Lord Potter's Own Will
by Mutt N. Feathers
Summary: Picking up immediately after the events of "In the Blood", Harry struggles to understand the choices which were made for him; the choices he can now make and what who will help him make them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, here's the start which people have been pestering me for, at this point I hope it lives up to everyone's hopes. I will update on Thursdays, and chapters will be between 2-4 K. I know you will have questions after this chapter, all I can ask is that you trust me. You can now find me on Facebook, Mutt N Feathers, and I post updates, teasers and the like for all my stories. Thanks to my beta, Arnel and pre-reader, Stephanie for their assistance and general help. The story picks up immediately after the last chapter of "In The Blood", so if you don't quite remember everything, give the last couple of chapters a read through. Again, thanks for reading. MNF**

**Lord Potter's Own Will**

**A Harry Potter Fan Fiction**

_**By Mutt N. Feathers**_

**Chapter 1:**

**Golau (Welsh) **

**Light (Modern English)**

**December 21, 1995**

**Avalon**

The reality was still dawning on young Harry Potter as he stood next to his godfather, beneath the capstones on the Isle of Avalon. In the eyes of the Ministry, the Wizarding World and all those encompassed by these entities, he was an adult. He was free to make his own choices. He was going to be given answers which he'd been longing for. He was never going to return to number four Privet Drive and the despicable upbringing he'd endured at the hands of his aunt, uncle and cousin. He was going to learn more about his beloved parents. He had already made plans to live with his godfather, Sirius Black, and his former defence professor, Remus Lupin in a house which Harry owned in Killarney, Ireland.

The newest initiates stood silently, holding their lanterns and awaiting the arrival of the last members of the _Yn caethiwo Amgarn, _the members of the Binding Circle, the Lords and Ladies of the oldest and most respected Wizarding families in the United Kingdom. They gathered on this night of Yule to perform the ancient rite practised by their Druidic ancestors among the stones of Stonehenge. Dressed alike in their white robes, leather sandals, aubergine capes and white cassocks bearing their family emblem; tonight they would celebrate the power of light over darkness.

Carefully concealed among the long shadows the candle and moon lights created, a creature slithered close to the ground. Tom Riddle was considered a member in good standing, he the last wizard or witch who could trace his bloodline through the nearly defunct Gaunt line. Unfortunately for Tom, Lord Voldemort might not be considered a member, and certainly not one in good standing. Instead, he chose to come in his transfigured form; one which wasn't dissimilar to his dear pet, Nagini. Thankful for the overpowering magic the island held, his dark signature and presence were masked by it. Voldemort was more certain than ever there was a connection between the boy and himself. Unfortunately, the boy seemed to be aware when the Dark Lord utilised it, perhaps even had early warnings. He would have preferred not to have come at all tonight, but seeing through the Potter boy's eyes was deemed perilous.

He watched the elevation of young man to Lord Potter, as well as that of the boy's godfather. Of the two, he considered Sirius Black to be far more of a threat, if there were truly anyone who was a threat to him. Properly raised in an old family which adhered to the standards and practices of pure-blood heritage, Black knew of magics which weren't taught at Hogwarts. Additionally, it had been reported to Voldemort that Sirius was powerful in his magic, and controlled in his spell casting. The only thing which the Dark Lord did not covet about Sirius Black was his unshakable belief in good. If years in Azkaban had not corrupted the man's soul, Voldemort knew with near absolute certainty, there was nothing he could do which would.

The giant snake looked around the base of one of the giant stones on the precipice of the hill, and saw the face of the old man who truly could be a threat to him. Albus Dumbledore could take him down, that was undeniable, but he wouldn't. Years ago, only days before the Dark Lord had lost his body to that Potter brat, he was alone with the headmaster. He could have struck then, killing the one who was behind the war consuming the Wizarding world. Albus Dumbledore, however, chose not to act. Whatever would the young Lord Potter think about his mentor if he knew the old man could have stopped James and Lily Potter's extermination before it had even been decided upon? That was a bit of information the Dark Lord relished, and would share it with the Lords Potter and Black when the time was right. For now he watched the powerful and connected celebrate together, be they for pure-blood rights or not.

The final members of the Binding Circle joined the others, and when all were inside the ring of tall stones, an altar appeared in the middle. Patrick Cumberbrandt, the current Merlin, and his wife, Alvena, came to stand behind the covered stand, which now had a huge red candle in the middle.

"The wheel of the year turns on and on," Patrick began. "It brings us to and from each season, and from and to another. What will be is. What was will be. All time is here and now inside this sacred space. We pause briefly to watch the wheel turn, and we gather on this blessed eve so that we might celebrate this season of Yule. In this moment between time, we come to praise the bountiful Goddess. We wish to give thanks, and to feel ourselves a part of the relentlessly turning wheel of life, death and rebirth. Let all who would honour the Goddess raise their hands in praise and thanksgiving."

The members of the Binding Circle put their lanterns on the ground in front of them and raised both their hands high above their heads, palms facing skyward. They held them in place while Alvena spoke.

"This candle represents the life force which is our beloved Goddess. From her, the light of the sun is birthed into the world. Tonight we celebrate the longest night of the year. Even though all appears in slumber and death, we are not forgotten. Blessed lady, turn the wheel once more that the sun will return to warm us anew."

"Blessed be the light," the members of the circle responded, bringing their arms down. With a wave of his wand, Patrick produced a beautiful wood chalice, intricate runes carved into the oak bowl. Next to the chalice, appeared a plate of Yule cakes. Unlike the more plain cousins, which were used throughout the year, Yule cakes were sweeter and filled with fruit. The egg bread used honey rather than sugar, and then currants, dried cherries, lemon and orange peels were liberally distributed throughout. The peel gave the bread a bright, citrus flavour and the fruit adds to the festivity. Only used for this ceremony, the sight of them brought happy memories to Sirius Black. He reminisced over the Yule celebrations with his vast extended family and the Yule cakes baked by his great-grandmother, Hesper. His favourite was from when he was seven. Everyone was gathered in the old family castle great-grandfather Sirius had built. The place was even more magical than most Wizarding houses, but not quite as much as Hogwarts. He and Reg had their own loft, overlooking the kitchens. They were awoken early every morning by the amazing smells from great-grandmother's baking.

Yule that year felt different, even as a boy Sirius could feel it. His eldest full cousin, Bella, was engaged even though she had another two years of schooling to finish. Mother had explained she would be spending the sacred days with her new family. It didn't bother the little boy, as this cousin wasn't fun or nice. Astute enough to feel the world changing around him, even if he didn't understand it at the time, a very young Sirius worked hard to commit every moment of the celebration to his memory, so he could relish the moments as they flickered past his closed eyelids. Something then had warned him that he'd need to have memories of happiness, for days when there was nothing happy in his life.

Sirius didn't need to be reminded of happiness tonight, however. He was more genuinely happy than he'd been in years. His godson was with him, and he was going to help nurture him into the man his mum and dad would have wanted. As the cup of new ale was passed around, he was glad it came to him before Harry. Sirius and the portrait of his uncle had been so worried about providing a crash course on the initiation, he'd forgotten about the details for this ceremony.

Sirius took the goblet into his hands and poured some on the ground, a gift for the goddess, as his mother used to say. He had promised himself he'd never again drink of a ceremonial cup. He would share his portion with the goddess, in silent prayer that her creation, the earth, would always protect his only remaining family: Harry and Remus. Thus far it had worked for him. Sirius then turned to Harry, and held the chalice out for him.

"You can drink from it, you can simply hold it, or you may pour it onto the ground as an offering. There is no wrong choice," Sirius whispered to his godson, and Harry nodded. The boy took the chalice and looked into the deep amber liquid. He was struck odd by this part of the ceremony, having not had it explained to him. He wondered if his father had celebrated the sacred days; his family being pure-blood and all. Had he taught them to his Mum? Did they celebrate the pagan days, as well as the Christian ones? Unsure what to do, he simply stared into the liquid before passing it on to Lady Bones. She quickly pressed the cup to her lips, taking a sip and then passing it on. Harry worried he'd taken too long with it then.

It was easier with the cakes, each person taking their own and holding it until everyone had one, and Patrick said a blessing and they ate together. Harry enjoyed the cake, thinking it was like a good fruitcake. A very direct opposite of the hard, dark, crumbly, nasty tasting things Uncle Vernon bought for his employees every Christmas. Inevitably, there was always one left over, and Harry was given the darned thing. Granted, he'd always eaten them, and they never went stale, so when he was banished to his room and forgot to be fed, he didn't starve. This cake, however, Harry would willingly eat more of.

Patrick, Alvena and the altar disappeared, and three women moved to the far end of the circle. One was young, looking not much older than Harry; although he didn't know who she was. Another was somewhat older, looking to be as ancient as his godfather, the third was old, at least as old as Professor McGonagall. They were dressed alike, in white gossamer gowns and crowns of Holly and Oak around their heads. At one end of the circle stood three men, reflecting the stages of life as the women were. They were dressed in black outfits, their heads also wrapped in the crowns of Holly and Oak.

Harry was perplexed when a harp began playing from somewhere. It distracted him enough that Harry was surprised when the eldest of the women started speaking, and then the other two women sang something in response. Perhaps he'd heard enough of it, but it didn't sound like the Welsh Myrddin had been teaching him. Then from the other end the men echoed back. It took Harry a moment to figure it out, but the women were speaking of life and the men, death.

Suddenly the two middle-aged people moved toward the centre, she dropping into a deep curtsey and he a bow. They danced a very formal looking dance around each other. Harry was mesmerised, he'd never seen a woman like her before. Even the veelas held nothing on how this woman moved. Her body arched and twisted in ways he didn't know women could move, and from her hands silvery strands floated outward, making the movements of her arms more lengthened and dramatic.

Slowly their dance went on, until the man was eventually on his knees, and then on the ground. With a final triumphant flourish, she collapsed down on him, covering his body with hers.

Then all of them were gone.

Patrick returned to the centre to give the final blessing and it snapped Harry back into consciousness. He'd been so taken with the woman, whoever she was, and with the dance, he'd missed the end of the ceremony.

"You alright there, Harry?" Sirius asked him and Harry looked at him, surprised and embarrassed.

"What, er, yeah. What exactly was that last part?"

Sirius smiled devilishly. "That was the symbolic triumph of light over darkness, life over death. The sun is returning, so life will go on."

"Oh, yeah, I got that," Harry murmured.

"Entranced by Klytië, were you?" Sirius asked with a devilish grin. Before Harry could respond, he continued. "You're not the first, and won't be the last. She has that effect on men. Certainly did on your father in our second year when she arrived. Come on, I'll introduce you."

"You **know **her?" Harry asked and Sirius looked at him and nodded. "Know her, know her or **KNOW **her know her?" Sirius threw his head back and laughed loudly, a few of the others turning to look at him.

"No matter what Moony or the portrait of your Dad might tell you when we get to the Potter Estate, I was not a hound dog at Hogwarts. I dated several girls, but never more than one at a time. While I enjoyed snogging, I wasn't shagging my way through school. I enjoy flirting, but never put anything behind it unless I'm truly interested. While she is beautiful I did not go with Klytië. I left that to others."

"Huh," Harry said, not completely understanding. Just then something caught Harry's eye. Near the base of one of the stones, he could swear he saw Nagini lying in the grass. He took another step forward, hesitantly. After what had happened with Mr. Weasley he wasn't taking his chances. Harry knew it would be an awful thing if that creature had somehow penetrated the defences of Avalon. Opening his mouth to speak to the beast, Harry took one more step.

"Harry," Sirius called his godson's name. He was now standing next to Klytië.

Harry looked up when his name was called, and nodded to his godfather before turning back to where the snake had been. There was nothing there now, and Harry chalked it up to his overactive imagination. He took the few steps which separated him and his godfather quickly.

In the brush, the Dark Lord sank deeper into the thicket. He turned around and returned to the far side of the island, and his wand. He would stoically await the magical return to his lair.

"You okay, Harry?" Sirius asked. Harry looked back over his shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just thought I saw...never mind, it couldn't have been."

"Alright then," Sirius said with a slight air of worry in his voice. "Harry Potter, please meet Klytië Dawnsla. Klytië, this is Harry, James and Lily's son." Harry, being a polite young man, thrust his hand out to shake hers. He was surprised when Sirius gently lifted hers and put it in Harry's.

Harry had never seen someone like her before. Her skin was quite pale, and her hair like spun yellow silk, and the combination made her look otherworldly, like an angel. But what struck him the most were Klytië's eyes, for they were all white.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hello all, thanks for coming back for another chapter. This one is extra long, so I hope you enjoy it. I've been shocked and surprised by the response to this story, and I need to thank all of you for that. I know you've got many questions, and I'm not going to be answering many in this chapter; but all of this needed to be taken care of. Thanks again to my team; Arnel and Stephanie, for their help. Any mistakes you might find are mine. Thanks for reading, MNF**

**Chapter 2:**

**Cartefu (Welsh)/**

**To Make Home (English)**

"Wait, you mean Dad went with Klytië?" Harry asked Sirius as they were standing in the meadow, awaiting their return trip to Grimmauld Place. They needed to pick up Remus before going to Ireland and Harry's home.

"Went with... might be too strong of wording," Sirius responded. "He was twelve, she was eleven. He'd run to her classes to walk her to the next one. She obviously needed an escort. They'd hold hands in the common room, sort of. I think he kissed her once while we were playing spin the bottle."

"Huh," Harry said thoughtfully. "I never thought of him with anyone other than Mum."

"He really wasn't," Sirius confessed. "From the first day of our fourth year, she was it for him; he really wasn't it for her. Your Mum loathed your Dad and me for several years. You should have seen your Dad when Lily was snogging Thad Summersby. I honestly thought he might kill the bloke. You need to thank Remus for finally getting the two of them together."

"Okay, too much information. I can barely think about Mum and Dad snogging, let alone Mum with someone else," the young Lord Potter said while shivering as if to shake off the cold. "Tell me more about Klytië."

"Well, she was born sighted, both in the physical sense and the metaphysical. Her visions and dreams are frighteningly accurate," Sirius explained sadly. "Her eyes were very weak, the physical ones. When she was a little girl, she didn't understand why she couldn't run outside and play like the other children. One day she slipped out when the adults weren't looking. The minute she was out in the bright sunlight, her eyes burned. She screamed so loud," he explained, his voice getting softer. "She's been blind since."

Harry looked at his godfather, the far away stare of his eyes, the regret painting his face more than usual, and he understood. "You were there, weren't you?"

"Yeah. I wish I'd known how badly she wanted to play with us. Reg and I would have gone in and played with her," he added to no on in particular. Sirius then seemed to snap out of it, blinking his eyes several times. "We'll spend more time with her, I promise. Her family house is… unusual."

"Wonderful," Harry sarcastically replied. "Burrow unusual or Grimmauld Place unusual?" Sirius laughed at the question.

"Are you mocking my ancestral home?"

"Yes, and you do too."

"True, but that doesn't mean -" he was cut off by their magical transportation activating and moving them from Avalon to the back yard of Grimmauld Place.

"That is absolutely exhilarating," Sirius said. "That reminds me, we need to take the bike with us to Ireland. We should definitely do some riding while we're there."

"Sure," Harry said excitedly. The pair moved toward the back door, and were greeted by Remus coming out. He hastily moved toward the newest Lords.

"Be prepared, Molly is livid. She doesn't want us going to live in Ireland. She's also told Dumbledore our plans," he explained. Sirius groaned and Harry looked surprised.

"Why don't we want Dumbledore knowing? He's been distant all year and there are so many things I need to ask him, and -"

"I know, Harry," Sirius said putting a hand on the young man's shoulder. "We will tell you everything tomorrow at the estate, with your parents' and grandparents' portraits helping fill the bits in. There are things Dumbledore doesn't want you knowing, we think since you're now the head of your family, you deserve to know everything."

"Oh," Harry replied thoughtfully. "And Mrs. Weasley doesn't want me to know?"

"Molly is excellent at mollycoddling," Sirius said, smirking in the moonlight at the play on words. "She'd prefer you remained ignorant, and therefore a child."

"But I'm not, I haven't been for a long time."

"We know, Harry," Remus sadly confirmed. "We know."

The trio made their way back into Grimmauld Place, attempting to walk quietly through the hallway which led down to the kitchens. It was the last place Remus had seen Molly. To their surprise, she was standing at the base of the grand staircase, awaiting them.

"Harry, up to bed," she commanded. Harry saw the stern look in her eyes, and was prepared to follow. Sirius put his hand on Harry's chest to stop him, moving to speak. His friend beat him to it.

"Molly, I know your heart is in the right place, but Harry is Lord Potter now," Remus quietly explained. "It's his birthright. It's Sirius' chance to be free. We need to go."

Her shoulders slumped some, and she looked forlorn and exhausted. "Must you leave before Christmas?"

"Mrs. Weasley, I promise we'll be back," Harry said. Of course that was the answer, just not the one she was looking for. She was beginning to look panicked.

"But, it's your house, Sirius," she uttered, hoping to find some excuse.

"I don't want it. The Order is welcomed to it. Be the best use for this old place, and the one which would torment my parents the most. They probably want to bust out of their crypt to stop it. Trust me, Molly, you and your brood are safe as houses here," Sirius gently explained. Remus moved and took her hand.

"Tonks is here, up in the sitting room. Go and visit her for a few minutes. We'll come and say goodbye," he explained and she wearily agreed. The trio recognised had she not been thoroughly knackered from all which had happened this week, they might not have had such an easy time of it.

They quietly followed Molly upstairs, watching her go into the sitting room. Tonks shot her cousin a dirty look for leaving her with the nearly weepy woman. Sirius shrugged and gave her a crooked smile. When she was gone, and they were safely onto the second floor, Sirius began speaking again.

"You'll only need clothes," he explained. "Remus went to the estate today and asked your family elf to go clean the place up and stock it. I'd take you straight to the place in York, but I really do need to establish my residency in Ireland as fast as I can. I'll go to the Ministry there, meet up with Maggie, and get this squared away first thing, and then we'll be off in the morning. You can decide which house you want to spend Christmas at."

"Sirius, you said there was a portrait of my Dad at the estate?" Harry asked, sounding as if he was struggling against being hopeful.

Sirius stopped as they rounded the stairs on the third floor. "I did," he replied.

"Both your Mum and Dad are there," Remus explained. "They can't wait to see you. It's been too long." Joy burst out of the pores of the boy's face. He would have some relationship with his parents. They wouldn't be living, but they'd be better than what he'd had thus far.

"The estate," Harry quickly replied. Sirius and Remus shared a glance and then began to move up the stairs, again. Harry followed, deep in thought.

"Wait," Harry said when he and Remus were to enter their respective rooms; Sirius had taken off up the final flight of stairs, to his childhood room. Remus stopped and looked at his former student. "If my parents have portraits, then the Mum and Dad in the painting would know how they died, right?"

The implications of the question deflated Remus. He didn't want to have this discussion here or now. Harry was a smart boy, he knew it wouldn't take much for him to put this together. The werewolf gathered himself before answering. "Yes."

"Why didn't anyone go ask them who the Secret Keeper was?"

"Harry, please, these are things which we'll talk about elsewhere, please," he implored.

Something crumbled inside Harry's heart at the admission. He could have been with Sirius all these years. He could have grown up in the Wizarding world, and been loved and cherished. It was all kept away from him. There was so much he didn't understand now. He felt like his world had been turned upside down, but somehow it wasn't righting it from the last upending which occurred the night Mr. Weasley was hurt or from finding out about this Lord stuff. He wasn't even sure which way was up anymore. He went inside, picking up one end of his trunk from where it sat on the floor and dragged it to the wardrobe to shove his clothes inside.

"Blimey, those are some strange clothes, Harry," Ron said, making Harry jump. He'd forgotten he shared the room with his friend. Being so quickly roused from his thoughts, Harry was jumbled up, even as he returned to his task. He chose to leave a pair of jeans which sort of fit him and a jumper out to change into. He took a deep breath before answering Ron's statement, seeing how his brain wasn't on his outfit. He had to have better clothes on when he met his family tomorrow. Harry thought about how embarrassing it would be to show up in Dudley's cast-offs. Maybe he and Remus could shop while Sirius was at the Irish Ministry?

"It's the traditional robes for the gatherings," Harry explained, his brain clicking back in to the current situation. "We all have to wear them."

He began by taking off the cape, then the cassock and finally the robes. He had a tee-shirt and his pants on, so he just stuffed these clothes into the trunk as well. He turned to slip his feet out of the sandals, and grab his trainers, when he heard Ron again.

"When did you get it? That's bloody cool," Ron announced while staring at Harry's arm. The new, young Lord looked at his arm and sighed. This wasn't a conversation he really wanted to have with Ron. "What's it of?"

Quickly pulling his jeans up, he answered Ron. "It was part of my taking on the Lordship. I had to do this ritual, and cut myself and then when it was done, this appeared. It's a potter's wheel. It represents who my family were when magic was practiced by nearly everyone in all of Great Britain."

"Wicked. Do you think Mum will let me get one, now that you have one?" Harry was thankful his back was turned as he was reaching into the dresser for his pants, shirts and socks. Ron had really been on his nerves lately, and he didn't want to make things worse.

"I doubt it, Ron. Sirius has had them for years, and that never convinced her," he added drolly before slamming his trunk shut. Then, he went for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm moving into my own house in Ireland. Sirius isn't a convicted criminal there, and their Ministry is going to give him a real trial. He's got asylum already, but he needs to live in Ireland to make it all work out okay. The Order can stay here," Harry looked to Ron, hoping he'd understand. Thankfully his friend had seemed to have grown some level of maturity, as he just nodded.

"You'll come back, right? I mean the Order still has Sirius' house, right? He's still going to part of the Order?"

"Yes, both he and Remus will be part of the Order, I think."

"Professor Lupin is going too?" Ron asked, sounding somewhat dour.

"Ron, they're best mates, my dad's best mates. They're both going to help me learn about this Lord stuff, and help me prepare to face Voldemort," Harry explained the best he could. Harry looked to the clock on the dresser top, and realised just how late it had gotten. Ron really should have been asleep. He felt bad he'd awoken his friend.

"We promised we'd be here for Christmas," he placated his friend. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two which Harry chose to break. "Yeah, bye."

"Bye," Ron responded and Harry closed the door. Sirius was waiting on the landing for him. He'd changed out of the ceremonial wear as well.

"You okay?" his godfather asked and Harry nodded. "Moony told me what you were asking. Let's not discuss it tonight, please. Let's go celebrate for a while. You're of age now. I want to give you your first Firewhiskey."

"Sirius, I'm only fifteen, remember?"

"Pish, posh," he said with a wave of his hand.

"Thank Merlin you never reproduced," Moony said, walking up behind him. "You would have made a horrid parent."

"Remus, my old friend, you hurt me. If it had been my kid, I wouldn't be nearly so bad. Remember, James made me the godfather to spoil him."

"Yes, and Lily begged me to keep you in check." All three laughed, and Harry felt more at ease, the last lingering frustration from his conversation with Ron disappearing. Sirius took Harry's trunk and shrunk it, stuffing it into his back pocket. Remus tapped his wand to his trunk and it became a manageable size, fitting nicely in his sweater pocket.

"Let me make sure I have everything," Sirius said before they left the landing. He patted each pocket of his trousers as he said something, as if he were checking off a list. "Wand, trunk, motorbike, Harry's trunk, record collection and player. Yes, I do seem to have it all."

"Record player? You have a record player? You have records? What do you listen to?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Rock, my boy. Guitars wailing, drum banging, Rock."

Remus sighed. "Did you bring them all?"

"Absolutely," Sirius answered. "I don't plan on ever entering my old room again. Goodbye and good riddance to the memories which still haunt these walls." He said the last words with a flourish of his arms and a bow, but they sounded bitter and cold.

The trio slipped from the house without any further discussions, Harry feeling bad he'd missed Hermione and Ginny, but he'd make it up to them on Christmas. They stepped from the house, bracing against the cold of the yard. They were surprised to see Buckbeak in the yard.

"What are you going to with Buckbeak?" Harry asked wearily.

"I'm going to bring her to the estate, and then I'll meet you in Ireland. I can't leave her here and expect the others to take care of her. The elves at your family place have already agreed to make sure she's taken care of, whether we're there or not. Anyway, she's nearly destroyed my parents' old room," Sirius explained with a grin. "If she does anymore structural damage, the magic might not hold the house up anymore." Harry laughed, Remus laughed reluctantly, Sirius guffawed.

With a quick nod and wink, Sirius and the hippogriff were gone.

"He proves the old adage, 'You can grow up and still be immature'." Remus took hold of Harry and Disapparated to the family cottage in Killarney.

LPOWLPOWLPOWLPOWLPOWLPOW

"That is awful," Harry moaned, his face bright red, sweat dripping from his brow. His glass wasn't even empty, but he'd had enough. "You said my father enjoyed this?" Sirius was laughing, Remus was getting a glass of water from the kitchen, as well as some pumpkin juice to ease the burn in the young man's throat.

"It's an acquired taste," Sirius explained between his dying chuckles. "One your father most definitely did."

"Your Mum, however, did not," Remus explained as he handed the pair of glasses to Harry. "Your reaction was identical to hers. She stuck to Dew Drop Wine and a Muggle beverage called rum."

"Definite lightweight when it came to the drink," Sirius mumbled.

"Tell me something about them?" Harry asked. "Sirius said you were the one who got them together, Remus. Please, tell me."

"Sure thing, Harry," Remus kindly replied. "James decided he was in love with Lily in our fourth year. Your dad and Sirius were just horrible prats then. They picked on everyone, including me. It was only in joining in their pranks that I escaped bearing the brunt of them."

"Oh, please, we only pranked you and…" Sirius stopped, realising his near unintentional reference to Peter Pettigrew. They all had a visceral reaction to the thought of him, but Sirius was determined to be happy. His life was decidedly better than he could have hoped, he would enjoy it. "We only pranked you when you were getting all moody and studious. Of course, with him, it was most of the time."

"I wanted to do well in my classes, something which you never seemed to care about," Remus countered and Harry thoroughly enjoyed the happy banter between the two. Even the inference about Peter had now passed. Harry noticed the scowl lines on Sirius' face were lessened, and Remus seemed more relaxed and at ease.

"Why would I care about classes? It got in the way with the fun!" Sirius joked back and Remus shook his head at his friend.

"Alright, what about Mum and Dad? How did you get them together?" Harry asked of Remus.

"Well, you have to understand," Remus started his tale. "For the first two years of your dad "loving" your mum, it wasn't reciprocated. You dad tried to get her attention, but he went about it completely wrong. He annoyed her, infuriated her and just acted like an arse. It got worse in our sixth year, when a prank badly backfired."

"I'd forgotten about that," Sirius interrupted.

"How could you forget about it, you were purple for three days?"

"Regal colour, looked good on me."

"Are you serious? You hated it!"

"Of course I'm serious, I'm always Sirius." Remus and Harry groaned at the pun.

"Okay, so the prank," Remus attempted to regain control from Sirius and his bad, old jokes. "The plan was to have it go off on Snape. We knew he was in the potions lab, redoing a potion we had ruined in class." Remus looked embarrassed for his actions, Sirius did not. Harry wondered how his dad would feel about the memories of him and Snape at school.

"We set it all up in the corridor outside the lab," Sirius said, taking over the storytelling. "What we didn't know was your mum was in there with him. There was a stone which was the trigger, and when it was stepped on, soap and water would appear, and wash his hair. The dye was just an added bonus."

"Unfortunately, your mum stepped on the stone first." Remus said regretfully. Harry could imagine what happened.

"Realising it was Lily we were inadvertently pranking, your dad tried to stop it. However when he withdrew his wand, Snape took it as a threat and pulled his. They started to duel and I jumped in and stopped the prank," Sirius explained. "Your mum was livid. Stormed off, forgetting about everyone else. Of course, she thought your dad had set the whole thing up to gang up on her. She barely made eye contact with us for the rest of the year."

"So how did you get them together?" Harry asked.

"They were made Head Boy and Head Girl our seventh year," Remus retook the storytelling. "The meeting on the train with the prefects, they contradicted and corrected each other more than telling the rest of us what we needed to do. I finally ended the meeting, and they didn't notice. I then locked them in the compartment."

"You locked them in there together? Weren't you afraid they'd hex each other?" Harry further asked.

"Took their wands. They were stuck; in the hours we travelled to Hogwarts they came to some agreement. Lily was civil with your father after that. What really pushed them together was the attack on your mum."

"Mum was attacked? When? By whom?" Harry asked, sounding worried for a woman who had been dead for fourteen years.

"A group of stupid Slytherin girls cornered her coming out of the prefects' bathroom," Sirius explained. "She wasn't hurt badly, but they were saying nasty things about her. They also told her that Snape had shared details of their nights of passion."

"MUM SLEPT WITH SNAPE?" Harry yelled out. The two men sniggered.

"No," Remus explained. Harry relaxed the tension from his muscles. "He'd just made up some stories that everyone believed. It was how he kept her protected, even after she wouldn't speak to him after the 'mudblood' incident. The next day in potions she set him straight, in front of everyone."

"Swore she'd never even acknowledge him again," Sirius continued. "He got the point, as did everyone in Slytherin house. Without his 'protection' the Slytherins came after her with a vengeance. She couldn't walk through the halls without being dangerously hexed or cursed."

"We, the Marauders, we all took turns, never letting her walk alone in the corridors, but your dad was nearly constantly with her. They just sort of became a couple. One day we walked into our room, and there they were, snogging away on his bed," Sirius finished.

"That's how bad it was? Students cursing other students?" Harry thoughtfully inquired.

"Harry, most of Slytherin house were aligned in some way with Voldemort beginning somewhere late in our fifth year," Remus said. "By our seventh year, I don't think there was a single bloke left in our year, save Snape. Not too many girls either. They'd all just up and left school to become Death Eaters."

"Reg didn't even make it through his sixth year," Sirius seethed.

"Wait, so you're saying the younger students were cursing older ones? The Head Girl, too?" Harry spoke, the words tumbling out of him.

"Harry, their parents were followers," Sirius explained. "The things my parents taught me when I was young..." The trio was silent for a long while, each reaching for their glasses, Remus and Sirius draining theirs, Harry taking another tentative sip. His face screwed up as he swallowed it.

"You know, I just don't think Firewhiskey is ever going to be your drink," Sirius teased him and Harry sighed helplessly before yawning. "Up to bed with you. You've had a long day."

"Wait, I thought we were celebrating my adulthood?"

"You can be an adult who gets a full night," Sirius said as he was pulling his pocket watch out. "Okay, at least a half night's sleep. Honestly, Harry, get some sleep, tomorrow will be long too."

"Fine," Harry said rather reluctantly, but not really pushing the issue. He didn't want to admit he was tired. He went up to get ready for bed in the bedroom just at the top of the stairs. After he was gone, the two old friends continued their imbibing. Sirius poured them each a full glass.

"You ready to face James and Lily tomorrow?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Yes, no, shite," Sirius said. "How do I tell them I was impulsive and stupid and that their son wasn't with me, but with her shite of a sister and her family? He's gonna hate me, Moony."

"Prongs isn't going to hate you," Remus rebuked gently. "You are his best friend, true to the end. They're going to understand. Just make sure they know you're going to do right by him now." Sirius very thoughtfully closed his eyes, before downing the rest of his glass.

Times like these Remus knew not to say too much. He couldn't imagine the demons Sirius had lived with all these years. It had been his idea to trust Peter, and though they'd all agreed to it, Sirius claimed the guilt as his own. While Remus had been lonely and often destitute, at least he was free to live as he chose. Sirius had been incarcerated unjustly. The stories he'd let slip when his tongue was loosened by drink had been horrific. Nothing the werewolf had heard about Azkaban was even close to what Sirius had endured. While Sirius had told him it was being Padfoot which had kept him sane, Remus suspected it had been the man's utter love and devotion to his godson.

"So," Sirius said, placing his heavy, now empty glass down on the table. Surprisingly, he put the lid back on the bottle. "Guess who I saw tonight?"

"I'm sure you saw a great many people."

"Yes, but this one will be of particular interest to you."

"Who?"

Sirius paused for a moment. "Klytië."

Remus didn't say anything for a minute before he picked up his glass and drained it. "How was she?"

"Good. She was part of the ceremony. Harry was intrigued by her."

Remus nodded almost absentmindedly. "Like father, like son."

"Prongs never loved her like you did. They were kids when they did their thing. She loved you."

"Uh-huh," Moony quietly responded. "You'll see her again?"

"Yeah. She might come to visit sometime. Harry wants to hear stories about his parents from her."

"Great," he said, sounding anything but happy about it.

"Remus, really, you should talk with her. I don't think it matters to her at —"

"Sirius, I don't think getting love life tips from you will do either of us any good," the werewolf firmly replied before standing and leaving the room. Sirius decided sleep, rather than being passed out, might be good for his old bones for a change. He doused the fire with his wand, cleared the glasses and bottle and turned out the lights. Just before he slipped into the large bed, he looked out and admired the night sky. It certainly looked different here, the lights from the nearby city obscuring some things, but he still enjoyed the view.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, here's the newest chapter. There isn't much in the way of movement for the story, but it's an important chapter nonetheless. Thanks to everyone who has put the story on alert or who has written me a review. I can't believe the response. Don't forget you can follow me on Facebook at Mutt N Feathers. I post previews of the chapters each week, as well as other information regarding my stories. Thanks to my team, Arnel and Stephanie; without you this story might not have gotten off the ground. Thanks for reading, MNF**

**Chapter 3:**

**Dedwydd (Welsh)/**

**Happy (Modern English)**

**Friday, December 22**

**7:38 a.m.**

Remus Lupin would never admit it aloud, but he'd slept better last night than he'd slept in a long time. The small flat he'd been able to let after he left Hogwarts had always been less than weatherproof. In the winter it was cold and draughty; in the summer, hot and muggy. He didn't like living near so many people either. He was always afraid he'd hurt one of them on the full moon. It was in a Muggle neighbourhood, as it was news when he'd been outed as a werewolf by Snape, so he avoided wizards and witches when he could.

It got somewhat better when Sirius had moved in with him after the Tri-Wizard Tournament, at least there was company. There were ways it was worse though, too. The place was small, and they tended to trip over one another at least fifty times per day. Sirius was often irksome and cantankerous, and Remus found not snapping in frustration at his friend was nearly a full-time job.

When they'd moved into Sirius' family home, it didn't get any better. While they had more room, there was also more pressure on them. Remus never told anyone he could hear the dark objects calling him in certain rooms. It was like they knew what he was, and they too wanted freedom to come out and play. Being in the sitting room took monumental concentration to keep the wolf from finding his way to surface. He'd never truly shared what a battle it was for him, the human, to remain in control while in the old house. Nights were plagued with tormenting dreams, and moments of paralysing fear when he awoke anywhere other than his bedroom. He had no idea what he'd done in these times, but was thankful each morning to find everyone alive and healthy. The nights of the full moon might force him to change, but Remus knew the wolf was never truly gone the rest of the month.

The delightful house which had belonged to Harry's great-grandmother, Prudence, before she married Eldon Potter, was completely different for Remus. Here there were no dark items, no boarded up windows or grime and dust which needed removing. Here he slept on a luxurious bed, with a down duvet and matching pillows. Here the curtains were whole and in cheery colours and light fabrics. This was a home, rather than a house; even if no one had resided there in nearly one hundred years, Remus could feel that when they did, they'd loved this place. When he saw the Potter house-elf, Dilly, he wanted to thank her for getting this place into such fine shape.

Remus pulled his dressing gown over his pyjamas and headed down the stairs toward the kitchen. Even with each of them having their own bedroom, there were still four unused rooms in this house, as well as a full apartment over the barn/garage. When Harry went back to Hogwarts, if he went back to Hogwarts, the house would seem even larger. Remus wasn't sure if he was hoping for the boy to return, of if he wanted him to have a different experience.

Reaching the ground floor, Remus made an immediate right into the kitchen, and was surprised to see Sirius already dressed, eating his breakfast and reading the Irish Wizarding paper.

"Good morning, Remus," Sirius said cheerfully and Remus stood in the doorway, wondering if his friend had been cursed or Imperiused. "Beautiful day, isn't it?"

"It is," Remus answered. "Why are you so chipper this morning? You hate mornings. I usually can't rouse you before noon."

"Ah, it's a remarkable thing I discovered," Sirius explained, laying the paper aside. "Sleeping is far better than being passed out. It makes one much happier to greet the day." Remus let out a nervous laugh and smiled.

"That it does," he replied, his previous worries evaporating. "I see you cooked. I didn't know you knew how."

"I didn't know I did either," Sirius confessed. "However, I'd watched you enough times to get the hang of it. Anyway, I only made toast and eggs, not too hard."

"How many did you throw out?"

"Only about half the loaf and about a dozen of the eggs," Sirius said plainly, not even looking up and Remus laughed. "Oh, and two skillets."

It was the absolute bluntness and dryness of the statement which Remus found hilarious. It wasn't long before they were both laughing so hard they were snorting, Sirius falling off his chair.

"Tell you what," Remus said when he finally was able to right himself. "I'll give you lessons. No point in wasting all of Harry's money on your inability to cook eggs and toast." The werewolf went and filled his plate, and then grabbed a tea cup and sat down. Sirius had the pot on the table, along with the lemon slices as neither took it sweet or light. "Honestly, mate, why are you up so early?"

"Promised Harry I'd go to the Ministry here to get things taken care of first thing. Maggie's owl was here when I got up, telling me she'd meet up with me at eight, right on the front steps of the Ministry building. There's a note there for you, too," Sirius answered.

"Maggie sent me a note?" Remus said incredulously. While he'd certainly known Maggie in school, he'd never had the close relationship with her that Sirius did. Remus knew they were close, but he'd never pressed for details. Unlike Sirius' other, later relationships, he was very quiet about Maggie. There was a look in Sirius' eyes when she didn't return for their sixth year, which the werewolf would never forget. He often thought it would be similar to the one James would have had if Lily had gone away. Remus was genuinely concerned for both of them, especially if they were to rekindle whatever flame it was they'd had. War wasn't a time to fall in love.

He picked up the envelope and weighed it in his hands. It felt very heavy to him. It was simply addressed to _Remus_, so he knew it was from her. Anyone other than a close friend would have had a more formal phrasing of his name. He broke the seal on the back, the initials "M.o.L." in the wax. He knew these were Maggie's preferred initials, for she hated having to use "M.M.C.I.o'.L"; actually she hated anything which reminded her of her given name.

Sliding the paper out, he was surprised to find it was on stationary from the Ministry of the Magical Republic of Ireland. His eyes quickly scanned the letter, not entirely sure what to make of it. Sirius had been watching his friend, and when his brows furrowed, he decided to speak.

"Something wrong, Moony?"

"Er, I'm not really sure. Maggie wanted to alert me that the Ministry here has a werewolf registration -"

"Dammit!" Sirius swore, slamming the paper down on the table. "Can't they just leave you alone? If this is how they're going to treat you, then so help me -"

"Sirius," he said, stopping the other man's rant, although not his seething. "It's not like that. They keep track of every werewolf's saliva," Remus explained. "The only identifying information is a number. IF someone is bitten, THEN they match the number to a name. The list is split into three parts, with three different people having some of the information. It's so they can arrest the correct werewolf, or at least investigate it."

"Oh, so they're not going to punish you or something?" Sirius said, still guarded about having Remus need to submit to something like this.

"Not at all," Remus explained. "I have to go and give them a sample," he said with a laugh. "Spitting, such an attractive activity." There were times Sirius honestly wondered which one of them had grown up with the rigid, up-tight, pure-blood heritage. Remus was far more formal and dignified than he. Of course, he was tossed from his family, so maybe the lessons hadn't stuck?

"Well, at least they're not rounding you all up and branding you," Sirius said with a disgusted shake. That was the latest bit of information being bantered about in the English Wizengamot. It was almost as bad as the last war, when Delores Umbridge wanted to proactively arrest them all.

"Not at all," Remus said with gratitude. "Can you imagine if they did something like this at home? They'd find out half the werewolves out there were bitten by Greyback."

"Seriously?" Sirius sounded more than surprised.

"I'd suspect so," Remus explained. "Most of us don't want to hurt people. The majority of those who weren't bit by Greyback or his cronies were bitten by kids who didn't know any better, or someone who had just started changing. What's that saying, a few bad apples and all?"

"Depressing thought," Sirius groused, picking up his paper again. "You going to come in with me this morning?"

"No. I don't want Harry to wake up with neither of us here."

"Good point." The clock struck quarter to, and Sirius stood, levitating his dishes to the sink. "Need to grab a few things, then I'm off. Doubt this will take too long. Dilly popped over this morning to tell us dinner will be at one. I told her not to go to a fuss, but she insisted on doing a full roast. Something about nearly forgetting how to cook or something."

"I suppose if I'd spent nearly two decades in a house full of paintings and ghosts, with only another house elf to cook for, I might forget too," Remus replied. "Good luck today."

"Thanks, although I'm not worried. It sounds as if dear Maggie has done most of the work for me," Sirius said with a truly happy smile which made his friend grateful. A few minutes later the familiar pop of Disapparition from the front hall let Remus know his friend was gone. He picked up the paper and began to read. The coverage of what was happening in the UK was much better than in the _Prophet_. He wished he could ship this paper back to some more resistant-minded folks there. He decided to indulge in a slow morning, reading the paper and enjoying his tea; it was something he infrequently allowed himself.

At about half eight, Remus heard Harry come downstairs. He was already dressed and looked as if he'd wrestled with his hair. His choice of clothing seemed odd, however, as he'd dressed in the trousers and shirt from his uniform.

"Harry, you don't have to go to Hogwarts today," he stated. "No one, not even Dumbledore, is expecting you back. I thought you wanted to see your parents' portraits today?" Remus had spent enough time with Harry to know something was making him uncomfortable; he also respected that Harry would explain it to him when he was ready.

Harry sat down in Sirius' vacated seat and took in a deep breath before releasing it slowly. "I know I'm not going to Hogwarts today," he started. "It's just, I was going through my trunk and with the exception of my school things, everything else I own used to belong to Dudley. His cast-offs are huge on me. Even my dress robes from last year's ball are too small. I didn't want my parents to see me for the first time, and have me in rags."

Remus knew what Harry was feeling. He had been very careful with his clothes when he was in school, wearing the same tatty pair of trousers and shirt every full moon to protect his other clothing from being ripped apart and then spelled back together.

"Well, I need to head into town to finish my Christmas shopping," Remus said thoughtfully. "Sirius is a rather difficult person to shop for, but he once expressed a love of Muggle dog toys and treats."

"Sirius likes to eat dog biscuits?" Harry was utterly disgusted by this.

"Only when he's turned over," Remus explained, although he often wondered why they disappeared so quickly while they were in school. "Anyway, I thought I'd get him a nice collar with a name-tag and all, and then some of the biscuits. We could do some clothes shopping while we're out." He'd let his voice trail up at the end, making his statement sound more like a question.

"That would be great," Harry confessed, smiling happily that Remus had understood. "Do you think it would be best to meet the Potters in Wizarding robes, or should I wear Muggle clothes or -"

"Harry, wear what you're comfortable in," Remus stopped him. It was endearing how nervous this was making the boy. "Your dad only put on Wizarding robes when he had to, which thankfully your grandparents didn't insist upon often. He was much more comfortable in Muggle jeans and jumpers."

"Oh, thank goodness," Harry sighed happily. "I hate robes, too. I also know Sirius said there would be times I'd need to wear them."

"We'll get you some of each then. There are several shops only a block or two away which should do. There's also the shop where you and Sirius got your ceremonial robes close by, too," Remus explained. He'd worked as a tutor in Killarney for most of Harry's second year at Hogwarts, so he knew the area well. "How about I get dressed, you eat some breakfast and then we'll run our errands?"

"That's great, but I'm going to need money. Don't suppose there's a Gringotts branch around?"

"Not exactly," Remus said with a smirk. "There is this, however." He opened one of the drawers in the small desk, which sat near the door to the hallway, and pulled out a Muggle billfold, full of Muggle cash.

"Whose is this?" Harry asked, examining it for identification.

"It's yours. Your great-grandfather had it created when he found out we were taking up residence here. He's still your _Designo Custodia_, at least for financial matters. Harry remembered Myrddin explaining the term to him in his Lordship studies. It was a person who managed your affairs in abstention. Harry figured it must not matter if the person is only a portrait.

"There's also a Muggle credit card in there," Remus explained. "It will automatically draft the funds from your vault when you use it." Harry looked at the brown leather wallet respectfully.

"And they say Muggles don't have any magic." Remus laughed at Harry's observation before leaving the kitchen and heading upstairs.

LPOWLPOWLPOWLPOWLPOWLPOW

The front door opened, and Harry and Remus walked into the house. It was a good thing Harry had come into his complete inheritance, because he'd spent a fair bit of Irish pounds and Wizarding gold shopping this morning. He now owned two sets of regular wear robes, two sets of more formal robes and a new dark green cloak. He also had two pairs of jeans, three pairs of Muggle trousers, seven dress shirts, five casual shirts, three jumpers and a Muggle sweatshirt or two, he couldn't remember. They'd also purchased various sets of pants, socks, pyjama bottoms, tee shirts and new shoes and trainers. Harry was considering burning everything which was currently in his room, minus his Binding Circle robes, school clothes and the sweater Mrs. Weasley had made him in his second year. Nothing else in there was worth keeping.

"I'd keep one set of ratty clothes," Remus explained. "You never know when you'll need to do something outdoors. You may also need to bathe Padfoot; he tends to shake a lot."

"Don't let him hear you say that," Harry quipped back.

"I already heard that," Sirius said. "I'll let you know, I'm partial to my dog, so leave him out of this." Harry and Remus looked at him surprised, Sirius never spoke of Padfoot in the third person. It wasn't until they saw Maggie sitting with him did they realise why. She'd never learned about the guys' Animagus transformations.

"Sorry, but he's a poorly behaved pup," Remus played along. "Gets himself rather dirty."

"True," Harry agreed. "He's often standing in his own shite." Remus and Harry struggled not to laugh, while Sirius was turning red in the face from restraint. The werewolf finally decided to put his friend out of his misery and turned to Maggie.

"Thank you for your note," he said calmly. "I planned to go in on Wednesday morning." Maggie nodded and smile at him.

"Der isn't a rush," she explained. "Just get in before de full moon. If der was an accident, and ya weren't registered, den I might have a hard time protecting ya."

"I don't want to put you in an uncomfortable position," he said honestly. "Thank you for your help."

"Tis what friends do. So, Lord Potter, sir," she said with a smile playing at her lips. "Did ya leave anytin' for de other shoppers?"

"I did," Harry said looking down. "I just haven't ever had my own clothes, other than my school robes and stuff."

"Ah," she said with understanding, standing up from where she had been on one of the wing chairs in the sitting room. "Well, show me what ya bought. Gotta know if it's suitable or not."

"Suitable for what?"

"Dinna you mention it to him?" she asked, turning to Sirius and glaring.

"I haven't seen him this morning."

"Fine excuse, Mr. Black. I tink you know Mr. Potter 'ere is better lookin' than ya."

"What I might not have in looks anymore, I make up for in experience," Sirius teased back and Harry thought he might be sick. The inference of sex directed at Maggie was more than he could take.

"You really tink I'd take age over beauty?" Maggie raised an eyebrow at Sirius before turning back to Harry. "Anyway, I wanna invite all t'ree of ya to the O'Lachlan New Year's Ball. My family puts it on every year. Highlight of da holidays."

"Sounds wonderful," Sirius spoke up quickly. "We'll all be there." Remus glared at the old dog for including him, knowing he hated social situations like this.

"Ye can bring along a lady friend if ya please," Maggie added. "Perhaps de young lady with de brown eyes?" She added the last part very quietly and Harry blushed and looked away. The thought had already crossed his mind.

"Ah, but my lady friend will already be there," Sirius said smoothly.

"Den you'd better find 'er before midnight, she might find another setta lips to kiss da new year in with."

"I promise, I will find her the minute I arrive." Sirius and Maggie shared a look, and as much as Harry hated it, Sirius was talented at flirting. He wished he had some of Sirius' swagger when it came to girls.

"Good. I need to get back ta work," Maggie explained. "Next Wednesday, nine a.m. sharp. I dinna want to explain why yar late for ya own trial."

"Your trial is set for next week?" Remus spoke, thoroughly surprised. "How did you get it organised so quickly?"

"I did de paperwork, took it to da court meself," Maggie answered. "I mighta mentioned Sirius was English, and rather famous, and a burr in da butt of the English Minister and his reputation had been ruined by da English Ministry. They're gonna give him Veritaserum and it'll be done. By Tuesday night, if he's been telling me da truth, he'll be free to go anywhere he wants." The news excited Harry, who dropped his bags and hugged Maggie.

"Thank you," he said with an impassioned earnestness which was surprising. Maggie hugged him back.

"Yar welcome, Harry." He released her and Sirius walked her out. It took a few minutes for him to come back to the sitting room, where Harry and Remus were waiting for him. Harry looked surprised, Remus concerned.

"A gentleman never kisses and tells," he said, effectively ending the discussion. "Well, why don't you put those sacks up in your room? We need to be heading over to the estate. Dinner is awaiting us."

Harry swallowed hard. In a few minutes, he would be with his family, sort of. The promise made him excited and frightened all at once. He quickly gathered his things, took them upstairs and decided what to wear to meet his Mum and Dad.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Hi all, sorry this is later than I usually publish, but I have good reason. I spent the a.m. at the hospital, and am happy to report the gland they were concerned had new cancer growth in it does not. I'll need another follow up next year, but that is one health scare I am quite glad to put behind me. I'll warn you, the chapter carries a tissue warning. Thanks to Arnel, Stephanie and Ben for their betaing help. Enjoy and see you next week. MNF**

**Chapter 4:**

**Gwir (Welsh)/**

**Truth (Modern English)**

**Potter Estate, Near Bingley, West Yorkshire**

Sirius and Remus had told Harry he'd be visiting the Potter Estate, he didn't realise it meant anything quite this large. Standing in the foyer, he looked around at the opulence. The marble floors and mahogany staircase, the crystal wall sconces and the deep blue velvet drapes. Looking up, he saw at least three more floors and an enormous stained glass dome with a potter's wheel identical to his tattoo.

"How big is this house?" Harry muttered, not sure if anyone heard him.

"The main house here is just under ten thousand square feet," a squeaky male voice said. Harry looked down to see a house-elf. He was exceptionally clean, well dressed in a small suit and his hair appeared to be combed. After only being exposed to Kreacher and Dobby, this elf was a pleasant surprise. "However, the north wing should be reincorporated into the house, which will nearly double the size."

"Double the size?" Harry continued to mumble.

"Yes, sir. There is also the hunting lodge, which is fully functional and about two miles from the main house here. The farmhouse is on the other side of the property, adjacent to the barns and paddock for the livestock. All told, we can comfortably house fifty to sixty witches or wizards all told."

"Are there any other buildings I should know about?" The look on Harry's face was priceless, one of befuddlement, yet joyful. His eyes were wide, his jaw slightly slack and he'd lost the ruddiness his cheeks had gotten from the cold outside. After the words had left his mouth, he realised he was almost afraid of the answer.

"Yes, sir, there are. We've got a summer kitchen, the garden house, the potions laboratory, the observatory and the garage. There are three cars inside, although we can fit several more inside; especially if we employ magic."

"Wonderful," Harry said with trepidation. "I think I need to sit down."

"Certainly, sir, please come this way," the elf lead them into the closest room, a formal lounge of some sort. The furniture looked as if it was antique, which caused Harry some concern about sitting on it. Fearful he was going to pass out however, he chose a richly appointed wing back chair and collapsed, gently, into it.

"This is a lot more than a house," Harry said, directing his irritation at his godfather and former teacher.

"I told you it was an estate," Sirius sniggered, easing himself into the long settee. "Your great-grandmother had exquisite taste. This room is more beautiful than I remembered."

"Okay," Harry replied. Remus too had taken a seat, in the chair closest to him. Harry chose to stop speaking, instead attempting to take it all in. He couldn't believe this was going to be his home. He'd never even dreamed he'd live somewhere so vast, but it really wasn't the size of it which excited him. It could have been a shack, or somewhere in as deplorable of a state as Grimmauld Place, and he would have been happy. Just as long as he knew the portraits of his parents would be there as well.

"Jolly, dear, what are you doing?" Another pleasantly high voice called from the hall. The sound reminded Harry of the happy twittering the birds would make in the spring. "Our new Lord Potter should be here -" she came into the room and saw Harry. "Oh, he's arrived. How lovely." The little elf clasped her hands together and smiled brightly. She was wearing a lovely flowered dress with a lace collar and small kerchief on her head.

"Welcome, Lord Potter," the elf said as she curtsied in front of Harry. Jolly had come to stand next to her, and chose to bow too, each of them holding the pose until Harry spoke.

"Oh, erm, please stand up," he said quickly. "I don't want you doing that, and don't call me Lord Potter, please. I'm Harry, just Harry." They righted themselves, both smiling brightly.

"Of course, Lord -, Harry," the female said with a dip of her head. It appeared that it might take a while to break them of the formal habits they'd cultivated. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to own elves. He couldn't imagine what Hermione might say to him. "We are so pleased you have come home. I am Dilly, and I take care of the kitchen and the laundry. This is my husband, Tingus, although everyone has always called him Jolly."

"I can see why you were given the nickname," Harry replied. "You're quite a happy bloke."

"No other way to be," Jolly replied. "Life is too short to waste it being unhappy." Harry already liked him. Dilly gave him a little pat on the arm.

"Stop with your bragging," she gently admonished him. "I'm certain he's got questions a plenty. There's no need for you to be rambling on so." Everyone laughed at the statement. It was obvious they loved one another.

"Dilly, Jolly, it's such a pleasure to see you again," Remus said kindly. "You did a lovely job with the house in Killarney. I was astounded when we arrived last night."

"Thank you, Mister Remus. I was happy to do it," Dilly said. "Nice to use my magic for something other than dusting."

"There's still a loose floorboard on the upper landing," Jolly said. "I'll come over tomorrow and fix it."

"There's not need," Harry quickly replied. "I'm sure one of us could do it."

"Nonsense," Jolly cheerfully dismissed the idea. "That's what I get paid for. Taking care of these houses is my honour."

"You're paid?" Harry said, attempting to hide his shock and happiness. That solved his 'owning' the elves issue which was brewing in his head.

"Have been for thirty years," Jolly explained. "Mister James asked for us to be freed for his eighth birthday. Lord Eldon thought it made sense, and he freed the misses and me. He then asked us to stay on, as paid staff. We even have our own set of rooms at the back of the house."

"Oh, good. I have a friend who will be quite interested to speak with you."

"Hermione will get her chance, I'm sure," Sirius finally spoke up. Her ideas amused him. Dilly turned to face him, and then suddenly blushed.

"Mister Sirius, I didn't know you were here as well," she said sounding completely different than when speaking with Harry or Remus. She, quite frankly, sounded shy. "It has been a long time."

"Yes, it has, Miss Dilly. You look as lovely as ever," the old dog cooed, and Dilly blushed more. Jolly got a stern look and shook his head. If Harry had to guess, he'd think Dilly had a slight crush on his godfather. For his part, Sirius seemed to enjoy flirting with the little elf.

"Oh, eh, well thank you," she stammered out, her hands smoothing out a non-existent wrinkle in her dress. "Dinner will be ready momentarily. If you will excuse me?" she quickly turned to exit. "Jolly, dearest, please show them to the dining room?" Her husband captured her hand as she tried to speed past, and placed a kiss on the top. They shared a smile of love and contentment, one that seemed could only be forged by a life long affection.

"Of course, my sweet," Jolly replied and the female sped from the room. He turned to Sirius and gave him a look. They both knew Sirius would never do anything to hurt such a long union, he simply enjoyed the to and fro of flirting. Sirius gave the old elf a slight nod of understanding. "Why don't you all follow me?"

The men stood and went back to the entrance hall. "Across the way there," Jolly began giving his quick tour, "is the breakfast room and kitchen. We were in the formal receiving room, and this here is Lady Prudence's sitting room. Although both Lady Winifred and Misses Lily spent many, many hours here as well. Has the best views of the rose garden and the hedgerow maze."

Harry gazed into the room, and could easily imagine his mother sitting in here. The farthest wall was all windows, with a window seat covered in pillows lining below. There were bookshelves around the room, holding tomes with old, cracked bindings. In the centre of the room were several long couches, they too were covered in pillows and throws. Whereas the formal reception room was done in aubergine, cream and navy colouring, this room was the palest of pinks, greens and white. Even the furniture had a pale patina.

They entered another hallway, this one narrower and longer. "Back over in the corner there is the gentlemen's snooker room. Mister James spent much of his adolescence in there." Jolly sounded dismayed at his father's behaviour.

"Ah, I remember it well," Sirius said with a knowing grin. I could only imagine what they did in there.

"This here is the study," Jolly explained as he pointed out a closed door. There was no doorknob, only a brass plate with the Potter family emblem on it. "Only the current Lord or Lady can enter." Harry nodded, understanding it must be magic which opened the locking mechanism, thus letting him in. He'd test that theory later.

"This is the dining room," they were told as they entered the huge room. It was easily twice the size of the receiving room they'd been in, with huge French doors leading out to a covered veranda. The table in the middle seemed too small, but he supposed it would expand or contract based on how many were to be served. Portraits lined the walls of the room, his parents' was closest to the table.

"Oh, James, there he is," he heard his mother cry, and Harry ran to stand in front of it. She was sitting down in what appeared to be the chair he'd used earlier, while his father was standing, one hand on her shoulder. They were wearing nice Wizarding robes, his father's were black, his mother's deep green. Dad had on a bright red tie with thin gold stripes. Harry recognised the Gryffindor colours and smiled. His mum's robes were cut in a gentle scoop, and she was wearing an emerald necklace and earrings with it. He was also surprised by her shoes, they had really high heels.

Harry had heard so few words of hers, yet there was something so soothing about her voice. Even in his dreams it always made him feel loved. Only her screams in his nightmares were the exception. His knees buckled somewhat at the fleeting remembrance of those moments, and Sirius was next to him in a flash, protectively grabbing his arm while simultaneously summoning a chair with his wand. He pushed Harry gently down into it, and then backed away to his space next to Remus. The friends would have their chance, this time was for child and parents to become acquainted.

"My boy; my beautiful, strong boy," Lily cried, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. James withdrew a clean, white handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to his wife.

Harry didn't think he'd ever seen anyone so lovely as his Mum. Her hair curled at the ends, creating a perfect fiery frame for her pale, oval face. Her lips were a delicate curve and bow, pulled high into her cheeks as she smiled. Though she was crying, Harry was enchanted by her eyes. Emerald green and sparkling, they reminded Harry of the rich colour of summertime leaves, or perhaps a field of shamrocks.

"Mum, Dad," he eked out. Tears formed in his eyes, but he was too overwhelmed to even care. It wouldn't be the first time either Remus or Sirius had seen him cry.

Tearing his eyes away from his mum, Harry was shocked as he looked at his father. Although he'd seen photographs, it wasn't until he was standing in front of the portrait, wearing a nearly identical set of robes, did Harry truly realise how similar he and his father were. It was like looking in a mirror, save for the eyes and the lightening bolt scar. He **was** his father's son. Really understanding this made Harry realise how truly difficult it must be for Sirius and Remus to look at him. It was like he was a living, breathing ghost of a person they'd loved dearly. Unfortunately, it also gave Harry a fleeting thought of why Snape hated him so; looking past the outward features of his face and body was probably impossible for the man.

"Harry," James spoke. "You are such a good man. I couldn't ever be prouder of you."

"Thanks," the son spoke, just taking in his parents' appearance.

"We wanted to raise you," Lily explained. "All we ever wanted was to love you, and give you a happy childhood. We were going to give you little sisters and brothers and live in a house with a huge garden, and a proper tree house..."

"Mum, don't cry," Harry pleaded, even though he was weeping as well. James reached for his wife, helped her stand before taking the seat himself. Harry was about to reprimand his own father for being a prat, but the Harry realised James was pulling his mum into his lap to comfort her. "You did what you could. You didn't leave me on purpose. Voldemort killed you."

"You say his name?" James asked, taken aback.

"I'm not going to say: 'You-Know-Who' or call him Lord anything," Harry defiantly replied. They both beamed with pride.

"You are so brave," Lily announced. They each continued to stare, taking in one another's appearances. Harry wanted to so badly to reach out and touch her, let her cradle him in her arms and then sit at her feet, letting his head rest in her lap as she stroked his hair. He was told mothers liked to do these things, even when her son was nearly of age. Harry didn't know though, as he couldn't remember anyone ever cuddling him that way.

There were so many things he wanted to ask them. He wanted to know if they knew he'd ended up at the Dursley's and why Petunia hated her sister so much. He needed to know what the headmaster knew about the Secret Keeper. He desperately wanted to share how confused he was about his future. Did they think he should stay at Hogwarts or go somewhere else? The questions piled up on top of each other, unstable and teetering about in his head and making cohesive thought nearly impossible. He mostly, truly and deeply wanted to let them know he loved them so much, regardless of what the answers were to anything else. Tears formed again, his need to cry stronger than it had been before.

"I love you both," he said, his voice breaking on the four words. "I've always loved you." Lily's tears matched her sons, and even James struggled to respond.

"We know, son," the last word caught in his throat, like it had since the day he found out Lily was carrying him. "We love you, too."

"Harry, most of the happy moments of my life were the ones you were in," Lily added. "Only kissing your father for the first time and our wedding day are the exception. The first time the healer laid you in my arms..." she stopped to take a stuttering breath. "I felt so complete. I knew love, I felt it with my own mum and dad. I was, am, passionately in love with your father." She looked into James face as she said the last and then returned to her sons gaze. "Nothing, however, had prepared me for the heart-shattering love I felt when I held you."

"Oh, Mum," Harry uttered.

"She's right, Harry," James added. "You were so small, and perfect and...I was terrified I would break you. I couldn't believe something so wonderful was smaller than a Quaffle and more delicate than the wings on a Snitch."

"Do you have to make everything a Quidditch metaphor?" Lily asked exasperatedly.

"Of course," James cheekily replied. "Parenthood and Quidditch, most important topics in my life." Sirius gave a hardy 'hear hear' under his breath, which caused Lily to glare at him. This was exactly as Harry had pictured them behaving with one another.

"Don't know about the parenthood part," Harry piped up. "But life would be awful without Quidditch. Might be the only thing I truly love about Hogwarts anymore." Harry inwardly cursed his bringing up the serious topic, even if it was as a joke. He wasn't quite ready to have such a difficult conversation. Thankfully, James decided to continue in the mocking tone the talk had turned to.

"Did these two gits make you wear robes?" Harry laughed, despite his tears. The other Marauders let good natured chuckles tumble from their mouths as well.

"No," Harry said as he wiped his tears. "I thought I should look presentable, since I'm meeting everyone today. I am the new Lord and all." He suddenly wished he'd worn the Muggle suit he'd purchased instead.

"Don't let your father goad you, Harry," Lily stated, while gently elbowing her husband in the stomach. "You look dashing and very grown up in them."

"I'd still rather be in my jeans and trainers," Harry confessed. His father gave a cocky smile and nodded in agreement. He was definitely his father's son.

"I know you have much to talk about," Dilly said as she came closer. Harry wondered how much of their reunion she'd heard. Given the redness of her eyes, he suspected a great deal. "But your dinner is ready. Men as large and strapping as you three, you probably need to eat something by now. I hope you like roast lamb?"

"Anything you make, my sweet, is the perfect thing," Sirius slyly said. Remus and James groaned while Harry rolled his eyes. "We shan't let your work be destroyed in any way by our lingering. Do you need a hand bringing things in from the kitchen?"

"Bite your tongue, Sirius Black. You are a guest in this house. Now, sit down and let the food come to you," she replied and Sirius pulled went to the table and pulled the chair at the end out and sat down. He'd expected Harry to take it, but he was sitting on the side, so he could face his parents. Remus was next to him, so Sirius took the head place, not wanting to be rude and have his back to his best mate and his wife.

The conversation over dinner was comfortable and fun. Everyone intentionally kept the topics light and friendly, and slowly Harry was introduced to his grandparents and great-grandparents. He was shocked to find out that his mum's parents, Iris and Edward Evans, had a portrait here as well. Currently there were eight people packed into James and Lily's frame.

"We passed shortly after your parents married," Iris explained. "James had the foresight to have a portrait commissioned for her birthday that year. We were ever so thankful, otherwise we wouldn't have seen you at all."

The meal reminded him of dining with the Weasleys. Someone would start a story, then someone else would add a comment, then another one, and pretty soon they weren't on the original topic anymore, or they were arguing. Even the bickering made Harry happy.

The dishes from the meal were cleared, and Dilly carried a treacle tart out and presented it to Harry.

"Treacle tart? Dilly, how did you know?" Harry excitedly asked.

"Mister Remus let it slip that it was your favourite. How could I not make it when I knew such a thing?" she said sweetly. Harry thought Dilly might be the best house-elf in all of England. Once she had served them, he dug in.

"Dilly, this is amazing," he said, his mouth not quite empty. "What is that I taste in with the treacle?"

"Ah, it's the second secret ingredient in there," she told him with a smile.

"What's the first?"

"Why, love Mister Harry," she said replied sounding almost coy.

"Ah, no one ever baked for me with love before," Harry said without really thinking about it. It was his mother crying out, "Oh, Harry." that made him consider the words.

"Petunia didn't make your favourite dessert for you?" Iris Evans asked, and Harry was reticent to tell her the truth.

"Harry, please," his granddad Edward implored. "Tell us about living with your aunt and uncle."

"Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon only kept me because Professor Dumbledore made them. From the time I was five I had to do chores, and if I made a mistake I would be punished," he confessed. He didn't want to tell them more. He wasn't ever going to go back.

He looked at his mum, and she was crying so hard her shoulders were shaking and her breathing was laboured. He didn't want to make it worse for her.

"Harry," his father spoke up. James was a deep shade of red and his hands were grasping the arms of the chair so tightly, Harry was concerned he'd break it. "Is there more?" Harry hesitated.

"Yes," Sirius spoke up. "They kept him in a cupboard under the stairs until a few years ago. He had to purchase his own clothes today, because the only thing that arse of a man and his bitch of a wife would give him were Dudley's cast offs. I've listened to him in his sleep, pleading for his cousin and uncle to stop beating him."

All four women were weeping now, and the Potter men were all livid. The worst reaction, however, came from Edward Evans. He looked as though he'd been thoroughly beaten, the blows taking his breath away and breaking his ribs.

"Sirius Black," Lily yelled, standing up. "I want to know why you didn't take him away from that. You knew what was happening. You're his godfather, you should have raised him; Dumbledore be dammed."

"Mum, don't yell at Sirius, it isn't his fault," Harry stood, jumping to his godfather's defence. "He couldn't take me. He was locked up in Azkaban."

"What?" all the two-dimensional people yelled. Sirius and Remus went on to explain their tale of the last fourteen years. Part way through, Harland Potter, Harry's granddad, asked to have the portrait frame turned on its side so they could bring more chairs in and sit down. Remus complied, also stretching the frame as best he could. Before they began again, the werewolf looked to the doorway.

"Why don't the two of you come in as well," Harry said to Dilly and Jolly. "You might as well hear the story, so we don't have to repeat it." The elves did as they were asked.

When the tale was finished, everyone was silent. Even knowing it as well as he did, Harry was struck by how horrible it was.

"Mum, Dad, I need to know. Did you remember Peter was the Secret Keeper?"

"Of course we did," James replied.

"They why the hell didn't Dumbledore come and ask you? Why didn't he seek out the truth?"

"I don't know, Harry," Lily sadly answered. "Maybe he wanted to hide you in the Muggle world?"

"Do you really think he'd be safer with Muggles? What about accidental magic? What about when he got sick? You said yourself Muggle medicine is barbarity compared to Wizarding care," James retorted and Lily shrunk back. She didn't want to even consider that Dumbledore would have done something like this without reason.

"Harry, it takes a while for portraits to awaken," granddad Harlan explained. "Usually its six to eight weeks, a little longer if it was a traumatic death. Dumbledore knows this. Sirius, even if he suspected you, certainly your trial could have been delayed until James could verify this information."

"I wasn't given a trial," Sirius said.

"What?" Winifred Potter yelled. "Why in the world didn't they give you a trial?"

"I was sent straight to Azkaban," Sirius explained. He'd glossed over this part, because he knew it would upset his "Auntie Freddie", as she had insisted he call her when he and James became friends. The name stuck, even once he'd moved in at fifteen. "It's over now, Auntie Freddie. I've got a Veritaserum trial on Wednesday at the Irish Ministry offices. They've given me asylum."

"Take my house, dear boy," Prudence Potter said. "Dilly will make sure it's clean."

"Already taken care of, great-grandma," Harry happily said. "We stayed there last night."

"Good. Glad that place can be of some use to someone." Everyone started discussing the merits of the different houses, but Harry's mind began to wander. He looked out through the window, to the garden beyond. Past that, he could see Quidditch hoops, and he began daydreaming about what it would be like to have grown up here. He imagined lessons with his granddad and great-granddad, and being sung to by his grandmothers. He could have listened to stories told by the remaining Marauders while he ate the excellent food Dilly would have prepared. He would have done his lessons in here, someone overseeing that he was doing his math correctly, or explaining the parts of a sentence to him. The childhood he was imagining sounded wonderful, and he felt the need to mourn what could have been.

"Harry, sweetheart, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Just daydreaming, Mum," he answered quietly, and she nodded in understanding. "So, I need some counsel, and since I have no doubt you have my best interests at heart, I need you to answer a question. All of you."

"Anything, Harry, you can always come to us," great granddad Eldon said.

"Dumbledore is hiding something from me, something Voldemort wants badly. Mr Weasley was attacked in his desire for it. What is it he wants and why? Why did he come after me when I was a baby? How did I survive?"

There was a moment of silence, and then James began talking. "Harry, have you ever heard the prophecy?" His son shook his head no, and James took Lily's hand in his and began a horrible tale.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hello all, welcome back. Okay, I need to give all my fine readers a small word of warning. If you're going to write me and tell me you don't understand the story at least leave me a name so I can respond to your problem. If you haven't figured out yet, this is a sequel. I didn't explain what happened in the previous story because I told everyone to read "In the Blood" before starting this story. As a general rule, please do sign in when you're leaving reviews. I do respond to them all, and will answer questions and other bits of things as they arise.  
**

**Okay, done with the soapbox. Here's Christmas, it's the last of the transitional chapters. The action begins in the next chapter with Sirius' trial. The confrontation with Dumbledore comes in just a few more chapters. By the end of June you'll have it. Thanks to my beta team: Arnel, Stephanie and Ben. Any mistakes you find are purely mine, as they do a great job and then I tinker. Thanks to you all for reading and reviewing, MNF**

**Chapter 5:**

**Dathlu (Welsh)/**

**To Celebrate (English)**

**Fifth Day of Yule/Christmas Day**

**December 25, 1995**

**Potter Estate**

Harry didn't know until he began speaking with their portraits, but his paternal grandparents and his parents had always combined their celebrations of Yule and Christmas. December 25 wasn't just Christmas Day; it was the fifth day of the traditional holiday too. The fifth day was known as the Starling Day, and typically a gift of the annoyingly large black bird was given. Harry couldn't imagine why you would give someone you love a bird which mocked the songs of other birds, as well as sounds from nature and even machine sounds.

"Why would you give anyone a Starling?" Harry asked his great-grandfather, as he opened the letter gifting him the bird. "Not that I'm not excited by it, but I don't understand." It was very early, about two in the morning, and Harry was awake. He been wrestled from his comfortable sleep by a nightmare, and was unable to fall back into slumber. To pass the time he was reading in his bedroom. Eldon Potter had appeared in one of the portraits on the wall. At the same time, Jolly popped into the room and gave him the wrapped package and then disappeared again. It was this gift which had raised Harry's questions.

"Ah, yes. I suppose it would be an odd gift for a boy raised a Muggle. Long ago, consuming a black bird was considered a delicacy, and an expensive one at that. If you were able to bake a black bird into a pie and present it to the one you loved; it was a show of your ability to provide for them in year to come," he explained. Harry had come to love sitting at Eldon's foot and listening to his stories. Eldon Potter, along with having been the Goblin liaison for the Wizengamot, was also a professor at Hogwarts; teaching the mystical faith and history. The class was done away with when Eldon died, feeling it was ostracising to the Muggle borns at the school.

"Additionally, young man, for one wizard to give another a bird with black feathers was a powerful gift. Black birds, be they Starlings, or Crows, or Blackbirds are thought to be keepers of great secrets. For a wizard to pass one to another, it means they will always be there to confide in; accepting the gift is replying you will do the same. Furthermore, a black bird will help the one to whom it is presented have strength while they are in the midst of a transformation in their lives."

"Wow," Harry said, again reading the brief note from his great-grandfather. "If I'd known gifts could carry so much meaning, I might have thought more about what I'd bought people." Eldon laughed at the boy's concern.

"Nonsense, Harry," Eldon replied. "From what I have come to know of you, I am quite certain you purchased things which were from your heart. Those will be treasured, as they are given in love. Love, in all forms, is the most powerful magic there is."

"Dumbledore once told me something similar," Harry said quietly.

"That man wouldn't know love if it reared up on hind legs and bit him in the face," Eldon said sharply and Harry placed the letter inside his book and closed it. He wanted to give him his full attention.

"What makes you say that?"

"I had a little sister, Charlotte, although we all called her Lotte. She was beautiful, smart too; best in her class in both Transfigurations and Charms. She had such a gentle soul, creatures and animals alike would just walk up to her. Lotte had hair like sunlight, such a pale blonde. Her eyes were greener than green, like a moss-covered rock, flecked with gold dust and… wonder." Eldon said, looking downward as he spoke, as if the memories were playing out on a screen in front of him. "I knew when she was ten it was going to be a job helping her maintain a proper distance from the boys at school. Many of them were more concerned with personal enjoyment than the honour of the young ladies they courted." Given his attitude, Harry wondered how Eldon had ever tolerated Sirius' presence at the estate. He doubted his godfather was particularly concerned with the honour of the girls he took to the broom closets, even if it was just for a snog.

"Lotte was promised to Albus Dumbledore. An excellent match for him, especially given how the whole ordeal with his father could have ended it. My father always believed there was more to the story than was reported, so he let the match stand." Harry was transfixed by the way his great-grandfather spoke; commanding yet calm, direct yet colourful enough you could paint a mental image with it. "Something about him always made me uncomfortable, though. He was just too sure of himself, too confident and brazen in his attitude about what he could do with his Transfiguration skill.

"They set to courting in Lotte's second year. Mother thought she was too young, but Father said he had assurances of Albus' intention. Father had gone so far as to pay half the dowry by then, because Albus had asked for it. Lotte was a year behind Albus, but it didn't seem to matter. She was not in Gryffindor, instead following Mother into Ravenclaw. I was happy about that, mind you. Made me confident neither was sneaking out for private rendezvous with them in different houses. You see, it was my responsibility to chaperone their conversations and outings.

"I was the first to leave Hogwarts, immediately taking a position at Gringotts as a Curse Maker and Charmer for the new vaults. Mother and I were concerned they were at school without someone to supervise, but Father reminded us their marriage was set and he trusted Albus. That was a decision we all would come to rue," Eldon sadly said. Harry was intrigued, this was more than he'd ever expected to find out about the headmaster, especially considering the things he'd done to his Mum, Dad, Godfather and himself.

"Albus left school with every possible accolade you could imagine. He was going to study Transfiguration on the Continent while Lotte finished at Hogwarts. The plan was to wed when she was done at Hogwarts. Then something happened to him.

"Overnight he became someone different, not the honourable man who had been courting Lotte for the last five years. Outings would be scheduled, and Albus would not show, or he would be exceptionally late. Prior to the change, he was exceptionally polite and gentle with Lotte, listening to her and then engaging her in thrilling conversations. Together they created their own spells and mastered Charms and Transfigurations which were well beyond the school lessons. Lotte was completely enamoured with him, and he could do no wrong in her eyes. The rest of us, however, were suspicious of what was happening to him. After his change, he often was irritated with her and was no longer interested in their spells or discussions."

Eldon stopped and took a deep breath before removing a handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped his eyes and then his nose before returning the fabric square to its hiding place. Harry decided he needed to start carrying one as well. He saw it as a 'manly' thing to do.

"Lotte was reticent to return to Hogwarts that fall," Eldon returned to the tale. "She wanted to marry Albus, and then worry about her schooling later. Father would not hear of it, saying someone so bright needed to complete her studies. They had already waited five years, one more would not be so difficult. Arrangements were made for Albus to visit her, so they could finish planning their nuptials. The first part, their handfasting, was scheduled for Imbolic; while the wedding itself would take place on Lughnasadh as holding with our faith."

Harry wanted to know what those holidays were, but he didn't want to interrupt his great-grandfather. He added it to his mental list of questions he needed answered.

"Lotte came home for Yule and Christmas full of excitement. She and Albus were to host the annual Yule ball with Mother and Father, always held on the fourth day of the celebration. It also happened to be Christmas Eve, so everyone was in a right festive mood.

"Albus and Lotte looked absolutely resplendent as they came down the stairs, making their entrance. Everyone then moved through the house, using the dining room doors to go out to the marquee in the yard. Lotte had helped Mother decorate, and it was stunning. Everything was draped in midnight blue velvet, while fairy lights and white candles lit the inside. She had created an ingenious charm which made it snow just outside the dancing area, adding to the perfection of the night." Harry watched his great-granddad closely, seeing how the story was affecting him. He hoped that the retelling wouldn't distress the man any deeper. Harry, however, suspected it would.

"I had just met my dear Prudence, so I was not watching Lotte like I should have. They had been together for so long, even Father did not think she needed a chaperone. Something happened in the midst of the ball which broke my sister inside. She ran from the marquee to the portico and through the couples enjoying the buffet inside and up to her room. Albus was following her, but he never caught up with her. Father questioned him, then hastily escorted him from of the house. He never stepped foot inside our home again."

"Did you find out what happened?" Harry asked.

"Never. Lotte refused to speak of it; she barely spoke after that night. She didn't return to Hogwarts, nor did she have another suitor. Lotte died in her sleep exactly one year later. While I never discussed it with Mother or Father, I think she purposefully took too much of her potion. There was a pain inside her that nothing would repair. Albus and I had a strained working relationship in the years to come. I never shared that story with my son; I trust you will keep my confidence?"

"Of course, sir. I won't betray you," Harry replied, unsure what else to say. Dumbledore had done so many things to hurt his family, and he didn't understand why. He looked down at the duvet which covered his bed, and began picking at the small threads which it was woven with.

"I can't believe he did that to her," Harry said, his voice deep with reflection. His great-grandfather made a noise, which Harry couldn't decipher. It was somewhere between a grunt and a sigh.

"Well, that was not much of a holiday story, now was it?"

"Not really, but I'm glad you told me. I want to understand my family. I need to know what it truly means to be Lord Potter."

Eldon smiled down at the young man. "That, right there, that attitude of yours, that is why I think you'll make an excellent head of our family. You want to learn, which is a trait few truly embrace. You will admit there is something you do not know, and then search out the answer. Even if I had been able select a successor, I would have sought out someone just like you, Harry. You are destined for great things, and I do not mean that dammed prophecy. Pile of rubbish if you ask me." Harry laughed, it was a mutually shared opinion in his family. The clock in the hallway chimed half past three, surprising both men. They'd not paid attention to its periodic ringing until now.

"Merlin, child, you need to be getting your sleep. If I remember, young Mister Black likes to arise at an unfortunate hour and prance through the house licking every occupant."

"Please tell me he does it as Padfoot, because if he isn't a dog then it's even more disturbing."

"Yes, he comes in as that mangy mutt. Used to drive poor Freddie mad when he would sit on the furniture in the women's study. It was not until your mum moved in that it stopped. She charmed the furniture to feel like needles were stuck in it if he tried to sit on it with anything other than his rump. Brilliant witch that girl." Harry smiled at these silly little stories; they made his parents more real.

"I agree. Thanks, great granddad, for the bird and for the story. I really appreciate it," Harry said sliding down into his bed before reaching for his wand to extinguish the candle next to his bed.

"Sleep well, dear boy. There will be much more for you when the daylight comes."

LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW

Having not been able to celebrate with Harry for the last fourteen years, the Potters and Evanses went overboard in their gift giving. Sitting among his open presents, Harry wondered if Dilly and Jolly had left anything in the magical district of York. He was certain there wasn't anything left at the sweet shop in town; he had enough chocolate and other treats to last a year.

To accommodate all four Potters, two Evanses and miscellaneous relatives who would wander in to wish the human trio a Happy Christmas, a huge portrait was brought out of storage and hung on the wall of the formal sitting room. The painting was originally of a troll who had worked with the one-hundred thirty-second Lord Potter. The men had coaxed him from the frame with some mead they had stolen from another unused portrait of a tavern. The troll having vacated, the men then found enough chairs for all six to sit and watch the festivities. Their new painting was of a pastoral forest, and the ladies found what they could from various other frames - flowers, lace, biscuits and fruit - and decorated an evergreen, so they too were sharing in the festive spirit of the day.

"Harry, reach behind the tree, way in the back; there should be a square package wrapped in plain brown paper," Lily instructed her son and Harry followed the directions. Pulling out the gift, Harry was surprised how heavy it was. "That is something special from your father and me." Harry smiled up at his mum and ripped the paper away. Inside was a leather bound book, rather well used from the looks of it.

"Lilylove," Sirius addressed her, using his pet name for her. Harry had discovered Sirius was very protective of his mum, but in a different way than his father. It reminded Harry of how Bill Weasley acted around Ginny. "Was this here all the time?"

Lily nodded. "I had left it here when we went into hiding. I wanted Harry to have it, so I sent Jolly to find it. Harry, dear, do you know what that is?"

"It looks like a spell-book, but it's different from my textbooks. This looks like different people wrote it."

"That's because they did," Sirius barked out, speaking over his laughter. "That there is the personal spell diary of James, Remus, Lily and me. We started keeping track of things we created in what, fifth year?"

"Yes, sir," James answered. "Just after Lily here stopped hating me, and decided to tolerate my presence."

"I never hated you," Lily countered. "You were just so immature at first. Fifth year you began to grow up, and Remus and I were prefects together, so I ended up spending time with the lot of you," she explained, then turned her eyes to her son. "I thought it would be a good idea for them to keep track of their prank spells, so that when one backfired, they could make sure they didn't make the same mistake twice." Everyone laughed, which launched into a conversation about various failed spells, including one which made Sirius' hair turn prematurely grey and caused all his facial hair to fall out.

"I can't even imagine you looking really old," Harry remarked.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you, kid," Sirius replied and Harry glared at him. He hated being called kid. "Oh, sorry your Lordship," the older man mocked back.

"Just call me Harry, not your mighty Lordship or Potter Prince or kid," Harry joked back. "I like my name, so call me Harry." Sirius leaned over and ruffled Harry's hair, making it look a bigger mess than it already was.

"Oh, heavens, you have the Potter hair worse than most," Grandma Freddie stated. "Nothing you can do to fix it either, except grow it out."

"Aunt Petunia tried to cut it once," Harry stated. "Had the barber cut it very short. The next morning we woke up and it was back like this. I've never cut it again. Do you think I could grow it out?"

"Ah, you've got that little bit of magic too, do you?" his grandmother said with a smile. "You'll find human transfigurations will come naturally to you, as well as other forms of body shifting. Runs in the family; it's why your father excelled in the subject."

"Huh," Harry said surprised. "Is it like being a Metamorphmagus? I know one, and what she can do with her face is wicked cool."

"A little," James interjected. "You're still going to need to cast spells, whereas a Metamorph doesn't need them. Have Sirius help you, he wasn't quite as good as me, but he held his own." Sirius put his hand over his heart in a dramatic way and looked wounded by his best mate's comment.

"Almost as good? Er, which one of us was stuck with antlers on their head for the better part of a weekend? Hmm? Too proud to ask for help, so he sulked? Wouldn't leave our room at school because he couldn't explain to anyone how they got there!" the dog Animagus countered.

"Fine, you're as good." James relented.

Harry had turned back to the book, amazed by all it contained.

"Harry, Sirius and I have one more surprise for you," Remus said, pulling a very small package from the tree and handing it to Harry. He couldn't even picture what might be found in a present so small.

Harry slowly removed the paper and lifted the lid a small bit. This was a gift from the Marauders after all; he suspected something could fly out at him, or explode in his face. When nothing happened Harry looked perplexed at the men.

"What? Did you expect us to prank you on Christmas morning?" Sirius asked. Harry thought about it for a moment.

"Yeah," he plainly answered and everyone, even the miscellaneous relatives who had come in for a peek laughed.

"I got you good enough when I came to wake you up," Sirius reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah," Harry answered, his hand going to his cheek. "I had to wash my face, neck, arm, and hand after you were done. I'm glad I wore a shirt to bed, or else you might have licked my chest, too."

"I warned you, Harry," great-grandfather Eldon reminded him.

"I should have used a locking charm on the door when you told me," Harry said petulantly.

"Come on, Harry," Remus said, effectively ending the uncomfortable conversation. "Aren't you the least bit interested in what's inside the box?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry said, losing his concern about the package being rigged. If Remus wanted him to open it, he was sure it wasn't a prank. Harry lifted the lid completely off. Inside were three small brooms, identical save the very small names written on them. There was one for each of them. They looked as if they belonged on the tree.

"Wow, we've got matching decorations," Harry said with lacklustre enthusiasm.

"Hand them over," Sirius demanded as he pulled his wand and stood. "They're not decorations." Sirius removed each of them from the box and laid them on an empty part of the floor. With a single tap to each, they began to grow and were quickly regulation size.

"Brooms? You got three brooms?" Harry said, stumbling over the words. "Are they brooms for us? What kind are they, I don't think I've ever seen a broom like this." The words tumbled from the boy, and for the first time all morning, Harry sounded like a child opening his gifts on Christmas morning. There was a thrill and excitement which sounded like heaven to those gathered, be they living or not.

"Yes, Harry, they're brooms for Remus, you and me. Now, as to what type, that is something special," Sirius explained, playing it up in a way only Harry's godfather could. "Maggie has an older brother named Timothy, and he's in the Irish Broom Racing League. On the national team, in fact. This here is the Firebolt Elite, currently only available for purchase if you're involved in Broom Racing. Maggie asked a favour of her brother, and he ordered these for us. I know your original broom was taken away, and the Lady of the Lake alone knows what Umbitch-"

Lily and Freddie both cleared their throats at his colourful language.

"-Sorry, ladies, Umbridge might have done with it. This way you're covered, should your first Firebolt be no more."

Harry lifted the broom and felt it hum in his hand. The polish of the wood, the advanced grip, the unique position of the footrests; this was a broom built for speed.

"I'm so going to be faster than everyone; especially Draco Malfoy," Harry said, causing everyone to laugh. "You do know what we have to do now?" Harry asked his godfather with a glint.

"No doubt in my mind. Moony, catch," Sirius said, throwing the werewolf his broom. "Race you to the pitch!" Harry was already halfway out the front door before Sirius had even finished speaking.

"Harry James, at least put...your...clothes...on," Lily attempted to yell after him, but there wasn't to be any stopping of Harry and his favourite activity. The trio was gone and those in the portrait simply looked at the mess and then at each other.

"That was the best Christmas I think we've ever had," James said and all nodded in agreement.

LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW

Dinner at Grimmauld Place had been grand, Molly pulling out all the stops with her cooking, and Dilly and Jolly working their magic on the house. The collected group had even shared in their gift giving. Harry had endured questions regarding his future, giving vague answers which pleased no one. He needed time to think and be away from everyone, without returning to his ancestral home just yet. Sirius was in a deep discussion with Kingsley, Arthur, Remus and Tonks regarding his upcoming trial. Harry wouldn't pull him away from those who would help ensure the British Ministry heeded the results.

"I thought I might find you up here," Ginny said to Harry as she walked into all but empty room which housed the Black family tree tapestry. She was certain he'd been pacing around the room to burn off some of the nervous energy which had been building throughout the evening.

"Just looking," he explained. "I saw Sirius' parents, they were at the Binding Circle initiation, well their spirits were. They berated him there. Even in death they won't let him be. My granddad had to vouch for him in their place."

"Sometimes our parents are so close to us, they can't see us for who we really are," Ginny quietly added. Harry turned and took in her face. Ginny had aged from the little girl he'd saved in the Chamber, but he couldn't figure out when it happened. He sure as heck didn't notice. Not until now, when he looked at her in this dim light.

"You couldn't possibly be referring to your mum's comment at dinner, could you?" he asked, cocking his eyebrow much like his godfather did.

"It was mortifying," Ginny announced with a sigh. "I mean, really, did she have to point out I was wearing make-up at the table? Then to make me go and remove it, I can't believe she did that. I'm fourteen, not ten!"

"Well, I think you looked beautiful with it on, and more beautiful without it. You don't need to gunk up your face to impress anyone. If a bloke can't see how pretty you are all by yourself, then he's not worth the effort," Harry told her. He was surprised by his bluntness, and couldn't help wonder if hanging out with Sirius and witnessing his father's constant flirting with his mum was having an effect on him.

For her part, Ginny was exhilarated by his calling her beautiful. It felt like he was the first boy to really notice her, and the boy she had hoped would.

Spurred on by his boldness, Harry took a deep breath and then reached into the pocket of his trousers, and pulled out the gift he'd purchased for her. "I got you a small gift," he told her. "I hope you like it."

"I'm sure I will," Ginny replied and opened the brown beret Harry had bought for her. "Oh, Harry, it's lovely. Thank you." She immediately put it on her head.

"It's charmed, so it will help keep your head warm," he explained. "I thought the colour went with your hair, and," he paused and took another deep breath. "It matches your eyes."

The pair looked at each other, stunned and surprised by the depth of emotion they were feeling. Harry wasn't completely sure, but given how they were looking at each other and how she was wetting her lips with her tongue, he thought it might be the right time to kiss her. Figuring he was already in for a penny, he might as well be in for a pound and follow his instincts. He looked at her for a minute more, and then leaned in, closed his eyes, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

The minute his mouth touched hers, something exploded inside Harry. It was like he'd been asleep and now he was suddenly awake. Not wanting to let go yet, he wrapped an arm around her waist. Ginny responded with both her arms sliding around his neck, and pulling him closer. The kiss continued for what felt like an eternity, or at least until their lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen. Panting, they pulled away from each other.

"Wow," Ginny muttered.

"I agree," Harry happily said. He gave it another heartbeat or two, before he mustered the strength to ask Ginny a question he was hopeful he already knew the answer to. "Ginny, I've been invited to a New Year's Ball in Ireland, and I can bring a guest. I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?" Ginny stared at him for a moment. It was just long enough for a little voice in him - which sounded frighteningly like Voldemort - begin to whisper: _She's going to say no. She didn't like how you kissed. She will laugh at you._ Harry pushed the voice away, ignoring it best as he could.

"Yes," Ginny said quietly, so quietly Harry nearly missed it through the horrid voice in his mind. Harry did nothing for a moment, so Ginny repeated herself. "Harry, I said yes."

"You said yes," he repeated. "You said yes." This time he had more confidence. "Okay, you said yes. Excellent."

"It is," she repeated, her smile growing so wide her entire face was glowing with happiness.

"So, I guess it's a date. We're dating."

"I think we are," Ginny said, working to hold in her laughter at Harry's stunned statements.

"Excellent, we're dating," he said again, this time smiling as brightly as she. "I think we should seal our agreement with another kiss." He sniggered inside at the words, sounding much like what he suspected Sirius would have said in this situation. His godfather was really rubbing off on him, which made Harry even happier.

"How can I refuse such a kind offer," Ginny flirted back just before her lips met his.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hello all, welcome to Thursday. Here's the next chapter in LPOW. There is talk of torture in this chapter, if you're sensitive to such things, stop reading when you see the star and begin reading again when you see the second one. This story carries a mature rating, and this chapter demonstrates why. My beta is preparing to go on vacation, so this hasn't gone through as through of a editing as the past chapters. If you find errors, they're mine. Finally, if you're going to ask me questions in your reviews, you have to be signed in and have your Personal Messaging turned on for me to respond. I will write you back, but only if I can. Finally, finally, I know there were people unhappy with the Harry/Ginny paring. There were clues about this in the prequel, "In the Blood" and I'm standing by the pairing. This won't be a "love story" in any way, shape or form. It's a story about Harry embracing his heritage and then taking control of his life for the first time. If you're that opposed to the pairing, stop reading now. It won't consume the story, but it will be present throughout. Thanks again to everyone who reads. Please, drop me a line - praise or frustration - I love to know what my readers are thinking. MNF**

**Chapter 6:**

**Rhyddfreiniau (Welsh)/**

**Freedom (Modern English)**

**Wednesday, December 26, 2995**

**Ministry of the Magical Republic of Ireland**

"I can't believe you talked me into bringing him with us," Sirius muttered darkly, tipping his head toward Harry. Both Remus and Harry cocked one of their eyebrows at him; a near perfect imitation of Lord Black when he got testy with his best friend or godson. "Dear Merlin, we've spent too much time together. Now we're acting like each other."

"Hey, we all live together, it was bound to happen," Remus bantered back. "Would you please relax? If it wasn't for your outfit, I'd suggest you switch over and have a good romp around the building. Padfoot seems to be the only way you burn off energy anymore."

"I used to have other ways," Sirius said sadly. "Azkaban left me ..." he trailed off. "Well, no point discussing something which can't be helped, now can we?" Harry wasn't entirely sure what being discussed, but he knew it was because of the punishments in that rat hole of a prison. Harry clenched his fists, grasping the edges of his robes as to not push his fingernails through the skin and into the flesh of his hands. The British Ministry, the stupid idiot Fudge who put his godfather in that hellhole, and most important Dumbledore for not trusting Sirius or granting him the decency of a trial; they were all going to pay for the life they'd robbed Sirius of. Harry swore on his love for his parents, grandparents and great-grandparents that he would do it.

"Now, I'm beginnin' to tink yar not da man I knew at school," a pleasant voice interrupted the trio from their thoughts. Maggie came out of the Ministry building, and was literally skipping down the stairs. "Ya still got five minna before ya need ta be here!"

"I'm trying punctuality out for a change," Sirius suavely said.

"Don't let this old dog tell you he's learning new tricks," Remus interjected with a laugh. "He's not. He's been up since three, ready since four. He's nervous."

"Dere, dere," Maggie said as she linked her arm through his. "Dere's nothin' ta be worried abou. I'll be wit ya, as will yar mate and godson. Yar gonna be fine, Sirius. Yar gonna be free in an hour, I promise." To punctuate her promise, Maggie stood on her toes and kissed him softly. Sirius chose to wrap his arms around her waist, and return the kiss.

Maggie wasn't short, for a woman, she was quite tall, topping out at five-feet ten-inches. However, given Sirius' extreme height of nearly six-feet five, she did have to pull herself up to give him a proper snog. Her hair was such a unique colour, it could have only come from nature. Such a dark auburn that indoors one would think it was black, but out here in the sun, the deep red almost burgundy shone in all its complexity. Completely straight and falling well below her shoulder blades, she could use it as a curtain when out on Auror missions, hiding the paleness of her skin. Her eyes were as bright as her hair was dark. The pale hazel appeared nearly yellow by her irises. Maggie had long ago learned to play up the unique shade by using plum and green coloured shadows. She also exuded confidence, which made her all the more desirable, especially to Sirius.

When their snog was beginning to get too involved for the steps of the government building, Remus cleared his throat.

They didn't pull apart. Remus again cleared his throat, this time joined by Harry.

Maggie made a move to pull away from Sirius, but he held her firmly there.

A third, exceptionally loud throat clearing didn't work either, so Remus spoke up. "So, Maggie, did Sirius ever tell you about the time I caught him with his pants down, hand on his parts with a picture of -"

"Finish that sentence and you're not going to want to live with me. I will hex everything you own!" Sirius angrily said as he released Maggie.

"So, er, you're a couple?" Harry asked, hoping to break the tension.

"When I came at visit ya lot last week, I agreed to give da man a chance. We've had one date, but it twas more tan enough," Maggie said slyly. Harry grinned widely. He liked that his godfather had someone and he had Ginny. Now, they just needed to fix Remus up and they could all be happy, together.

Maggie pulled Sirius inside by the hand, and Harry and Remus took up the rear.

"Were you telling the truth there? Did you really walk in on Sirius, er, working his stuff out?" Harry asked, turning red as he did. At fifteen, he was well aware of what a guy did in private to alleviate tension. He certainly didn't want any of his mates walking in while he was doing it, especially Ron, since most of his most recent mental images had to do with Ginny.

"Well, Harry, I think you've found a new euphemism for that activity," Remus replied rather awkwardly. "The answer is yes, he was in the dorm room, but he'd forgotten to close his curtains. It was a horrible sight."

"Who was the picture of?"

"Maggie, when she played Quidditch with us."

"Oh, eww," Harry said, feeling his stomach roll. It was one thing to have images in your head, it was another to have them on your bed while you were... He shuddered at the mental picture. "Please, if you ever are compelled to share something like that about yourself, Sirius or even my parents, just don't." Remus threw his head back and laughed heartily. The two men entered the Irish Ministry with smiles on their faces.

LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW

Maggie ushered the three men to a rather bland looking conference room. A large oak table was surrounded by comfortable looking chairs on wheels. Harry took one look at them and was puzzled.

"Are those Muggle office chairs?"

"Yes," Maggie replied. "We tried at do levitating ones, but it twas a mess. As da charm wore off, dey'd sink to da floor an dinna stay put. Dese are much better." The men chuckled at the image of rogue chairs drifting and sinking around the room. Before any more could be said, two men and a woman entered the room.

"Ah, I see we're all here," a rather short, grey-haired man said. "Can we all take a seat, please? Lord Black, if ya would sit here wit me, please." We all shifted around, Remus, Maggie and me sitting across the table from Sirius, and the two Ministry men. The woman sat at the end, a large scroll of parchment and a Quick-Quills pen at the ready.

"I'm Judge Éamonn Donndubhán, dis is Ministry Potions Master Seachnall and Miss McTorin, who will be takin down the transcription of today's proceedins." His accent wasn't as strong as Maggie's so it was easier to understand the Judge.

"Having his trial this way, with just you presiding, it will be considered legal in Britain?" Remus asked.

"Unlike ya stuffy Brits," Maggie replied, "we dinna feel da need ta make our entire Council of Elders hear a simple Veritaserum trial. Right, Éamonn?"

"Yes, Margaret," he had a glint in his eye when he called her by her full first name. Harry got the feeling there might be a story there. "Dis trial is entirely proper and legal. Are ya ready, Lord Black?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Sirius responded, sounding very anxious.

"Alright, dis is how it'll work; you'll be administered t'ree drops of the Veritaserum, we'll ask some tester questions ta ensure it's workin, den we'll ask de important ones. When I have de answers I need, you'll be given de antidote. Do ya understand?"

"Yes, sir." Sirius replied and the Judge nodded his head once and the Potions Master pulled the stopper from the phial, already filled with the potion. Knowing what he needed to do, Sirius opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out. Carefully Master Seachnall dropped the prescribed three drops and then put the stopper back into the phial and screwed it shut. Sirius had closed his mouth and swallowed. Everyone was silent and still for what felt like an eternity.

"Is your name Sirius Orion Black?" The Judge asked.

"No," Sirius replied. The Potions Master and secrewitch seemed confused. The trio who knew Sirius, however, were smiling.

"Is your name Sirius Black?"

"Yes."

"Why do ya not have a middle name?"

"Because when I was seventeen I went to the Ministry and officially changed my name. I wanted nothing to do with my father or my family."

"Excellent. Mr. Lupin, please ask Mr. Black a question he'd be reluctant ta answer, dat you're able to verify the answer to."

Remus nodded. "Sorry about this mate. Where is your first tattoo located and how did you end up with it?" Sirius looked at Remus as if he'd lost his mind, but as hard as he tried, he couldn't help but answer it.

"It's on my bum and I was drunk the night of James and Lily's engagement and you took me to a Muggle place to get it." Sirius fought every word of the answer.

"Oh?" Maggie perked up. "What does it look like?"

Sirius looked mortified as he answered. "It's a heart which says, 'I love Prongs'." Remus, Harry and Maggie all burst out laughing, knowing who Prongs was. Harry wanted to know if his father knew, but decided not to open his mouth right now.

"Very well, de potion seems ta be working," the Judge announced. "Lord Black, are ya now or have ya ever been a follower of Voldemort?"

"No."

"Would anyone in his camp consider ya a Death Eater?"

"No."

"Do ya bear da Dark Mark?"

"No."

"Did ya betray da Potter family to Voldemort?"

"No."

"Were ya da Secret Keeper for da Potter family?"

"No."

"Do ya know who was?"

"Yes."

"Who was da Secret Keeper?"

"Peter Pettigrew."

"After ya discovered James and Lily Potter murdered, what did ya do?"

"I went to gather Harry and bring him home with me. Just as I was to leave, Hagrid showed up and told me I couldn't have him. I refused to hand Harry over and was about to stun Hagrid when Professor Dumbledore showed up. He ripped Harry out of my arms." Sirius had tears in his eyes as he said this. Harry never realised he was so close to living with Sirius.

"What happened after dat?"

"The Aurors began to arrive. Dumbledore asked me if I had been the Secret Keeper. I told him no. He asked if I were privy to whom it might be. I told him I was and he suggested I go find the real Secret Keeper then, which I did."

"We have da official record of what happened next. Did ya kill Peter Pettigrew?"

"No."

"Did ya kill the twelve Muggles on the street?"

"No."

"Was yer wand tested for recently cast spells?"

"No, it was broken by Cornelius Fudge of the Hit Squad before the test could be done." Harry growled at the answer. He hated Fudge nearly as much as Voldemort and Dumbledore now.

"Were ya granted a preliminary hearing before da Wizengamot Council?"

"No."

"Was a full trial given before da Wizengamot?"

"No."

"Were ya given a Veritaserum trial by the Aurors?"

"No."

"Was der any way da information regarding da Secret Keeper could have been verified?"

"The decision to make Peter the Secret Keeper was done in the Headmaster's office. Any of the portraits within the office could have confirmed what I had told Dumbledore. Additionally, a portrait of James and Lily Potter was at the Potter Estate in Yorkshire." Remus and Maggie were shaking their heads in disgust. Harry was clutching the table so hard, he was leaving fingernail marks in the wood.

"To da best of yer knowledge, were any of dese portraits spoken to?"

"I don't believe they were." To this response, even the Judge and Potions Master shook their heads.

"Were ya incarcerated in Azkaban prison?"

"Yes."

"Were ya treated accordin to the International Statute of Fair Treatment of Prisoners?"

"No, sir, I was not," Sirius said very darkly. The Judge took in a deep, settling breath. Where he needed to take the questioning would make them all uncomfortable, but it needed to be done, especially to make it possible for amends to be made for this man's future.

"Lord Black, I need to discuss all aspects of your treatment while imprisoned. Would you like me to clear the room, so it's just you and me?" Sirius couldn't even lie about his wishes due to the Veritaserum. He looked at his best mate and his godson, wanting to spare them the ugly details, but knowing if **he** tried to send them away they'd protest; they wouldn't with the judge. He then looked to Maggie, their relationship just truly starting, deposition isn't how he wanted to tell her.

"Yes."

"Alrighty then, ya heard the man, he'd prefer to give his statement in private. I dinna want to order ya out of the room, therefore, I'd like if ya'd leave on yar own," the Judge asked kindly. Remus and Sirius stared at one another, Remus silently pleading with him. Sirius shook his head, preferring to share these horrors in private with his best friend, preferably with a bottle of Firewhisky. Harry resisted, but Maggie put her arm around his shoulders and led him out. The secrewitch followed the trio out. The door closed with a quiet click.

"I know this is gonna to be hard, so I'll begin wit easy questions. Should you need it, we've got calmin daught and other potions available," the Judge explained and Sirius nodded, watching as the quill continued to scratch away at the parchment. The Potions Master stood aside, at the ready.

"Were ya provided quality food every day?"

"No. We were given some thin porridge every day, sometimes every other day."

"Were ya provided fresh water?"

"No, I had much better luck collecting rainwater in my blanket and then squeezing it out."

"Did you receive medical treatment?"

"Only when the curses did too much damage, or you were finally driven mad by the Dementors." The Judge shook his head. He knew things were bad in Azkaban, but he never dreamed they were this far below the International statutes. War or not, Death Eaters or not, there was no reason to treat people worse than they were allowed to treat animals.

"Speakin of de Dementors, how ever did ya avoid dem?"

Sirius chuckled before answering. "I'm an unregistered Animagus. I become a large dog, and they had no effect on me when I was switched over. I finally became thin enough to squeeze through the bars. I risked escape when I saw that Pettigrew was living as a classmate's pet rat, sharing a room with Harry."

"Ya will need to register, we're rather strict abou dat here," the Judge said and Sirius nodded.

"Alright den, harder questions now. Were ya cursed while in Azkaban?"

"Yes."

"Who did da cursin'?"

"Guards, Aurors, nearly anyone who passed by my cell in the beginning. It was assumed that I'd killed my best mate and his wife, who were beloved in our world. Everyone felt they had the right to curse me, if not worse."

"What do you mean by worse?" Sirius looked physically pained to answer the question. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see the pity which would inevitably come from hearing this tale.

"There were certain guards, people who had **actually** been followers of Voldemort, but were really well hidden in the ranks of the Ministry. When they'd bored of using curses and hexes, they'd resort to physical abuse. They'd studied Muggle techniques of torture - I didn't even know they could read. They'd flay me slowly, peeling the skin off my back. Fingernails were pulled out, as were several teeth. I'd be left hanging by my wrists until my shoulders would dislocate, then they'd drop me, breaking bones in my legs. There were other forms of torture as well..." he trailed off, hoping to retain at least one modicum of his dignity. Sirius silently hoped the Judge wouldn't ask him to explain. He wasn't lying, he just didn't want to share this bit. He was fighting the potion, so he could just not have to tell this one last thing.

"Lord Black, I'm so sorry, but I need to ask. What other forms of torture?"

Sirius Black was an exceptionally strong man, and even stronger willed one; but as he summoned his fortitude to share this last bit, he felt himself crack. Tears began to fall and his shoulders started to shake in his fight to hold himself together.

"They did things..." he got a few words out between his heavy breaths. "Things to me...down there...burned...injected...humiliated me," he finally spoke before breaking down completely. He'd never told anyone, never sought help. Sirius Black knew he was ruined. He didn't need anyone else knowing.

"My merciful Mary, Mother of God," the Judge muttered, even as he nodded to the Potions Master to give him anything which would help this poor man regain his composure. It took a few minutes for Sirius to stop fighting the potions and let himself relax.

"Lord Black, Sirius, I'm gonna ta have dese files sealed, and only I will be able ta unseal dem, so yar secret remains safe. However, would ya be willing ta let one of our Healers look at ya? I need ta see what scars or wounds remain. I also hope dey'd be able ta help ya."

"I will," Sirius said quietly. The Judge stood and welcomed the four back into the room. Remus and Harry took one look at Sirius and were worried about what had happened, Maggie kept her eyes from Sirius, as he'd be able to see how heartbroken she was even if she didn't know exactly what had happened to him. His slumped shoulders, red eyes and broken demeanour told her enough.

"Is dere anything else ya'd like to add?" the Judge asked once everyone was seated.

"I never truly thought you were the spy, Remus. You were just gone so much, trying to get information, I worried that they'd somehow gotten inside your head and taken things from your mind without you knowing it. I'm sorry we didn't tell you what was going on with James and Lily going into hiding with Harry. We just thought it would be too big a risk, considering who you were spending time with. I am so, so sorry," Sirius was spilling his guts, and Remus was obviously moved by the statement.

The Judge nodded again, and the Potions Master took the stopper out of a second phial and stepped over to Sirius. Three drops of a shockingly bright blue potion were put on Sirius' tongue, and he again swallowed. Maggie got a mischievous grin on her face before asking; "Do ya love me?"

Sirius kept his mouth shut for a moment, looking as if he was struggling with the action. He finally replied; "It could possibly be so." Harry didn't know how he did it, but the answer was given in such a way to be suggestive. The room burst out laughing.

"Well, de serum has been reversed. Based on your answers, it's obvious to me that you're telling the truth. Give me a moment while I summon the official forms." A wave of the Judge's wand and a minute or so later, several scrolls came flying in, along with a rather strange looking quill. The judge wrote a few notes, the secrewitch waved her wand and then the judge used his wand to put a seal on the bottom of each of the parchments. While all this was going on, the Potions Master slipped from the room. Remus and Sirius were surprised, neither got the chance to thank him. Harry was far more interested in what the judge was doing.

"I, Judge Éamonn Donndubhán, do declare on this twenty-sixth day of December in da year of our Lord nineteen-ninety six, dat wizard Sirius Black is hereby declared innocent of all charges brought against him on one November, nineteen-eighty one. Additionally, da Ministry of da Magical Republic of Ireland will request reparations for ya, from da Ministry of Magic in the United Kingdom. We will suggest a total of 140 Galleons for every day you were unjustly imprisoned or sought by the Ministry. Dis constitutes five-thousand, one-hundred sixty-eight days and a total of 723,520 Galleons. Additionally, since yar home, wand, personal possessions and personal vault at Gringotts were seized, we are suggesting an additional 80,000 Galleons be added, and your vault unsealed. You have also attested to yar poor state of health at your time of escape, as well as lingering dental and medical ailments due to the abhorrent conditions in Azkaban Prison. For these problems, we are asking for and additional 196,480 Galleons to provide you with the best medical treatment possible here in Ireland, or wherever you must go to receive it."

Harry's mouth just hung open after the first number, not thinking about the mounting total. Remus and Sirius, however, had been doing the math and were astounded at what was being requested. Even if he got half of what they were suggesting, Sirius would be immensely richer than he already was.

"In addition, we will be requesting an official letter of pardon from da Ministry of Magic, and personal letters of apology from current Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, Former Minister for Magic, Millicent Bagnold, and Albus Dumbledore."

"Fat chance I'll be receiving those," Sirius said with a dark snigger, sounding much more like himself.

"If ya accept these terms, please sign on all t'ree copies," the secrewitch directed. Sirius lifted the unusual quill and signed them. The quill and his signature both glowed, indicating a magical bond was forged.

"Here's yar copy," the witch said. "I'll go file ours and da transcripts. Good day," she said and then left.

"Lord Black, given what ya shared wit me, I would very much like ta represent ya in a case against yar Ministry. Da head of yar Wizengamot is on da International Confederation of Wizards, Dumbledore shouldda known better. If he dinna know, den de man is addled and should be removed. I dinna care if ya were a murderin madman, da law says der are rules for prisoners."

Sirius looked at the man, then at the other three, who each in turn gave him a look of support. He wrapped an arm around Maggie, who'd moved to stand next to him.

"I think I'd very much like your representation," Sirius replied.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: I apologize for this being late this morning. I've been suffering with something called a rebounding migraine, and its kept me in a dark room, unable to stand having my eyes open for nearly three weeks. I was feeling well enough to finish it this morning, however it is short and unbeta'ed. Please forgive any typographical mistakes. Next week might be late as well, as I'm far behind on writing. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing, MNF**

**Chapter 7:**

**Dewis (Welsh)/**

**Choice (Modern English)**

**December 28, 1995**

**Potter Estate, Yorkshire**

"It seems too quiet around here," James Potter commented as his son sat down to eat his breakfast in the small breakfast nook off the kitchen. Frames had been put up in nearly every room in the house so the Potters and Evanses could be part of the family wherever Harry might be.

"Sirius and Remus are still in Ireland," Harry explained as Dilly placed his porridge and juice on the table in front of him. He could smell that she'd made more food, most likely bacon and eggs from the delicious, fatty smell. "Dad, where's Mum?"

"She's still resting in the meadow in the sitting room portrait," James explained. "Why do you ask?"

"It's not something I want to discuss in front of her."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, son."

Harry thought for a second, and then he looked to his father. "At the trial the other day, Sirius made us leave the room when he had to talk about his injuries in Azkaban. He'd already told us he'd been cursed, almost daily at the beginning, but there was something else going on. Dad, did he tell you what they did to him there?"

James Potter furrowed his brow, "No, Harry, he didn't."

"I think it was something awful," Harry confessed. "Remus fire called last night, said the medical exam took nearly four hours. Sirius was barely conscious when Remus was allowed to bring him home. The Healer said he had to be sedated while they examined some of the scars, they were still painful to him. Dad, what the hell happened to him?"

"Harry, I don't know," James confessed. "However, I know Sirius is very private about such things. It took me being friends with him for years before he'd tell me about the abuse his parents put him through. Don't go digging, Harry. He'll not appreciate having his private issues made public, even if its only to you."

"You think he's at least talking to Remus?"

"I suspect he is," James confessed. "Sirius has gone through as much as Remus, just in a different way. Sirius was abused by his family, Remus by society. Remus has told me often he'd take having people hate him, as long as he knew his Mum and Dad loved him. It pained him Padfoot never had such assurances.

"Sirius has always been very protective of our friend, even more than I was. He took the treatment of werewolves as second-class-citizens as a personal affront. He thought it bad enough that Remus would have his body ripped apart and sewn together monthly; to then have people classify someone as a sub-species, it was despicable. I honestly think the issue of the Black family **hunting** werewolves at their German estate convinced Sirius he wasn't ever going to be part of his family. He was twelve and he knew it was wrong, even if no one agreed with him.

"Our current Minister used werewolf legislation to put his name on the political map, back in the first war. He made a case for those with lycanthropy as less intelligent and emotionally driven in their actions. People listened, despite his lack of any true scientific evidence. The pathetic part is Remus is twice as intelligent as he, and far more diplomatic."

"Anyone would be better than Fudge," Harry seethed. "He's a wanker of a human being who thinks nothing of walking over others to get what he desires. I hate him."

"Harry, you shouldn't hate," a gentle voice interrupted them. He looked down to see Dilly coming toward him with his plate of bangers and fried eggs. She made the eggs his favourite way, yolks hard and the edges crispy. "When you allow yourself to hate, you give evil a chance to grow in you."

"Why? Why not hate someone like that? He broke Sirius' wand without a second thought and sent him to Azkaban without even listening to what he had to say! He ruined my godfather's life and body! He put Umbridge at my school where she..." Harry physically looked as if he wanted to sick as he stopped himself from saying the words. His body actually heaved forward, not being able to stop the convulsing at the memories.

"Harry, what do you mean? What did this woman do?" James asked his son in the fatherly tone that indicated this wasn't really a request, rather a demand.

"Umbridge...she was really mean to the students, especially me," Harry said, hoping it would appease his father.

"Try again, Harry. You don't look like you're going to sick up all over your breakfast because someone said something mean," James told his son and Harry got irritated that nothing got past his father. Dilly reached and took his hand, her gentle eyes prodding him to tell the truth.

"Dad, she used a blood quill," Harry explained, lifting his hand to show where it said _I must not tell lies_. Dilly gasped and James clenched his jaw together so tightly the veins in his neck, cheeks and forehead bulged.

"This woman abused you?" James asked through a nearly closed mouth, the words only just escaping the prison of his teeth. "She used an implement which was banned generations ago?" Harry was beginning to feel the sting of his father's words, even if the anger wasn't directed at him. The young wizard fought back the tears which wanted to gather and fall. He was awed at his father's anger. Never had someone get angry about how he'd been treated. Hermione had been upset, but Hermione would have been upset if anyone had been hurt in such a way. This, his own father, was different. He is someone who loves him and wants to protect **him**. Dilly's taking of Harry's other hand and pulling him down into a hug proved to be too great a response, and he did cry.

James muttered something and left the portrait. A loud scream was heard in the dining room, and the noise only made Harry cry harder. James returned a moment later with Harland and Eldon Potter in tow.

"D-d-dad, I'm s-s-s-orry," Harry stammered, even as he was working to get hold of his emotions. Dilly had released him, but she was holding on of his hands with both of hers, rubbing gentle circles on the back.

"Harry, you have nothing to be sorry for," Harlan replied, as James was still seething. "No boy should be treated like this."

"There was no one I could go to," the young man explained. "Umbridge was bearing down on the professors, even McGonagall. The Ministry was after Dumbledore. She made sure we couldn't go to the Hospital Ward and see Madame Pomfrey, or be caught out of bed after hours and get more punishments. We just did the best we could healing each other in the common rooms."

"What has happened to that school?" Eldon muttered. "Nothing like this would have happened when I taught there. Headmaster Dippet would have protected his students, Ministry be dammed. Of course, in those days, the Ministry stayed out of the workings at Hogwarts." Harry smiled at the stern attitude his great-grandfather had, but his stories reminded him of countless old people he'd heard talking in the park near the Dursley's house. It was always, "in my day...". There was a comfortable familiarity to his statements.

"Well, Umbridge is gone, made sure of that," Harry replied and all three older Potter men nodded in time. It caused Harry to laugh aloud, the hurt feelings diffusing. "But, I still worry about my friends at Hogwarts. We've got a ghost teaching history, and no one learns anything except for the Goblin Wars. On top of that, our Potions teacher is a right awful git and the Defence position is cursed, so no one lasts more than one year."

"Well, Harry, you know you can do something about that, don't you?" Eldon asked the young Potter and Harry shook his head, confusion knitting his eyebrows together.

"What do you mean?"

"Harry, I do believe it is time you went into Lord Potter's office, so I may explain all your position entails," his great-grandfather said. "To get in you must press your forearm bearing the ancient symbol of our family to the door. The magic of the house will accept your insignia and allow you entrance."

"Alright," the young Lord replied. "May I finish my breakfast first?"

"Please do," Eldon answered with a chuckle, the other two men joining him. "I would also suggest you dress for the day as well. You will be meeting several other former Lord Potters from long ago. They might not appreciate their student being dressed in night clothes and a dressing gown."

Harry nodded before shovelling his eggs into his mouth.

LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW

At high noon, Eldon returned to the kitchen portrait frame, asking that Dilly take lunch to Harry in the office. Dilly nodded, silently filled a plate and Disapparted into the room, returning nearly as quickly. The house had been exceptionally quiet, Remus and Sirius only having returned thirty minutes before. Dilly had made the men a meal, Remus dining in the kitchen, talking in hushed tones with James about what Sirius had allowed him to say regarding Azkaban. It wasn't much, James could tell by Moony's haunted gaze when he spoke. The conversation quickly turned to the International Wizarding Rights complaint which would be filed by Ireland against the U.K. through the I.C.W.

"It is a truly well done document," Remus explained. "We're just waiting for the correct day to file it. In part, it will be Harry who decides as he wants to hit Dumbledore with everything at once. I never realized he could be so tactical and yet vengeful."

"He's my son," James said ruefully. "I held a grudge against Snape for years, simply because he had been a friend of Lily's."

"I wouldn't feel so bad about that," Remus replied. "The man's still a git, especially to Harry. Remember, he gave as well as he got."

An uncomfortable silence fell between the two, and Remus looked down the hall to the sealed door of the office which housed Harry.

"How long do you think it will take for him to learn what he needs to know?" the werewolf asked.

"I don't know, but Dad and Grandfather are in there with him. They'll make sure he eats and gets rest if he needs it," James answered. "When he's done we'll know it. From the discussions I've had with Dad, it's a long process, longer than what he went through with Myrddin. Harry has quite a few choices to make as well."

"Do you think he'll go back to Hogwarts?"

"As much as it pains me to say this," James confided, "I don't think he will. It isn't the same place we went, it's not safe, not the quiet bubble we enjoyed when we went. Harry lives in a fish bowl there. He craves privacy and safety and the love of family. We've got the last one taken care of, you and Padfoot will be there to care for him in a way which he's never had before. He's got Lily and I, as well as the rest of the portraits. It's in his power to have his other two desires as well. I know my son, he's going to take steps to have them as well."

"I suppose, although I find it hard to see him leaving his friends behind. Ron and Hermione, even Ginny and Neville; they've stuck by him through everything. It's going to be hard to break that bond."

"Who's to say he won't just being them along?" James suggested and Remus shrugged. He couldn't imagine Molly Weasley being that happy about it, but he wasn't going to bring that up now.

"I should go up and check on Sirius," Remus said, making move to stand.

"Lily's up there with him," James reported. "Let him be."

"Are you sure? What if he needs help with something? What if he needs to go to the loo?"

"Lily will call for Jolly then," James reminded him. "She might be the best one for his wounded heart right now."

"Really, I never knew they talked that much."

"They didn't, but they did. It wasn't like the relationship she had with you, where you'd patrol together and do your revisions and assignments together. Sirius and Lily had this strange brother and sister thing; especially after Lils and I were married."

"I wasn't around much then," Remus reminded and James nodded. "Tell me about them."

"Even when we were young, he had a much easier time opening up to her than either of us," James went on to explain. "She was the first one he spoke to when Maggie left school, and when Marlene was killed. He shadowed her in the halls our sixth and seventh years, if you or I weren't with her. He was worried about the Slytherins attacking her. He also knew she'd never consent to an escort."

"He was right about that."

"Stubborn as the day is long," James said with a sigh for he loved her for it.

"When she was pregnant with Harry, she shared her fears with him, even if she insisted on keeping them from me at first. Always thought I needed to see her brave," he said with a wistfulness. "If he's going to let his emotions out it'll be with her."

Remus nodded and sat back down. The men spoke for a while longer before moving from the kitchen to the snooker room to play chess, Remus moving James' pieces as the portrait requested.

The sun was below the horizon when the door to the office opened and Harry emerged, a triumphant smile on his face. "I have made some decisions. January 2, the House of Potter will announce itself to the whole of the Wizarding world."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Hello all. For not feeling well, this chapter ended up quite long. I hope you all enjoy. If for some reason my stories are taken down at FF due to their enforcement of the "M" rating, you will be able to find them on my blog: Mutt_N_Feathers . Livejournal . com. I also post teasers, questions and lots of other stuff on my facebook page: Mutt N Feathers. This is again unbeta'ed, so please be kind if you find mistakes. I'm still working with a headache which doesn't seem to quit. I see a specialist tomorrow. Thanks to everyone reading. MNF **

**Chapter 8:**

**Cychwyn (Welsh)/**

**To Begin (Modern English)**

**December 31:**

**9:48 p.m.**

**Grimmauld Place**

"You look very beautiful," Harry told Ginny as she walked down the stairs and into the grand hallway. "Very, very beautiful." The last bit was said a tad to enthusiastically, and the twins chose to glare at Harry.

"The dress is just stunning, Harry. You shouldn't have spent so much gold on it. I could have worn my dress from the Yule Ball last year," Ginny replied, taking a step closer to him. Molly immediately set to fussing with her daughter's outfit, fixing things which didn't require any tinkering.

"To see you smile like that, I'd pay a million galleons," Harry told her, taking the final step toward her and taking her hand. "I'm glad it fits alright. Do you like the colours?"

"Yes, how could I not," Ginny answered. The strapless dress was an ivory colour, with a fine overlay of tulle embellished with golden polka dots of various sizes. The wide satin belt was a vibrant pink hue. Crinolines made the dress full and it fell to just above her ankles. Ginny wore a pair of bright pink low heeled shoes and some gold earrings. There was a jacket made of the tulle to cover her shoulders. "Where did you find it?"

"Tonks and I went shopping in Dublin. I took her along, since she knew about what size you are and what would go with her hair and eyes and make you look pretty and fit you and-" Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder to stop him. "I guess I'm rambling, sorry."

"It's okay, Harry. It's sort of cute," Ginny said with a blush, making Harry do so as well.

"Remus, you're going to be there all night, correct?" Molly inquired, sounding every bit the overprotective mother she was.

"Yes, Molly," Remus replied in a collected voice practiced by years of dealing with the woman. "I am going strictly as their chaperone and Sirius and Maggie will be there as well." Molly snorted and muttered something which sounded like: _At least there will be one grown up there, _which visibly irritated Harry. Having heard his wife and seen the reaction of Harry and his daughter to her words, Arthur spoke up.

"Well then, you should be off," he said, coming between his wife and the young couple. "What time does your Portkey leave for the O'Lachlan's?"

"Ten sharp," Remus replied, walking to the front door and opening it. "And given that's only seven minutes from now, I believe we should be off." Harry nodded and lead Ginny outside, where they each took hold of one of Remus' arms so he could Disapparate them to the Potter house in Killarney.

"Have a good time," Molly said. "Don't drink any Firewhisky and do send me an owl when you've gotten back to the Potter's house. We'll see you for supper tomorrow. Oh, and keep warm, and watch your shoes and -"

"Dear, she's going to a ball, not going off to slay a leviathan," Arthur said, reaching up to take her hand. "She'll be fine."

"I know," Molly relented as the trio turned and were gone. "I just feel like she's too young for all of this. She's my baby." Molly closed the door, noticing the hallway was now empty.

"She always will be, Mollywobbles, she always will be," Arthur calmed her even as he felt a pang of sadness at his daughters growing up.

LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW

"Harry, why is there a maze made from...are those old cornstalks?" Ginny asked, looking down at her dress and making a distressed furrow of her brows.

"Yes, fair Miss Ginevra, those are indeed cornstalks," Sirius replied, placing his hand on her back, simultaneously calming her and innocuously flirting with the girl. "As for why, I'm not certain Harry has covered this particular matter in his studies. Can you answer her, or shall I?"

"I think I can," Harry answered, picking up Sirius' hand and removing it from Ginny's bare shoulders and replacing it with his own. His godfather quirked his eyebrow and smiled in an appreciative way. "Tomorrow is the thirteenth day of Yule, the cornstalk day. As it's the end of the festival and the start of a new calendar year, my great-grandfather taught me that you must bring something old from the past year into the new one. It should be something which will bear a gift for the goddess. There are dried out ears of corn still on the stalks, which when planted in the spring will bear new corn.

"As for the maze, it is to teach self-reliance and responsibility. Although the god and goddess are always with us and will help us along the way, we must make our own futures. If we leave every choice to chance, it is very easy to be pulled or pushed into a future you don't desire," Harry explained. "Everyone deserves the chance to make their own destiny." The last sentence was said with much more emphasis. Sirius and Remus both reacted to Harry's words; Sirius grabbing his shoulder and Remus giving him a reassuring nod.

"I like that idea," Ginny said and Harry turned to her, smiled and then lightly kissed her lips. The two looked at each other when their lips parted, causing Sirius to grown.

"You are far too smitten," he muttered, causing Remus to snigger. "So, do we tackle this challenge as a group, or do we split off?"

"While a group is fine," a familiar voice said behind Sirius, "I tink I prefer a pair." Sirius turned around to find Maggie standing behind him. She was wearing a gorgeous navy blue gown, the blue silk of the bodice sweeping to one side across her body, revealing a black skirt beneath. He excitedly spun around and captured her in his arms. He lifted her up and swung her back and forth, making the skirt of her gown resemble a bell ringing.

"If you're my partner, then I definitely agree," he said before kissing her. Remembering his groan from only moments ago, Harry returned the sound. Maggie broke off the kiss, wondering what exactly Harry's utterance meant, but paying it no mind.

"Well, then, er, I'll just head over to the house, and er," Remus sputtered, not wanting to be a fifth wheel.

"Remus, since you're alone, I was wondering if you could help a friend of mine through the maze. They wouldn't be able to do it on their own," Maggie explained. Remus, being the consummate gentleman, quickly nodded in agreement. Maggie turned back to where she'd come from, and took a few steps before she tapped on the shoulder of a man. He moved aside to reveal Klytië. Maggie looped her friends hand into her arm and they joined the group. It all happened so quickly, Remus didn't have a chance to run away. Klytië looked around the circle, before her gaze stopped at Remus'.

"Remus, is that you?" Still utterly tongue-tied, Remus was incapable of answering. He just stood there, looking at the only girl he'd ever truly cared about. "Maggie told me there'd be a surprise here. I never expected it to be you."

She looked ethereal in her pale purple dress. Layers of gossamer fabric hung over her body. The bodice was shaped as a raven, its head making up the left side, while the wing created the right. The entire bird was embroidered and sequinned, the body dissolved into the body of the dress. The colour of the diaphanous material got darker near the hem, and within the layers, other ravens had been embroidered as well. It appeared the birds were in flight as she moved.

"I'm sure he'd be delighted, Klytië, love," Sirius responded, taking her in his arms and kissing both her cheeks.

"Always the flirt," she blonde responded. "I believe I can see young Lord Potter as well. Harry, are you here?"

Harry smiled before answering. "I'm here Ms. Dawnsla. It's nice to see you again."

"Please, call me Klytië," she reminded him, reaching for his hand. Holding it for a moment, she smiled at him, then reaching to run her hand along his cheek. "The decision you have made is bold, but will serve you well. I can see happiness in your future. There is one thing I must caution you about; remember to always act out of a sense of justice. To do anything else will damage your future happiness."

"I understand, Klytië." She pulled her hand away from his face, and then turned so she appeared to be looking at Ginny.

"Ah, so you are the one who has captured his heart," the seer stated. "You will be good for him, if you are courageous enough to follow him on his path." Ginny's breath caught in her chest, and she was suddenly worried. "Do not fret, child, I did not mean to worry you, I only meant to prepare you. I have been so rude, neglecting to greet you properly before rambling on so. My name is Klytië Dawnsla and I was a friend of James and Lily's." Klytië put her hand out for the girl to shake.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, it's nice to meet you." Ginny had returned the gesture, taking Klytië's hand in her own and giving it a shake.

"The pleasure is all mine. It isn't often I meet one with your gifts." Ginny looked at Sirius, perplexed and concerned. Maggie caught the exchange and hastily moved the activity on.

"Well, now dat de introductions are over, I say we do pairs and meet on de odder side. Everyone agreed?" Maggie asked, and before anyone could possibly object, she spoke again. "Excellent. Remus, dear, if ya'd be so kind as ta take Klytië by de arm," Maggie moved the blind woman next to Remus placing her hand on his arm. "Well, they seem all set. Off you two go." Maggie sort of pushed Klytië while Sirius did the same with Remus. When they were out of sight, Sirius laughed.

"I'm quite certain we'll get an ear full at home," Sirius said to Harry.

"Probably, but it was worth it. Ginny, shall we?" She looked a bit confused by what had just happened, but happily took Harry's hand and entered the maze. When they were well gone, Sirius pulled Maggie behind a large oak tree and snogged her resoundingly.

"You taste divine," Sirius remarked when his lips moved from hers to nibbling on her neck. "It's unfortunate we can't leave and celebrate in private."

"Who says we can't?" Maggie asked. "I just need ta be back at quarter ta midnight ta be part of de ceremony. Dat gives us one and 'alf 'ours ta...well whatever we can get up ta in dat amount of time."

Sirius pulled away and looked at her earnestly. "We talked about this, I mean, you know that what they did to me...well it made it so I...I'm not sure what you're expecting and the healers say there's hope, but I don't know if -"

"Sirius Black, you and I are old enough ta know dere are many tings between a snog and a shag. I know what dose healers said, or at least what ya were willing ta share. Let's just see what happens, okay?"

"Maggie O'Lachlan, this is why I fell in love with you at fourteen, and why I still love you today," Sirius said with a smile. A thought of her room and a slight turn, and the couple were gone.

LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW

"That was exhilarating," Ginny proclaimed as they emerged from the maze. They were let out into a large garden, others milling around and talking. Oddly, there were random small firecracker-like displays pocking the night sky.

Harry pulled Ginny to him, his arms around her back and holding her to his chest. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, one hand immediately into his hair.

"Was it the maze that exhilarated you, or was it what we got up to in the maze?" Harry asked, sounding very much like his godfather as he did.

"Hmm," Ginny hummed, cocking her head to one side and looking up as if she had to consider the question. "Definitely the maze," she deadpanned.

"The maze! You enjoyed the maze more?" he replied, mock indignation peppering his words. "I'll show you enjoyed the maze more." With that, he pulled her around the corner of the maze, away from the bonfires and the garden and resoundingly kissed her. Ginny hand planted in Harry's hair massaged and gripped him harder, causing him to moan in her mouth. Her other hand trailed down his neck and stopped over his heart.

For his part, both of Harry's hands were moving up and down her back. She tasted so sweet, and he wanted to do this forever if he could. Unfortunately, that pesky breathing thing got in the way. He held her to his chest, her head resting perfectly on his shoulder, her face nuzzled into his neck as they both panted.

"You know, we've been dating for a week and you've just snogged the breath out of me on our first date. At the rate we're going, we'll be shagging before the summer solstice," Ginny said plainly and the comment shocked Harry.

"Er, uh, I, er," Harry stuttered. As much as he liked Ginny, he wasn't sure he could handle doing more than what they'd just did. "I didn't mean to imply anything, if that's what you're thinking. I, er, respect you, Ginny. If you think I am treating you poorly or something, it's not what I meant and I'm so sorry. Please don't tell your brothers and I wouldn't blame you if you were to break up with me -"

Ginny kissed him again, making him stop his stammering. "You really need to learn to take a joke better. I know you don't think any of those things about me. I promise, Harry, if I'm uncomfortable with what we're doing, I will let you know and you won't misunderstand me," she concluded with a knowing smile and a laugh.

"Good. Let's get back to the party. I need to find Remus; he's supposed to be watching us," Harry said and the pair untangled their arms and Ginny slid her hand into Harry's. The couple went back around the outside of the maze, and very quickly saw Remus and Klytië. The older couple were still together, both smiling, her hand still looped through his arm. Ginny stopped walking, making Harry do the same.

"Before we go over there, who is Klytië? What's her story?" Ginny asked.

"She went to Hogwarts with my parents and their lot. She's a year younger, but Sirius has known her since he was a little kid. She was blinded by the sun when she was six or seven, but she is gifted with a 'third eye' as Sirius puts it. She's not like Trelawney, she actually sees the future, people's auras and stuff. She went with Remus until his seventh year, and then he pushed her away because of his furry little problem. By the looks of it, they're having a good time. That's about all I know."

"Okay," Ginny said with a nod. "One last question, Harry. Do you think she's beautiful?"

Harry pondered the question for a moment, knowing this was one of those trick questions girls asked boys to get them all confused. After a quick moment of thought, he answered. "She is very beautiful," he started and Ginny's smile fell. "However Sirius told me it's an enchantment of some sort, like a veela. Now that I've met her, I find her intriguing and lovely" Ginny's face fell at the proclamation, and looked away from Harry. "However, I've never been one for blondes. Didn't you know, Potter men have always had a thing for redheads." Ginny perked up at the rest of his answer. "Besides, you're the most beautiful woman here. There isn't anyone who comes close to your beauty, my Ginevra." He punctuated his words with a tender kiss.

"Good answer, Mister Potter." Her words capped-off with a more passionate kiss. When they were done, Harry knew he needed to get them back around people, lest he tempted even more.

The young couple were soon standing next to Remus and Klytië. The more mature couple recounting their tale of repeatedly getting lost inside the maze. It was finally she who got them out, by Disapparating to the garden.

A waiter came by and offered them all a glass of what looked a little like milk, except it was frothy and full of ice. Each took the offered beverage, but Ginny was reluctant to partake in something she didn't recognize. Before she ate, drank, entered or wrote in anything, she wanted to know what it was and if it could do anything magical. She'd learned her lesson in her first year.

"What is this?" Ginny asked, giving it a sniff and being pleasantly surprised by the citrus odour.

"It's a Firecracker Fizz," Remus answered. "There's cream and egg whites and sugar and citrus in it. When you've finished the drink, you place the glass on the ground and you'll find a surprise." Ginny looked at him perplexed, until she put his words together with the bursts she'd been seeing since they'd emerged from the maze.

"The fireworks, they're coming from the drink?" she asked gleefully.

"Yes, they are. Go ahead, give it a sip," the werewolf suggested. The quartet had a sip, and Harry looked at his former teacher with concern in his eyes.

"Is there liquor in here? Mrs. Weasley said we couldn't drink. If she smells it on Ginny's breath, I'm a dead man. There's no way she'll let me date her!" Remus laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, relax, breathe. There's a little gin in here, so you're only going to get one. Anyway, I'm your chaperone this evening, and I will take responsibility should Ginny have any alcohol on her breath when her parents arrive at four tomorrow afternoon," Remus tried not to laugh at his young charge, but it was very hard. He'd never seen Harry as tongue-tied as he was around Ginny. It made him reflect back to when he'd first started dating Klytië in school. He was just as flustered and enchanted as Harry. Remus had been surprised, earlier in the maze, when the same feelings had fluttered awake inside him.

The quartet enjoyed their magical beverages, Remus watching carefully for signs of either teen not handling the small amount of alcohol in their drinks. He saw none. They each put their glasses down in turn, enjoying the different colours and shapes of the fireworks created.

A bell was rung at ten to twelve, announcing everyone should make their way into the house. Harry and Remus realised they'd seen none of their friend, and even as they were following the cobblestone path toward the dwelling, they still saw none of them. While they both suspected where he was, their inability to find Maggie as well confirmed their idea. Remus silently lifted a prayer to whomever might listen that things went well for the old dog and his true love.

As they passed through the hedgerow gate, Ginny stopped, staring at the O'Lachlan family home. "Harry, this isn't a house, this is a castle."

"Yes, I suppose it is," Harry agreed. "They're an old, ancient family, they have an old and ancient castle."

"Do the Potters have a castle?"

"No, we have a house," he answered and she calmed a little. "Although, I think our house might be bigger than this place, now that we've repaired the North wing."

"You family house has wings?" Ginny looked close to tears, Harry guessed at the reasoning.

"Ginny, do you think there's something wrong with the Burrow? Do you somehow think having a big house makes Maggie or me better than anyone?" Ginny shrugged. Harry took both her hands and bent down so her could look her in the eye. "Where you live doesn't make someone's life better. The Dursleys live in a very nice house, and they were very bad people. I own all these houses, but I don't have my parents to live there with me. The Burrow might not look like a castle or have wings, but there is love and kindness and comfort there. I don't ever want you to think that you're less than perfect because of where you grew up or who your family is. I think you're the most amazing girl ever. I don't like anyone picking on my girlfriend, even herself. Got it?"

Ginny lifted her head, so Harry stood straight. "Got it," she whispered before kissing him. "I think you're the most perfect boyfriend ever." The couple quickly rejoined the party inside the ballroom. As they were dashing in from the outside, Harry noticed Maggie and Sirius coming in from a somewhat concealed staircase just outside the ballroom. Maggie looked distracted and Sirius looked sad. As Remus saw the faces of his friends, he knew things hadn't gone well between them.

The guests had formed a circle, and Harry was surprised to see Patrick and Alvena Cumberbrandt, the current Merlin and his wife, standing with all eight members of the McMurray/O'Lachlan clan. Maggie was quite obviously avoiding looking at Sirius, or any of our group. It worried Harry.

"Blessed be the season of Yule," a burly man who had hair resembling Maggie's said. It was her father, Bran O'Lachlan. "Blessed be the young Virgin. Goddess who gives to her people a new born child." Bran pulled forth a large sword from its scabbard and sliced through the air, making an 'x' shape.

The assembled group replied; "Blessed be."

"Farewell Old Year. Farewell to the Holly King," Spoke the woman next to him, his wife Ríona McMurray O'Lachlan said. She then lifted her wand, levitated a branch from near her feet. When it was high in the air, she then aimed at the Holly and broke it in two. The remnants fell silently back to the floor.

"Blessed be," echoed through the large room in response.

"Welcome the New Year. Welcome the Oak King," a man who looked near in age to Maggie said. This was her younger brother, Stiofán. He levitated high a branch of oak from near his feet. With a flourish of his wand, the branch was engorged and floated above the dance floor.

"Blessed be."

"Blessed be the King of the Waxing year," the eldest man proclaimed. Liam McMurray might not be the master of this castle, but he was their distinguished elder. "I pray you will guide your children safely through this night." Liam raised his wand and conjured candles which settled themselves upon the log.

"Blessed be," the mass replied.

"Tonight one king dies so another king may live. The Goddess and God, the Holly and the Oak, the Dark and the Light, all preside side by side," Timothy O'Lachlan said in a resounding voice. He raised his wand and the candles were lit.

"Blessed be."

"Blessed be the Virgin, innocent and fresh," Maggie and her grandmother, Finnguala, said together. "Blessed be the Mother, fertile and loving. Blessed be the Crone, powerful and wise. Blessed be the Triple Goddess." Maggie lifted her wand and three huge scarves flew from the walls and hovered over the guests. One in white, one in green and the last in purple.

"Blessed be," was vowed again, this time with awe and wonder.

"All hail the Goddess as the moments mark down," Lorccan McMurray said. "May they bless us as the New Year comes." Lorccan removed his wand and a glass filled with sand. With a few flicks of his wrist, the sand turned to golden flecks, and soon flew from the glass, up to the fabric. When they reached the correct altitude, the gold transfigured again to strands and began to create intricate patterns on the scarves. All had their heads titled back, even Klytië, as they watched the golden swirls and designs. When no one spoke, Lorccan prompted them, "And the circle responds-"

"Blessed be," was muttered by a few.

"May we fondly remember the Holly King," the Merlin, Patrick, said. "May we embrace the Oak King. We now open our circle, but it is never broken. Blessed be."

"Blessed be," was said more fervently than the last time. The family broke from the middle, Timothy and Stiofán going to their wives and children, while Maggie walked over and took Sirius' hands in hers. She gave him an understanding smile and pulled their clasped hands up and rested them on her chest. Sirius leaned down and kissed her forehead.

The number ten formed on the fabric, and the golden ribbons counted down to the year 1996. The reunited pair shared in a passionate kiss to ring in the year. When they parted, Sirius laid his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry -"

"Ya have nothing ta be sorry for," Maggie responded. "Do ya remember our fit year? Going slow is our pace. I'm happy ta have ya back, Sirius. De rest is superfluous."

"Ah, using those Galleon words again," Sirius teased and Maggie flipped her hair back. "Thank you for not running."

"Got no place I'd rader be, love." He kissed her again.

Next to them, Remus turned to face Klytië, blushing as he did, and leaned over and kissed her cheek at the clock struck twelve. She returned the gesture, whispering in his ear as well. "Thank you for showing me a lovely night. I do hope you'll stay with me to dawn."

"It would be my pleasure."

Lastly, there were the youngsters, who kissed languidly as the new year began. Remus gently nudging Harry made them break apart when they'd been at it for a good two minutes. Remus chuckled when they stopped, turning his back to them, to ask his impromptu date to dance.

"Here's to a new year and my new boyfriend," Ginny said, pulling her bottom lip with her top row of teeth.

"And to my new girlfriend and taking charge of my life." Harry quickly kissed her, rescuing her now swollen lip from its toothy torture.

"You keep talking about that, taking charge, being in control. Harry, what do you have planned?" Ginny asked, concerned she might not be part of his plans.

"If I tell you, you cannot tell anyone, or talk about it with anyone after the second. If you don't think you can stand up to Ron or Hermione or your Mum pestering you, I won't tell you."

"Harry, I have six brother who all confide in me, I can keep a secret, even under duress. I want to know, I want to help you if I can," she pleaded.

"Then come dance with me, Miss Weasley, and I shall tell you what is next for Lord Potter."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Hello readers, I hope some of you are still there. Please accept my apology for not updating since mid-June. My life has taken a trip into bizarro-world as of late. My aunt was hospitalized in the city I grew up in and my father was hospitalized while on vacation on the other side of the continent. I have been here for nearly three weeks coordinating their care, dealing with family business and so on. It was only this week that I was able to return to writing. I have no intention of abandoning my stories, and I hadn't planned on your delay being this long. That being said, this chapter was only finished moments ago, has had no beta-ing or even a descent read through. Any mistakes you find belong to me.**

**I have one final chapter for this arc, which should be out next week. Then, if things are still crazy, I will take a short break on writing this story. It commands so much time in research and design that of the three stories I'm writing, it's the one I find most taxing. This will most likely be a break of about a month, hopefully being able to resume somewhere around September 1st. As always, you can find me on Facebook at Mutt N Feathers, author and on LiveJournal at Mutt_N_Feathers.**

**Enjoy the chapter, I know it doesn't answer all your questions but it should answer some. Next weeks chapter will pick up immediately after this one. Again, thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing, MNF**

**Chapter 9:**

**Ymhyfhau (Welsh)/**

**To Grow Bold (Modern English)**

**January 2, 1996**

**Early Morning**

**Potter Estate**

"You okay there, Harry?" Eldon Potter asked his great-grandson. Harry had moved a larger frame into the master bedroom so he and the last Lord Potter could converse with greater ease. They had the office, of course, but some conversations weren't meant to be had over a centuries old Mahogany desk with other portraits watching.

"Just nervous," Harry replied. "I'm confident what I'm doing is correct, there's just quite a few things which need to happen at once, and I don't want our arrangements to be screwed up."

"Harry, I have been in on all your planning sessions, you've timed everything perfectly. The Ministry and Dumbledore will not be capable of fully considering the entirety of your actions until they are well in motion. Do not be faint of heart now."

Harry produced a contented sigh, and chose to agree with his mentor and confidant. "I believe you're right. My only concern is for the unintended consequences which some of my classmates will face. By the time I'm done, I may have gutted much of the staff at the school."

"Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say," Eldon said with a stern face and it made Harry swallow a laugh. Harry supposed if he'd been a staff member at one time, and was forced to see what the school looked like now, he might feel the same way.

"I'll see you downstairs," Harry said. "I just want to check my hair one last time." Harry had made a valiant attempt at combing his hair down, but it was just no use. He looked at his mop with disdain and straightened his formal dress robes one last time before heading downstairs. The black robes, the Potter family crest emblazoned across the back, and the crisp white shirt exuded an air of sophistication. Harry's stern demeanour and purposeful walk proclaimed he wasn't someone who was to be trifled with. When Remus and especially Sirius saw him, they were exceptionally proud.

"You look like a man on a mission this morning, Harry," Sirius told him as he stood to shake his hand. "Being privy to the nature of that mission, I have to admit I'm proud of you. I'm sure your parents are as well."

"We are," Lily called from the portrait hanging in the dining room. She was surrounded by many other members of the Potter lineage, as well her parents.

"What you're doing today is as respectable as any action could possibly be," James said seriously.

"Thanks, Mum, Dad," Harry said, his cheeks blushing ever so slightly. He was getting used to their presence, love and encouragement, and slowly the pain, alienation and neglect of his childhood was fading away.

"Harry, I have something for you here," Sirius said beaconing the young man away from the frame and toward the table. "It's really from your family, but it took me a while to retrieve it."

"What is it?" Harry asked, puzzled, even as he pulled out the chair.

"Harry James Potter, the one-hundred eighty-ninth Lord or Lady Potter, I present to you the signet ring of the first Lord Potter. It was crafted by Myrddin. We each wear one," Sirius explained as he handed over the rather chunky gold and copper ring. Harry now noticed that Sirius had a very similar one, worn on his right index finger. "The ring alerts those you meet to your standing and place in our society. Only you or the next Lord Potter will be able to remove the ring from your hand."

Harry turned the jewellery over in his palm, surprised something as old and well used was in such good condition. He felt something with in him stir, and it seemed to pull for him to slide the ring into place. Without fear he did so, and felt a pleasant hum through his chest, down his arm and too the ring. There was also an odd tingling on his left arm, where the tattoo bearing the same emblem marked his skin.

"I had wanted to get this for you sooner," Sirius explained, "however the Goblins needed to retrieve it from your family vault in London, transfer it to the branch in Killarney. Then I needed to take a sealed letter from the Goblins in London to the Kilarney branch so I could prove who I was before they'd let me have the ring. Getting my own back was much easier."

"You've always been a bit lazy, Sirius," Harlan Potter jokingly called out from his seat next to James. "Adverse to hard work and all."

"Leave him alone, Har," Grandma Freddie chastised. "He's isn't lazy, just easily distracted."

"You think he's bad a as a human," Lily chimed in. "you should see him as a dog. Throw him a ball to catch, he'll go racing after it; but he forgets it if there's a rabbit or squirrel around." Everyone including Harry and Remus started laughing. Sirius screwed up his lips and looked around at the faces.

"This was a touching moment. Why did it turn into 'pick on Sirius day'?"

"Don't let them fool you," Harry said to his godfather, his hand strongly grasping the older man's upper arm. "They only pick on you if they love you."

"That explains so much about all those pranks he played on girls at school," Remus dryly added and a fresh round of laughter echoed in the space. When it died down, Sirius started to talk to Harry again.

"As I said, your wearing this ring will alert anyone who sees it that you are the head of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter. You may also duplicate your ring, and give copies to those who you choose. Your father had worn one all through school, I guess to alert the two or three people who might not know who he was to his being a Potter. When things became serious with your Mum, he passed his ring on to her. It alerted witches and wizards that she was under their care. If someone decided to attack her, they were attacking the House of Potter. Aside from Voldemort's most ardent followers, there are few who would want to bring that wrath down upon themselves."

Harry looked again at his mother's painted vestige, and noticed her own golden ring on the forefinger of her right hand. He also thought back to his time with Dumbledore, and realized he had been wearing the Dumbledore family ring all this time. Strangely, as Harry was pondering how this might work to his advantage, he noticed something on Remus' hand. He looked from one friend to the other.

"You've taken Remus into your House?" the young Lord inquired.

"It seemed safest to me," Sirius answered in a measured tone. "While I agree completely with what you're doing today, there are liable to be repercussions befalling those around you. This way, he's protected; not that I think we need it in Ireland."

"But if we return to _Stargazers Summit_?" Harry further asked.

"We will be back on British soil. We are about to move for the dismissal of a third of Hogwarts staff, will be tossing out much of the leadership of the Ministry of Magic and Wizengamot. We might make a few enemies," Sirius told him in such a serious tone it could be nothing more than mocking.

"I know that I am safe if I return to Killarney," Remus said. "Maggie has assured me the Irish have no qualms with me unless I break the law and bite someone. I wouldn't put it past those you're confronting today to attempt to sway your opinion through pressure on those you care about."

Harry looked at the werewolf beginning to be incensed. "But, isn't that a trick that Voldemort used? Didn't he try to get at Dad by killing Grandmum and Granddad? Isn't that why he recruited Peter?"

"Freddie and I would have been targeted anyhow," Harlan spoke up. "We were against him when James was just a little boy."

"He knows that, Dad," James said quietly. "Harry's just realizing that power-plays are the same, regardless of the motivation and intent behind those making them."

Harry was motionless for a minute, his head lost in thought. There were people he needed to ensure would be protected through this. Some were safe, like Lady Bones and Neville due to their belonging to Noble Houses already. There were others, however, who he felt certain would be pursued heavily. He began calculating how many rings he might need to duplicate. He wondered if Sirius had already covered a few of them.

"Sirius did you take care of – "

"Andi, Ted and Dora, Tonks to you, have all been sent their own rings, as members of the Black family. I have also brought Hermione under my name. I did this when I spoke to her parents and gained their permission. They were the only ones who would have been hard to contact after your invitation," he explained. Harry nodded as it shortened the list considerably.

Conversation turned to the specifics of the day, and the rather elaborate sequence of events they had set into place. Everything had to work at exactly the correct time, or else those they were hoping to call to accountability might have just enough time to escape. Dilly provided breakfast for the three men, and they ate while they reviewed their plans, Remus confirming the plans should proceed in their perfect, timely manner.

The grandfather clock in the hallway chimed half nine, and Harry and Sirius rose from the table, leaving Remus behind. The Potter Estate was not connected to the general Floo network, only having access to the home in Ireland, the Potters London Row House and most recently, _Stargazers Summit_. Remus would be safe to await the return of the parliament of owls which had been sent out overnight and into this morning, depending on the length of each flight. Should the need arise, Sirius' family could Disapparate to_ Summit_ and Hermione had an emergency Portkey built into her ring to take her there as well.

Seeing as side-along, long distance Appariation wasn't Harry's cup of tea – the single trip he and Sirius made left him ill for hours – the older man crafted a Portkey out of a chipped tea cup Jolly had provided from the wears left behind in the North Wing. It was nearly ready for human habitation, which would be perfect if everything worked as it should today. Saying their goodbyes and hearing words of assurance from the greater Potter-Evans clan; the two men departed through the dining room door and to the yard beyond.

A moment later they found themselves inside the Shrieking Shack.

"Don't suppose we can use the tunnel to get into the school?" Sirius asked and Harry shook his head.

"We barely made it through there at the end of third year," Harry replied. "You were rail thin and malnourished and I hadn't had my growth spurt. We'd never get through now. Anyway, I don't want to mess my robes."

"I don't want to mess my robes," Sirius mocked back in a sing-songy, feminine voice.

"Cut it, old man," Harry retorted back. "I'm not the one who takes nearly an hour to trim his facial hair and 'moisturise' each morning. Moony said he was happy he didn't have to share a loo with you any more."

"Hey, perfection needs time."

"Or you're just really slow 'cause you're old." Sirius lunged for the boy, but he was too quick and Disapparated from the house to the gates of Hogwarts. His godfather followed suit, and they slipped through the enchantments without trouble. Professor Dumbledore met them at the main entrance to the school.

"Gentlemen, welcome," he said putting his hand out to shake each of theirs. "Sirius, we've missed you at our meetings. Harry, you look well rested." Neither Lords spoke anything, just nodded in turn to the headmasters words. "Well, shall we head to my office?"

"Definitely, there's much to talk about," Harry answered. It didn't escape the elder man that the others were wearing their family crests boldly upon their robes and their signet rings on their fingers. He inwardly prepared for what this meeting entailed. The walk through the halls was quiet and the trio entered his office precisely at ten.

"Would either of you like some tea? I have a fresh pot," he asked. Both Sirius and Harry shook their heads. "Lemon drop? Holiday biscuit?" Their responses were the same.

Less than two minutes later, Dumbledore sat behind his desk, and the pair followed suit. Harry looked at the clock and smiled.

At 10:03 am in Paris, France, a large black owl with a horrid temperament named Midnight arrived, bearing a large scroll. He flew directly to the desk of the assistant to the Secretary for International Wizarding Rights, it bearing the mark of the Ministry of the Magical Republic of Ireland, as did the scroll. Only reading a few lines, the young man rose and immediately went to his superior.

In London, another owl, with a far more pleasant attitude, arrived and perched upon the desk of Lady Bones. Recognizing the mark of the House of Potter, Amelia Bones removed the two scrolls. She had been awaiting their arrival, and was pleased when she quickly read through them. She immediately stood, taking off first for the office of the Wizengamot, calling for an immediate meeting for the afternoon. Then she headed to the Investigations Department of Magical Law Enforcement to begin a pair of inquests.

Throughout Britain, the members of the Board of Governors for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry found letters arriving which bore the crests of seven families. Once all the wax seals were broken, the board members found themselves privy to a report quite different than the official one which the headmaster had provided. Floos flamed to life as they began to converse.

An odd little owl, probably not far beyond the nest, arrived at the desk of the Editor of the _Daily Prophet_. The open letter, signed by seven of the oldest Wizarding families the United Kingdom had, was certainly surprising. This was not what the Ministry had been reporting since school resumed in the fall. Upon completion of his reading of the letter, the Editor, one Opinionus Factimious scribbled and note and sent it sailing to the copy room. There would be a new front page for the late edition.

Lastly, exactly at 10:03 am, Remus Lupin walked into the London branch of Gringotts and was promptly met by Razorfang, the Potter family goblin. He was escorted into the goblin's private office. A portrait of Eldon Potter was already present, and Remus delivered a letter requesting the removal of Albus Dumbledore as trustee of the resistance trust. It had been signed over to Dumbledore, by Eldon himself, in the late sixties to help fund the actions of the Order of the Phoenix. The Potter family was in complete agreement that a better trustee would be the man who had just arrived at the institution.

Back at Hogwarts, the three men were only just past their pleasantries; nothing had been discussed yet, when the owls began arriving, some bearing summonses and others howlers. Sirius and Harry shared a look out the corners of their eyes. Their plan had begun, the first part had apparently gone off perfectly. The next actions would not take place until noon. Harry couldn't contain his smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter in this arc, and as I said last week, I am planning to take a short break from uploading on this story. I need to have time to develop some plans for the second arc. There will be a great deal of Wizarding law and I must have time to truly consider what will happen. New chapters will return weekly, beginning on September 6. I am sorry to do this to the followers of this story, and I promise if life returns to normal, I will post sooner.**

**This is unbeta'ed, so I take ownership for my errors. Thanks for all who are reading and reviewing, MNF**

**Chapter 10:**

**Gadael (Welsh)/ To Leave (Modern English)**

**2 January 1996**

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Harry Potter sat next to his godfather, proudly bedecked in new black and gold Wizarding robes. Over his heart a finely embroidered insignia of a potter's wheel was stitched into the fabric. The richly coloured needle work used many shades of brown and grey. Though the subject matter was somewhat dull in nature, the threads had an iridescent nature, making the simple object appear beautiful. Duplicates of the sign were also on the young man's left forearm, and cast in gold on the first finger of Harry's right hand. He had not only embraced being Lord Potter, but had done so with an enthusiastic vigour. He wanted to excel in all the title entailed. Those who are the closest to him, like the man seated to his left, had no doubt he would go on to be quite a memorable and respected Lord.

For Sirius Black, taking on the title of Lord Black was difficult and uncomfortable. It wasn't for fear of the responsibility, or the nature of the work. It was instead his distaste for all things associated with his parents, brother and the majority of his family tree. Growing up a white sheep in the Black family had made the man's childhood unpleasant, his adolescence dangerous and only added to people's acceptance of his purported betrayal of his best friend believable. Once he took on the mantle of his entitlement however, he resolved to leave the past where it belonged. Sirius rubbed his thumb over his own signet ring, his depicting a simple hand-held telescope, stars surrounding it. He was feeling his hackles being raised, his inner dog looking for a fight. Sirius had no doubt they'd have more than one before the day was over.

For his part, Albus Dumbledore was expecting some debating today; Harry had already told him he expected answers. Harry would get answers, but only to the specific questions which were asked, no more. Information was a commodity, equal to gold in the old man's mind. Albus was quite wealthy on both counts. He would do what was required to placate the boy and keep the young Lord under his thumb.

Dumbledore needed to keep Harry close, it was the only way the Wizarding world had hope. That the boy had arrived with his hot-headed godfather did not make the headmaster happy. He could only imagine what Sirius had leaded the boy to believe. While a brilliant dueller and creative spell caster; Albus never truly trusted Sirius Black. While he had tolerated the presence of the younger Black in the Order in his younger days, it was necessary to hold onto James Potter and Remus Lupin. Now, the man's jaded and cynical attitude made his involvement irritating and unpleasant. Dumbledore was ever so thankful that Harry would be away from the man for the next five months. Even more, the old man was thrilled Harry would again be in his care.

The two new Lords had just sat down; refusing the old man's attempts at hospitality. Harry and Sirius had responded with manners so proper and well crafted, they could only be interpreted as cold. The headmaster was beginning to worry about the nature of this meeting. In the past, he was always in control of the room; a slight stirring in his gut had him feeling said control was in others hands.

Unexpectedly, an unfamiliar owl flew in, a scroll tied to his leg bearing the seal of International Confederations of Wizards. Dumbledore thought it odd, and wondered what urgent business would have led to correspondence outside of their usual meetings. He was confused by the smaller, secondary wax sealing, indicating it originated in the Office for International Wizarding Rights. He wondered what country had broken the law this time; he hoped he would not be required to travel far or for an extended period. He'd missed enough school while Fudge's handmaiden had been here in the fall.

Before he had an opportunity to untie the first missive, a second bird flew in, bearing markings from the Magical Law Enforcements offices at the Ministry. Dumbledore bristled against the unrest his gut now felt. He had no reason to be informed of the inner workings of the department. The old man set about releasing this second letter.

A few seconds later a small stone on his desk began to glow and rattle around. Sirius and Harry recognized the stone, and were not surprised when their own began to wiggle within their pockets. If Albus had been unnerved by the mail, he was downright shocked by the stone alerting him to a meeting of the Wizengamot. The law stated that meetings of the governing body of Wizarding Britain were called by their leader. Albus Dumbledore currently held the position of Chief Warlock. He'd called no meeting. Looking away from the mail, he was disquieted by the continued calm faces of the man and child before him.

"How peculiar," the old man muttered. Neither of the Lords chose to respond. This set every nerve in Dumbledore's body on edge. It would appear the pair before him knew about the Wizengamot summons; perhaps had even arranged for it. The few remaining threads of control began slipping away from Albus Dumbledore; weaving themselves instead around Harry and Sirius.

"Something wrong, Headmaster?" Harry asked. It was an odd way for Harry to address the head of Hogwarts. He had always been Professor Dumbledore before, even when Harry was being punished for some reckless act.

"It would seem someone has summoned the members of the Wizengamot for this afternoon. Odd, since it is generally the Chief Warlock who is usually tasked with such actions."

Harry nodded his head, but didn't reply.

Another bird arrived, this time with notes which were simply dropped on his desk and the birds quickly leaving. The letters began to jump and dance across the man's office. Even the birds didn't want to be present for the opening of a howler.

"Well, Albus, it would seem you've received a fair few howlers here," Sirius feinted innocence. He couldn't pass up the opportunity to mock the man who had ensured he be left in Azkaban for thirteen years. "I wonder what you've done to upset these folks so. Did you leave others imprisoned on false charges, or was that just because I'm special?" Venom dripped from the words, and Sirius felt a weight being lifted from him as he finally confronted the man who had orchestrated his detention.

"Sirius, you know that is not true," Dumbledore tried to placate.

"Actually, I am utterly certain that it is true. See, I have had time to speak with James and Lily's portraits, as well several of the portraits in **this** room. They all knew **EXACTLY** who the Secret Keeper was; plenty of evidence to at least have gotten me a trial. I wonder why it was that you needed me in that hellhole."

"I believe I can answer that," Harry interjected, his tone matching Sirius'. "I believe it's so you wouldn't come to raise me. With my parents dead, you out of the way and their only remaining friend unable to care for a small child due to his lycanthropy, my care would be arranged by the _greatest wizard of our time_. Interesting he left me at my aunt's house, where I was physically abused, starved and mentally and emotionally berated." The tone the pair employed was mocking. Harry enjoyed throwing words even Dumbledore embraced about himself back at the old man.

"Interesting point, Harry, I wonder how the general public would react if they knew about such things," Sirius added, his tone thick with sarcasm.

"I think there might be some surprise and shock," Harry agreed before going on. "When I did arrive in the Wizarding world, I was surprised by the school. For a place which is supposed to be one of the _finest schools of its kind_, there are some truly questionable situations here. History, a subject which my great-grandfather used to teach, now has instruction given by a ghost who is so skewed in his thinking that the Goblin Wars are the only area of Wizarding history is taught."

"He was just as bad when we were here. No one should be put to sleep by history," Sirius included. "Thankfully James grandfather was still alive and we'd been given lessons privately. I know you've spoken about how you and Snivellus get along personally, how is his teaching?"

"Horrid," Harry confirmed. "He has favourites and doesn't really teach. The worst is if you make a mistake, no assistance is given. If you can't decipher what is on the board or in the text, you'll never make the potion. Speaking of favourites, he's also the head of house for Slytherin, who are known for their abusive behaviour toward anyone else at the school. Foulest part is they aren't ever punished. Younger students don't even know how to defend themselves. I had to start a defence club, just so they'd have the most rudimentary spells at their command. We've got Voldemort and his Death Eaters on the outside, awaiting us when we leave and junior death munchers on the inside. It's sad when a fifteen year old accomplishes more than the professor in the subject."

"Enough," Albus nearly yelled. He knew the failings at the school at present, and felt his hands were tied by outside forces. It wasn't his fault the Defence position was cursed, or that they couldn't excise Binns ghost. Surely if people knew about why Sybil was at Hogwarts they wouldn't want her to leave. He was doing the best he could. "What have the two of you done?"

"What we felt was necessary," Harry answered. "You're not going to control me any longer. I'm leaving Hogwarts, today, and Hermione is coming with me. The invitation to join me at the Irish Magic Academy is being presented to select others."

"Miss Granger cannot leave Hogwarts; her parents have given the school custody of her when she is not at home."

"Sadly, that is no longer true," Sirius answered. "As of yesterday, Miss Granger is under the protection of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. You will find she wears the Black family signet ring on her right hand."

The headmaster slumped into his chair. This was not at all what he was expecting. Birds had continued to arrive, and his office was filling with obvious howlers, other notes and scrolls, even missives which bore strange seals.

"It would seem you have a great deal of post awaiting your attention; I am sorry to add to your pile," Sirius added, withdrawing the papers regarding his suit against Dumbledore, the Ministry of Magic and the caretakers of Azkaban prison. Dumbledore took them, hesitantly opening them.

"One-million Galleons?" the old man uttered. Harry and Sirius stood, trying valiantly to hide their smirks.

"We will leave you now," Harry said. "We will contact you, should the need arise."

"I will not be contacting you, however I'm quite certain my barrister will be in touch," Sirius finally let his trademark cocked lip make an appearance. Before Dumbledore had even had a chance to look up from the legal scroll, the pair was gone.

LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW

The first hour of the train ride from London to Hogwarts was uneventful; well, at least less eventful than the minutes on the platform had been. Hermione Granger still couldn't get over the reactions she'd seen from quite a few classmates at her wearing the signet ring which identified her as a member of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

Pure and even half-blood students gawped at the ring on her hand, pointing and whispering. For the Slytherin boys who had tormented the young woman since she'd arrived in the Wizarding world it was an unwelcomed turn of events. Never could they curse or attack the bushy-haired Gryffindor. Most witches and wizards considered Sirius Black insane, even if he'd been proven innocent. They had no desire to cross him for they knew he was wealthy beyond imagining and was the head of one of the oldest and most influential houses in the U.K. The ring had made the young prince of the House of Malfoy burn white hot with rage.

"That must have been the only time Draco Malfoy didn't tease or curse me," Hermione said with astonishment. Her compartment mates were enjoying her disbelief; well almost all of them. Neville, Susan, Hannah and Ginny were happy for the young witch. She deserved someone to watch over her and nurture her remarkable skills and intelligence. There was someone who wasn't excited.

"I still don't like it," Ron grumbled. "He's old. What does Sirius want with you?" Hermione looked at him annoyed while Ginny swatted him over the head.

"He doesn't want anything with me," Hermione answered. "He is simply wanted to ensure I was safe. I think it's nice of him."

"It is," Ginny agreed. "Sirius is protective of Harry, and by extension, Harry's friends. You should have seen him on New Year's Day. He was berating Harry because of that little spot on my neck." Ginny had told Hermione what she and Harry had gotten up to while on their first date.

"What spot? What did he do to you?" Ron yelled. Ginny chose to ignore him. It was only the pecking of Hedwig on the outside window of the compartment which truly saved Ginny from explanation.

"Ah, it must be time," the redhead girl stated even as she was reaching to let the bird in. Hermione stood and reached into her bag for several scrolls. Ginny now had Hedwig on her shoulder, feeding her some treats which they had for Susan Bones' owl. Hermione handed a scroll to every person in the compartment, save Ginny. Harry's girlfriend reached into her pocket and removed a Potter signet ring and slid it on her first finger.

"Hedwig," Ginny addressed the owl, "we need you to deliver these notes to the others. They're on the train." Hedwig hooted and allowed Hermione to tie the little scrolls to her legs. When Susan had opened the door, the snowy owl flew into the hallway and went to seek out the others.

"I wonder who else will be with us at five o'clock." Hermione whispered to Ginny after the owl had gone.

"I guess we'll need to wait and see. I hope that everything worked as it should this morning. I would hate to encounter resistance when we attempt to leave," she responded.

"I somehow think Harry might have arranged for that as well."


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Hello again, I'm back sooner than I planned. Once I had returned home, I found time to write and got caught up on everything. I should be back to my Thursday posting schedule for this story. There's a whole lot of information in this chapter, not much in the way of dialogue. I promise we will find out who took Harry's offer in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has hung around and is still reading, and thanks to my beta, Arnel, who got this chapter turned around. You can now follow me on Facebook at Mutt N Feathers and on Twitter at MNFeathers. Come and visit, I post teasers and ask questions. MNF**

**Chapter 11:**

**Gellwngy maith (Welsh)/**

**To Dismiss (Modern English)**

**2 January 1996**

**Emergency Meeting of the Wizengamot of the Ministry of Magic, United Kingdom**

It had been a strange, yet quite eventful morning for Harry Potter and his godfather. After leaving the office of the Headmaster of Hogwarts, a job they doubted Albus Dumbledore would hold for much longer, they returned to the Potters' estate in Yorkshire. Unfortunately, the pair did not have time to linger and regale the portraits of the old man's reactions, as the meeting they were currently awaiting the start of had been called for half twelve.

Harry did take a moment to pen a quick note to his girlfriend and send it with Hedwig. More important than his courting was alerting Hermione and Ginny that it was time to deliver the notes he'd penned to certain Hogwarts students. He was eager to see who would accept.

Due to the longevity of the Houses of Black and Potter, the two gents were seated in the very front row. There was some whispering about who would preside over today's gathering, although Harry and Sirius were certain it would be Lady Bones. By all rights, the next elected Chief Warlock should come from one of the fifteen families; the oldest bloodlines in Wizarding Britain. However, given the rushed nature of a replacement, the next Warlock might simply be chosen from amongst the Wizengamot membership as a whole.

The pair was pleasantly surprised when Patrick Cumberbrandt sat down next to Harry. Sirius greeted the man with a firm grasp of his right forearm, which Patrick returned.

"I'm surprised to see you here," Harry said after greeting the man with a hardy grasp of his arm as well.

"Lord Potter, I may be the most recent incarnation of the Myrddin, but I am also the representative of the bloodline," Patrick explained.

"No, I didn't mean to imply you didn't belong here or anything like that," the young Lord stumbled over his words.

"Harry," Patrick said in a calming voice while placing his hand on Harry's robed arm. "I didn't take your words as anything questionable. I assume it's like a child who sees their tutor outside classes, and they're surprised to see them shopping for groceries like everyone else."

"Exactly," Harry said with relief. "The first time I saw Miss Madeline, my first grade teacher, I was stunned. I thought she lived in the school building."

"Sounds as if I'm in good company with Miss Madeline," Patrick joked and they shared a laugh. Sirius turned at the sound, and Harry was surprised to find Maggie's uncle, Lorccan McMurray sitting next to Sirius.

"Mr McMurray, what a pleasant surprise," Harry said, offering his hand to shake the older gentleman's. "I thought the family was Irish?"

"We all live in da Republic of Ireland now, but back in da day, when Ireland was still whole, our family was seated on da Wizengamot. While we've lost most of our titles in da United Kingdom, dey dinna take our seat. We have a little retreat in a fishin' town which is enough fer the residency requirement. Ríona couldda been here, but she's never been fond of the Brits; sometin' goin' back ta her early Hogwarts days. I'm here 'cause my niece dinna let me eat me breakfast this morn' less I promise I be here," he explained with a laugh. Sirius blushed as he recognised he was the root of Maggie's insistence and I couldn't wait to tell everyone at home about his reaction to Maggie's actions.

"She's mighty smitten wit ya," he went on to say. "Treat her well, lest I be after ya."

"I will, sir. I lost her once, I don't want to do that again," Sirius solemnly said.

"She also said ya were behind all dis," the older man said with the air of someone who could be trusted. "Tell me, is what dey're sayin' about old Dumbly and yer imprisonment true?"

"I don't want to give too much away, yet," Sirius explained in a whisper, "but yes, he did keep me in prison even once he knew the truth."

Mr McMurray began to swear, although his accent, his speed and his near whisper shielded most from hearing what was said. As this was happening Lady Bones entered, and everyone stood in respect for her.

"Everyone, please take a seat," the stenographer said. She wasn't actually writing, her Quick-Quotes Quill was, but she would still monitor to ensure the correct names and testimony were written down. The record of the proceedings would be copied and read many times in the coming days.

Unlike the usual set up of the court room, the chair with the heavy chains had been removed, and instead a rather comfortable upholstered chair in its place. Framing it on the sides were two small benches similar to the ones the Wizengamot members sat upon. The officiant's seating had also been moved, no longer among the members, in the first row. Instead, there was an elevated box, currently hovering close to the ground, with an upholstered chair as well. The box was large enough to have an eight foot table and a bench behind the solitary chair. Harry assumed these were for assistants which the Chief Warlock might require for this particular hearing. The arrangement would allow the Chief to see Dumbledore, the complete Wizengamot and have her research and parchments at hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Wizengamot of the United Kingdom, today's proceedings will be administered by Lady Amelia, of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Bones and Head of Magical Law Enforcement. Please address her as Lady Bones throughout today's activities."

"Thank you, Ms Dippet," Lady Bones said to the older woman with a tip of her head.

"Grandfather went on about an Armando Dippet, how he was the best headmaster Hogwarts had ever seen," Harry whispered to Sirius. "Do you think they're related?"

"They are, that's his granddaughter. She's the same age as Grandma Freddie would be, if she were still alive," Sirius explained and Harry nodded before they went silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Lady Bones started. "We are meeting in emergency session today to discuss allegations and charges which involve our Chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore. The recently disclosed information and accusations are of such a serious nature they demand our immediate attention and action. Have you all had a chance to read the short missive which was sent via communication stone? It was forwarded when you responded to the invitation to this meeting." She looked for nods, mumbles and the like before proceeding. "Please bring in the man in question."

Albus Dumbledore entered, flanked by two members of the MLE's Security and Prevention team. Everyone called them SAP's, which while funny, was also ridiculous. These were witches and wizards who were in place to help them. Sirius often wondered why they didn't just call them Police, like the Muggles do. Even Bobbies was a better name than SAP.

As Albus came in, he looked for the faces of his primary accusers. He couldn't stop the look of contempt from ghosting over his nearly perfect mask of calm. He wouldn't believe Harry would turn against him so. _It must be the influence of Black on him,_ the old man thought, willing to blame the playboy for everything. The dog was even more of a distraction to the son than he'd been for the father. Unfortunately, with the ruling from the Irish Ministry, there was no reason to have him thrown into Azkaban, unless a new trumped-up charge could be found. Of course, the two could simply return to Ireland and be out of his reach. The Irish Ministry and one of their lead Aurors seemed to be quite taken with the scoundrel. Trumping up a charge in the UK would be difficult, as he had his primary residence in Ireland now.

Albus didn't believe Remus Lupin when he'd reported that Black had grown up and had been working diligently to be a good guardian for Harry. Of course, Lupin had not come for another of their meetings since he'd scoffed at the idea of Black being responsible. Lupin had always been on the old man's side, Dumbledore feared that was no longer the case.

Dumbledore had effectively used the poor werewolf's guilt to bring the lad under his wing when he came to school. He knew that James Potter would become friends with the downtrodden little boy; it was how James was raised. Through careful stirrings of said guilt, and occasionally tossing a measly job his way, Albus had made Remus the perfect spy for Black and his dealings with Harry. He was already reeling from the desertion of Black taking the young boy with him, he couldn't fathom losing the werewolf as well. When he heard his name, Lord Dumbledore raised his head. He would not let his emotions be displayed in this courtroom, not today, not ever.

"Lord Albus Dumbledore, you are before us today having had six grievous clusters of offences alleged against you. I will read all charges. At the end you will have a moment to make a statement. Do you understand?" Lady Bones asked and Dumbledore nodded, still not speaking. Amelia Bones wondered if he would talk later, or if he'd keep his mouth shut. As talented of a wordsmith as he was, there truly was no way to talk himself out of the mess he currently found himself in. She doubted he'd speak today on the record and perhaps never utter a word in his own defence.

"The charges are as follows, although they are not in any particular order. First, charges of manipulation and withholding information in the actions leading to the deaths of James and Lily Potter, 31 October 1981. Additionally, charges have been levied regarding a lapse in the protections you had initiated and promised the aforementioned couple.

"Second, impropriety and disregard regarding the care of the minor child, Harry James Potter, in your placement of said child in the home of his aunt, Petunia Dursley. These charges include Child Endangerment and Facilitation of Child Abuse and Neglect as you left said child in a dangerous environment, even when you knew he was being treated so poorly." There were tsk, tsk sounds from throughout the courtroom. Harry simply wanted to crawl under his bench, having never enjoyed being the centre of attention.

"Third, Impropriety and Collusion in the Imprisonment of Sirius Black, falsely imprisoned for thirteen years. Our Irish counterpart has recently declared Lord Black innocent of all charges. A charge of Occlusion is also levied, as Lord Black was not granted a full and appropriate trial. They also went so far as to state that Albus Dumbledore knew Lord Black was innocent, but chose to do nothing. Additionally, charges of Obstruction in the case of Dispensation of the Will of James and Lily Potter which clearly stated Sirius Black was to have sole custody of the minor, Harry James Potter.

"Fourth, there are questions regarding the dispensation of funds from two Gringotts accounts, both involving the Potter family and funds. The first is an account set up by Eldon Potter, entitled "Resistance Support". There is strong evidence, sir, that you have used this ever-replenishing account not for its intended use, but instead in a personal fashion. There are also questions regarding the educational account for Harry James Potter, as funds have been withdrawn in excess of the known fees for Room and Board at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The whispers and mutterings within the room were growing louder. People were at a loss as to what to say, although their feelings were deep.

"Fifth, due to the findings of the Irish Ministry, there are serious questions regarding the state of Azkaban prison and the care of the inmates there. As a nation which has signed the International Statute of Fair Treatment of Prisoners, and as the leader of not only our governing body but the international body which drafted and upholds the statute, it was your responsibility to ensure we were in compliance. You are being investigated for negligence at the prison. Additionally, should the allegations of abuse and torture against Lord Black prove true, you will be charged with those crimes as well. I suspect there will be civil proceedings, as every prisoner past and present could bring charges against you.

"Finally, questions have arisen regarding the educational standards at Hogwarts, specifically about the qualifications of the professorial staff. In agreement with the Board of Governors of Hogwarts, which met less than an hour ago, you are hereby removed as Headmaster, and you may not set foot on the grounds again. Your personal items have been crated and are waiting outside the courtroom. After hearing these charges, do you have anything to say for yourself?"

Lord Albus Dumbledore looked into the eyes of his two primary accusers, wishing he could stroll through their minds and discover why they had turned against him. All he has ever done was for the greater good. While he wanted James and Lily to live, it was important to keep them at the forefront of the resistance. The Wizarding world needed to see a pure-blood fighting alongside his Muggle-born wife. They were a more powerful advertisement for unity than anything he could have come up with. He had to walk a fine line between hiding them, and having them visible for the cause. He thought he'd done the best he could for them.

After their tragic death, he'd chosen to rely on ancient magic to keep their saviour safe. If Sirius Black had been allowed to raise Harry, the old man was certain baby Harry would have been taken away, possibly never to return. Of course he knew of the treatment at the Dursleys', and he hated it. But the blood magic which protected Harry was too tempting not to embrace. Harry had become deeply resilient and strong in his convictions of right and wrong. His childhood had unknowingly prepared him perfectly to be the sacrificial lamb. Albus didn't like using the boy as he must, but all was for the greater good. Harry would be honoured for generations to come; even this plan was now at risk. Who would prepare Harry now? Who would locate and destroy the rest of the Horcruxes, ensuring Voldemort's humanity when the time came? It certainly wasn't Black; he had his hooks into the boy, and together they'd created this debacle. With that arrogant, immature womaniser as the boy's guardian, Wizarding Britain might as well just surrender to the Dark Lord.

Lady Bones was still awaiting an answer, but Lord Dumbledore had no intention to utter even a sound. While maintaining eye contact with her, he shook his head, slowly, from side to side three times.

"Lord Dumbledore has indicated he does not want to offer a defence at this time. Will you please escort him to his cell?" With that, the two SAP's flanked the now standing former Chief Warlock from the room, the door latch echoing through the room.

"Based on the rules adopted in 1412 for the Wizengamot of the United Kingdom, a list of immediate actions has been drafted. These will protect both the defendant as well as the Ministry. They are as follows:

"First, Albus Dumbledore will be stripped of all titles and positions. His wand will be seized. Additionally, all of his financial accounts will be frozen and those accounts to which he had access, but was not the primary holder, will be reviewed. A team will be set up by the goblins of Gringotts and members of the MLE to untangle the complexities of these accounts.

"Second, Azkaban prison has been emptied of all prisoners. High security inmates have been taken to a remote International Confederation of Wizards Prison. The location will not be made known to this body as a whole," Lady Bones said, looking past the fifteen families in the front row to Lucius Malfoy and his cronies. She wouldn't put it past the 'reformed' Death Eater to attempt to release them. "Those who were not on the high security floors are within Ministry buildings, and are being watched over by Aurors and Hit Wizards."

"Third, the ICW has begun several inquests about both our action and inaction regarding Albus Dumbledore. We will comply with all inquests in their entirety." The sternness of her voice let everyone know there would be no questioning this decision nor would anyone refuse to participate.

"Fourth, a full inquest will take place regarding all actions and plans for James Potter, Lily Evans Potter, Harry James Potter and Sirius Black. While certain charges have already been alluded to, the inquest will be given the rights to bring forth more. Additionally, we are prepared to assist the Muggle Department of Children's Welfare should they want to bring a case against Vernon and Petunia Dursley for their abhorrent care of said child." Harry was stunned. He just wanted to leave the Dursleys behind; he wasn't sure if he wanted them sent to jail. It was a great deal for the young Lord to take in. Harry only came out of his mental gyrations and back to the present when Sirius put his hand on Harry's elbow and gave it a squeeze. He was ever so thankful to have his godfather with him.

"Fifth, we will concede to all allegations put forth by the Irish Ministry and will comply with all reparations suggested. Lord Sirius Black will be restored to all titles and positions, retrograded to the time of his arrest in nineteen-eighty-one. Should he desire his position as an Auror, he will be welcomed back." Sirius nodded, although keeping quiet. He had no desire to return to work, it wouldn't be the same without James. He certainly didn't need a pay check. He would be content just working with Harry on his advanced Transfigurations and Animagus spells.

"Finally, the witches and wizards who established the Wizengamot have written rules for when the Chief Warlock needs to be removed. Immediately effective, I will continue as the head of the Wizengamot; although I will not use the title of Chief Warlock. In the next three-hundred sixty-five days an election for a new Warlock will occur. Additionally, a support council will be created to serve as advisors to me for the next year, through the elections and transition to the new Chief Warlock.

"Lastly, a commission will be assembled to work on the exact charges which will be set forth. This team will include: two Aurors, two MLE Attorneys, a Hit Wizard, an Unspeakable, several Crime Scene technicians, a psycholo-wizard and a Magical Social Worker as well as two members at large. This committee will be put together with the discretion of myself and my oversight committee. I now open the floor for discussion."

Harry pulled up his sleeve and looked at the Muggle watch he'd gotten for himself. He was hoping it would help him stay on time at school. He didn't think that would be an issue now. It was half three. Those who had been extended the offer of coming with him would meet Remus at the Irish cottage at five. He'd hoped he'd be there with him to make full greetings; it appeared to him now that it wouldn't be the case.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note: Hello, welcome to Thursday. Here's the next chapter, much less tense than the previous one. My beta, Arnel, went through the chapter and while I was reviewing it I added another 600 words, so any mistakes you find, they're mine alone. For those who know about the problems with my father from this summer, I'm asking for well wishes and prayers. He is not doing well. I'm headed back tomorrow. Enjoy and please let me know what you think. MNF**

**Chapter 12:**

**Gwyraram (Welsh)/**

**To Turn Away (Modern English)**

**2 January 1996**

**Potter Cottage near Killarney**

**4:21 p.m.**

Remus Lupin was used to pacing. On the nights of the full moon, especially when he was alone, he paced within whatever location he'd locked himself into. For hours he would walk along the perimeter, looking every bit the caged animal he was. Today he was pacing around the first floor of the cottage Harry owned. Around from the lounge to the conservatory through the entryway and the new school room to the kitchen and then back around. He was in the conservatory when he heard a voice.

"Remus dear, I don't think Harry would be pleased if you wore a hole into the Persian on the floor," the calming voice of Prudence Potter lilted through the air. "I went to the carpet maker myself to design the pattern and pick out the colours. It truly is a one of a kind, and to replace it today would cost a fair bit more than I paid. Why not sit down and tell me what has you so vexed?"

Remus looked at the refined woman, sitting so perfectly on her high back chair; she was a lady in all the best ways. He directed his own chair in front of the lone small frame on the small table in front of the window overlooking the garden behind them.

"I'm concerned about who will and who will not be joining us today. There are several of the students who have not made up their minds yet," he explained. "The trunks and other supplies for Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville arrived right away, only minutes after noon. I had their things moved into their rooms and arranged for their books for the new classes to be sent here. Susan and Hannah's things arrived around half three, and I was able to arrange for their needs as well. I'm not surprised Daphne's things aren't here yet; while I know her father supports her coming, it would be a difficult step for her. She would be the only former Slytherin."

"What house she is in should not matter," Prudence stated. "There was not this horrible animosity between the houses when I was at school. Of course, we cheered for our Quidditch team and attempted to earn points for our house, but no one would ever consider hexing another student outside of the classroom. How it disintegrated so is beyond my comprehension. Are there any other students who have not accepted Harry's invitation?"

"One other," Remus answered her. "Ginny's brother, Ron. He and Harry are best mates. I can't imagine why he wouldn't want to come as well."

"Is this perchance the lad Harry was speaking with Sirius about last night?"

"It is," Remus said sceptically, valiantly hiding his smile. "Were you eavesdropping, Lady Potter?"

"It is difficult not to hear conversations which are held within arm's distance of my frame. I had no where to go, so I pretended to doze," she explained. Remus finally chuckled at her. "May I offer a possible reasoning for Mr Ronald Weasley's hesitation in accepting the invitation, regardless of what his sister has chosen?"

"Please do," Remus replied. "I might have taught them for a year, but the teenage mind still perplexes."

"As it has for generations," Prudence added with a smile. "Mr Weasley has been young Harry's friend since the first, but he has always wanted the publicity which seems to follow my great-grandson where ere he goes. Perhaps Mr Weasley is considering the possibilities of what life at Hogwarts will be like if he is not in such a long shadow?"

"That is a possibility," Remus sadly agreed. "Although I hope it's not the case. I was thinking perhaps his moth-" he was interrupted by the front door opening and Maggie walking in.

"Remus, where ya be?" she yelled. Remus didn't get a chance to answer before she walked in. "Ah, dere ya are. Am I in time? Did I miss dem or dinna any of dem come?"

"You're early," Remus answered with a slight laugh. "I just wish I knew if Harry and Sirius were going to be back in time?"

"Dey won be," she replied. "De English Ministry is in lockdown, de Wizengamot is still in session. Albus Dumbledore has been taken inta custody. Harry and Sirius have worked dem up into a frenzy. I dinna know if dey be here at all before lights out. I only got de message as one of dere Aurors had a moment ta owl me."

"What they did needed to be done, but they have certainly made a mess," Remus commented as he looked at the mantle clock. "Only a few more minutes. Just waiting for replies from two more. Come on, we'll talk in the kitchen. Thank you, Lady Prudence, for your insight," he said to her portrait.

"I will always be here for you, dear boy" she said with a slight bow of her head. Even as a teen, Remus had enjoyed the company of Lady Prudence's portrait. Grandma Freddie had taken a shine to Sirius, but the older woman and Remus had discovered their many commonalities.

Remus put a gentle hand on Maggie's back and led her from the room. "What was dat about?" she asked as they were exiting.

"Just some insight into the mind of a young man," he explained.

"And ya, havin' been one, dinna figure it for yaself?"

"Didn't even have a clue, Maggie dear," he stated and they laughed as they entered the kitchen. "We've got at least six coming along this time. Harry's already made a list of who he'd like to invite in a few weeks, depending on how things are going at Hogwarts. We're either going to need to use _Stargazer's Summit_ or find a new place if he invites any more. I just wonder if it will work if we're on British soil."

"Don worry 'bout it," Maggie told him, covering his hand with hers. "It'll all work out. Ya can come use me parents' house. Dere's plenny room. Bits of da castle ain been used in generations."

"Thanks, Maggie," Remus replied. "This is bound to be an interesting experiment. There are still some kinks we haven't worked out." He was thinking of the full moon nights, although Sirius assured him he had an idea.

A whooshing sound in the entryway caught Maggie's attention. "What was that?"

"Someone else's trunk arrived. I wonder if it was Daphne or Ron?" Remus wondered aloud, the first to make it out to the entrance area for the cottage. He looked at the trunk and was pleased to read the initials 'D.G.' in elegant script across the lid of the case. A lovely black owl with the most yellow of eyes was in its cage next to the trunk. "I'm so glad Daphne has chosen to come. I think it will be good for all of them. Every house is represented this way."

"Wait, did ya say ya dinna get Ron's tings?" Maggie inquired. Remus pulled his pocket watch for the time, smiled and spoke:

"Not yet, and the kids will be here…now." Right on time there was a clattering heard in the back garden, and the duo of adults went out through the new classroom to the garden to greet their new charges. Not one of them landed upright; it was a good thing the snow was gone but the soil frozen.

"Ow," Ginny said. "My bum ended up on the toe of your boot, Hermione."

"Sorry, Ginny. At least I was wearing the rounded end ones, rather than the pointed ones," the older girl apologised.

"Point taken," the young red-head answered and everyone started laughing. "Wait, where's my brother? Did he screw up the Portkey?" She was getting to her feet, as was everyone else, Neville demonstrating his manners by helping the young women to their feet.

"Miss Weasley," Remus spoke and she looked at him surprised. "Ginny. Must remember we can and should use first names here," he said mostly to himself, which caused Maggie to snigger. "Ginny, Ron never sent his things. I don't believe he's coming."

"What a stupid git. This is an awesome opportunity, especially since Hogwarts is missing half its teaching staff now. Professor Snape was escorted off the property," she told them. Neither Remus nor Maggie suppressed their smiles.

"Come on inside," Maggie suggested. "I'll take ya on a tour of da house." The kids dutifully followed, talking amongst themselves about what had happened at Hogwarts today. Remus was held in rapt attention.

"Professor Trelawney was relieved of her teaching duties, although she will continue to live in the castle and help Professor McGonagall in some way," Hermione took up the story after they'd discussed their dislike of Snape for a good ten or fifteen minutes. Everyone shared, save Daphne, who remained silent.

"It took the other ghosts to drive Binns from his classroom. They've given him a new one on the unused part of the third floor. I doubt he'll notice if the students come or not," Neville explained next.

"Hagrid is going to work with a proper professor for Care of Magical Creatures," Susan spoke up. "He's knowledgeable, but just not a particularly fine lecturer. He also doesn't realise he's putting his students at risk most of the time." Remus nodded in response to her observations. They all loved the half-giant, but he really wasn't professor material.

"With Umbridge gone as well, the only professors left are McGonagall, Flitwick, Sinistra, Vector, Sprout and Babbling. Umbridge had run off the last Muggle Studies teacher the first week of classes and never replaced her," Ginny finished up.

"Professor McGonagall, well, I guess she's headmistress McGonagall now," Neville spoke up; "whatever her official title, she was forced to suspend classes for at least two weeks to find a teaching staff."

"Can you imagine what's going to happen in that castle in the next two weeks?" Daphne asked, finally joining in with the others. "No coursework to keep the students from getting bored and weather which will keep most inside. They should just assign everyone detention in the Great Hall. I thought it was too chaotic before." Remus and Maggie shared a look, happy to hear the former Slytherin speak. They had been discussing her the night before, concerned about her relationship to the others.

"Speaking of chaos, detentions and coursework, why don't settle down and I can go over some rules and such with you," Remus spoke and the teens all filed into the classroom. Remus, being the gentleman he is, put a hand on Maggie's back to guide her.

"Hey, what's going on here," Sirius' booming voice surprised the pair as they came into the house. "You making moves on my mate?" He offered his hand to Maggie. She happily took it and he pulled her up into his arms.

"Never, me love," she answered. "Yer de one who stole me heart." For her kind answer, Sirius rewarded her with a kiss.

"Always gets the girl," Remus jokingly muttered in the background. "Where's Harry?"

"Kingsley cornered him as we were attempting to leave," Sirius explained. "Wanted to tell him about what happened when the Aurors approached the Muggle police about his abuse."

"How'd he take it?" the werewolf asked.

"About as well as you'd expect him to take it," the old dog answered. All three adults filed into the classroom behind the kids.

"Sirius, where's Harry?" Ginny asked as they were settling down.

"He's still at the Ministry. He should be here anytime now." There weren't desks in rows in this room, rather a few were scattered along the edges; most of the seating came from chairs, couches and large pillows arranged so they faced a blackboard at the front. Remus sat on a stool so he was a little higher than the kids. He began going over the general information as Maggie and Sirius slipped from the room to make tea and to begin supper.

The first matter was sleeping arrangements. The girls were excited to find out they'd have the entire second floor of the house to themselves. Their mirth lasted until they also learned there was only one loo for all six of them. Hermione suggested they make up a schedule for mornings and evenings to avoid everyone assuming they can shower at seven.

Neville was pleased to be sharing a bedroom with Harry, even more so when he learned there was a private loo for the master suite. Several of the girls were jealous, but Remus reminded them that it would be a disaster within a day or so because that's just how boys were at that age.

"Okay, here's something which might be a change for some of you; everyone will have household chores. There will be daily activities, such as helping cook a meal or clean up from one and then there will also be weekly chores involving larger tasks such as dusting or laundry," Remus explained. He counted to ten and the first of the remarks was heard.

"Wait, there aren't any house-elves?" Susan asked.

"I don't know how to cook," Daphne admitted. "I don't know the first thing about laundry either. Food and clean clothes just appear at my house."

"My Gran wouldn't let me clean. She said she was afraid I'd break things," Neville sadly said. Luna wrapped her arm around his shoulders and gave him a squeeze.

"I've had to do chores my whole life," Ginny admitted. "It will be so much easier to do the laundry without so many messy boys! Compared to Charlie, Ron and the twins, Neville and Harry are downright neat. The only thing I won't do is pluck pants out of trouser legs. That is your personal responsibility." The girls made sounds of revulsion and Sirius must have said something, as Maggie slapped him on the head.

"Okay, okay," Remus said in an attempt to regain control of the conversation. "Harry, Sirius and I discussed this, and we think it's important for everybody to pitch in around the house. It's a small place, so the amount of work will be minimal. As for the cooking, food generally tastes better when you've had a hand in it. One of us will be able to help you along the first few times you're doing something new in the kitchen or in general. Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Sirius, Maggie and I have all been doing these things for years." Voices mumbled their agreement and relief they wouldn't be alone when they began a new task.

"The best news for all of you is magic will be allowed to help you with your tasks," he told them and there was a prattle of thankful words and sounds. "Unlike in the UK, underage magic is allowed while at home, or while doing school work. The only thing you may not do is magic in public places and especially not where there are Muggles."

"I dinna want ta bring any of ya in," Maggie interrupted, "but I will if I must." She and Sirius brought the tea in.

"Everyone, please excuse my poor manners. For those who don't know, meet Maggie O'Lachlan, Superior-Level Auror with the Irish Ministry and Sirius' lady friend. You'll see her around a lot," Remus explained and there were many hellos.

"She and Sirius bring up another point: full-frontal snogging or more is forbidden in common areas of the house." Everyone laughed, except Sirius who glared and Maggie who blushed and hid her face behind her hands.

"Okay, everyone, enough taking the mikey out of them," Remus said, getting the meeting back to its point. "After the first offence of public affections, you'll need to put a sickle into the snogging jar. We'll do something fun with the money when we have enough. Likewise, if someone of the opposite sex is in your room, the door needs to be open. I know it puts a damper on things, but until we know how things are going to work here with all of us, let's keep the relationships more innocent than not," Remus said staring at Sirius.

"While Sirius and Maggie share a bedroom when she's here, feel free to collect from him when he forgets the rules, which he'll do often," Remus teased his best mate. Sirius flipped him the bird, which caused Remus to point out the other jar on the table. "There's also a swear jar, which he will contribute to heavily as well."

"Bloody hell, you trying to take away my settlement from the Ministry?" Sirius complained and everyone laughed. Maggie handed him the swear jar and he just dumped in several galleons. "Should cover me for a while." The laughter grew.

"What's so funny?" Harry asked from the doorway, looking rather ragged.

"Sirius already had to add funds to the swear jar. He's pre-paid for a week or so," Hermione explained. Harry looked to his godfather and smirked. He walked over and sat at Ginny's feet, since all the chairs were taken. He was still in his Wizengamot robes, which were quite rumpled. She ran her fingers through his hair, which soothed Harry greatly.

Remus returned to the rules, many of them common sense: clean up a mess if you made it; meals are at specific times and if you won't make it, make sure someone knows; be prepared to leave on time for classes at the Irish Academy.

Harry helped Remus explain that the hours from eight to eleven were study time. All three adults, as well as the portraits of Harry's family were available to help with most core subjects as well as several specialisations. "Here's the thing," he said, "if you don't have revisions to do between eight and eleven, you can do some quiet activity: have a quiet conversation, play chess, read, whatever. What you can't do is disrupt the rest of us. We are going to be much more responsible for what we learn and how we learn. Remus, Sirius and Maggie are rearranging their lives to give us this chance. I don't want us to do anything which would sabotage it."

"Well spoken, Lord Potter," Maggie complimented him. She then took over, explaining how the Irish Magical Academy was different from Hogwarts. "Only some of da students live at de Academy," she explained. " 'ose are either de young ones who need more help or de ones at de end of dere studies and ready for de International exams. Unlike de UK or France, da Irish Academy dinna say ya need to study for seven years. If yar done in six, then ya can take de exams; if ya need eight anna haf, ya take it. Ya just canna go over ten." No one was more excited about this possibility than Hermione, who was taking fervent notes.

"Alsa, students fourteen an older can have tutors," she explained. "If ya know yar ahead in a subject, like Remus was in Runes and languages, or yar want to study sometin specific, like Neville an his healin' plants, ya can work with a tutor. We have already arranged for some, but they won start for another few weeks. Ya will understand better after ya go to classes next Monday. Tomorra, we'll head to Dublin so ya can see the campus, get yar jumpers and de Heads will work wit ya ta build da schedule ya need."

"So, we won't always be in classes together?" Hermione asked.

"Dat's right," Maggie replied. "It all depends on where yar strengths and weaknesses lay. Ya'll understand better tomorra, I promise." As if perfectly timed, the alarm went off in the kitchen, and the group moved to the new magically created dining room.

Different people helped set the table, while others went to the kitchen to get the lamb stew, roasted parsnips and freshly baked soda bread, compliments of Maggie's Mum and Grandmum. There were also some oatmeal and raisin biscuits and vanilla ice cream for dessert.

"Since we feel like a family here," Hermione said, "would anyone mind if we said grace before we eat?"

"I think that's a great idea, Hermione," Harry replied from the seat next to her. He took her hand in his and around the table they each held the hand of those next to them. "Why don't you say it tonight?"

"Sure," she said before bowing her head. "For the hands which prepared it, and for those about to receive it, Lord bless this food. Amen."

"Short and simple, best kind of blessing. Come now, let's dig in. I helped with the stew." Sirius said.

"Are we sure it's edible?" Harry asked. "I seem to remember some eggs a while back -"

"Careful what you say there, Pup. You're on dinner duty tomorrow night."

Laughter, conversation and happiness went around the table same as the food. Unbeknownst to anyone, James and Lily had slipped into the portrait of a path in the woods. They sat together on a stump, enjoying seeing their friends warmly sharing a meal with their son and his friends. Remus caught the small pair while he was looking around the room. He gave them a crooked smile, one which James returned, while Lily wiped a tear from her eye. He had a good feeling about the year to come.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: Hello all, welcome back. There were quite a few complaints that the story was moving too slowly, and that they haven't seen enough results yet. There is a good reason for this, we've only progressed over one month and two days. In the Blood began on 1 Dec 95 and ended on 21 Dec 95, this story started immediately after the last chapter of ITB and we've just now gotten to 3 Jan 96. The previous four chapters all took place on 2 Jan. Give it some time, I promise the Binding Circle will be back, as will Ron - he's not written out completely. Also, if you want to leave a review, complimentary or not, please sign your name. I'd like to respond to you. Thanks to my beta team, Arnel and Stephanie. MNF**

**Chapter 13:**

**Anhyblyg (Welsh)/**

**Stubborn (Modern English)**

**January 3, 1996**

**Potter Cottage, Killarney**

**Sirius' Bedroom**

"Why exactly are all of you in my bedroom?" Sirius queried, looking at everyone gathered suspiciously. At the moment Remus, Maggie, Harry and portraits of Harlan and Freddie and James and Lily were surrounding the man, giving him advice.

"We all be here because yar bein' a barmy git!" Maggie announced with much emotion.

"It's my body, don't I get to decide who knows exactly what's wrong with it?" the Animagus asked.

"Sirius, we're not here for salacious gossip," Remus gently said. "We're here because we are worried about you."

"You already know everything, mate. I figured it would be just you and me going today," Sirius said in a quiet, embarrassed sounding tone.

"Normally that would be the case, but I really don't think I'm the best person to take you, not given the nature of today's appointment. Plus, do you really think we should both be gone? We've got eight teens here who are our responsibility," Remus answered. The dog glared at the werewolf, knowing he was being sensible. Sirius wasn't sure how happy about it he was.

"Fine," the dark-haired man groused. "Why don't I go alone?"

"Not happening, Sirius," Harry interjected. "How many potions are you taking? The physical review for the judge was only last week. You need someone to go with you. Pick, Maggie or me."

"Neither of you. Harry, you're too young and Maggie…I…can't I have some secrets from you?" he explained. This comment, however, frustrated Maggie. Lily whispered something to James in their frame and he nodded.

"Ya can," she said through her somewhat clenched jaw. "But ya health shunna be what ya keeping' quiet on."

"Why? What was done to me was just…Can't you see why I might not want you knowing everything? I have wounds I'd rather not have to explain."

"Sirius, notting which was done to you is your fault," Freddie Potter piped up from within her portrait. James had recently come and gotten his father and disappeared into another painting, somewhere. Lily had slipped in to join her mother-in-law.

"But, Freddie, Mum," Sirius pleaded. "I don't…please don't make me." The older two-dimensional rendering of the only woman who had truly treated him as a child felt his discomfort and longed to hold him. She had compassion in her eyes for her boy. His girlfriend, however, had experienced enough.

"I stand by me comment earlier, yar a barmy git."

"I am not," he snapped back. "I just don't think I need to share this with the world."

"Da world? It weren't da world whose breasts ya were so interested in last nigh'!" Remus and Harry looked at each other slyly, not just surprised she would mention such a thing, but also worrying about what might happen if Maggie were to completely lose her temper. It had only happened once before at the cottage, but it took hours to repair the dining room and kitchen due to the charms she'd placed on the cabinets and drawers to necessitate the items being manually replaced.

"Maggie, dearie, I'm sure he wasn't implying anything," Freddie said from on her rocking chair. "Gents, you're going to need to leave. I have a few things to talk over with my boy. Lily, you and Maggie stick around, but Miss Maggie, if you don't keep your mouth shut, I'll send you out too."

"Yes, Mrs Freddie," Maggie said with remorse. Remus left without a physical or verbal comment, but Harry resented being forced from the room, by his grandmother no less. He thought it was time for people to start treating him like an adult, since he was the head of the family and just as responsible for his friends being here. He was about to say something when a voice from the hall beckoned him.

"Harry," James called his son from the odd painting of an Irish wake - for a goblin. James was having to watch his head, as it was a tradition for goblins to wrestle for the decedents' gold. "Go over to your room. I need to talk with you about Padfoot."

"Dad, I don't want -"

"I'm not staying in this picture any longer than I must. I'm telling you this is not an optional conversation, son." Harry scuffed his feet as he reluctantly went to his room. He flopped down on his bed, and pulled his wand to close the door. James stood in the empty frame looking at his son, knowing his heart was in the right place. "Harry, I know Sirius has commented to you about his childhood, mostly as snide remarks, but he has let you in on a little of it. Believe me, it's ten times worse than you might already know."

"I guess I didn't realise," Harry reluctantly admitted.

"I know, son, but it was only my mum who was able to help him heal from that," James explained. "Remus and your mum know what happened to him in that prison, but they've been given permission to tell me enough so I understand. Harry, it wasn't just what you might think. There were known Death Eaters 'working' there; they revelled in hurting one of their own who turned. The Aurors would go and torture him in the name of getting 'information' about Voldemort they knew he couldn't give. He was getting it from all sides, and some of those people were sadistic. He hadn't wanted to tell what he did, but Remus saw too much at his exam and your Mum was the only one who could comfort him. We won't tell anyone who hurt him so badly."

"I understand, Dad," the petulant son responded. "Can't he see I just want to help him?"

James sighed. "Harry, he knows that. Sirius is so thrilled to have you in his life. Taking care of you, helping you grow up, he's said it's the best thing he's ever done. How about if you let him have his privacy on this?" The young man did not seem to appreciate his father's request. A staring match ensued. Harry was up against a pro in his father.

"Son, please, for everything he's done in your name, let him keep his dignity. He doesn't want you to lose your respect for him," father implored son. The tone of his father's voice finally got through Harry's need for inclusion and reached the boy's heart.

"Fine, Dad, but if something happens, if he has to be in hospital or undergo some sort of dangerous procedure, can I please not be left out of the loop, again?"

"If it's that serious, I promise we will make sure you know," James Potter promised his son. "Go on, I'll meet you downstairs, I think Dad and Grandfather are having issues with the rest of the gang down there."

Across the hall the conversation was quite different in tone. Sirius recognised he was helpless against Mum Freddie and Lily. The first he loved as his true mother, the second he loved as the sister he'd never had. Jamie might have been his best mate, but these two women were a family who loved him unconditionally. Sure, he and Lily would scrapple like siblings, especially in their seventh year when she and James had begun dating. However, Sirius learned just how deeply Lily cared the day he'd received a particularly awful letter from his mother.

The letter was notifying him that his father planned to remove his name from all family accounts, and stripping him of his personal Black family vault. She also took the opportunity to praise Regulus for joining the Death Eaters and went on for three pages about what a waste he, Sirius, was. He didn't bother to open it until he was alone late at night, sitting by the fire in the common room. Lily happened to come down because she couldn't sleep. She didn't say anything when she saw him sitting on the floor in front of the embers, shaking from his weeping. Instead, she quietly sat down next to him, pulled his head to her chest and held him till he calmed. He explained everything to her, feeling free after sharing things he'd never even told James or Freddie. Lily hadn't betrayed his confidence, and took his secrets to the grave.

"Sirius, dear, have you even shared with Maggie why there are things you don't want to share with her?" Freddie inquired. While looking irritated at her, he also shook his head. "I think that might be the place to start." The conflict that washed his face made all three women sad.

"Paddy," Lily beckoned the Animagus by her pet name from her. "Do you really think she'll reject you if you tell her the truth?"

"Petal, why do you have to be so dammed…"

"It's a gift, Paddy. It's a gift. Tell her, let her go with you to the appointment. The healers will work on your body, but it's going to be Maggie who will heal the rest of you." Sirius cocked up his upper lip, knowing he was being played by the women around him.

"You know, if you brought Dilly up here, the guilt trip would be complete," he complained.

"Not really," Freddie bantered back. "She's only good when we're guilting you to eat."

"You are looking a little thin still, Sirius," Lily added. Sirius contorted his face in defeat. Maggie couldn't help but to laugh.

"I've nottin' on dese women," Maggie admitted between her laughs. "Please, sweet'art, let me go wit ya. They're not gonna tell me anytin' to make me leave ya. Dere not gonna even tell me anytin' I dinna already suspect." She took his hands in hers and gave them a squeeze.

"Maggie, they will. Things they did to me, how people I've known since I was a child, how they took out their revenge-"

"Sirius, I know. I'm not a young, inexperienced girl anymore. I know well about what goes on 'tween a man and a woman. I know you're hidin' sometin' when we're together," she gently moved her hands from his hands to his face. "I know ya tink I dinna feel when ya pull away, but I do. It dinna take much to fig're out why."

Sirius grabbed onto Maggie and held tight, overwhelmed with relief. "If you already figured it out, why are you still here with me? I might never be able to -"

"Sirius Black, yer a git," Maggie pulled back to look at him, temper flaming in her eyes and flaring her nostrils. "Ya know as well as me, dere are dozens of ways ta be intimate. I sleep wit ya every night because I like ya arms around me. I like how me head fits on ya chest. I like ya waking me wit ya whiskers ticklin' me nose. I like dat I start ev'ry day wit a snog and end it da same way. Give me some credit, ya old dog."

Sirius didn't know what to say, but he heard her impassioned pleas and the deep affection in her words. He pulled her back to him, snogging her deeply. She was right, he was wrong. He grumbled at himself, mentally wondering why he ever thought to go against her.

He never noticed all the frames in his room were empty.

LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW

Four hours later, Sirius arrived home from his appointment in a far better mood than when he left. The worry which had marred his face was gone, and one might even say there was a twinkle in his eye. Remus wanted to ask what had happened, but standing in front of their youthful charges was neither the time nor place. The werewolf looked around, wondering where their Irish escort was.

"Did you lose Maggie at hospital?"

"No," Sirius replied sarcastically. "She went on ahead, promising to meet us there. They weren't expecting us to arrive by Portkey."

"Yes, another one of those ridiculous rules," Remus said with a shake of his head.

"How were they expecting us to arrive, Pro-Mr Lupin?" Hermione wanted to call him professor still. She was working on Mr Lupin, although she called Sirius by his first name. He wished she'd just call him Remus like everyone else.

"Apparition," Sirius answered. "You can get your licence here at fourteen. Hence why students only live on site for the first three years of their schooling. Once you can transport yourself, you can live at home - or anywhere really - and commute."

"Will we be able to get our Apparition licences?" Neville asked, sounding quite thrilled.

"You will," Sirius confirmed. "Before you do that, or any schoolwork for that matter, I think you need a new wand. That's your dad's, isn't it?"

Neville looked at him uncomfortably, his eyes showing the hesitation of someone wearing responsibility he wasn't old enough or mature enough to truly understand. "Yes," was the only thing he muttered, barely loud enough for Sirius to hear. Lord Black pulled Neville aside.

"Neville, your dad was a remarkable wizard I was privileged enough to work with. I knew his wand on sight, as it's rather unique looking. Sort of reminds me of mine," Sirius explained, pulling his rune covered, dark, long wand. "This is my second one, and completely different from the one I had before I went to Azkaban. Safe to say being in there changed me somewhat." Neville wasn't sure how to react to the man's very droll inflection. Sirius saw the young man's confusion and carried on. "You need a wand which fits your hand, your magic, your future. After we're done at the school, you and I will head to Dublin to get you a wand which is yours."

"I'm supposed to help with supper tonight," Neville said sadly. He so badly wanted to go with Sirius.

"I'll get Maggie to cover for you," Sirius explained. "We both think this is important. You're not going to succeed as long as you're using someone else's wand." Sirius put an arm around Neville and nodded to Remus. He held out an empty pizza box Sirius had brought home for the task. There were few things large enough to accommodate ten people, especially ones who weren't well accomplished with Portkeying. In a flash of blue, the schoolroom was empty.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this is late in the day, at least on the east coast of the US, as FF was misbehaving and I couldn't upload until now. The youth's start at the Irish Academy and learn how different their lives will be. I hope you all enjoy. MNF**

**Chapter 14:**

**Dysgu (Welsh)/**

**To Learn (English)**

**3 January 1996**

The teens' landing wasn't much better than the day before, although Hermione and Harry had managed to end their Portkey trip in a semi-upright position, holding onto each other. The grounds of the Irish Magical Academy were stunning. The near constant rain kept the rolling hills, trees, gardens and flowerbeds in variegated verdant hues, pocked with explosions of yellow, red, pink and purple. One of the surprising facts Maggie shared with the group was the lack of freezing temperatures on this side of Ireland. Rarely did the temperature dip down low enough to produce a snow which stuck, and the ground never became hard, like it did in Scotland. The small group was all relieved to know they'd survived their last Scottish winter.

Where Hogwarts spired upward, this school was low - three stories at most - and quite flat. Parapets and turrets punctuated each corner of the building, rising slightly higher so any advancing force could have been seen. It reminded Harry vaguely of the Potter family home in architecture and design. This appeared to have once been a privately held residence. He didn't have time to continue his observations, as he felt a small, warm hand slip into his.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Ginny said through a sigh as she laid her head on his shoulder. "As much as I like your family cottage, I think it might be intriguing to live here."

"Yeah, you and the eleven-year-olds," Hermione quipped. Harry hadn't realised she was on the other side of his girlfriend instead of next to him.

"I don't know, eleven-year-olds aren't so bad," Ginny mused. "They're eager."

"I can be eager, too," Harry suggested, sliding his hands across Ginny's mid-section, around her sides and down to her bum, hidden by her cloak. "If you move into the castle, I won't be close by." The words were hushed, deliberate and seductive. Ginny gave in and wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him.

After only thirty seconds or so, Hermione interrupted their fun by poking both of them in the ribs. "Harry, Ginny, I see Maggie and who I suspect is the headmaster coming our way. Wouldn't want to be breaking the house rules and possibly school ones too as your first impression would you?"

"Suppose not," Harry replied and turned toward where Hermione had pointed. Impressions were seemingly unimportant to his godfather, as Harry was certain he'd just seen the older man's tongue caress Maggie's lips and then proceed to thoroughly snog her. Maggie was finally able to push her amorous boyfriend to arm's length and spin away toward the man she'd walked out with. A swipe of her right forefinger across her lips removed any excess spittle as well repair any smudged lipstick. Her cheeks were pinker than usual, embarrassed because of his inability to keeps his hands to himself and hers to resist him.

"Hello, everyone," she said brightly. "Welcome ta me alma mater. It is me pleasure ta introduce ya to da man who helped shape me into da woman I am; Headmaster MacLiam." There was polite applause from the group and the man smiled widely.

The headmaster stood only slightly taller than Harry and was built similarly to Remus, if Remus had another twenty pounds on him. His salt and pepper hair was tucked under a plaid cap with his dark blue eyes set deeply into his face. His beard and moustache seemed to be red, white, black and grey all at once. He had on a white dress shirt, plaid waistcoat and solid navy blue trousers.

"My name is Siothrún MacLiam and I be'n the headmaster here since Miss O'Lachlan here was yar age. Before that I was da professor for Spell Writin' and Advanced Charms."

Immediately Hermione's hand shot up in the air. Headmaster MacLiam smiled knowingly at the young woman and nodded that she should speak. "Sir, what is Spell Writing?"

"Exactly as it sounds, Lass. Students in their Senior Cycle can discover how they be writing their own spells. We also teach how to avoid the pitfalls of spell writing gone wrong."

"What are the requirements? What is the Senior Cycle? Are we prepared for it or will we need to take additional preparatory classes?"

Remus walked the few steps to where Hermione was and laid a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure those are all questions the headmaster will answer in due course. Why don't we let him speak?" The girl excitedly nodded. Remus chose to remain close to her, prepared to thwart her daisy chain of questions before she could begin weaving them.

"While tis lovely out now, rain can come up in a wink. Follow me ta our fellowship lounge and we'll discuss what'll happen over the next t'ree days." While Hermione was buzzing with excitement in excess, the rest of the former Hogwarts students were intrigued as well. Neville was perhaps as eager to learn as his friend, and he felt this was the place for him. For the first time in his life, he considered himself more than Frank and Alice's son; he was a young man in his own right.

The lounge was only steps from the door they'd entered, and it provided a lovely view of the rolling hills and the well-tended beds of perennial plants. Neville recognised at least three quarters of them on sight.

Each person took a seat on the comfortable chairs and sofas pulled together on the right hand side of the room. Maggie had sat down with Harry and Ginny on a three person sofa. She was ensuring hand-holding was the extent of their affection, not that she honestly thought either would do more. These seating arrangements also made it impossible for Sirius to sit with her, negating the possibly of creating their own inappropriate display. Everyone was circled around a low table, facing a portable writing board that was hovering a few feet off the floor.

"Is that a whiteboard?" Hermione asked. They'd had them at her primary school in London; so much cleaner than a traditional blackboard and chalk. Whiteboards and the dry erase markers used with them were a Muggle invention.

"They are," the headmaster confirmed. "Much easier to work with, and students can then convert their drawings or notes to their composition books, in full colour. You are quite the inquisitive one," he complimented her.

"You've got no idea," Ginny piped up, and her friend gave the redhead a friendly swat on the arm.

A moment later black and white composition books with the school crest overlaid on the front, and pencils and folders filled with different coloured paper inside, appeared before them. All eight students looked at them surprised, the pure-bloods the most so, as they'd never seen Muggle school supplies in their lives.

"I'm intrigued," Remus said. "You're using modern supplies, Muggle ones at that. Why not the traditional quills and parchment?" The natural teacher in the werewolf was showing, the bit of himself which he didn't mind showing through his tightly held mask and costume of normalcy.

"Have ya seen da way most students write with da quills?"

"I have," Remus replied. "I was the Defence professor at Hogwarts for a year."

"Really?" Patrick uttered, sounding surprised. "I have sometin' I'd like to discuss with ya later," he quickly mentioned before drawing the conversation back to its point. "In part, it's due ta legibility, but also due ta cost effectiveness. We had residential students going through two or t'ree quills a mon't, they dinna come cheap. Parchment is da same way. When we discovered our Senior Cycle students were usin' da Muggle stuff anyway, we t'ougt it made sense ta do all da students."

"This is awesome," Harry exclaimed. "I know how to write with a pen or pencil."

"I doubt it'll help you that much, Pup," Sirius joked back.

"At least they're helping me," the younger man volleyed back. "You're simply too old of a dog to teach new tricks." Raucous laughter filled the room, and even Headmaster MacLiam was laughing.

"Well, I need to have ya out of here by four so ya can make it ta the shops before dey close, so moving on..."

The Headmaster gave a quick summation regarding the history of the academy and the castle they were in. As Harry suspected, it had been a family home which was given to the Academy to use. The new transfers were surprised to learn of six other sister facilities throughout Ireland, which made up the Academy as a whole. The reasoning was to both keep students close to their homes, and to ensure all students had the attention they needed in their Junior Cycle. Once students moved to their Senior Cycles, they commuted from home, so it made their transportation easier.

Before Hermione could ask, the headmaster explained the Junior Cycle. It was for students eleven to fourteen and emphasised five core subjects: History - Ireland's as well as the world, Transfiguration, Defence, Charms and Potions. The Irish tongue and Latin are also taught, although these subjects were not tested for advancement to Senior Cycle.

Students are also exposed to the secondary subjects of Astronomy, Arithmancy, Ancient Languages and Runes, Divination, Magical Plants and Animals, Spell Writing, Government/Politics and Law, and the specific location-based types of magic. Again, the subjects were not tested for advancement; they were, however, designed to pique students' interest and helped develop a student's natural aptitude.

"I know it sounds like a lot, but remember in ya Senior Cycle ya are gonna narrow down what yar wantin' ta study. You might only have t'ree subjects, ya are taking for a grade. Some careers have specific requirements, others dinna. We'll discuss it when ya get dere. Ya got some other tings to worry abou' first."

"But, sir, most of us were in our fifth year at Hogwarts. We're past the age for the Junior Cycle, and are ready to focus on what we'll need for our careers," Hermione interjected.

"Dat's true, and I have no doubt ya will not be in ya Junior Cycle. However, we need ta see what ya know and what ya don'. So, ta that ends, tomorra ya will take the Junior Cycle exams, save Hist'ry as ya won' know Irish hist'ry. Dere are written tests in the four cores as well as a bit of demonstration. Den de next day, ya are gonna come back and go over ya scores and talk a bit with our professors. Together ya will decide if ya will start ya Senior Cycle right away, or if ya will take a transition year."

"What's a transition year?" Susan asked and others mumbled their support of the question.

"Well, it's a year, or in yar case six mont', without intensive coursework. Instead, ya spend yar time in service and learnin tings like Magical Life Skills, Basic Medical Spells and Aid, Lit'ature and da like. For some of ya, it mig' be da right choice. For others, I suspect ya be wantin' to get inta yar studies. I also understand ya will be having some tutors in yar house?"

"They will," Remus confirmed. Being the only one of the adults with any experience in education, he'd taken to organising the lecturers and schedule. "Eldon Potter will be teaching history, which is mandatory. Maggie and I will be helping anyone who has gaps in their Defence knowledge." The students clapped at this, as they considered him the only Defence professor they'd had who taught them anything worthwhile. Siothrún MacLiam was intrigued and pleased with how the students reacted to him. He definitely wanted Remus to consider his offer.

"Lorccan McMurray, Maggie's Uncle, will be working with anyone who wants advanced Transfiguration, and Sirius will be helping with Animagus spells. Finally, Maggie's Mum, Ríona, will be available for metal working and the smelting your own cauldron." Luna, Susan and Hermione perked up at the hearing of the last one.

"Those are the tutors you will have. I am also pleased to say that your lessons on Druidic magic, faith and history will continue as they did at Hogwarts." Harry looked from Remus to Sirius and then back, overwhelmed that he'd be able to converse more with Myrddin.

"I'm in the process of finding a Latin tutor for you, as Hogwarts doesn't teach the subject," Remus explained.

"I should tink one of de Latin professors could spare a few hours ta help ya," the Headmaster replied. "Are there any questions about Junior Cycle examinations you'll be taking tomorrow?"

Naturally, Hermione's hand was up, but so were Daphne, Susan, Luna and Neville's, all three adults were pleased to see Daphne and Neville so happily embracing this experience. Questions lasted about twenty minutes, and every student had asked at least one.

The tour of the school was interesting. There were no houses here, and students slept in two or three person bedrooms on the first and second floors; all academic rooms were on the ground floor. Instead of a great hall, dining was done in one of three casual spaces - the house's dining room, what was a conservatory with its all glass walls and ceiling, and a charmed patio which was used year round. The eight were surprised to find students ordered their meals, much like at a restaurant.

"That is wicked," Hannah remarked. "I'd order ice cream and berries for every meal."

"No chocolate?" Neville asked, quite intrigued by the girl.

"Ooh, chocolate would be perfect with it," Hannah excitedly added. "Thanks, Neville," she said with a smile and a pat on his back. Neville blushed at the attention from such a pretty girl.

"Are those students over there?" Neville asked. "The ones tending to the Hawthorne, is that part of a class?"

"Excellent observation and identification," the headmaster said. "It is not course work but rather home work. All the residential students have chores, both personal and ones for the school as a whole."

"That must be where you got the idea for it," Harry said and Maggie nodded.

"Be tankful," Maggie replied, a knowing grin on her face. "Ya dinna to wash all dese windas. Dat was me chore for me t'ird year here." All of the students looked at the nearly floor to ceiling windows and at least a few wondered where the house-elves were. They'd be surprised to find there were none.

Headmaster MacLiam went on to explain that students didn't have the necessary skills required for the on demand style of dining. Instead, the kitchen was staffed with local witches and wizards, some of whom might not have particularly strong magic.

"Oh, Squibs," Susan remarked and the Headmaster looked at her.

"Dat might be a term w'ich is acceptable at Hogwarts, but we dinna use it," he explained. Poor Susan looked like tears were imminent so Maggie wrapped an arm around her while they listened to a further explanation. "Our Ministry has been studyin' folks whose magic inna as strong, and what dey're finding is quite promising'. Dey likened it ta a viral infection; sometin' dat can be cured by killing da virus. It's hoped a cure will be developed soon."

"Remarkable," Remus stated. "Things seem far more progressive here."

"If ya travel anywhere outside da UK, ya fin' magical communities more advanced an modern. Da Japanese are workin' on electronics dat work wit Wizards."

"Wicked cool," Sirius remarked with a smile. "Ah, the ideas it's given me..."

Headmaster MacLiam was about to ask, and Maggie shook her head.

"Trust me, watev'r he's tinkin', it dinna need ta be talked abou' here." Sirius shook his head at her and opened his mouth, but he was shut down by her look of dismay and the hand on her left hip and her right foot tapping.

Remus pulled his watch out and made a surprised sound. "As enjoyable as this has been, it's five to four, and we need to get our errands done. Nine tomorrow morning?"

"Perfect. I do expect dem in uniforms for da testin', but it can be da informal version," the headmaster reminded.

"I believe everything we ordered is in, so that won't be an issue," the former defence professor remarked.

A few more words were spoken between the two, and Maggie produced a bent pot lid from the kitchen and Sirius turned it into a Portkey to the shops in Killarney. Maggie and Remus had ordered the new uniforms, which were surprisingly not robes but rather Muggle styled uniforms. The school had switched over just before Maggie came to the school due to the billowing sleeves of traditional Wizarding robes catching fire in several of the classrooms and the kitchens. Now robes were only worn for formal occasions.

While the rest of the students were trying on their new uniforms, Sirius would take Neville to the wandmaker - not quite Ollivander, at least in Sirius' mind, but very good - to get Neville a wand which was all his own.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note: Hello all, I'm sorry its been two weeks, but I was undergoing some difficult testing and simply did not feel up to writing or posting. Thankfully all turned out well, so I am able to get back to work this week. I do, however, need to make a change; I will only be updating this story every other Thursday, rather than every week, so the next update will be on 11 October 2012. Enjoy the chapter, and remember to keep a watch on the dates, we've only moved a few hours since the last chapter, and only a month and two days since the beginning of "In the Blood". More action is to come, but we haven't moved forward many days yet. Please remember to sign in if you want to leave a review; unsigned reviews will not be recorded or responded to. Thanks so much for reading and understanding, MNF**

**Chapter 15:**

**Blodeuo (Welsh)/**

**To Bloom (Modern English)**

**3 January, 1996**

**Early Evening**

Usually revising for an examination was something which pleased Hermione Granger to no end. She knew she was smart, and growing up this was the only time she stood out in a positive way at school. Her teachers would always give her glowing praise and her parents would allow her one small treat or ice cream if she brought home a particularly fine mark. When she came to Hogwarts and met people who she considered her friends, she found studying with them and seeing them succeed with her was much better than a candy or even ice cream.

Tonight, however, Hermione was frazzled.

Since the group had returned home, minus Sirius and Neville who were still out wand shopping, she had begun cramming for the Junior Cycle tests which would be taken tomorrow. Thankfully, it was only four subjects: Defence, Transfiguration, Charms and Potions. She'd asked if anyone wanted to join her in brushing up their skills, but no one had taken her up on her offer. Instead, they were sitting in the lounge, talking and playing Exploding Snap. She looked over to them longingly. She was surprised when a pair of small, soft hands were lain on her shoulders.

"Hermione, do you think you're not going to ace these exams? You're the smartest person here, or even at Hogwarts," the voice said. The owner gave Hermione pause.

"I'm surprised to hear you say that," Hermione said while turning around. "I didn't think you'd pay a compliment to someone with my background." The words were said with inquiry, and not a bit of sarcasm. Hermione truly didn't understand why pure-bloods hated the Muggle-born so. Perhaps Daphne, who seemed so unlike the others, might help her understand.

"You know, I hear Harry and the others saying that no one should be painted with the same brush, regardless of their family and heritage; but here you are doing the same thing." There was hurt and disappointment in the dark-haired girl's tone.

"I didn't mean to, honestly. The whole blood purity issue is something I just don't understand," Hermione said so earnestly, Daphne decided perhaps the other girl was just attempting to make sense of something which didn't make sense.

"That makes two of us, Hermione," Daphne confessed. "It's why I jumped at the chance when Harry offered it. It took me a while to persuade my mother to let me come - she's related to some particularly awful people. She thinks war is on the horizon. My coming here will put me at odds with some very powerful families."

"Then why come? Why risking upsetting so many people?"

"I came for the same reason you did, I suppose. I wanted a different education, a better one. Harry and I are related through my father. Dad doesn't believe the measure of a witch or wizard is who their ancestors are; but he does believe in the old ways - the Binding Circle, magic being a responsibility, a faith which stresses our interconnectedness - and is quite unhappy with how these things have been set aside."

"Wow," Hermione commented, impressed by Daphne. "Wait, don't you have a sister?"

"Astoria," Daphne confirmed. "I wish I could have brought her with me, but I didn't want to be presumptuous."

"Harry wouldn't see it that way. While he was selective about who he invited, if you told him you wanted your sister here with you, I'm quite certain he'd arrange for her to be with us," Hermione knew Harry's character and his heart better than anyone else here. Harry wouldn't turn his back someone he knew wanted to join them. "Come on, let's ask him."

Hermione stood from the desk where she had multiple volumes open and took the shorter girl by the hand and went into the lounge. Harry and Ginny were cuddling on one end of the sofa, while Luna was on the other, reading the Quibbler from July 1983. Hannah and Susan were quizzing Maggie about when she went to school.

"Maggie, is there Quidditch?" Ginny suddenly interjected when there was a lull in the inquisition. The question surprised Harry as well, as he was quite interested in the freckles on her face, tracing them with his fingers and lips. He was waiting to see Sirius, and he hoped it was soon. Truthfully, he really wanted to take Ginny upstairs, even if they had to keep the door open.

"Dere is, alt'ough differen' from at Hogwarts. We dinna have houses here in Ireland, so dere inna house teams. In de Spring dere be a tournament' of studen' teams."

"Shoot," Ginny said and the room fell into an awkward silence. Everyone seemed to be looking at Harry for his reaction to this. He wasn't forthcoming with it.

"What?" Harry said as he noticed everyone was looking at him. "I couldn't play at Hogwarts this year anyway, the toad had suspended me, technically for life. I knew there'd be trade off's to coming here. Quidditch is one of them."

"Harry, that's a rather adult response from you," Hermione said, surprised. "I'm rather shocked."

"Thanks, Hermione," he groused. If anyone could have seen the changes in Harry, it should have been Hermione. "Look, in the last month a great deal has happened to me. I had to take a long, hard look at my life so I could decide what sort of man I was going to be. I'll still get to fly, but Quidditch is really not all that compatible with defeating Voldemort."

"I'm sorry, Harry," Hermione quickly said. "I've seen the differences in you, your attention to details and your more mature attitude. I shouldn't have been so glib."

"Apology accepted," he said, reaching for her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Speaking of serious matters, there's something Daphne and I would like to ask you," the bushy-haired witch extended.

Harry sat up straighter, his arm still around Ginny's shoulders and considered his friend before speaking, "Ask away."

Hermione looked to Daphne who was visibly worried about speaking. The former Slytherin pleaded with her eyes that her new friend broach the subject. Hermione nodded. "Harry, Daphne is worried about her younger sister, Astoria. With the chaos at Hogwarts and their family not exactly holding to the usual opinions of those in Slytherin house, she's concerned Astoria will become a target without her being there to protect her. Would you consider letting her come here as well?"

Harry's face was serious as he considered the request. There were mild logistical problems which would need to be addressed, but they were the least of his worries. He'd hand picked the people, so he wondered what putting someone else into the mix would do. There was something else, however. He wondered what Daphne meant when she said her family didn't believe in the usual Slytherin attitudes. "Daphne, what do you mean you're worried about Astoria being targeted? What exactly does your family believe?"

Daphne entered the room fully, and sat down on the footstool which was situated off to the side, closest to Luna. Hermione came in and sat on the floor next to Maggie.

"Harry, did you know that we're related?" she asked, her nervousness still evident as she bounced her right knee up and down.

"No, how?"

"Your grandmother, Freddie, is my grandfather's sister. She was a Greengrass before she married. You don't think the Potters are the only pure-blood family which fought on the side of peace, diversity and understanding in the last war, do you? My father was hurt so badly in a duel with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named that Mum thought he'd die. It wasn't all that surprising that a Greengrass and Potter would be married. What was rather shocking was a Greengrass marrying a Mulciber. True love and all that seems to win more times than not," she said wistfully. "Given her family, you can understand why my Mum was concerned about me being here with you, but Daddy knew it was the right thing. I'm worried about Astoria."

Harry had listened to her story with growing interest. As the words poured out, he moved closer and closer to the edge of the sofa, finally moving off it. His final resting place was at the feet of his newly discovered cousin. "Why didn't you ever tell me this before?"

"Harry, I barely knew you; certainly not well enough to come up to you and drop this on your lap. I almost told you at our last meeting with Myrddin, but you were so intense, I just figured I'd leave it until after the hols," she explained. "Then your invite to move here came and I was sure the opportunity to tell you would come along."

"That it has," Harry mumbled while running his fingers through his hair. He looked to Maggie, hoping she'd have some advice. She curtly shook her head, signalling either she had none, or was unwilling to become involved in this particular situation. "Has Remus returned?"

"Not yet," the Auror replied and Harry nodded. He took in one deep breath and slowly let it out, ordering his thoughts as he did. "I need to talk with Remus and Sirius, and they're not here right now. Was any sort of direct threat made against Astoria or is it the general awfulness of the Slytherins."

"We're not all awful, Harry," Daphne sternly snapped back. "I'm proud of my family heritage. I can trace my Greengrass relatives back to the ninth century. I have celebrated the old holidays my entire life and have been taught about the importance of my fidelity and subservience to the god and goddess. Families like the Malfoys and Notts and Parkinsons are no more people I would want to associate with than you. Please, do not lump me in as you would with them."

The gathered were shocked into a stunned silence by Daphne's proclamation. She'd barely spoken to any of them, and here she'd eloquently explained a different style of pure-blood heritage. They all felt their stomachs fall as she spoke, realising they hadn't been much better than the aforementioned families.

Harry, as the ringleader of the crowd, swallowed thickly and then spoke. "Daphne, I am so sorry that I've been just as ignorant as those I wanted to get away from. As I said, let me discuss it with Remus and Sirius."

"Thank you, Harry." Harry reached and took her hand and gave it a squeeze before standing and taking his place next to Ginny. The room was uncomfortably quiet and stiff.

After several awkward moments, Maggie spoke up. "Well, I wonder where de guys are? How bloody long does it take ta buy a wand?"

"Longer than you'd think, love," Sirius' voice was heard from the hallway before he entered, Neville on his tail with a wand clutched in his hand. "Wasn't like buying a wand at Ollivander's."

"Why? Neville what happened?" Hermione asked, quite intrigued.

Neville sat down next to Hermione while Sirius sat behind Maggie, his chin on her shoulder, arms around her waist.

"Well, first we had to find a wood which was right for me. I had to hold onto several different branches, and see which would 'hum' for me. At first I thought the old woman who was helping us was a tad daft, but when I grasped this branch of Silver Birch, the bark still on it, I swear there was a humming sound and it felt like my whole body was ringing," Neville explained. Excitement was pouring out of him, and Hermione noticed he'd put several sentences together without sputtering or stammering the words out. She couldn't remember the last time he was like this.

"De wood sprites were helpin' ya find da right one," Maggie added. "Did Madame Greenwood tell ya what dat wood means?"

"She did. The paleness of the wood represents a cleansing of the past and the Silver Birch is a young wood for new beginnings," Neville explained. Harry knew he'd been using his father's wand, and how difficult it had been for him to get out from under his parents' long shadows. That this was his wand and what it meant wasn't lost on his friend.

"What core do you have? Phoenix feather or unicorn hair?" Hannah excitedly asked.

"Neville isn't either of those," Luna sort of sing-songed while still looking at her paper. "While he's brave and true of heart, there's something much more organic about him."

It was only Harry and Neville who didn't look at the blonde surprised; although the pair considered what she said.

"It's neither," Neville added, pondering Luna for a moment longer. "I have a strong connection to my druidic heritage," he explained. "Madame Greenwood said the power of trees and plants runs through me. My core is Vervain. She used my magic to fuse the two, so the core will continue to grow as long as I'm holding it. I even watched her whittle it down from a branch into this shape.

The wand was a masterpiece in Neville's eyes, and quite beautiful to the rest. Unlike many wands, this one wasn't round, but rather square in shape. The base appeared to be a stump of a tree, and its branches reached upward, a flower occasionally appearing. A single rune was repeated several times on the blooms as the branches wove toward the narrow, blunt end.

"Kauno," Hermione whispered as she pondered the wand.

"What?" Neville asked and she looked slightly startled, as if she wasn't aware she'd said it aloud.

"The rune, Kauno, it's the one inside the blossoms on the branches. The old English interpretation is 'fire for enlightenment'."

"Huh, I never thought to ask her about that," Neville admitted.

"Well, it was a bit of a strange experience, Neville," Sirius piped up. "I can't imagine going to her at eleven to get my wand."

"Well, if ya'd waited til ya were eleven, you wouldda been considered slow or magically deficient," Maggie teased.

"Neither of those, love, although James would have loved that woman. She was nutters."

"It inna nice ta tease ya elders," Maggie waved a finger at him. He grabbed it, pulled her toward him and resoundingly kissed her. Harry shook his head and held up his hands. He slowly began using his fingers to count backwards from ten to zero. When no digits were left, the entire group began cat-calling and chiming for him to pay up. Sirius and Maggie pulled apart.

"I thought I pre-paid yesterday?" he groused.

"That was the swear jar, wasn't it?" Harry asked Ginny, who nodded in agreement. To be honest, neither was sure which jar he'd thrown the gold into.

"Aw, shite!"

The room broke out into ruckus laughter again.

Just as it was dying down, there was a sound at the back door, and voices were heard inside the classroom. The group in the lounge was surprised to see Remus coming in from that way, but it was the guest he had with him which truly shocked them.

"Daddy?" Ginny called as she stood and ran to her father. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I promised your Mum I'd check up on you," he said, giving her a peck on the cheek. "You look well, princess. More importantly, though, I can to talk about your brother. Harry, is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Unless it is truly private, I'd rather we discuss it here. I don't have secrets from my friends or my family." Arthur Weasley was uncertain if Harry meant the various people in the many portrait frames around the room, or if he meant Sirius and Remus. It didn't really matter; Arthur just wanted to pass on the message and then visit with his daughter.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: I promise this is the last chapter for 3 January. We will move on to a new date with the next chapter. I appreciate all the support I've been given in the slowing of my posting schedule. Being relieved of the stress of forced writing has deeply affected me and my health, in a most positive way, thank you. Anxious to hear what all of you think of Mr Weasley's visit. Thanks for reading and reviewing, MNF**

**Chapter 16:**

**Llwybr (Welsh)/**

**Pathway (English)**

**3 January 1996**

**Late Evening**

"Nothing I need to say is so private I can't say it here," Arthur agreed with Harry. "However, I'm going to hug my princess just a bit more and say hello to you and Hermione before we get down to business." True to his word, he embraced Ginny again before offering his hand to Hermione to help her stand and hug her as well. Luna stood and hugged Mr Weasley, almost knocking him over with the enthusiasm with which she embraced the visitor. Sirius also rose, pulling Maggie up with him, to greet his fellow Order member.

"Arthur, good to see you," Sirius greeted him while giving him a sturdy handshake. "I'd like to introduce you to Maggie O'Lachlan. Remus and I have known her since our school days. She's working with us and living here part time as well." Maggie elbowed him in the ribs discretely, wishing he'd left the last bit off, as she didn't want to seem like a woman of poor morals.

Arthur took Maggie's hand and kissed the top, even as he smiled warmly. "My Ginny has told us a great deal about you."

"All good I hope?"

"Most definitely," the older man confirmed. "Said you were very watchful of her at the New Year's Ball at your home."

"Dat I was, sir. Dey were some of de youngist of our guests," Maggie answered.

"Well, thank you. Sirius, Remus, it's good to know you've got a lady here, should the girls need someone to help them, or answer questions which they might not be comfortable asking a gent," Arthur said, getting flustered even thinking of what the girls might need to ask.

"Here, why don't you sit down next to your daughter," Harry directed as he got up, moving to sit between Remus and Sirius as everyone moved back to their spots and settled down. "What messages did you bring with you?"

The room got quiet, and Mr Weasley took a deep breath before beginning.

"Well, to start out, I've brought greetings from Molly. She was a bit irritated that you made this decision without consulting us, especially given how young you are, Ginevra, but we won't make you come home."

"I talked with you about this," Ginny countered. "We discussed it before I got onto the train."

"Princess, that wasn't a conversation," Arthur said, amused. "You came down the morning of the second, wearing the House of Potter ring and stating that Harry was leaving to be educated in Ireland and he was extending the invitation to both you and Ron."

"You and Mum asked questions, and I answered them the best I could before needing to pack to leave for King's Cross." Ginny sounded as if there was no reason for concern on the part of her parents.

"Ginevra, we asked questions, but your answer was almost always 'you'll understand tomorrow'."

"Arthur, I am sorry that Ginny didn't inform you better. We'd spoken with the other parents, but given how close Harry is to you and your family, we assumed he would have explained what his plan was, and do so before the letters went out." Sirius apologised. "Please, forgive me for my oversight. Either Remus or I should have spoken with you when we dropped Ginny off on New Year's Day, or I should have at least approached you to have a personal conversation about all that happened yesterday."

Arthur was surprised by this Sirius and the comments he was making. Dumbledore had always written the young Black off as a playboy and a jokester he was forced to tolerate to keep James and Lily in the Order. This wasn't a man who was a cavalier rake. From what he'd heard from Amelia Bones at the Ministry, and his own interactions here, he was in the presence of a mature guardian and well spoken head of one of the oldest magical houses.

"Sirius, it was my responsibility -" Harry attempted to interject.

"No, Harry, it was mine as the adult chaperone. You might have become the head of your family and taken on many adult roles, but you are not yet mentally and emotionally an adult. We all forget that sometimes. Arthur, as I said, I am sorry for my oversight."

"It's all fine, Sirius. I'm actually happy that Ginny will be getting a different education, perhaps one which will be more focused than the one Ron will be getting at Hogwarts," Arthur said with a sigh.

"Things are that bad?" Remus asked, though he sounded as if he already knew the answer.

"They're…yes. Minerva lost half her staff, most of it good riddance, but she was left with many positions to fill. She's lost Defence and Potions outright. Divination is difficult because Sybil was promised employment at Hogwarts even though she's a horrible teacher. The Ministry has asked that someone assist Hagrid with Magical Creatures as he can't do lesson planning or mark keeping on his own. With everything which happened yesterday, Minerva was elevated to Headmistress, making her unable to teach her own classes.

"As for the students, classes were cancelled through the month of January. The first through fourth year students were sent back home while the fifth and seventh have some classes because of O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. The sixth years were given the choice of remaining or going home. Some of the brighter sixth years are helping supervise O.W.L. classes for professors not teaching their usual subject. A few Ministry people have come in to help with the seventh years. I'd heard a rumour that you might be returning, Remus, to take the Defence position. I know Ron was hoping you'd take the job."

Remus sighed and looked to Sirius, who nodded. "We were both approached late last night by owl. We both turned her down, but for very different reasons. It's not safe for me in Great Britain right now. My werewolf status makes it dangerous to simply walk down the street and there's nothing to keep the Ministry from coming into Hogwarts and taking me away and throwing me in Azkaban. My being infected with Lycanthropy makes it legal to arrest me without any other cause. Ireland does not see it that way. If, and only if, I bite someone will I be considered dangerous. Since I have made provisions to be away from people for those nights, there is no reason to fret."

"As for me, poor Minnie must be out of her mind to have asked me to come cover Transfigurations for her," Sirius interjected and they all laughed. "In reality, I couldn't go. One of the terms I promised to the rest of the parents was my personally being here to take responsibility for their children. Let's be serious for a moment, shall we?" he said with a smirk which made Harry and Remus moan and the rest sort of snort or giggle. "After what Harry and I did to Dumbledore yesterday, there are families who would feel justified in going after my hide." Another round of sounds echoed in the room before there was an uncomfortably long silence.

"About that," Arthur spoke, his tone reminding the listeners of how one approaches a still hedgehog; quietly and with a long stick as you don't want to be too close should it decide to strike. "Is everything you accused him of true? Did he really conspire to keep you in prison so you couldn't raise Harry? Did he know that James and Lily were at risk? Did he steal money from the Order?" The older man looked exceedingly desperate as he spoke, as if he were a child who had found out the truth about Father Christmas or discovered it was Mummy who'd put the gold under the pillow when a tooth was lost. It's the look one has when they are at the end of childhood, looking into the abyss of adulthood, hoping the answer won't make returning to the land of wonders impossible.

Arthur saw the truth even before Harry spoke.

"He did, Mr Weasley. He did all of it and more." Harry's voice was frighteningly without emotion, although the young Lord's features were taut. "You don't want to hear everything if you want to like him."

The teens were all as stone-faced as Harry, leading Arthur to believe they'd discussed this before. The reactions of those here, of what they seemed to so easily believe, assured him that Ron had made the best choice.

"I hoped I'd come here, and you'd have an explanation for me; that everything was a plan to flush out Voldemort or…" Arthur trailed off, his hope as deflated as his lungs from the painful sigh. Ginny laid her head on her father's shoulder and Luna wrapped her fingers around his hand.

"I know it's hard, Mr Weasley," Luna trilled, "but somewhere the Headmaster seems to have lost his concern for individuals and only saw the whole of humanity. He had a duty, and no one would stop him from executing it. When people are pawns to be moved about a board, it's easy to sacrifice them."

"That was very astute, Luna," Sirius remarked and Luna nodded.

"I ate an apricot today." Luna went back to her reading, her hand still holding onto Arthur's. Adult and teen alike weren't sure how to follow up her statement. Shaking his head as if to clear it from something, the eldest man chose to move on.

"While I appreciate what you've chosen to do, Harry, I think it was best that Ron chose not to join you."

"Why do you say that, Mr Weasley?" Hermione asked, missing the last part of their trio, but unable to admit to even herself why.

"Ronald has had a harder time accepting what has happened to Dumbledore; the worst of any of my sons. In fact, besides Molly, Ron is the only one who still believes in the old man. He's promised to fight to clear his name. I somehow don't think it would easy for the two of you to live together. In fact, I think it's best he's remained at Hogwarts. Only Weasley at Hogwarts for the first time in a very long time."

"What happened to the twins?" Ginny asked in a bit of a panic.

Arthur chuckled. "When it was decided there would be no classes for a month, the boys saw no reason to continue their sham of truly learning anything while at school. Instead, they've decided to open a joke shop. I have no idea where the funds came from, although I suspect you might, Harry?" Harry neither confirmed nor denied; Arthur got his answer anyway.

"As for Ron, it's the first time in his life he's the only Weasley somewhere. Molly is proud of him for staying, and is more than happy to tell him. You want to give your kids the same amount of attention, but following the twins…" Arthur sighed. "Then he became friends with you, Harry, and he was in your shadow even if you wished the limelight would go away. I think this will be good for him; he's going to be forced to make a decision all on his own. Heck, he's going to need to justify his beliefs to his brothers, since they all disagree with him. Perhaps Ron will grow up some."

"Mr Weasley, I'm sorry about creating tension for you and your family, it wasn't ever my intent," Harry quite earnestly said.

Arthur shook his head and stared at the young man. "Harry, I read about what happened with your parents in full detail today. Amelia Bones called me into her office. She showed me all the documentation which you produced to back up the claims you made. Harry, while…" the man stopped and closed his eyes and sucked in a deep breath. "While Voldemort," he blew out the breath and looked proud of himself for saying it, "might have killed your parents, Dumbledore didn't make them as safe as they could have been. You were an infant and deserved to have your Mum and Dad. That was enough to convince me you were truthful and above reproach.

"Amelia said big changes are coming for the Ministry, and she needed to know where I stood before she finalized her plans. I don't know what she's cooking up, but it should be interesting."

"I'm quite certain it will be," Sirius stated. The clock in the hallway chimed half nine, which surprised Arthur and Remus.

"As much as I'd like to stay and talk with all of you more, I must be returning home. My Molly will be getting worried," Arthur explained as he stood up. Ginny got up with him and as her father made his goodnights and goodbyes, she stayed close. It ended with her walking him out through the classroom and then into the yard to Disapparate home.

Inside, Remus reminded them of their exams in the morning, and suggested they head upstairs for a good night's rest. While none of them, not even Hermione, were particularly worried about the tests, they did want to do their best. Harry hung back, whispering that he needed to discuss something with him and Remus.

"Harry, you coming up? We can go through the standard Transfiguration list for the O.W.L.s, just to be sure we're ready. I want to get used to the feel of my new wand." Neville spoke excitedly and with so much hope in his voice, Harry couldn't help but feel triumphant for his friend. If Neville gaining confidence in himself was the only reward coming to Ireland would give him, then it was certainly more than he needed.

"I've gotta talk with Sirius and Remus, but I'll be up in a few. I'll have you quiz me on some potions ingredients as well," the green-eyed boy replied and Neville nodded before bounding up the stairs.

Ginny came in, a happy smile on her face. She knew the conversation about Astoria needed to be taken care of, so except for a quick peck, she paid Harry no mind.

"Maggie, can you come up and let me practice some defensive spells with you?"

"Sure ting, lass," the Auror answered before pecking Sirius on the cheek. The two red-headed women linked arms and put their heads together. It made Harry nervous while Sirius laughed.

"Harry, you've got your hands full with that one. It's so much worse than with your Dad and Petal," he said with a chuckle.

"I heard that Paddy," Harry's mum shot back from within a nearby frame.

"Of course you did," the former Auror muttered to the other two gents, making them laugh. "So, what's this about?"

Harry relayed what Daphne had shared and her concerns for Astoria. While he was more than happy to accommodate her sister, especially since she'd been left vulnerable when the students would return to Hogwarts at the end of the month; he was concerned about setting a precedence.

"Has anyone else suggested another student they'd like here?" Remus inquired.

"No, but," Harry hesitated. "When I decided I was going to leave Hogwarts, I initially didn't want anyone coming with me. Then it was only Ron, Hermione and Neville. I finally decided to add the few others, it was done for specific reasons. Hell, Ginny was a given, but Susan, Hannah and Daphne were political moves given their family status. I needed to know we had enough families with us, Sirius. I'm glad they're here; they add something I can't quite name. I'm sure Astoria would fit in, but anyone else? I don't want to take the chemistry apart. Something in my gut tells me this is how I can defeat Voldemort, but I can't say why."

"Harry, it sounds like you already have your answer," Remus stated. "Since Daphne is here, I doubt it will be much of an issue to have Astoria join her. The parents are already in our corner."

"I agree," Harry said with a nod. "I just wanted to talk it over with you."

"That's what we're here for, Harry. Why don't you tell Daphne to write to her parents," Sirius suggested. "While you're at school taking your tests tomorrow, I'll go back to England and speak with them and bring Astoria with me."

"You're not coming with us to watch us tomorrow?" Harry mockingly asked.

"I'm quite certain Moony can handle that," the godfather answered with swagger. "I will also work on some expansion charms on the walls while you're all gone. I'll add a bedroom on the second floor for the sisters to share, and then let the girls figure out who wants to room with whom and fix those rooms as well."

"Sounds like a plan," the young man responded before standing and stretching.

"Harry, before you go, I have a question for you." Harry was surprised to have Remus speak to him like this, and in such an oddly joking tone.

"Go ahead," Harry said warily.

"When you listed all the people, you didn't include a reason for Luna. Is it just because she's a Lovegood or is it something else?"

Harry chuckled and dropped his head down. "How to explain Luna." Harry screwed up his face and thought for a moment. "Most people find Luna simply an amusement, someone to make the brunt of a joke. Ginny spoke about her last year, but in the few months I've known her, I find her stunningly observant and intelligent well beyond her years. Yes, some of her comments don't make sense, and yes, it is very easy to laugh at her, but there's something so honest about her friendship. I have never wondered where I stood with Luna. Ultimately, I think there's so much to learn from her and I wanted her close to teach me whatever it is. Grandpa Harlan told me there are people who are "game changers" when you're in a battle of wits. Against Voldemort, Luna is definitely one."

"Very sound reasoning, my boy," Harlan Potter called out from the small frame sitting on the coffee table. "Glad you recognised that so soon."

"Thanks, Granddad," Harry said as he headed out to the entryway and to the stairs.

"He's not much of a boy anymore, is he," Lily said wistfully from next to Harlan.

"Don't worry, Petal. I'm quite certain there's enough Marauder left in us to make sure he has fun," Sirius proudly replied.

"Somehow, Paddy, that doesn't make me feel better."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note: Hey all, and welcome to Thursday. Here's today's chapter, it has a bit of ceremony and a bit of a mystery at the end. I'd love to hear your theories. If any of you are writing for NaNoWriMo, look me up and we can be buddies and help support each other along the way. I'm quite excited about the story I'm writing this year. Enjoy and I'll see you all in November. MNF**

**Chapter 17:**

**Canlynaid (Welsh)/**

**Consequence (English)**

**Isle of Avalon**

**5 January 1996**

**Just before Moonrise, 8:30 p.m.**

"Sirius, I can get myself back to Ireland on my own," Harry pleaded with his godfather. "I really think you need to go to Maggie's and be with Remus." Sirius smiled at his godson while wrapping an arm around him.

"Remus will be fine on the O'Lachlan property for a few hours without me. The property is sufficiently charmed to keep him in the designated area, and Maggie's father is going to patrol from the air to ensure Remus doesn't put himself into a dangerous situation. I'm quite certain he will be fine until I return. What causes me concern is Maggie at home with the rest of your mates," he confessed. Harry laughed.

"Nah, she'll just silence them and then put a Body Bind on them until it's bedtime. Anyway, she has the portraits of my family there to help her," the younger Lord retorted. "It's like having ten or twelve adults there. I can't believe my Mum entered the portrait in my room while I was snogging. It was mortifying."

"That's nothing, your Dad walked in on Maggie and me saying good morning."

"That sounds innocuous enough."

"Tell that to Maggie, she wasn't wearing anything except her knickers, which said: 'I prefer it Doggy Style' and have a big paw print on the front. Instead of doing the respectable thing and immediately leaving, he stuck around until one of us noticed him. Then he started teasing her. She's avoided him since."

"My Dad is such a perv. Can't portrait people shag other portraits?"

Sirius threw his head back and laughed so loudly that it caused others to stare. "I've no idea, why don't you ask your Mum or Dad when we get home?"

"Oh, hell no. Look, in my mind they only did it once, and that was to have me. No one should ever think about their parents shagging!" Harry screwed up his face to show just how distasteful the idea even was to him.

"Well, Harry, I can attest to how wrong that statement is. There was this one time, seventh year -" Sirius was stopped by Patrick Cumberbrandt, Merlin of the twenty-fourth seat, who stood atop the hill with his lantern, beckoning the Lords and Ladies to join him. Harry was ever so thankful that he didn't have to hear the end of that story. It was too much to even consider.

Harry and Sirius merged into the silent line and followed the crushed shell pathway to the top. When the last person entered the circle, the glimmer of the full moon was just beginning to come up on the horizon to the East.

"Brothers and Sisters, we are here this night to celebrate the first full moon of the new year and then to conduct some urgent business." When he was done speaking, he flicked his wand at four large cauldrons aligned with the four primary compass points. The vessels roared to life, shooting columns of flame high into the air; higher even than the capstones of their meeting circle.

"Mother of all, bringer of life and love, bearer of all fruitfulness, we call upon you to descend now into this body of your believers," Patrick started the ceremony. Surprisingly, Professor McGonagall stepped forward and began speaking.

"From days of old through to this very night, your faithful children have recognised the importance of the moon. It is she, with her daylight companion the sun, who gives us life. We have known when to sow and when to reap, directed by her nightly pirouettes and dances through the sky. We kept our calendars by her entrance and departure within the constellations.

"Know that those who come seeking knowledge and understanding will never be turned away from mother moon. She hears your questions and feels your yearnings as if they were her own. She will never abandon those who come with a pure heart and gentle spirit."

An elaborate chair appeared, behind it a replica of the moon which shimmered and filled the circle with an illumination quite different from the fire. Where fire casts shadows and is was constant fluctuation producing long shadows cast by its gesticulations: the moonlight was gentle, constant, even. While one could hide in the dark places the fire created, the whole circle was bathed by the moons rays, illuminating even the darkest corner.

Harry watched, mesmerised as Lady McGonagall climbed the few stairs and took the seat. When she did, her gown changed from the rough linen robe and purple cassock which all Lords and Ladies wore, to a gown which appeared to be spun of light. She also suddenly appeared to be much younger than the woman who taught him Transfiguration. The change was enchanting, and made the young man wonder what she might have looked like when he was her age. Sirius glanced at his godson, intrigued by the considerate way his eyes gazed on the moon daughter.

"She's the daughter of the White Moon," Sirius tilted his head to whisper in Harry's ear, answering the questions he was certain the younger man had. He'd been unable to prepare him for this part of the ceremony due to secrecy. "The women in her family have held the position of the White Moon for centuries. Her ancestors were the first to discover the pattern to the phases of the moon, and helped design this henge, as well as the one near Salisbury."

"Wow," Harry muttered as Sirius righted himself.

"Will you kneel, and prepare in your hearts the questions and petitions you wish to bring to the White Moon," Patrick directed, and Harry followed his godfather's actions, and knelt on his left knee, his right bent with his foot firmly placed on the ground.

"I call unto thy soul in the words I hear from our sister moon; _Arise and come unto me_," Minerva spoke. "Allow your hearts to walk with our dear sister, and share with her the questions which have proven arduous. For those who are open, she will direct your path, just as she helps weary travellers in the night."

Harry had been thinking deeply lately, wondering if he'd made the decision to bring down Dumbledore too harshly and with too much emotion. The young Lord cleared his mind and only thought on this predicament. He took three deep breaths, each one clearing out a different part of him - body, heart, mind. Then he imagined a strand of his magic breaking away from his core and lifting his desire for assurances to the magical presence of the moon.

For long moments, Harry said, did and felt nothing. Then, as quiet as a whisper, a voice was in his head.

"_Brother Harry, although you are young, you see much more than those who have walked the earth longer. You are pure of heart and head in your quest. Remain honourable and open and you will know the truth. Beware of boastfulness and pride, they will prevent you from helping those who have been betrayed as well."_

The voice repeated several times, Harry concentrating on the words so he could share them with Sirius and Remus tomorrow. When the voice ebbed away, Harry opened his eyes, wondering if anyone else had heard it. With astonishment he noticed his former professor watching him, her lips curled in a faint smile. Harry felt the blush forming on his face, which caused her to smile more. Harry closed his eyes and sought to commit the words to memory; he wanted to get them perfect.

"As the moon has now slid through her confines of the day and the shackles of the horizon, we welcome her this night. We ask for her guidance and protection as we face the next month, until we meet her again," Patrick said and Minerva climbed down, her gown returning to normal when her feet came in contact with the grassy earth. The chair disappeared as quietly as it had appeared, and the professor rejoined the circle.

Patrick began a hymn in the ancient tongue, and Harry was surprised he understood the words and was able to pick up the song quickly. Sirius had explained after the initiation that his acceptance of the title opened parts of his memory and language centres which were previously unreachable. The group sang heartily, and across the circle Harry saw Klytië, who smiled brightly at him. He and Sirius would be in a rush to leave tonight, but he hoped to talk with her again soon. Eventually the singing died down and Patrick lifted his wand.

With a flick, the cauldrons pulled their flames in and swallowed them. Dark settled quickly, only Patrick's lantern could be seen. Harry could faintly see the flourishes the Merlin made with his wand, and was stunned when a very large round table appeared within the circle, as did the chairs which represented each of the family lines. Harry immediately recognised the potter's wheel on his and the telescope on Sirius', which was next to his. The area above the table was then lit in a way Harry had never seen created by magic. The light was similar to what was produced by an overhead chandelier powered by electricity. It was quite curious, and it nearly kept the young man from asking his godfather about what he'd heard in the moon ceremony. Shaking his head, he pushed the questions about the magic away, instead focusing on the truly important development of the night.

"Sirius, do you hear something from the moon every month?"

Sirius turned to Harry, his face awash with amazement. "You heard something during the ceremony? Sirius asked, not masking his surprise at all.

"Yes," Harry repeated slowly, wondering if he'd done something wrong.

"Harry, that is a rare and treasured gift, especially on your first full moon. When you get home, write down the words as best as you remember, and we can discuss them tomorrow," Sirius said, attempting to hide his surprise and a slight bit of envy. Sirius knew enough from his upbringing that it was rare to hear her at all, even for those who lived very long lives.

Taking their seats, Harry nervously looked around the circle, seeing many familiar faces as well as more unfamiliar. He wondered where all these people lived, what they did, what sorts of magic they practised. As his eyes came to the Eastern part of the circle, the moon rising over the Merlin's shoulder, Harry was aghast to see his former headmaster being brought in.

Gone was the sparkle in Dumbledore's eyes. His skin was paler than he remembered, and the long beard the man had kept for decades had been trimmed so it was now quite close to his skin. He was no longer dressed in his fine robes of aubergine and silver, but instead the dark grey of Ministry detention. A rock seemed to form in Harry's stomach at the sight and tears pricked at his lash line. He'd lost respect for the old man, but that didn't mean he hated him. Seeing him like this, so broken and old, it was close to more than Harry could take. He cast his eyes downward, not wanting to make true contact with the broken shell of Albus Dumbledore.

"Harry, this is not your fault," Sirius whispered to him. "Dumbledore made his decisions and lived his life. He is now enduring the consequences."

"Listen to your godfather," a familiar voice said from the other side of Lord Potter. Harry turned to see Amelia Bones having mysteriously replaced the wrinkled, wheezing witch who had been next to him during the ceremony. "He's absolutely right."

"I just feel so responsible," Harry confessed.

"The only thing you are responsible for, Harry, is shedding light into a well-hidden, dark place," Lady Bones responded.

The young man nodded, and then abruptly stopped. "How did you end up here, next to me?"

"When I saw the look on your face, I magically switched places with Constance Milkinghand. Believe me, she won't know the difference; she can't see two inches in front of her, and she's completely deaf. I can't imagine the cows on her farm enjoy her coming at them every morning." Several strange images flicked in Harry's mind, none of them being something he'd even consider sharing.

"Yeah, that could get ugly," Harry agreed with a shudder.

"You should know we're deliberating the future of the Dumbledore line," Lady Bones said. "I can't imagine he will come out of this well. The only saving grace is that no heir to the line exists, so it would have died out with the death of Albus and his brother, Aberforth."

Harry was taken aback by the idea of denying future generations of their place in the circle. He'd acted rashly with the Selwyn line; blinded by his loathing of Umbridge. He wanted to punish her in a just way as retaliation for her unjust punishments. After speaking with Sirius, however; learning about how the Malfoys lost their seat and their status because of a failed betrothal, he was much more cautious about proceeding in this case.

He listened intently as the Merlin explained first the responsibilities and expectations of being a Lord of the Circle; then he described the allegations which put Dumbledore at odds with the aforementioned duties. It was obvious that the man was dichotomous with what he was to represent.

Harry listened to his fellow Lords and Ladies give their opinions on what should be done with the man and with his seat. The remarks ranged from calling the rulings of the Wizengamot lies and espousing their absolute, unswerving faith in Dumbledore to views just short of murdering him. The whole situation struck Harry as a bit bizarre, but also far below the calibre of how the Circle should be comporting themselves. With trepidation he raised his hand, wishing to speak.

"Lord Potter, I should think you would have far greater insight than most," Patrick said when he'd acknowledged his desire to speak. "Please, share with us your opinion."

Harry breathed in deeply, centring himself in preparation for the reactions to his words. "Of all the people gathered here tonight, with the possible exception being Lord Black, I have been the most directly affected by the actions of Albus Dumbledore. I've listened to your propositions both for and against, but one thing struck me through it all. We sound too gleeful in the bringing down of this man. The Wizarding world put him on a pedestal year ago, and now is delighted in yanking him back down. As someone who became famous for an act they had no control over; someone who has been labelled with monikers which aren't welcomed or desired; as someone who too is on a precarious pedestal, often struggling to keep my footing, I think we all need to consider why we're acting as we have been.

"The Ministry is investigating and will set judgement for his actions when they are fully informed. What we are to ask ourselves is simple: Are his actions so abhorrent, so perverted that there is no hope that any future members of his family line will be better than he? Are we truly prepared to say there will never be a respectable Dumbledore born at any point in the future? Who this man, Albus, is and what he has personally done may not be a reflection of what a Dumbledore can be."

Harry sat back down, Sirius' hand immediately going to his godson's shoulder. While they hadn't discussed it, Sirius was going to raise the same point if no one else did. Sirius was glad it was Harry who'd done so, as it was a far more eloquent speech than the Marauder would have given.

Harry didn't make eye contact with anyone, even Sirius, although he could feel the pride of his godfather surrounding him. The timbre of the discussion changed, and no longer was the discussion of removing the Dumbledores from the circle, but instead how to deal with their current Lord. With rational thoughts dictating their actions instead of being lead by emotions, the Circle agreed to remove Albus from the Circle for the period of one year. During this time, the Lordship could be passed to Aberforth, if he was willing to assume it; or the seat could be left empty. After the period of one year, a reassessment based on the legal findings of the Wizengamot would dictate if the change were to be made permanent, reversed or something between. When Patrick concluded the meeting, Harry raised his head to look at his former headmaster for the first time. The young man was surprised to find a look of grateful thanks greeting him. He filed this away too, wanting to talk with Sirius and Remus about it at a later time.

Sirius was in a bit of a rush to leave, nearly knocking over Minerva McGonagall and Jonah Greengrass who were coming to speak to him.

"Sirius, I know you have an important appointment to keep, but we need to speak to you regarding an urgent matter. I promise we'll make it quick, but time is of the essence in this matter," his former Transfiguration's professor asked and Sirius nodded his head in agreement. He had a soft spot for the woman in his heart, and he suspected she had one for him. She'd helped him on one of the worst nights of his adolescence, and he'd never forgotten her kindness.

"Sirius, Delphinia, my wife, was discussing Daphne and now Astoria coming to study in Ireland with you, with a dear friend. The friend begged Delphinia to see if her son could come as well. She's afraid of what will happen to him if she doesn't intercede. She doesn't want him becoming a Death Eater," Jonah explained.

"Is that a realistic risk?" Sirius asked, unsure he wanted a little death muncher in the house.

"Very," Minerva responded.

"Who is it?" Harry inquired.

"That's the one thing I'm unwilling to tell you outright," Jonah explained. "She'd rather speak to you in person."

"That alone makes me hesitant," Sirius stated.

"I don't doubt that, Sirius. Will it sway you if I tell you this might be the only way to save this young man's life?" Minerva asked.

"How, Minerva? How can coming here save his life?" the Animagus questioned.

"Without betraying confidences…"

Sirius' hackles went up. He wasn't keen on having limitations put on answers he needed. If there was a risk so great that it could possibly put the other students in harm's way, then one boy wasn't worth it. He tipped his head to the side, his eyes hard and probing as he squared off against the formidable woman.

"Without betraying confidences," she repeated, enunciating each word, "I can say the threat comes from his father, who would force the Dark Mark onto the boy without consent. He has beaten and cursed the child in the past. His mother is terrified that if something doesn't change, the son will follow in the footsteps of his father."

Minerva was one of only a handful of people living or dead, who knew about what happened to Sirius at the hands and wand of his father. She was there the night he nearly lost the use of half his body. She was well aware of phrasing the boy's plight in these terms; Sirius would be hard pressed to turn away.

"Why is time of the essence?" Sirius asked, remembering something which was said before.

"Because his father is out of the country and will remain so until the tenth of the month," Jonah answered. "She will also go into hiding once she knows her son is safe." Sirius hesitated responding, but Minerva was shrewd enough to know if he hadn't said no already, he was unlikely to.

"When does she want to meet?"

"I thought she and I could come along when Delphinia brings Astoria tomorrow morning," the older woman responded.

"Fine, but Remus and Harry are in on the conversation, and the kids all get to vote before we approve anyone new. This affects all of them, they all deserve to be heard," Sirius stated.

"Thank you, Sirius, Harry," Jonah said enthusiastically while shaking their hands. "I'm going to head home and let everyone know." The man hastily walked away, leaving Lady McGonagall with the two Lords.

"I would hate to think you used personal and private information for personal gain, my friend," Sirius asked his former teacher while quirking his eyebrow. It was only this subtle movement which clued the woman in on Sirius' teasing.

"I would never do such a thing, my dear boy. Run along now, I'm quite certain someone with a furry little problem is awaiting your company," she said before walking away.

Sirius pulled Harry with him, quickly walking to the Disapparition platforms.

"Why does it feel like I missed about half of that conversation?" Harry asked.

"Because you did," Sirius bluntly replied. "Someday I might tell you, but only when I say you're old enough to share my Firewhisky. Drunk is the only way to get through it all." Harry decided not to ask anything else.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Hello all and welcome to Thursday. Most of you guessed who the student was but none of you were correct on what was going to be done. One thing I need to state for all of you, the entire story has taken place in just two weeks, so if you think that people are having abnormal reactions to situations, take into account what you're seeing as slow is actually happening very fast. Dumbledore was only put to question four days ago for these people. I love reading your comments, thanks for sharing them. Enjoy and see you in two weeks.**

**Chapter 18:**

**Mam Eiriol (Welsh)/**

**Mother's Plea (English)**

**Potter Cottage, Killarney, Ireland**

**6 January 1996**

**Just before 9:00 a.m.**

"Sirius, Sirius darlin," Maggie called after she walked into the house, quickly closing the door and pushing the winter air back out with the action. It was a particularly cold morning, but at least it wasn't snowing. Maggie did not like snow at all and had considered the winters in Northern Scotland to have been perhaps the worst in the world.

"I'm right here, beautiful," Sirius responded, walking out of the diner. He helped her remove her cloak and he placed it on 'her' peg on the wall. Susan had brought three cloaks with her, taking up pegs others needed. After a rather silly argument, Maggie decided everyone would have a peg and any excess outer-wear needed to be kept in their personal wardrobes. As Sirius turned back to the Auror, he was met with hands taking hold of the collar of his robes and pulling his face down for a kiss. The man couldn't argue with such an action and quickly put his arms around her waist and returned the kiss with gusto.

"Better end that you two," a giggling feminine voice called from the stairs. "I'd hate to keep taking your gold." Not wanting to be reported on again, the pair split apart, slightly annoyed.

"Red, one of these days, you know I'm going to catch you and Harry and you'll be so sorry," Sirius teased Ginny as she stepped off the final riser.

"You'd need to beat his Mum to it. I really like Mrs Potter, but she has some uncanny sense about when Harry and I would like to spend some time alone. Maybe it's some sort of 'dead sense' or something," she complained, adding an eye roll to ensure the adults remembered she was still a young teen.

"Well, given ya ages, ya shudda be holdin' hands an' peckin' da other's cheek," Maggie suggested. Ginny made a face at her.

Sirius began laughing, "You do remember we were their ages when we first started -"

"Tings were differn' then. We were more mature," Maggie justified.

"Sure you were," Ginny said suspiciously. "He's still not mature." Sirius lunged but Ginny was too quick, and she darted into the diner while Sirius directed Maggie to the classroom.

"Don't you need to work today?" he asked as he sat down on the surface of one of the desks. He pulled her to stand between his legs, his hands on her hips. It was intimate without crossing the line with the kids around. Remus had reminded the pair twice now that they were supposed to be setting the example, not pushing the limits of what could be done in the public areas of the house.

"I'm headin' in after I tell ya what I came to tell ya," she said with an impish grin. When she looked this way, Sirius understood where the myth of Irish faeries stealing fortunes of men came from.

"What do ya need to tell me?" Sirius said in a perfect impersonation of her brogue. She playfully swatted him as a reward.

"Dinna get any crazy ideas, dear, ya won' pass for an Irishman."

"Oh, and why not?"

"Ya canna hold ya whisky." Sirius pretended to have been pierced through the heart. Maggie leaned over and kissed where his hand had been, pretending to heal his wounds. "I came to tell ya Remus is doin' well, but Granny Finny won' let him go til he's eaten his porridge and been given 'nother dose of Murtlap. What did ya do last nigh? Roll in da twigs and downed branches?"

"No, not really," Sirius said sheepishly. Maggie glared at him and he relented. "Okay, so we were rather rough last night and at one point I climbed a tree and he decided to jump up and knock me down."

"Dat would explain it," Maggie said with a shake of her head. "When's ya meetin'?"

"Ten," he answered. "After a whole lot of thinking last night when Remus finally fell asleep, I wrote Minerva first thing this morning, and decided to give them a Portkey which will go to Stargazer's Summit rather than here. I don't want to put the kids at any sort of risk."

"Who's gonna be in charge 'ere?"

"Hermione."

The answer made Maggie chuckle. "Shudda t'ought of dat. She'll keep 'em in line. Dey are good kids, most of da time anyway."

Sirius didn't respond to what Maggie had said, instead looking off as if there were something interesting in the wood of the blackboard. "Something about what Minerva said last night has me wondering..."

"What, dear?" she asked, taking his hands in hers.

Sirius shook his head as if to shoo the thought from his mind. "I think I might know who she's bringing. If I'm right...well, logistics and rules will certainly need to be discussed. I somehow doubt it will be an easy sell to the kids"

Maggie leaned over and kissed him gently, her hand stroking his face just above his beard. "Fire-call if ya need me, odderwise I'll be back at tree." He kissed her back, a little more passionately than she had.

Maggie extricated herself from his embrace and went out the door. Sirius remained sitting on the desk, recalling Minerva's words from the previous night. It was the only time either of them had openly spoken about that Christmas Eve, even if it was entirely in innuendo. Even James and Remus had never learned of what transpired when he was only fourteen and the Transfiguration professor saved his life. The night rivalled the worst Azkaban had offered, and he never chose to remember it, not until now.

_It was a cold winter in London, as it was throughout England; so cold his mother had announced they wouldn't be going to Blackthorn, the manor house in Hertfordshire but rather staying here. The family never had their holidays here; the five story house simply wasn't large enough to entertain according to his mother. That being said, the Black Ball would be at his Grandmother Melania's sprawling castle, Nightfall; just outside London in Kent._

_It was Christmas Eve and the boys had been called into their father's study to discuss their schooling. Sirius was quite certain his father could have cared less about his progress; he was all but ignored in every way by his parents. He took the far chair, letting the good son be closer, and picked up the Prophet and started in at the sports section. The recruiting season for Quidditch began in two months, and he wondered who from Hogwarts might get scouting letters. He also ignored the conversation between his father and brother._

_"You're struggling with Charms?" Orion Black yelled. Regulus sank back into his chair and Sirius kept the paper up to cover his face, but had stopped reading. "Charms? Next you'll tell me that Herbology is vexing you! It's an easy class, Regulus Arcturus. What could possibly be so difficult about inane tasks like Switching Spells and Levitation?"_

_"You have to get the wand motions right and ..." Regulus started to defend himself, but slowly petered off as his father rose from behind his desk. Sirius could feel the fear his brother was shedding. No one wanted to be around an irritated Orion Black, especially when he'd been drinking. The man was far beyond irritated now._

_The patriarch of the Black family was an imposing man. Standing six feet, three inches, he towered over his wife and sons. He was strong as well, the muscles rippling under his shirt as he stood. Crossing his arms over his chest only made his biceps seem larger. He was a proud man, but his pride was proving to be his undoing. The Black family head was drunk most of the time now, and while he was supportive of the rise of Voldemort, he knew the true roles of glory would go to younger men. There wasn't a single bit of his life he didn't now regret._

_When he'd agreed to marry his second cousin, Walburga, it was done with the understanding that when they'd produced a suitable heir, the marriage would be dissolved and each would be free to pursue a preferable relationship. What he wasn't prepared for was the financial clause his father-in-law had inserted. It went back to how Phineas Nigellus had divided the considerable wealth between his four proper children - Muggle supporters weren't given anything._

_Sirius sighed, inserting information he wasn't privy to in his youth, but which now helped to explain but not excuse his father's behaviour. If he was going to give the young man in question a fair shot at joining Harry's group here in Ireland, then he needed to remember what it felt like to be in those shoes._

_Each of the four children was given an equal portion of gold, jewels and other items of worth, as well as a house. Each of them dealt with the wealth differently and a generation later, there was great disparity in their fortunes. Unfortunately Orion's grandfather had squandered much of it and by the time said grandfather, Arcturus, had children there was almost no gold or treasure to the name. Cygnus Black had been far shrewder with his inheritance than his brother. He'd spent very little of it, invested well and bequeathed his children only enough for them to start out in life. They were expected to make their own way in life. Being the only son of Cygnus, Pollux had inherited nearly all his father's holdings upon his death. His personal net worth was over twenty times more than his cousin. Pollux had agreed to marrying his daughter off to Orion, but only to stabilise the power the family held in the Wizengamot. The line had produced too many girls, and without a male heir bearing the surname Black, it was likely the family would lose their standing to one of the families which married into the Black line. The strongest possibility would be their seats going to the Malfoys or Prewetts, which would be unacceptable. They would marry their children to ensure a Black heir, but Orion was not going to touch Walburga's inheritance, nor the funds set aside for Pollux's future grandsons._

_Orion was free to leave Walburga, but he would leave with only the gold he came into the marriage with, and fifty percent of anything earned while married. Since he'd never worked a day of his life, instead being a self-subscribed 'power player' in Wizarding politics, Orion had nothing to leave with. All these years, the family had lived off the interest of his wife's inheritance. Having to stay with a woman he didn't desire or even like much had made him spiteful and cruel. Firewhisky was the only vice he could find solace in. Unfortunately, it made life worse for his wife and children._

_On that cold Christmas Eve, with Mother away visiting the London relatives and finalising plans with her mother-in-law, the Black boys were about to face their father alone. Sirius was larger, could take the blows more easily. Reg was still small, looking more like a child than a teenager._

_Swinging his arm back, the flat of Orion's hand connected with Regulus' face. The blow was strong enough to make the child's body to turn and force him partially from his chair. The action was enough to cause Sirius to lay his paper aside and stand, his wand already out of his pocket._

_"Father, I'm quite good in Charms. Why don't I spend some time with Reg while we're on break and help him get caught up?" the gangly fourteen-year-old suggested. Sirius had already reached five foot, eight inches and given the size of his feet, he was far from completely grown. However, he'd yet to gain the weight appropriate for such a frame. Orion greatly outweighed his elder son, and was well aware of the advantage it afforded him._

_"YOU? YOU WOULD DARE TO COMPARE YOURSELF TO MY RIGHTFUL HEIR?" Orion roared. Sirius was used to hearing such things, they'd been saying them to him since he was sorted into Gryffindor two years ago._

_"I'm just suggesting I can help." Sirius had the fortitude to continue to stand before his father, although his voice did waver significantly as he spoke now._

_"You can help?" the father yelled. "You, my good-for-nothing blood-traitor of a son? Nothing you could say to my good son would be of any help." The man then yanked his younger child from the chair, setting him down on his left side, his irritation having 'magically' disappeared. "I'll show you how to deal with blood-traitors. Perhaps you can teach him how to be a dutiful son, eh?" Regulus attempted to smile at his father, but he was far more concerned about what his father was about to do. The boy still loved and looked up to his brother, regardless of what his father said._

_Orion Black raised his wand and pointed it directly at his first-born and with a cold sneer he cast his spell; "Crucio"._

_Sirius fell and screamed out, the sound so piercing that it caused Regulus to run from the room. Blood seeped from the ruptures in the tissues of Sirius' throat and his body contorted in a way he'd never moved before, even when playing Quidditch. The pain seemed to go on forever, and at the moment he was sure he would finally slip into unconsciousness, his father stopped._

_The boy barely had control of his muscles, they were quivering much too deeply for him to perform any movement greater than pulling his legs to his body and curling into a ball. Self-preservation told him to make himself as small as he could._

_"Painful, boy?" his father asked in an unsympathetic voice. "Perhaps this will take your mind off that pain." The man pulled his foot back and kicked Sirius as hard as he could in the small of his back. Sirius howled from the excruciating sensations running up and down his spine. While he didn't want to think, he knew he had to, lest his father kill him._

_Orion had reached over to his desk to grab the bottle and take another swig. While his back was turned, Sirius used his arm to flip the edge of the bearskin rug up, the paw just in front of Orion's foot. His eyes were on the grate in his father's office, if he could distract his father long enough, he could Floo himself to safety._

_As he'd hoped, the drunk man caught his foot and came crashing down, hitting his head on the edge of the chair his brother had been in. The mahogany cap of the armrest was stronger than even the thick skull of Orion Black. Perhaps it was the trauma of falling, perhaps it was the drink or perhaps it was both, but the man was out cold on the floor. Sirius knew he had to get out of the house, or his father might well kill him when he came to._

_When Sirius attempted to get up onto his feet, or even his knees, he found he was lacking strength in his legs. His muscles were tingling, and Sirius assumed it was from the Cruciatus Curse. Pulling himself with his arms only, he made it to the fireplace. Unable to stand or kneel he reached up, grabbed enough Floo-powder from the pot midway up the marble surround; tossing it in, he went to the only place he thought he might be safe._

_"Hogwarts," he croaked before he heaved his sore and somewhat lifeless body into the fire._

_Moments later, he tumbled onto the rug in the Transfiguration professor's office. Minerva McGonagall was preparing to head into Hogsmeade and then Disapparate to her sister's house to spend Christmas Eve and Day. The sound of her Floo operating disconcerted her. As she approached the small sitting room of her quarters, she was shocked to see one of the school's most relentless troublemakers on her floor._

_"Mr Black, what in the name of Merlin are you doing on my floor?" she asked before having a chance to assess him. Then she noticed his quivering, the sweat pouring down the young man's face and neck, plastering his shirt to his chest. With the tears in his bloodshot eyes, Minerva knew he wasn't here as a prank._

_"Sirius, what happened to you?"_

_"Father..." he muttered, "cursed...back...hurts." Saying the four words exhausted the boy, and he succumbed to sobs of pain._

_"Heaven above," her quick, clipped words did nothing to hide her disgust at the mere idea of a father cursing his child. A pinch of powder into her Floo and she was calling the school's matron._

_"Minnie, I thought you were going to your sister's?"_

_"I was. I need you to come to my quarters immediately. I've a student here who's been cursed."_

_"I'll be right there," Madame Pomfrey said before removing her head from the Floo._

_Minerva moved to settle her body near Sirius' head, and began stroking his forehead. "I'd move you, dear, but I want Poppy to check your back before I do," she said calmly. "I'm sure it's nothing." She was used to being stern with the boy and his friends, although she often struggled not to smile at the impish young man. He was simply too loveable, even when he had done something warranting a month's worth of detention._

_"Sirius, can you tell me what happened?"_

_"Father cursed...because...Charms...mark…" his voice was hoarse and thin. She wondered if he'd ruptured his vocal cords by screaming._

_She'd spent the afternoon going over her Gryffindors' academic records since start of term. She didn't remember all of his specific marks, but generally Sirius did well; especially since she knew he didn't put forth all that much effort. There certainly wasn't a mark warranting a punishment. She wanted to ask more, but couldn't follow up as Poppy arrived._

_For long minutes the Matron moved her wand over him, casting charms to regulate his breathing and heart-rate._

_"He's not just been cursed, Minnie, it was the Cruciatus Curse," the Matron explained. Both women were white at this development. She quickly gave him a potion to counteract the after effects of the curse. She then moved her wand over his body, looking for places where the muscle strain of the curse caused pockets of bleeding. She stopped when she reached the tail of his spine._

_"Sirius, can you tell me what happened here?" A huge bruise, complete with several broken blood vessels made the area somewhere between ruby red and bright aubergine._

_"My father kicked me."_

_"What was he wearing at the time?"_

_"His dragon-hide boots." Poppy nodded, assured they were the ones with the decorative metal tips._

_"Tell me how your legs feel, Sirius?"_

_"Sort of tingly, but not like when Father was cursing me. It's like the bones are tingling. They don't hurt anymore."_

_"I see. You just lay here, I need to get a potion from the hospital ward. Minnie," she called the professor while tipping her head to indicate they should leave the room. When they were out of ear-shot, Poppy took her friend's hands._

_Sirius could hear the women discussing something, but darkness was calling to him and he just wanted to slip into the safe confines of sleep. Unbeknownst to him, they spoke of his shattered vertebrae, and of the cuts and impalements of bone to his spine. He never knew how the two women, aided by Charms professor, Filius Flitwick, worked through the night to heal the back bones and spinal column, and how his moving of his toes and feet in the morning was considered a Christmas miracle by the trio. He was also unaware of the report which was made to the Magical Law Enforcement Department on 26 December 1973 and disappeared on 28 December 1973._

_Sirius did know he spent the remainder of the Christmas hols with his Uncle Alphard, Professor McGonagall coming to visit every day. He also remembered something was different when he went home that summer. His father was almost never out of his office and only in the same room as the boys when the family was entertaining. It was only when he was leaving Hogwarts for the last time that Minerva slipped him a letter, explaining exactly how badly his father had hurt him that night, and why she and his mother never allowed Orion to be alone with his son. The man, Sirius Black, considered Minnie McGonagall to be a close friend, and had never denied her anything she'd asked of him._

"Sirius," Harry's voice interrupted his godfather's memories, and the man put the memory away tightly within his Occlumency shields. The pain of that night was something that anyone attempting to enter his mind, without consent, tumbled into. "Sirius, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Harry. Just remembering something that happened when I was a lad. What time is it?"

"It's about half-nine," the boy responded. "I know you wanted to get there early and make sure the room was clean and whatever else it was you wanted to do." Harry wasn't sure why they needed to leave so early, magic could clean a room in seconds, but if Sirius wanted to go early, they'd go early. "Remus just got back."

"Good, good," Sirius responded, still acting as if his mind were anywhere but in the makeshift classroom in Ireland.

"Harry, I owe you an apology," Sirius said. Harry responded with a puzzled look. "When Minerva and Jonah approached us last night, I should have turned the conversation over to you, if we were really going to consider bringing another student into the house. I'm sorry I didn't do that."

"It's okay, Sirius. I would have asked for your consultation and opinion," the young man explained. "Why do you say 'if' about bringing the student here?"

"Harry, I strongly suspect who the young man is. If it turns out to be him, he is my responsibility, not yours. I would never bring him here, at least not right off." Harry nodded thoughtfully, considering what Sirius hadn't said as well as what he had.

"So, did you write down what moon said to you last night?" the elder Lord asked the younger.

"I did. I've already given the parchment to Remus to look at. Great-grandfather Eldon and I talked about the meaning last night as well. He heard the voice of the moon six times in his life. He told me that's an exceptionally high number, and I shouldn't expect to hear her ever again."

"Six is quite high, actually unheard of if the family books are to be believed. Then again, Eldon Potter's soul is in much closer alignment with what we are to urged to live like than anyone the Black family has ever produced. We'll talk about it today, I promise," Sirius said as he rose and put a hand on his godson's shoulder. "Let Remus know we need to be going. I will pick up a frame Freddie can come into to take with us."

"Why do you need grandmother's picture frame? Is she important to this meeting today?" Harry was a bit confused as to what she could provide.

"Your grandmother has the unique ability to tell when someone is telling a shite story. If we're meeting who I think we are, I need to make sure the story passes her sniff test," the elder man explained. Harry shook his head in confused surprise.

"Sirius Black, if I hear you refer to me or any of my talents using that word again, you'll be cleaning bathrooms without magic for a month," the woman in the frame said. Her picture was on the small table just inside the entrance to the lounge from the classroom.

"You're only in a portrait. How do you expect to enforce that punishment?" Sirius queried.

"Maggie is more than willing to be my enforcer," Freddie told him in her stern way. Sirius just shook his head, fearful of saying what was currently running through his mind. He couldn't decide if it was funnier to think of Freddie needing an enforcer, or Maggie attempting to be one.

LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW

The arrival at Stargazer's Summit was uneventful, which pleased Harry to no end. He continued to fall out of Floos, end up on his bottom with Portkeys and was barely kept upright by whatever spell or entity which brought them to and from Avalon. He had Side-Along-Apparated without falling or being sick. Harry fist-pumped his far side, hoping to hide the action from Sirius.

"I saw that, Pup. Don't get too full of yourself, or you might Splinch yourself by not holding on tight enough," Sirius warned with a smirk. Harry wasn't sure if he was telling the truth or not. Remus had shoved his hands in his pockets and was looking up and whistling, pretending to be oblivious of the conversation between the other two.

The large house looked little different from when the three lads were here only weeks before; however the gardens in the front were another matter altogether. The bushes were properly trimmed and the trees well shaped. Ever-blooming roses were planted along the walk, as were chamomile and marigolds at the base of the bushes.

Sirius opened the door by placing his hand on the serpent, awakening it and having it slither out to survey the man. With a hiss the snake returned to the door and the latch undid itself. "I wish I could change that damned thing," he remarked as he strode into the house.

When they'd been here in December, the furniture was covered by sheets and thick dust covered the surfaces in all the rooms except for the few they used. Today the house was clean and prepared for guests. Harry found it curious.

"Birony, Auggie," Sirius called and with a pop two house-elves appeared before him. In stark contrast to Kreacher, these elves were clean and unlike Dobby, they were only wearing one set of clothes. Each had robes fashioned from dishtowels. "Is everything prepared as I requested?" He spoke to this pair far nicer than he spoke to Kreacher.

"Yes, Master, sir," Birony said. "Tea's been prepared, just call for it."

"Fires have been set in the Orangery and in the children's lounge, sir," Auggie announced.

"Very well. Birony, place this somewhere inconspicuous in the Orangery, please," Sirius directed, handing her the frame. "You may both go," Sirius said and with a second pop the pair was gone.

"I didn't know you had any elves who aren't insane," Remus stated.

Sirius shrugged. "I didn't until last week."

"You bought elves last week?" Harry's accusatory tone wasn't hidden in his question. "When Hermione hears about this -"

"Hermione is a Muggle-born who doesn't understand the inner workings of this aspect of Wizarding life. Yes, I bought a new pair of elves for this house. I went through a respectable broker and have agreed to a fair exchange of work for room, board and other material needs. I will eventually give them whatever freedoms they want. House-elves generally don't understand such ideas, however. Subservience is hard wired into their brains from birth. Not being owned by a master is seen as failure to the elves individually and affects their standing in the elven community." Sirius' ire punctuated the sentences, and Harry drew back from his godfather's side. Seeing the young man's reaction, Sirius calmed before continuing.

"Harry, Hermione fails to see that if the elves aren't purchased by wizards, they often go unfed and are homeless. Generally, elves won't help others of their kind who aren't under contract; they're seen as lazy or in some way defective. Buying them gives them purpose. Because of that, they are respected by their own kind.

"How I treat them, however, will be another thing. I have no intention of regarding Birony or Auggie poorly, and I will stop them from punishing themselves or each other when I can. They're young, and they only know what they've been taught about life from the elders."

"Won't they think you're treating them 'wrong' then?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps, but I'm the Master and I make the rules," Sirius plainly stated. "They already know I'm different," he added in a much softer tone. "They're a bonded pair, and I've given them permission to live together and to have a child, should they wish. Most pure-blood owners wouldn't give them the opportunity. In fact, they would have separated them to ensure focus on their work."

"Can we bring them back to Ireland? Get rid of the chores and stuff?"

"No," he barked out through his laugh. "You set those rules, you live by them." The laughing continued for a moment more.

"Look, because we may need to use this house, it was imperative that it be prepared. I could not do that myself, and I didn't want to have Kreacher knowing anything about what houses we were using or anything about where you were. Can't be too safe, hence my securing new elves."

"Wise planning, Padfoot," Moony complimented him.

"Come on you two, I want to show you where the children's lounge is, Harry, in case you're bored while the adults discuss things," Sirius said, leading them deeper into the large abode.

"Doubtful, Sirius," Harry answered.

"I was afraid you'd say something like that," Sirius remarked as they entered the Orangery.

"So, Sirius, if it is who you think this boy is, why are Remus and I here? You've already said you don't think he'd mix at the house and if it's who I think it is, I agree completely," Harry asked.

"I made a promise that I would listen, that we would listen. I don't want to be accused of going back on that promise. Anyway, I'll need you gents' opinions on my plan and if it will work," Sirius replied. This was the only plan which kept everyone safe, and yielded the least amount of strife.

Less than ten minutes later a pinging was heard throughout the house and Sirius stood, his hand patting the air, indicating the others should remain seated. Sirius tugged at his outer robes, assuring they were straight and walked out of the room and into the long central hallway of the house. This place reminded him of his paternal grandparents' home, Nightfall, which was one of his favourite places growing up.

The houses shared highly polished hardwood floors, marble fireplaces, and fine windows of stained glass. Unlike Grimmauld Place, these houses were bright with skylights and walls of windows, it was why he was particularly fond of the Orangery; three walls and the ceiling were made of glass. It didn't hurt that if you were hungry, you could pick an orange year round from the half dozen trees in the room.

Leaning against the newel for the winding staircase, Sirius waited for Birony to open the outer door to the house and usher his guests into the vestibule. When he was certain they were who they said they were he would lift the enchantments on the house to allow them in for the day. The spells he'd placed on the home were extensive, but he'd decided it was impossible to be too safe at a time of war. The grounds were charmed to only let the Portkey and those taking it in this one time, and should they attempt to find the home again, they would be unable to. This was the 'safe house' for Remus, Maggie and himself, as well as any of the students he might need to shelter. Potter Manor was similarly protected, giving them options if something necessitated the return to England.

Birony opened the door and a man, two women, a boy and a girl were standing there. His hunch about who was asking for asylum was correct. He drew his wand and flourished it in the direction of the travellers. The air around them glowed yellow, then red, then blue and finally green. When the kaleidoscope was completed he flicked his wand again.

"Welcome to Stargazer's Summit," Birony told them. "Master Sirius welcomes you to his home." She bowed to them and with a flourish of her arm she welcomed them into the house. Sirius pushed off the railing and greeted Jonah Greengrass with a handshake, Minerva McGonagall with kisses to her cheeks and a nod to Astoria, who was part hidden behind her father. Narcissa and Draco Malfoy stayed back, looking surprisingly nervous about their presence.

"Sirius, I ask that you keep an open mind," Minerva again implored.

"I figured it out from the way you worded your request last night," Sirius said with a serious face. "It's why I asked to have the meeting moved here. Having Draco drop into the Irish house without warning Harry and the others would have been disastrous."

"I don't need that half-blood's help with anything. He's friends with Muggles and blood traitors like you -"

"Draco Cygnus Malfoy, you will not speak to Sirius that way," Narcissa scolded him. "He's the only person who can save you right now, you will show him respect. He is Lord Black and the head of our family now."

"Yes, Mother," the young man said ruefully. His mother glared at him and his shoulders slumped and he sighed. "Please forgive me for my rudeness, Sirius." Narcissa cleared her throat. "Lord Black."

"You don't need to call me Lord Black," Sirius explained. "I've said I was willing to listen, and I do have a plan. However, Remus and Harry will need to be consulted and their opinions mean everything, so don't go yelling at them. There will also be rules, strict ones. You need to consider if you can live by those rules."

"Sirius, thank you for considering providing Draco -"

"I haven't considered anything, Minerva," he cut off his old professor. "All I did was give you the benefit of having never mentioned what you did. I am uncertain of this working. I will sit down to tea with Cissy and Draco, however."

Sirius then turned to Jonah and Astoria. "Do you have something to add to the discussion with the Malfoys, or would you prefer to go and visit with Daphne?"

"Thank you for at least listening. I know Delphinia was relieved when I told her. Truthfully though, I'd like to see my daughter and help this one get settled in," Jonah stated.

"That's fine. I would ask that you carry a message for me, please?"

"Of course, anything."

"Please pass word to Hermione that Remus and Harry will return to supervise lunch," Sirius asked. "We discovered if we don't put some limits on what they eat, food disappears. We are trying to not go to the market daily. I forgot how much teens can eat."

"I thought they were mostly girls," Minerva interjected.

"They are," Sirius confirmed. "They have hollow legs, however. It's the only way to explain how much they consume in relation to their tiny bodies."

"See, honey, you'll fit right in," Jonah said to his daughter.

"Dad," Astoria whined, rolling her eyes for effect. "Not in front of Draco," she pleaded.

"It's okay, Tori, I already know you eat," the boy joked back, leaving them both blushing. It would appear there was a mutual crush, which delighted the women, amused Sirius and didn't set well with Jonah.

"Auggie," Sirius called.

"Yes, sir," the elf responded just after his arrival in the hallway.

"Please take the Greengrasses to Harry's home in Ireland, but do not go into the house. There's a young woman there who will not take kindly to you."

"Yes, sir," the elf said before taking a hand from both Jonah and Astoria. With a slightly louder crack than usual, the elf and his passengers were gone.

"Birony, Please take tea to the Orangery for all of us."

"Yes, sir." The pop of her leaving was mostly unheard.

"I take it Miss Granger is still on that particular tear of hers?" Minerva asked.

"Absolutely," Sirius said with a sigh. "Are you staying?"

"Truthfully, I need to be returning to Hogwarts. I'm conducting interviews for the Defence Professor slot still. Are you certain there's no way I could convince you to give me just until June covering the class?"

"I'm certain," Sirius said, kissing her cheek. "Do you need Auggie to take you back?"

"No, while I understand your need for security, I'm quite certain I can Disapparate myself away." The woman turned and let herself out. Sirius did feel badly for refusing her, although he had no inclination to teach, even for a few months.

"And then there were three," Sirius said cryptically while the others looked at him oddly.

"Sirius, before we sit down to tea, I want you to see something," Narcissa said before lifting her own wand and crossing it over her face. Suddenly the soft pale peach of her cheek disappeared, leaving behind a deep purple bruise covering the mass of her jaw to her nose and across to her ear. A cut under her eye and the whole of her eye socket was blackened and swelling her eye shut, provided a revolting portrait of a usually beautiful woman.

"Cissy, what happened?" Sirius said, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"Lucius," she answered plainly. "This is what happened after your Wizengamot revelations the other day. He was furious, especially about the investigation into your imprisonment."

"He wasn't named personally," Sirius reminded. He'd known who had done the worst of the torture on him. Lucius had been involved with the physical acts which left him scarred, especially those which had affected his functioning below the belt. Sirius didn't know if it was because he was a Black and the Malfoys hated the Blacks or if it was something in Lucius' make up which led him to do these things.

"Didn't matter," his cousin confessed. "He knew it wouldn't take much digging to discover the dates you were in the infirmary coincided with the dates of his visits."

"Cissy, I never wanted him to take this out on you," Sirius said even as he reached out to hug her. Years had separated these two adults from the small children who'd played with one another and differing ideologies had burned whatever social bridges might have remained. However, right now with no one watching besides her confused son, it was like they were children. As children, they'd consoled each other when life or their fathers had gotten rough.

Pulling back, Narcissa looked to her son. "Sirius, do a basic medical scan on him," she asked. Draco glared at his mother, unwilling to verbally challenge her, but showing his displeasure regardless. "Draco, he needs to know."

Sirius lifted his wand and did the most basic of spells he'd been taught in field medicinal spells in his Auror training. "Shite," he muttered before putting his wand in the holster. "Lucius did all this as well?"

"The same night," Narcissa stated. "I had to beg my father-in-law to help me get Draco to St. Mungo's."

"If I'd known -"

"Sirius, what he did to you was much worse. He bragged about it to me," she said sadly.

"Great, now he knows my father disciplines me. Why did you bring me here?" Draco regaled his mother.

Narcissa started to answer, but Sirius cut her off. "Three broken ribs and a broken arm does not constitute discipline, Draco. It's a beating. I should know, my father beat the crap out of me until the night he nearly cursed me into insanity and then broke the vertebrae in my spine. I was lucky that the cuts to my spinal column were as slight as they were, or I'd have never walked again. Discipline is done to help you learn, beatings are just done because they can."

"I had no idea," a voice said from behind them, and Sirius turned to see his godson and friend standing behind him. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Harry, you'd suffered enough abuse at the hands of your aunt and uncle, and then again at Hogwarts from Snape and Umbridge. You didn't need to hear about mine," Sirius said before embracing his godson.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be ill," Draco said in an overly dramatic fashion. "All this lovey-dovey crap is too sweet for me."

"Draco," his mother scolded.

"Draco," Sirius said with warning.

"Draco?" Remus said with surprise.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, peeking out from behind his godfather. "Oh, hell no!"


	19. Note to Readers

Dear Friends and Readers,

I am sorry to announce this, but I will need to take a hiatus from "Lord Potter's Own Will" for six to eight weeks. It's a rather perfect trifecta of nastiness which is forcing me to make this decision.

First, many of you will remember how ill my father was over the summer. He is still quite ill and my mother is caring for him alone. My husband, daughters and I will be traveling to their house several times in the upcoming weeks to help.

Second, I had an accident last week which has adversely affected my health and made it nearly impossible for me to sit and write. As many of you know, I have been battling with some severe mobility issues this year; the accident has made them worse. This is a chronic issue, but I must deal with the immediate acute issues presently.

Finally, the holidays are also looming large, and we are very active in our church and the celebration of the season. Between trips home to support Mom and Dad and our commitments to our local church, there is little free time. The seven weeks between Thanksgiving and Epiphany are simply chocked full.

I hope all of you understand, and will come back in January when I am able to devote more attention to writing. Should I find myself with time to write, I won't hesitate to post a completed chapter. I appreciate your support.

Mutt N Feathers


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: I know, it's been a long while but the break from writing really helped. I came back to it with a renewed sense of purpose and clarity which had been lacking as of late. I hope this chapter, and those to come, were worth the wait. I've mapped out some of this story and it's looking to be quite long. I write in arcs, usually 10 or so chapters to an arc, and I need at least 8 of them to get somewhere near completion. We're near the end of arc 2, so I hope you're all in this for the long haul. Thanks to my better half, hubby Ben, for betaing the chapter. Should you find any mistakes, we tried.**

**When we last saw our characters some were standing in a hallway glaring at each other. Okay, not so helpful of a recap. Here's a better one:**

**Harry stumbles upon an strange "blank" frame at Hogwarts which turns out to be a portal to the small rooms of Myrrdin, Merlin of the first seat, who teaches Harry about his family heritage and what it means to be Lord Potter, as it's time for him to take the title and mantle upon himself. Harry includes several of his friends in his lessons, and not just pure bloods from Noble and Most Ancient houses. Together these students help to unmask Umbridge for what she is and she gets thrown out of Hogwarts on her arse.**

**After Harry accepts his new title, he goes to his family home and is able to speak not only with portraits of his Mum and Dad, but also his grandparents (on both sides) and more Potter relatives than he knew about. Sirius and Remus come with him, but it's the discussions with his great-grandfather, Eldon, which have the most dramatic effect on him. He's also made aware of all the half-truths, lies and omissions which Dumbledore has perpetrated over the years. He is determine to take control of his life and be no one's puppet, even if it is for the greater good.**

**Meanwhile, Sirius takes up residency in Ireland and lets the Irish Ministry work to clear his name. When they hear the whole story of his trial-less imprisonment and the punishments (torture) inflicted on him while in Azkaban, they decided that not only the individuals who were involved should be punished, but the entire system which allowed it. Dumbledore is ousted for his actions concerning Harry (oh, and his Aunt and Uncle are sent to Muggle prison for how they hurt and abused him) and his parents as well as his order to incarcerate Sirius as a way to keep him from raising Harry. He, as well as several others on the Wizengamot, are stripped of titles and positions and the Wizengamot is forced to not only investigate themselves but endure an ICW investigation as well. Amelia Bones is made Chief Warlock as an interim, and an election will be held sometime in the year 1996.**

**Harry and his friends visited the Irish Magical Academy and took examinations to determine their placement in courses. The Irish use a two tiered system - junior cycle is for students aged 11-14 while senior cycle is from 16-18, the year in between is called a transitional year and students learn about Magical life skills, banking, government and laws and other things which help with everyday life as well as doing intensive study on subjects they have been weak in or wish to pursue for career purposes. All have taken the junior cycle examinations and are awaiting their time-tables.**

**In the last chapter Sirius agreed to speak with a mother who wants her son to come to Ireland with Harry and his friends. Professor McGonagall begged him to listen, bringing up one of the most horrible nights of young Sirius' life as leverage. Sirius agrees and isn't surprised it's his cousin Narcissa and Draco. Sirius has prepared for this, and had the meeting at his well hidden country home, _Stargazer's Summit._ When we last saw our characters, some were standing in a hallway glaring at each other.**

**And on with the chapter...MNF**

**Chapter 19:**

**Anghysur (Welsh)/**

**Discomfort**

**6 January 1996**

**Stargazer's Summit**

_From Chapter 18:_

"Oh, I think I'm going to be ill," Draco said in an overly dramatic fashion. "All this lovey-dovey crap is too sweet for me."

"Draco," his mother scolded.

"Draco," Sirius said with warning.

"Draco?" Remus said with surprise.

"Draco!" Harry yelled, peeking out from behind his godfather. "Oh, hell no!"

"It's not like I want your help anyway, Potter," Draco spit out.

"Great, because I'm not going to give it you," Harry yelled back, drawing his wand. "You are not going to live in MY house." Seeing Harry's hand, Remus grabbed for the lad at the same time Draco withdrew his wand, causing Sirius to lunge.

"Enough," Lord Black roared, causing both young men to stop. "You are in my house at present and will obey MY rules. Is that understood?" Harry immediately felt bad for his actions, although he still did not trust Draco, and shrugged himself out of Remus' grasp, carefully sliding his wand back into his pocket. Draco refused to follow suit, instead continuing to struggle against Sirius' strong grasp. "Draco Cygnus Malfoy, do you want me to Stun you?"

Draco stopped his struggling, but his muscles remained tense. "No."

"Then you need to stop this right now," Sirius explained. Draco slid his wand into his robes pocket, but continued to glare at Harry.

Narcissa reached forward and took her son's hand. "Please, Draco, we can't return to your father. I can't loose you. I've lost too much already." A war raged within the mind of the young Malfoy. Both his father and grandfather had told him of what could happen if the Wizarding world was controlled by their kind. His whole life he was told to believe in his purity and how it made him something more than others. While he wanted to see those with dirty blood defeated, if he was honest, the Dark Lord scared him. But, asking him to put his faith in this blood-traitor, a half-blood and a werewolf was just too much. He couldn't understand how this was what his mother was asking of him, and he couldn't give it to her; regardless of how much he loved her.

"I don't like it, Mother. For you, I will listen to what Lord Black has to say, but don't expect me to like any of them," he sneered as he said the name. Draco glared at the man who still had hold of his left arm even as he squeezed his mother's small hand encased in his larger one. Carefully Sirius released his hold on the boy and all five stood uncomfortably in the entrance hall, looking from face to face.

"Well, this isn't uncomfortable," the homeowner quipped. "We need to sit down and discuss what I consider a fair compromise. Birony has brought us tea in the Orangery. Can we please sit down as civilised people and discuss this matter?"

"Sure, Sirius," Harry was the first to reply. "I trust you," he announced and then paused, taking a deep breath, "implicitly."

"Thank you, Harry," his godfather responded.

"I trust you, too, Sirius," Narcissa said. "I can tell you're still the same as when we were small."

Sirius was suddenly assaulted with thoughts of Cissy as a little girl, her long blonde hair spun into perfect ringlets. They had their special hiding place at Grimmauld Place, somewhere neither of their fathers, grandfathers or Bella could find them. When they were found the summer before Cissy went to Hogwarts, Sirius stepped in to take their grandfather's curses for her. Sirius was her hero, even though she was older, for years after that. In this moment, she wished she could make a different choice the autumn before she was married, and chose to side with Sirius and her sister Andi, rather than trusting Bella and Lucius. With fierce determination, she would ensure her son would never be touched by THAT evil again. This was the first step, and whatever Sirius suggested, she would agree.

Sirius stepped around Draco and looked down at his cousin before kissing her forehead and pulling her into an all-engulfing hug. "Come, our tea will need to be charmed warm if we wait too much longer." With a tip of his head, he indicated they should exit the entryway and head down the hallway which ran the length of the house.

The walls they passed showed signs of having had portraits hung on them, and had recently been removed, leaving lighter patches of the stripped wallpaper behind. Sirius would eventually have copies of Potter family portraits hung here, so he could chat with James and Lily when he was here; but for now he preferred the walls be empty. The single frame which remained was a home for his great-great-grandfather, and that was only so he could pass messages to and from Hogwarts.

The Orangery was bright, sunlight streaming in from two sides, reflecting off the gleaming marble floors. Even though it was cold outside, the room was a comfortable temperature, due in part to the fire dancing in the grate and partly by the natural effect of the sun's rays. Whitewashed wicker furniture with mossy green cushions awaited the quintet, the canopy of orange and lime tree leaves would provide some shade as they talked. Birony appeared magically, as if she sensed the tea was now to be served, and prepared each person's cup to their liking. Before retiring, she refilled the pot and ensured a tray of small scones, clotted crème and raspberry preserves was left behind. After making small talk about the food and room, Sirius decided they'd had enough uncomfortable chit-chat and directed their conversation to the situation with Draco.

"What do you already know about the education Harry and the others have arranged?" the Lord asked his cousin and her son.

"I read what you accused the teaching staff and headmaster at Hogwarts of," Narcissa answered. "It was in the Prophet. Lucius disagreed with the statements, but I knew it was true. Many of the professors were substandard, and I saw Draco wasn't getting the schooling we did. My husband was especially upset in regard to Severus, but I agreed with the allegations in the paper, though I didn't share my opinion with him. Sev has always had a chip on his shoulder the size of a boulder and a disposition worse than a doxy. I don't doubt he's a brilliant Potions Master, but teaching isn't his life's calling." She surprised the Marauders and Harry at her bluntness.

"You're wrong about Professor Snape," Draco interjected. "He was a great professor and head of house and -"

"Draco, he wasn't a great teacher," his mother corrected. "You were awarded 'O's' in his class and yet you came home unable to brew the most simple of household potions. An even slightly adequate professor would not have awarded you marks which you did not earn." Harry made a sniggering noise and Draco stood, ready to pounce.

"You always hated him because he saw through your 'Boy Who Lived' crap! He wasn't like the rest of the professors who were mesmerised and fooled by you!" the blonde boy yelled. Harry responded by standing and mirroring the other boy's body.

"I hated him because he's a Death Eater! I bet you can't wait to have that rudy mark burned onto your skin, just like Snape, just like your Daddy!" Remus and Sirius had both stood to ensure the boys didn't resort to curses or punches.

"Both of you, sit down!" Remus yelled, sounding more menacing than Harry had ever heard him before. It was the first time he realised the wolf really wasn't far below the surface. Stunned and shocked he sat down, surprisingly so did Draco. Sirius looked at his friend with concern. "I need to take a walk," the werewolf sulked off, ashamed he'd let his temper get the best of him. He hated to disappoint Sirius that way.

For his part Sirius watched his mate walk away, wanting to go with him, but he couldn't. He needed to deal with this issue before going to Gringotts and the British Ministry to ensure Narcissa's welfare and safety.

"Now, if the two of you can refrain from letting every little thing devolve into a shouting match, I'm going to tell you how this is going to work. Cissy, I know you have questions and would like to hear the entire story of how we came to be here. May I suggest we arrange to have tea on another day, alone," he stressed the last word, "so that we may talk freely?"

"Of course, Sirius. There are some other matters which we should discuss as well. I am afraid of what Lucius might do," she confessed.

"I understand. I'll be headed into London this afternoon to proactively prepare for your soon to be ex-husband's actions," he explained and she looked relieved at his declaration. "Very well then, if you children can control yourselves?"

Harry bristled at being called a child, but nodded nonetheless. Draco could only muster a curt nod and glare, but Sirius gladly took it.

"Now, Harry and the other students are enrolled in the Irish Magical Academy. They've taken the standard junior cycle examinations and tomorrow will find out what senior cycle classes they have qualified for. In addition to those classes, tutors in specific areas of magic will be made available as an enhancement. We've already arranged a fine tutor for Neville in advanced Herbology. I'm quite certain Hermione will want one for Latin, as she wants to study Spell Writing," he explained. Draco muttered under his breath, causing Sirius to stop and stare at him.

"Draco, I would be quite interested in hearing what you're thinking. Can you share your thought with us all?" the Animagus asked, having no doubt in his mind that it wasn't a constructive thought, but rather another slur.

"Yes, Draco, dear," his mother said in a too sweet voice, "what was it you said?"

Draco wasn't easily fooled, and he wasn't going to get caught in this trap. He thought it was disgraceful that a bloody Muggle like Hermione Granger would be learning how to write spells. She had no business even having magic, much less creating new spells. Everyone remained silent, and Draco stared at Sirius who returned the gesture, only with a far more menacing glare. Eventually, the young wizard gave up, unable to bear the scrutiny of the older man.

"Very well. In the future, I expect you to share your thoughts loud enough for us all to hear, or keep them to yourself. In addition to the standard classes the students will take, we will be adding some others. Given the abysmal record of Hogwarts in the matters of History, Ancient Languages and Life Skills, everyone will have weekly classes in these subjects. Remus will be covering History, my girlfriend, Maggie, will be working on Life Skills with the portrait of Harry's mother, Lily. I will be teaching Ancient Languages."

"Ah, putting all those lessons with Auntie Lucretia to good use I assume?" Cissy asked her cousin with a playful smirk.

"Yes, yes," Sirius bantered back. "Might even bring the portrait of her over. No one teaches Enochian quite like she does."

"True, but the portrait won't give them the full experience, now will it? She can't curse their fingers if they form the letters incorrectly. Did you ever learn to make the symbol for 'C' correctly?"

"Never," Sirius answered. "My left forefinger wasn't ever quite right either," he added as he bent said finger back and forth. The cousins laughed heartily, eventually pulling the two young men into their merriment. "Do you have a basic understanding of how things are going to work?"

Narcissa looked to her son, who had crossed his arms over his chest and was looking up at the ceiling, rather that any person. "Draco?" she asked and he continued to stare at the panes of glass. "Draco, do you understand?" There was still no response. "Draco you will answer Lord Black and me this instant," she demanded.

"Yes, mother, I understand. No only will they get pampered at their new school, but he's," shooting his eyes to Harry, "going to get professors to prop up his measly magical skills and tell him how wonderful he is."

Harry had promised Sirius he'd not lose him temper today, and he'd done a piss-poor job this far. Determined to make his godfather proud, Harry ground his fingernails into his palms and said nothing. Sirius noticed, proudly, and wondered what level of Herculean strength it was taking.

"Draco, need I remind you that you are a guest in my home right now, and that Harry is my family?" A long pause followed. "Fine. You now have the basic idea; group classes at the school and tutoring lessons at home," the conversation was chipping away at what little control Sirius had left. While he loved Cissy and was happy she was leaving Malfoy, their son was another matter. Sirius hated Lucius, had since he was first introduced to the family as the man his cousin was betrothed to. Sirius knew he was trouble that first night, when he was playing Exploding Snap with Andi, Cissy, Reg and Lucius. The man had charmed the cards to not only explode, but when they did a Stinging Hex was delivered to those too close. Reg was badly burned and Lucius evaded punishment, having his betrothed take it instead. Even at eleven, Sirius knew a real man didn't let a girl take the blame. Their interactions while Sirius was in Azkaban only cemented his opinion. Sitting in his own home, Sirius now struggled to look at the boy, who so resembled his father in looks and temperament, and remember why he was helping him. Taking a deep breath, Sirius decided to move forward, unsure what would happen if he was pushed farther.

"I'm going to assume that Harry agrees with me when I say I don't trust you around the other students. You've cursed nearly all of them at one time or another and I don't trust you not to contact your former Slytherin house mates either. They, we, are safer in Ireland than we'd be in the UK. Security is paramount and I won't risk the other children to include you." Sirius stopped and allowed his the first part of his proposition to sink in. When no one, not even Narcissa, spoke up in agreement or to the contrary, he decided to continue.

"Instead of living at the Potter cottage, you will remain here with your mother. I have arranged for you to take the International Standard Magical Exams for Third Year students. This will give us an idea of what level you're sitting in each class."

"I'm a fifth year," Draco complained. "I should be taking my O.W.L.s this year."

"Then you should pass these with little difficulty," Sirius snapped back, his first outward sign of his frustrations.

"Once we know what specific classes you will take, I will come here and set your lessons for the day. Your studies will be done completely by portraits or through Pensieve lessons."

"Sirius, without Lucius' money I can't afford Pensieve lessons for Draco —" Narcissa stated.

"—I know, and I don't expect you to pay for them. I am the head of the Black family and am therefore responsible for you and Draco," Sirius cut her off. Narcissa smiled and tipped her head in thanks for the umpteenth time.

"As I am head of the family, and I am paying for the lessons it will be my prerogative to add other students to those classes. We will discuss this more when the time comes. I will return for tea each day and review the progress you are making. You are expected to work to your full potential and if I find you are not there will be consequences," Sirius explained.

"Like what?" Draco asked incredulously.

"The first consequence will be losing the assistance of Birony and Auggie. They're my house-elves, and I have no qualms at expecting you to do your own cooking, cleaning and laundry," Sirius explained.

"I have no idea how to cook!"

"Then I suppose you had better work hard at your studies, or you'll be reading cookbooks rather than textbooks," Sirius said. "Are you in agreement, then?"

Draco opened his mouth to say more, but Narcissa grabbed his arm and dug her long nails into the skin. Her son would be quiet. "You've presented a more than fair solution to our problem, Sirius. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

"Harry, does this sound acceptable?" Sirius asked.

"Of course," the young Lord answered. "We'll all be safe this way." Another glaring match started between the boys, but Sirius chose to ignore it.

Lord Black removed his family ring and his wand from his inner jacket pocket. Holding the ring in his palm, he tapped it twice. The ring glowed green and two additional, identical rings were produced. He returned his ring to his hand and then presented Narcissa and Draco with the new rings.

"Put these on and give me your Malfoy family rings. I'll need to destroy them before Lucius discovers you're gone. With the Black rings on, he can't harm you. Draco, give me your hand." The young man didn't move. He still hadn't removed his Malfoy ring or put on the Black one. His mother had enough of his silly stubbornness for the day and pulled his hand toward Sirius, wrenched open his hand and slipped off the Malfoy signet. Sirius slid on the Black one and then put a Sticking Charm on it, ensuring the boy wouldn't take it off. Sirius slid the pair of rings into his waistcoat pocket and then stood, the others following his lead.

"Narcissa, Draco, there is an apartment on the first floor. It is only accessible by the far west staircase, and will provide you with privacy. Harry and I need to find Remus and then return to Ireland. Should you need anything, Birony and Auggie will get it for you, and she will be preparing your meals. I will return tonight to discuss this afternoon's business. Birony." A second after his calling her, the elf appeared. "Please show our guests to their suite.

When the Malfoys were gone, both men visibly relaxed.

"Where do you think Remus went?' Harry asked.

"I'll bet you a Galleon he's in the library," the Animagus challenged and he and Harry shook on it. "That old wolf likes the smell of books, says it relaxes him. Taking money from you is just too easy." Sirius joked as he led his godson from the Orangery, through the labyrinth of hallways and into the large library. Harry huffed, reaching into his pocket and fishing out the money he'd bet.

"Come on, old man, let's go home and have some lunch," one Marauder beckoned the other.

Remus stood, put the volume he was reading back on the shelf and turned to face the others. "I'm sorry about earlier. I never meant to have you see that, Harry —"

"Are you kidding me?" Harry interrupted. "That was wicked cool. I think Malfoy was ready to piss his pants!"

"It's not a laughing matter, Harry. I was angry, and sometimes when I get angry I can be dangerous and —"

"Look, Remus, I'm not buying it. You're only wolfy one night a month, and even then you keep your head because of the Wolfsbane. I was angry, too, so was Sirius; heck, I think Mrs. Malfoy was, too. You finally got that git to shut up, so thanks," Harry explained. Remus stared at him, gobsmacked, for a moment.

"Before we leave, I need your help with something, gents," Sirius said, walking to the fireplace in the Library. "Remus, put up a Shield Charm after I start this fire." Moony nodded at Padfoot's request.

Raising his wand, Sirius twisted his wand and strange, abnormally large flames shot out. The heat produced by the fire caused Harry to back away.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"Fiendfyre," Sirius answered. "Incredibly dangerous stuff, especially if it were to escape the grate. I'm keeping my wand trained on it to control it and Remus' shield will make sure it stays where it is. Harry, I need you to Levitate the rings from my pocket and then hurl them into the fire. One of the only ways to destroy magically enhanced, charmed or cursed jewellery."

Harry did as he was asked, and was surprised at how difficult it was to make the rings enter the fire. When he did, he was sure he saw a lion, made of flames, devour the rings with a roar. "Wicked," was Harry's singular response to the sight.

Sirius moved his wand again and the flames were snuffed out. Only after Sirius doused the entire interior of the fireplace with water did Remus remove his charm.

"You have to teach me that spell," Harry begged.

"Only after you completely understand the consequences of its use, and the counter spell. Fiendfyre is dangerous and can be quite deadly," Sirius told him and Harry nodded in an irritated way at his once irresponsible godfather's newfound responsibility.

"Come on, I'm sure the others are ready to string Hermione up," Harry suggested. "There's only so much of her you can take before you're barmy." The men laughed as they walked outside to Disapparate.


	21. Chapter 21

**1st Author's Note: Hi, yes it's another update, only three days later and it's a LONG chapter, too. I really do love my readers. This chapter is completely un-beta'ed, and I know there are mistakes. Please PM me with any you find as it's easier to toggle between the PM's and the document manager. I had fun with the family like interactions in this chapter, I hope you like them too.**

**Tuesday will be the regular updating day for this story, and a new chapter will come at least every other week, perhaps sometimes only a week between chaps. I'm currently writing 4 stories and uploading 6, so every story has its own day, Tuesday being LPOW's. Come and see me on Facebook or follow me on Twitter (see my author page for links). I ask questions and often give previews as well. The Facebook site also features some of my favorite HP artwork.  
**

**Finally, Due to the number of reviews which find Maggie's accent difficult to read, I have removed it from future writing. Use your imagination to hear her with an Irish accent. Enjoy, MNF**

**Chapter 20:**

**Arbenigwr (Welsh)/**

**Expert (Modern English)**

**Sunday, January 14, Mid-afternoon**

**Irish Cottage**

"Everyone, get down here," Harry yelled up the stairs.

"I could have screamed," Lily scolded her son. "I asked you to go and GET them. Close physical proximity eliminates the need for raised voices." The other students in the house came thundering down the stairs, their excitement palpable. Their examinations had been nearly two weeks ago, and while some of the results had been discussed already, none knew exactly which classes they'd qualified for or what their timetables would look like. Remus had been at the main school for new professor orientation, he was going to be teaching about dark creatures and how to defend against them, and had picked up the timetables and brought them home.

"Lovely Lily," Sirius addressed her, standing in front of her frame and giving her the Marauder's trademark lopsided grin. "I seem to remember a Head Boy who would stand at the bottom of the girls' stairs and loudly recite poetry until you arrived. You never told him to be quiet. In fact, I think you found the action endearing."

"That was different," Lily said, getting flustered. "It was a grand, romantic gesture. Harry was just screaming out of laziness." She hated how he could get under her skin, even now, when she wasn't alive. The man truly had a gift.

"If you say so," he said sceptically. "Come on, meet me in the lounge. I'm quite certain these kids want to know what they're taking." Sirius walked from the hallway into the lounge and found there was only one empty seat, next to Remus and across the room from Maggie. In the last few weeks during house activities, she'd been purposefully sitting in places where he couldn't sit next to her. They'd also had no alone time in the same period. He was determined to get her alone tonight even if it meant hexing her to do it. He didn't think there were any problems with their relations, but rather that she was trying to set a good example. Maybe he'd take her to Stargazer's Summit—they'd be completely alone there—where the newly remodelled master suite was very plush. When Sirius sat down, Remus started the house meeting.

"Well, first I am happy to announce that I have been hired by the Irish Academy as a professor," Remus told them and everyone was excited. Harry immediately got up and rushed his former professor, pulling him up to give him a hug.

"That's brilliant, Moony. You were the best Defence professor we ever had," he said as he warmly embraced his 'uncle'.

"Most definitely, Professor Lupin," Hermione added, shaking his hand when Harry let go. Remus went to reprimand her for calling him that, but she spoke before he had a chance to. "You are a professor again, and perhaps you will be mine, so it is appropriate to call you such." Everyone laughed at the pair. Ginny and Luna both hugged him, the second genuinely surprising the older gent with the action. The rest of the students congratulated him in their own way, and they were returning to their seats when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Maggie happily offered, quickly standing and exiting the room.

"So, what will you be teaching, Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked and even he laughed at how proudly she spoke his name.

"I'm teaching about dark creatures and how to defend against them. The class is an elective for senior cycle students," he explained. There was a hush in the room, and while no one brought it up, the thought that he, especially, should know rippled through the minds of those gathered. Deciding it was better to face the issue head on, Remus answered their unspoken question. "Yes, they know I'm a werewolf and it doesn't matter. Ireland's attitude is quite different from the one at home, and as long as I don't bite anyone my condition is irrelevant. In fact, Headmaster MacLiam considered it an honour they have someone with my affliction teaching the class as I could explain what goes on in the mind of a werewolf better than anyone."

"I could have told them," Sirius said mockingly. "Squirrel, run, catch. Bird, jump, catch. Black dog, run, tackle. Scratch, scratch. Ooh, new black dog, run tackle. His mind just jumps from one thing to another." Some of the students in the know laughed, while others just looked perplexed.

"How would you know what he does as a werewolf?" Daphne asked. "Aren't werewolves dangerous to humans?"

"Only if the human smells like food," a tinkling voice said from the doorway and everyone turned to see the small woman entering the room. "With Sirius, he usually smells like feet and old butterbeer. He's even unappetising to a werewolf." Remus, Maggie and Harry laughed at Sirius' expense.

"Klytië Dawnsla, what a pleasure to see you again," Sirius rose from his chair and walked to where his old friend was standing with his girlfriend. He kissed both her cheeks before taking her hand and placing it on his crooked arm to lead her. "Students, this is Klytië. She is a dear friend of Maggie, Remus and me and will be tutoring in Divination." He walked her to his seat, the one next to Remus, and let her sit. He gave his mate a knowing grin and went to sit on floor in front of Maggie.

Remus leaned over and took her hand and kissed the top of it. "It's quite wonderful to see you again. Would you like me to introduce you to the kids?"

"It's always a pleasure to see you, Remus. As for the students, I believe they're old enough to introduce themselves. Harry," she turned to where he was sitting, "how have you been?"

"Very good, Miss Dawnsla. I'm enjoying the quiet and anonymity of Ireland," he replied.

"While I'm happy you're finding life more to your liking, you are to call me Klytië, as are all of you. I see Ginny is by your side; it's good to see you too," Klytië said with a gentle tone. Her eyes were darting up and down, back and forth, as if she was assessing something with her eyes. The clouded, white irises left no doubt that she was blind, however.

Hermione had a difficult time reconciling these two facts. She started to raise her hand, but then realised how foolish it would be. "Er, excuse me, Miss Klytië?"

"Yes."

"My name is Hermione and I'm assuming by your clouded eyes you're blind, yet you're looking at people when you speak to them. I can't figure out how you know where they are. Did Maggie tell you where people were sitting or is Professor Lupin whispering in your ear? I don't understand -"

"Hermione, how really rude of you," Ginny cut her friend off. Hermione shrunk back, embarrassed at her being rebuked by her friend.

"Ginny, it's quite alright, I wasn't offended. Hermione, please don't feel poorly, I appreciate someone who asks questions outright, rather than whispering behind my back or talking around what they want to know. Yes, I'm blind in the conventional sense, however I can see with my third-eye and it lets me know who I'm speaking to," the pale witch explained.

"Third eye?"

"You're quite sceptical by nature, aren't you, Hermione? Inquisitive, but sceptical," Klytië observed and the others sniggered. "I see I've described you accurately, at least if your friends reaction is any indication. I see people's auras, which helps me know who I am talking to and where they are located. When I look at someone, I also get flashes of them, specifically if they are particularly gifted in magic. I can see bits of a person's past, or if their future is remarkable in some way."

"Really? Can you honestly see something about my past or future?" Hermione followed up.

"I can. Would you like me to share it with you?"

"Perhaps. Answer a question for me first?" Hermione demanded rather than asked and Klytië nodded her head, a restrained smile pulling at her lips. "How do I know what you're about to say is really my future and not just something you're making up?"

Ginny swatted her girlfriend for her boorish behaviour; no one could believe what Hermione was saying. There were several remarks of agreement with Ginny. Even Sirius was giving the bushy brown-haired girl a look.

"Really, Ginny, it's quite okay. Hermione has never been exposed to true Divination. I know Sybil Trelawney and if she were my only exposure, I'd be sceptical too. Most of you have grown up in magical households, and probably have at least one relative who is gifted in one or more skills which make up the noble art. Harry, while being Muggle-born as well, had a very different type of first exposure, so he'd had an easier time believing. How about if I tell you something I see in your past, something I'd have no way of knowing if it wasn't through prognostication? Would you believe me then?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment. "Please don't make it anything embarrassing."

"Never, that would be abusing my gift," the blind witch replied. "I see you at home, sitting on what I believe would be your parents' bed, and your mother is brushing out your hair. You've just told her there is a boy you fancy, but you're convinced he doesn't even know you're a girl. Your mother drops the brush and pleads for more information which you happily give her," Klytië announces and Hermione looks at her horrified. "Don't worry, I'm not going to say anything else I heard."

"Good, I'd be mortified if you did," Hermione said without thinking. A second later it was like she had a light bulb go off. "Wait, that was last summer, and it happened exactly like that. How did you know?"

"As I explained, when I look at someone I can see bits about their past, their present and their future. The snippets are especially strong if they've made an important decision or if their choice is somehow prophetic in nature. Do you believe me now?"

"Absolutely," Hermione said resolutely. "Does this work with everyone? Do you see the future or the past more often?"

"Hermione," Remus interjected, "why don't you wait until later to ask your questions. I'm sure the rest of your housemates are interested in finding out what classes they're enrolled in. I'm quite shocked that you seem to have forgotten as well."

"Oh, er, yes, I did forget. I can't believe I forgot about school," she mumbled.

"Neither can we," Neville added and everyone laughed.

The rest of the students introduced themselves to Klytië and she explained that since there was a conflict with the senior cycle first level Divination class and senior cycle second level Transfigurations class, she would be teaching them at home.

"Actually, there's a slight change there too, lovey," Sirius interrupted her. "We're going to be using Stargazer's Summit for Divination, as well as Astronomy.

"Really?" Harry questioned. He hadn't heard about this change. "Is it safe for us to be in the UK?"

"Harry, you spent an entire morning there last week, and no one came to hunt you down. I've strengthened the charms and protections due to my house guests as well. I'm quite certain it's safe," Sirius assured him.

"Speaking of your house guests, have you spoken with them lately?" Astoria asked and Sirius smiled at the youngest student in the house.

"I have, and they're fine," he answered, giving the girl a wink as well. Astoria nodded and blushed while her sister nudged her knowingly. In the spirit of not keeping secrets, the whole house knew Mrs Malfoy and Draco were staying at Sirius' house. He'd also warned them they might have tutoring sessions with him, but they would always be at Stargazer's Summit and either Remus or he would be there to observe. Draco wouldn't get away with any of his previous rudeness or bullying behaviour.

"Well, then, without further adieu, here are your timetables," Remus said as he pulled them from within his robes pocket. Sirius and Maggie shared a look, enjoying their friend's lighter mood. Whether it was caused by his finally securing a job without having to lie about his lycanthropy or if it was the woman he was smitten with sitting next to him mattered not.

Remus called out each of names and the student came forward to find out which classes they qualified for, and then the recommendation for which should be started immediately, which needed tutoring to bring them up to senior level standards, and which were eliminated due to time constraints or irrelevancy due to career aspirations.

"Gin, honey, do we have any classes together?" Harry asked, leaning over to look at his girlfriend's timetable. "Why is your schedule so blank? Aren't you taking classes?"

"After a lot of discussions with Headmaster MacLiam and Maggie, I decided to take a transitional term," she explained. "I'm a year younger than you and face it, my first year was a bit of a messed-up blur. I'm not where I should be. Doing this will help me be better prepared to retake the examinations in August."

"Oh," Harry said sadly. "You're still going to be at the Academy with the rest of us, right?"

"I think so," Ginny answered. "Sirius, can you explain all that to us?"

"Sure," Sirius said as he stood up, his knees popping and creaking as he did. He was happy he'd be seeing his healer tomorrow to find out what could be done to help him. Moving to where Remus and Klytië were standing, Sirius chose to sit on the marble end table next to Remus' chair.

"Sirius Black," a reprimanding voice came from out of nowhere, "your bottom does not belong on my great-great-grandmother's table. That was a gift from her father when she married. He crafted it himself. You're a strapping young lad and you will move a proper chair in! Have I made myself clear?"

By the end of her tirade, everyone was looking at Prudence Potter's image. She was seated next to Eldon in a lovely drawing room; it was probably a formal portrait when they sat for it. She looked every bit as irritated as she sounded, and every person—witch, wizard, alive or dead—was laughing at the tall Marauder's predicament.

"Sorry, Grammy Prudence," Sirius apologised, his face a bright strawberry shade.

"Sirius, why don't you take my seat?" Klytië proposed. "When it's time for me to talk, we can switch again." Sirius smiled in a thankful way; she'd always been good at diffusing overly emotional situations, even if the emotion is embarrassment.

"Come take my seat, Klytië?" Harry jumped off the sofa and quickly came to take her arm. "I'll just sit on the floor," he said loudly. "That way Ginny can play with my hair easier," he whispered and the witch giggled as they crossed the room.

"She is the one, Harry," Klytië told him in an equally hushed tone. "You've got to go slow, though. You're both still young and have long, long lives ahead of you." It was Harry's turn to smile now. He'd always worried about that loving someone when death hovered over you like a dark cloud.

"Is that something you're sure of?"

"Absolutely, Harry. I see you old, wrinkled and with Ginny by your side." Harry kissed her hand as he got her situated next to Maggie and then dropped down in front of Ginny, who immediately put her hand into his hair and began to massage his scalp. Happiness was just busting out all over the little Potter cottage this afternoon.

"Headmaster MacLiam told me that you'll always be at the Academy for those blocks of term, although you might not always be together," Remus explained. "There are some lessons all transition term students take as a group—like money management and house-keeping charms. There will also be times where you'll be in small groups for core subject lessons like potions. Is that what you wanted to know, Ginny?"

"Pretty much," she answered. "Wait, if we're going to have potions lessons at the Academy, does that mean we don't have to take them at home?"

"Most definitely not," Lily interjected. "None of you were even proficient for the number of years you'd been at school. You all will be taking lessons with me, but they're going to be at Maggie's family home, as they have a large potions lab there. Why that man gave Severus the job I'll never know," she then muttered.

"Yes, dear," James said patting his wife's hand. "I don't think we should talk about Snape's shortcomings in front of the students."

"Don't worry about us, Mr Potter," Luna said. "We all knew Professor Snape's head was full of nargles. His infestation was so widespread I think it's a miracle we learned anything at all. His brain must look like a mole rat lair."

"What's a nargle?" Susan whispered to Hannah who shrugged. Ginny put her hand over her mouth to stifle a laugh, something neither of the boys did. Remus, Maggie and Sirius smirked, becoming accustomed to the girl's odd behaviour.

"Luna, you're amazing and wonderful," Harry said with a warm, genuine tone and smile.

"I know, but thank you for saying it," she replied dreamily.

"Anyway," Remus said to regain control of the conversation. "Four of you have chosen to take the transition term," he continued. "Ginny, Susan, Hannah and Astoria, before we move on to the others' timetables and discussing the tutoring to be done at home, would you share why you made this decision?"

"Erm, as I said, I need some extra work to get to fourth year level in my core subjects. I did well in Magical Creatures and Astronomy, but Potions, Transfigurations, Charms and Defence were piss poor. I told Sirius I'd like to take the Astronomy tutoring classes at night, and I'm going do all the other home tutored lessons. I'm glad I did this, I've always hated feeling like I was missing something," Ginny explained.

"I'm a bit like Ginny," Susan said, going next. "My core subjects weren't as good as I expected. In fact, I could only brew potions at a second year level. Stupid Snape," she growled out the last two words. "Since the opportunity was given to brush up, I knew I should take it. Also, unlike some of you, I have no idea what I'd like to do when I grow up, except that I don't want to go into politics. Watching Aunt Amelia has convinced me of that."

"Huh?" Hermione piped up. "I thought you liked all that Ministry intrigue and stuff."

"Not at all," Susan replied.

"You know, you're really good at fashion and stuff," Daphne spoke up. "That skirt you made me, out of my old robes, it's very pretty."

"Thanks, I'm glad you like it," Susan said with a blush. "I've been doing stuff like that since I was a kid. You know, I had so much fun making my own clothes out of my Auntie's cast-offs that I skived out of shopping for new things."

"Maybe there is a career in there, Susan," Maggie suggested. "Sure, there's Madame Malkin's for your robes and Twilfitt and Tatting's if you're rich, old and stuffy. Gladrags is good, but their stuff is very conventional and conservative. A shop for the young and hip could do really well." There were murmurs from the girls agreeing with Maggie's assessment of the shops.

"I definitely agree," Klytië added with a nod, causing Susan to blush more. She wasn't used to being complimented on the one thing she truly enjoyed.

"Hmm, that's something to think about for sure," the brunette answered. Harry definitely thought the happiness thing was spreading.

"I'm just too young to start my senior cycle classes," Astoria said brightly and with enthusiasm. "I didn't want to be the only one in the junior cycle, so we agreed I'd work extra hard with my tutors this term and over the summer and if I pass my exams, then I can start senior cycle a bit early. I already know what I want to do when I grow up," she continued. "I want to be scribe and translate ancient documents."

"Wow," Ginny said, impressed. "It must be nice to know what you want to do at what, thirteen?"

"Actually, I just turned fourteen, but you had no way of knowing when my birthday was. As for the job, I've known since I was seven and went to visit my Uncle Scriptor at his office. He was translating some really old-looking tablet into English and it was so cool. After that I knew it was what I wanted to. He's even agreed to take me on as his partner and eventually give me his business, when he wants to retire."

"Again, wow," Ginny mumbled.

"I would be remiss if I didn't mention that Astoria had the highest marks in her Ancient Runes and Languages exam, and qualified for six senior cycle language classes," Remus added and the group clapped for the youngest. Astoria didn't shrink from the attention like Susan had, but she wasn't an attention seeker either. It simply seemed the youngest of their group was comfortable in her skin.

When the applause died down, Hannah nervously waited to make sure it was fine for her speak. Neville reached over and took her hand, giving it a squeeze to encourage her.

"Er, I'm doing the transitional term because I'm just not sure I'm good enough at everything to be here with all of you, or in the same classes with you, or ... I don't know," she squeaked out before falling silent.

"Hannah, you most certainly belong here," Harry told her. "I picked you to be part of our group. You're important and I'll tell you why; you listen, really listen. I can always count on you to remind me of what I've forgotten or tell me when I've gotten something wrong. I rely on you for that. Also, because you listen, you know people and if they're being fake or real. It's something I respect you for."

Hannah dipped her head, unable to even look at anyone, even Neville or Susan. Her blush was so vast and so deep it went from her hairline to where her neck dipped inside her blouse and deeper than the filling of the cherry pie she'd baked for supper. "I didn't know," she whispered.

"Now you do," Harry said gently, yet with assurance. He didn't have doubts in Hannah, he wanted her not to have them either.

"Hannah, do you know what you'd like to do with your life, when you leave the Academy I mean?" Klytië asked. The blonde girl shook her head, not looking at the older witch. "Well, sweet girl, I keep having visions of you surrounded by very young children, maybe three or four years of age. Lots of them, and they love you very much."

"Really?" she asked, lifting her head up, excited. "I've actually thought about becoming a teacher," she confessed.

"You'd be wonderful at it," Neville told her, his arm quickly going around her to give a sort of sideways hug.

"Thanks, Neville," she said before dropping her head again.

Several looks were shared around the room, wondering if the two would become a couple. Pangs of jealousy strummed deep within Hermione. It wasn't that she wanted Neville as a boyfriend, she didn't; he would always be more of a friend than anything else. No, she just wished a boy, any boy, would show interest in her. Unbeknownst to her, another girl in the room was thinking the exact same thing.

"Remus, it's already half three," Maggie said after looking at the clock. "How about if we go do our shopping and then we can discuss the other's schedules and the tutoring classes after supper?"

"Sounds fine," he answered. "I have a few teaching supplies I need, as well as picking up my uniforms."

"Ooh, are you wearing the kilt? I'm sure your knobbly knees will look fabulous, peeking out from under your skirt," Sirius teased. Remus leaned over and swatted his friend in the head.

"No kilts just yet," Remus explained. "I'll need them in the spring, and I'll spend my gold then."

"Can't wait, can we Prongs?" Padfoot continued to taunt.

"Better him than you," James answered from his frame. "Knowing you, there'd be nothing under the kilt and you'd provide some rather scandalous views. Your hairy arse is the thing of nightmares!"

The adults laughed, even as the kids were scrambling from the room with mock screams of horror. Actually, they went to grab their cloaks and moneybags. Suddenly Klytië's eyes went wide and her face white.

"I don't know which of you had a memory of seeing Sirius that way, but I can see why you're frightened by it. You do know, Sirius, there are charms to help with that furry little problem of yours," she said. The gents laughed even harder, as she used the code name from Remus' lycanthropy from school, unwittingly.

When everyone was ready, they went to the back garden and Maggie pulled out her Auror issued Portkey lasso, and made sure the group was entirely inside the gold chain before setting the timer to go off in a minute. The lassos were a recent addition to the Auror standard issue kit, as it was a far better way to move a whole group of folks away from a crime scene or other event. She had no qualms about using it for their group. Remus had a firm hold on Klytië while Daphne held onto her younger sister, just to be safe. Less than a minute later the group was in the field at the end of the major shopping area in Killarney.

Two groups broke off, Remus and Sirius taking Astoria, Luna, Susan, Neville and Hannah to the clothier and then to the Pensieve shop to pick up the lessons Sirius had ordered for Draco. Maggie and Klytië lead the second group: Harry, Ginny, Daphne and Hermione, to the office supply store and grocers before everyone would meet at the bookstore to purchase the last few texts needed. The women had their heads together, giggling as if they were school girls themselves, as they lead the sextet. Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand, stopping at different windows to daydream about what they saw there. Daphne and Hermione fell into step with each other, often passing Harry and Ginny and then having the couple catch up to only fall behind again.

"I swear we're going to lose them," Hermione whispered, concerned for her friends. She didn't feel human if she wasn't worrying about something.

"You know, he's an adult, Hermione. You don't need to keep tabs on him," Daphne suggested and Hermione shrugged. She had no desire to get into the subject of Harry with someone she barely knew. She felt duty bound to worry about Harry.

The pair of girls was quiet for a while, getting close enough to hear the conversation between Maggie and Klytië. They were, naturally, talking about the men. Daphne didn't want to hear about romance anymore, so she dropped back, bringing herself face to face with a snogging Harry and Ginny.

"What is it with everyone?" she said in a frustrated whisper. "Must they shove their relationships in the face of those of us who don't have them?"

"Definitely," Hermione agreed in a hushed tone. "I'm glad Harry and Ginny are together, but really, I don't want to see his tongue down her throat."

"Exactly. Everybody seems to be paired off. Susan has Dean Thomas back at school and Luna was hot and heavy with Morag McDougal and even Astoria has caught the eye of Draco!"

"Wait," Hermione said stopping. "I'm not sure which of those couples surprises me more. I knew about Dean and Susan, but I guess I didn't realise they were still together?" Hermione muttered while contemplating the three couples.

"They're still writing, and Dean is going to spend the Easter break at her Auntie's place with her," Daphne said.

"How are they writing? Sirius said owls wouldn't be able to find us here," Hermione asked, nervous about the enchantments protecting them.

"Dean sends the letters to Madam Bones at the Ministry and then she scans them before sending them along with the other messages she needs to send. Only her owl can come to the house, and even then she disguises it as different birds," Daphne explained. "How did you not know this?"

"I've been studying a lot."

"Well, I'd say you need to get your face out of your books and pay attention to what's going on around you. We have a whole lot more fun here than we did at Hogwarts. No Umbridge to punish us or a creepy potions professor who doesn't bathe regularly or even other students wanting to hex us. Last night we were watching silent movies with Sirius and Maggie and they kept charming each other to do silly voices to go along with the action. I swear I haven't laughed that hard in … Well, I can't remember when."

Hermione studied the other girl, surprised at how approachable the Ice Princess of Slytherin was. "I'm sorry I missed that," she confessed. "You're a lot nicer than you were at Hogwarts."

"I could say the same about you," Daphne replied, feeling a bit irritated at the other girl. "You looked down your nose at anyone who wasn't Harry or Ron. I've heard you singing while you're doing your chores. You have a pretty voice. You also look quite lovely with your new hair charms."

Hermione's hand went to her curly, usually untamed locks. "Thanks. Maggie taught me how to keep the curls tighter and more controlled. I never knew you had such beautiful eyes. There aren't many people with violet eyes."

"My mum has them, too. It's a Fortescue trait."

"Fortescue? Like the ice cream place on Diagon Alley?"

"Florean is my great uncle. My grandmother, Isobel, is partners with him, although she rarely goes in anymore. She works at home, creating new flavours." Daphne was proud of her family, on both sides.

"I've learned more about you in five minutes than I did in nearly five years of school with you," Hermione admitted and Daphne agreed.

"Well, since we seem to be the only ones without boyfriends, why don't we stick together once we're at school? Maybe your hair or my eyes will make boys want to approach us?" Daphne suggested with a smile and a bit of mischief in her eyes.

"I think that sounds grand," Hermione agreed. They realised they were standing outside the bookstore, and the others were coming back out, all the errands taken care of. Maggie returned the group to the cottage the same way as they'd come. The dinner prep group set out to prepare supper and the five students beginning their senior cycle sat together, comparing their timetables.

"Okay, we all have Transfigurations and Charms together," Hermione said. "Most of us have Defence together and at least two of us are in the other classes; except for your medical training classes, Daphne. I didn't know you wanted to be a healer?"

"It wasn't something I'd really thought about, to be fair. I figured I'd go to work with Mummy in the shop or go to work at the Ministry. It wasn't until I went to discuss my examination results with the professors at the Academy and they brought up the idea that I really considered it. When Daddy was here to drop off Astoria I talked with him. He said the idea was wonderful and he was so proud of me." Daphne's violet eyes danced as she talked about it. It was hard to see this girl as the same one who never smiled at Hogwarts.

"We're proud of you too, Daphne," Neville said. "You're courageous for doing this, right out of the box and all."

"Thanks, Neville," the raven haired girl said.

"We are proud of you," Harry added. "So, how does this work? You go to hospital one day a week for how long?"

"It's one day a week for the first year, two the second and three for the third. When I'm done with schooling I'll have one more year of training and then I'll begin my practical rounds as an assistant healer. When I'm ready, I'll take the board certification examinations and if I pass I'll be a fully recognised and licensed healer," she explained, barely able to keep her excitement contained.

"Wow," Luna said. "You'll be well into your career before most of us even are started with our training."

"That's not quite true, is it Harry?" Daphne raised her eyebrows under her fringe. She and Harry had shared the meeting with the headmaster concerning career training.

"I wasn't going to say anything, at least not yet, since I don't start until the fall," Harry said and the other three sets of eyes turned to his bottle green ones.

"Spill it, Potter," Hermione demanded. "What did you get yourself into this time?"

"It's not like that, Hermione," Harry began to explain. "I'm not in your Defence class. I'll be with the oldest senior cycle students. At the end of term, I'll take my practical exams and then come fall I'll be training with the Auror department part-time." Harry sounded embarrassed as he told them.

"Bloody hell, Harry, that's brilliant," Neville complimented him as Hermione leaned over and threw herself into his arms.

"Harry, I always knew you were good with this stuff, I mean you taught us all with the DA, but Auror school? You're only going to be sixteen. Are you sure this is what you want?" Hermione asked, worried he'd been talked into something he didn't really want.

"I gave this lots thought, Hermione, and yes it's what I want. My dad and Sirius were partners, and they were good. Mum was telling me stories and I just decided I wanted to be like them. If I could save just one person, then it would be worth it," he explained. A noise came from the portrait on the wall above them, and they looked up to see James Potter beaming while staring at his son. He'd sat down in the chair his grandmother had been in earlier, so he could listen to their conversation.

"You want to do this … because of me?" he asked gobsmacked. Harry stood to look at his father, face to face. Harry's mum had slipped into the picture and was standing behind her husband, her hand on his shoulder, giving it a loving squeeze.

"Yeah," Harry plainly answered. "I can't think of a better reason than to emulate you, Dad. I want to grow up and be like you in every way I can."

"Harry," James eked out, overcome with emotion. Neville looked at Harry and sighed. He wished he could have the chance to speak with his father, even if it was only through a portrait. This thought made him sympathise with his friend, and looked to the girls, indicating they should leave. The quartet slipped out, leaving the Potters to their conversation.

"Oh, Harry," Lily said through her tears. "You've already made us proud, with all you've done and how strong you are."

"Thanks, Mum. I try."

"Yes, you do, and that is all any of us can do. Live a good life and try to be our best," James said, in control of his emotions.

Harry nodded, unable to say more due to his emotions now. He felt overwhelmed by the knowledge that he'd made the right choice, not because it made his parents happy—although it had—but rather that he'd done what was best for him.


	22. Chapter 22

******Author's Note: I know, I'm two days late. It's been a long week. Let's just say the after-effects of the flu have been atrocious. I've been left with a horrid headache, which I went to see the doctor about (it's all sinuses), which in turn gave me a worse headache. Flat in bed for about 30 hours from it. Anyway, I only got up and showered a few hours ago. Enjoy, this is a chapter for the grown up's, the kids will be back on Feb. 19. MNF**

**Chapter 21:**

**iachÃiu (Welsh)/**

**To Heal (Modern English)**

**Potter Cottage, Ireland**

**Late Evening, 14 January 1996**

"Well, I think they're happy about their courses," Remus remarked as he sat down next to Klytië on the love-seat.

"Oh, they are," she replied with a knowing tone. While she couldn't see their faces, she did feel their excitement and see their auras glow. "I can't believe the change in Harry's aura since I saw him last. At Yule it was strong, but rather dull. Now it's bright and vibrant. He's so much more alive, and the glimpses of his future are quite remarkable."

"What do you see regarding Voldemort?" Sirius asked as he and Maggie entered, levitating four mugs of steaming coffee and a platter of chocolate biscuits. He awaited the answer, even as Klytië took her mug and drank down a long pull.

"He will definitely face him, and he's usually victorious, but I can't tell you how or why," she confessed. "I do think he's correct in saying his friends are important to his success. There's something about him in the vision, however, which troubles me."

"Like what, hon?" Maggie asked.

"Every once in a while, I get a flash of his future which makes no sense. The images are very dark and foreboding," she explained, furrowing her brow.

"Is it his surroundings or something else?" Remus prodded.

"Both, in a way. It's difficult to explain." Remus wrapped his arm around her, and she burrowed into his side. Maggie smiled at Remus, happy at their show of intimacy; Sirius smirked and made a lewd gesture. Causing Maggie to pinch him on his side.

"Ouch," he complained. "Why did you do that?"

"Because, Sirius, you were acting like a thirteen-year-old boy," Klytië remarked. "I might not have seen what you did, but your aura changed, and this one," she nodded her head to indicate Remus, "began blushing furiously."

"How did you know I was blushing?" Remus asked.

"My forehead is next to your cheek, dear. I felt it."

"Oh," Remus said rather blankly. With all her special skills, sometimes he forgot she was just a normal woman, with normal nerve endings.

"Back to our more pertinent conversation," Maggie said, turning the talk back to Klytië's visions of Harry. "Is it related to his duel with Voldemort, maybe where he faces him?"

"I don't think so," the seer explained. "It's more like the same emotion. It makes me uneasy too, although I can't say it's anger or frustration or loathing. It's far to complex to put a name to it."

"Tell me, when you see him facing the snake, please say we are with him?" Sirius implored.

"I don't see the specifics of who is with him, but he's definitely not alone," she replied, not making any of their group happy.

The quartet sat lost in their own thoughts for a few minutes. A different voice broke the silence.

"So, Remus, are you ready to teach again?" Lily asked from the small frame on Grandma Prudence's table.

"Absolutely," he answered proudly. "Do you realise this is the first job I've had where I got it all on my own. Nobody pulled any strings or used their influence. It's not in the Muggle world, but in the Wizarding one. Even my furry little problem isn't a hindrance, it helped me get the job. I don't even have to worry about it coming out, because no one cares." His enthusiasm built as he was speaking, making his friends smile deeply.

"I am so proud of you, Remus," Lily spoke. "You could've just given in and not tried for all these years. Instead you refused to be seen as the worst part of you, and strove to make the rest even better. You even got the girl in the end. Perhaps you'll follow James and me and make your relationship permanent. Marriage is a wonderful thing."

Remus sputtered his coffee all over his lap, surprising himself and Klytië. She had a knowing smile on her face, one which Maggie and Lily caught. While Remus was cleaning himself up, Maggie indicated they should move to the classroom. Taking Klytië's hand, they walked the few steps to ensure some privacy. Maggie put up a Silencing Charm; this wasn't a discussion for the men.

"You've already seen something, haven't you?" Lily excitedly asked.

"I have seen a great many things," she replied coyly. "If you are referring to one Mr Remus John Lupin, only time will tell if what I've witnessed comes to be."

"That is so not fair," Maggie pouted.

"I will say this, we aren't the only couple in the house who have a very bright future." The knowing smile and too sweet tone of voice continued.

"Not Sirius and me," Maggie retorted coldly.

"What's the matter, Mags?" Lily asked. "He's head over heels in love with you. We all can see it."

"Maybe, but there's so much he won't talk with me about. He's seeing the healer tomorrow to set up the full treatment plan. I only found out about the appointment by accident, because Harry said something." She slouched back against one of the desks, the sadness inside her deflated her, making her tall frame look much smaller.

"He and Harry are exceptionally close," Lily attempted to excuse Sirius' behaviour.

"No, it's not that Harry knows, Lils, it's that he didn't bother telling **me. **I just can't get a read on him. One minute, he's all over me, hands under my blouse and kissing me to within an inch of my life, the next he's moody and withdrawn. He's giving me whiplash. Not to mention how I like the amorous adventure which is Sirius, but I'd prefer it were private. At my age it's embarrassing to be caught in a full frontal snog by teenagers! We're supposed to be setting the example. I know it's only been a few weeks since we found one another again, but at my age I can't afford to be hanging around waiting to see if relationships are going to turn to love, marriage and children."

"You might be barking up the wrong tree if you're looking to Sirius to settle down," Lily suggested and Maggie nodded.

"That was a horrible pun," the Irish witch retorted, causing all three to laugh. When they'd calmed down, she asked; "In all seriousness, though, am I asking too much? Should he be allowed to keep these secrets?"

Neither woman spoke while they pondered their thoughts. It was Lily who broke the silence first.

"Maybe you need to confront him about what you're feeling and how his actions are making you feel, but I'd wait until after the appointment tomorrow. I think you should tell him you want to go with him, help him through whatever he might find out."

"And, if he's not willing to change his attitude?"

"Then whatever happens next is your choice. I can't speak for Klytië, but regardless of what you do, Jamie and I are here for you. However, if you aren't here to teach the defence tutoring lessons, James will. The man is quite out of practice. It could be dangerous for the students."

"She speaks for Remus and me, too," Klytië added.

"Okay, then," Maggie said pushing herself off the desk. "How did we get from a conversation about how serious your relationship with Remus is to the problems with Sirius and me?"

"Talented at deflection," the seer said with a wink and the women laughed together as if they were girls. Maggie lead Klytië back to the lounge where Remus was still the colour of a tomato and it lead Maggie to wonder exactly what the gents had been discussing in their absence. Lily looked at the trio and knew it had to be sex; she'd spent far too many years in the Marauders' presence and recognised the look on Remus' face. They'd teased him in school over his relationship with Klytië. It appeared they still were.

"Leave him alone, gents," she chastised from within her frame. "Just because he knows how to woo a woman and treat her like a lady is a lovely thing. Wooing is a lost art."

"I wooed you," James retorted.

"Yes, you did, dear," she said in a somewhat patronising tone. "However, you also yelled at me across the Great Hall, begging me to go out with you for over three years. Screaming at me isn't wooing; it's embarrassing."

"You did finally go with me," James reminded her, snaking his arms around her waist and standing behind her, nibbling on her neck.

"Yes, when you stopped yelling," she said with a mischievous grin of her own.

"You two are still as lovey-dovey disgusting as when you were alive," Sirius groaned.

"No, we were worse then," Lily countered. "I wouldn't straddle his lap and make out with him anywhere public now. I had no qualms about making out in the common room then."

"Young hormones can be all consuming," James agreed. "We now leave our embraces for the privacy of...well, portraits in storage or hanging in empty rooms."

"See," Maggie said quietly to Klytië, "even in death James is a gentleman."

"I never see you complaining," Sirius said, his voice laced with both injury and indignation.

"Sirius, please, not in front of everyone," Maggie sadly pleaded. She looked into his grey eyes and implored him to stop. For his part, Sirius was frustrated, he didn't need this pressure on top of everything else he was dealing with. Her words spurred something in his brain, and one by one the pieces began to fit together.

"Is this why you've been acting so strangely? Why you've distanced yourself, physically. You've been off since we visited the Irish Academy with the kids."

Maggie glared at him, hurt by his words and his inability to ever make anything private. Yes, she'd talked with the girls, but she didn't relish James and Remus knowing everything about her personal life.

"I haven't been off, Sirius, **I've been acting like an adult!**" she yelled the last part.

"What? I'm an adult too, and you don't see me running away and hiding," he harshly replied. "You've barely let me touch you, and you haven't spent the night in over a week," he wined.

Maggie stood, barely able to control the tears which were threatening to fall. "Do you really want to finish this here, surrounded by our friends?" Her embarrassment had her ready to break up with him on the spot and flee the house. She'd figure something out about her tutoring the kids.

Sirius looked from her bright hazel eyes dark with sadness and resignation to the faces of his friends surrounding him. Each seemed to struggle to make eye contact and appeared chagrined as well. Apparently, privacy was the way to go.

"I'll be back for supper tomorrow," he said before grabbing Maggie's hand and Disapparating on the spot.

"That's liable to be one uncomfortable conversation," Remus remarked, the Potters and Klytië agreeing.

"It could go either way," she stated. "They really are well matched, and if he can get over his self-loathing, they could be wonderful together, but he's got to let her in. If he denies anything is wrong between them, he will lose her for sure."

"Paddy has always been immensely private, however," Lily added. "I can see both sides of the argument. There are things in his past which he doesn't want to remember or burden anyone else with."

"But, he told you," James said as he kissed his wife's cheek. "You're is Petal."

"Yes, he told me, but only because I dragged things out of him for his own sanity," she retorted. "Well, the ball is in his court now. All we can do is be there for both of them if there's fallout. Now, my love, I'm getting quite tired. May we call it a night? I so enjoy the privacy of the forest floor." There was a slight wiggle of her eyebrows and James nodded, lifting her hand and kissing her wedding ring.

"We bid you goodnight, and we will speak in the morning," he said, before taking her hand and leading her out of the frame.

"Are you ready to leave, my sweet? I'm sure I can leave the kids long enough to Apparate you home," Remus said softly.

"Actually, the house seems quiet and peaceful. If you're not completely worn out, there's something I've been dying to do since I arrived this afternoon," Klytië confessed.

"Oh," Remus replied, surprised. "What would that be?"

"This," she stated, before leaning in and sweetly kissing his lips. The surprise Remus felt was quickly over and he placed his hands around her waist. Klytië had no qualms about deepening her kiss, and tentatively slipped her tongue between his lips. They hadn't been this intimate since their Hogwarts days; but regardless of how out of practice they were, it all flooded back. Remus pulled her closer and she let her one hand grab hold of his neck, while the other rested on his chest. Remus took a moment for them to catch their breath, although he didn't break his hold on her, and pulled his wand to close the door and lock it, then he put a Silencing Charm. It would seem a good snog was in order for the professor.

LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW

The landing at _Stargazer's Summit_ was far less graceful that Sirius would have liked. He barely caught his own balance, and was utterly useless in helping Maggie maintain hers.

"What the hell was that about?" Maggie asked when she righted herself before looking at the large structure before them. "Where the bloody hell are we?"

"Welcome to one of my homes, _Stargazer's Summit_. We're on the Isle of Man. You wanted privacy, we'll have it here." Sirius spoke with a dull affect and grabbed her hand and pulled her to the front door. He placed his hand on the door knocker and within moments they were walking into the opulent home.

"I thought your cousin and her son were living here?" Maggie asked as she looked around the entrance way of the house. As if on cue, Narcissa emerged from the formal drawing room, needlework of some sort in her hands.

"We are," Narcissa answered. "Sirius, is everything alright? I wasn't expecting to see you until Tuesday for Draco's lesson."

"Nothing's wrong, Cissy," he answered while walking over and kissing her forehead in a protective manner. "Narcissa Malfoy, this is Maggie O'Lachlan, my girlfriend. Maggie, this is my cousin, Narcissa -"

"-Black," Narcissa said as she put out her hand. "One of the parchments I had you deliver to my barrister was the divorce decree and a change of name filing. I have no desire to keep his name. I can't get Draco to give it up, yet."

"I remember you from school," Maggie stated as she took the other woman's hand. "You are as beautiful as you were then. I envied your straight hair."

"You're quite kind, and I wish I had some of your curl. Sirius is the one who got the beautiful waves. Why such good hair was wasted on a man I'll never know," she jokingly sighed.

"Definitely, although it does go well with the long lashes. Perhaps he was destined to be a lass and came out a lad?"

"Hey, hey, enough with the teasing," Sirius put his hand over his heart, mocking as if he were hurt. "We're staying here tonight, need some privacy."

"I would think a house full of teenagers would make privacy hard to come by," Narcissa remarked. "Will you be at breakfast tomorrow?"

"I have to be at my healer's by eight," he explained. "I'd say it's doubtful. Perhaps brunch when it's over?"

"I look forward to it, Siri," Narcissa said with true happiness reflecting in her face. "Have a good night." The woman turned and returned to her spot by the fire and her embroidery.

"Come on," Sirius said, taking Maggie's hand. "I'll give you the grand tour some other time." He walked her past the set of staircases which were off the vestibule of the house and through the hall to the grand staircases in the middle of the house. The marble steps were original to the house, or at least the 'old' section, now the middle of the mansion. The east and west wings were added later, and had their own sets of stairs.

The master bedroom was on the first floor, just beyond the stairs. The room was immaculate, and looked as if a man had decorated it. Mahogany furniture was in both the sitting area and in the sleeping chamber. While the sitting area was done in gold and reds of satin and velvet, the bed was covered in a deep green coverlet with the walls in a lighter shade of green. Originally, it had all been in a Slytherin style, with black accents and snakes on lampshades and the pillows. Sirius had liked the colour, but loathed the motif. He'd left the decorating to Birony and was pleased with what she'd done. There were even small gryphons around the room. He noted the embroidered Black family crest which now hung above his bed, no doubt a gift from his cousin.

"I assume this is private enough for you?" Sirius asked, a slight sneer in his voice.

"We could have stayed at Harry's house," Maggie retorted as she sat down on a deep red chintz fainting couch in the sitting area. Sirius flopped down in the leather wingback next to her.

"I was afraid someone might have seen us coming out of my bedroom there. Wouldn't want to appear childish."

"Would you stop it, please? This is exactly what I'm talking about. You don't get your own way and you pout and act like a spoiled toddler. Sirius, we're in our mid-thirties, not fresh out of school. We need to be making more permanent plans, settling down. I shouldn't be finding out about your medical appointments from your godson."

"All of this is because Harry knew I was seeing my healer tomorrow and you didn't?" Sirius couldn't figure out how she was calling him immature when she was throwing a tantrum because he'd forgotten to tell her something.

"No, Sirius, it's not because of the appointment. Yes, I wish you'd told me, but I know you're hesitant about sharing too much of what happened in Azkaban. But Sirius, what happened deeply affects us and our future. I'm supposed to be your partner. Remember, I was there at the initial appointment. I didn't see all of your scars and I have no idea what they might have found on your internal exams, but I saw enough."

"I know, love," Sirius admitted. "I honestly just forgot about telling you. It's been rather difficult to connect with you this last week. You haven't been at the house much, and then when you were, you physically distanced yourself."

"I know, and it was on purpose. They all know you and respect you and your title, I still need to earn that level of respect. Sometimes it feels like you just want me around to cuddle and snog. That was fine when we were in school, but we aren't in school now and we haven't been for a long time."

Sirius leaned over and ran his hands through his hair. He understood what she was saying. The guys had pretty much rammed it into his head that being in the supervisory role for the kids meant he had to live a different life. They also reminded him that he lost Maggie once before; they challenged him to imagine what would happen if he lost her again. Drowning himself in Firewhisky wouldn't be prudent, considering how many people relied on him for their safety and well being.

He turned his body to look at her and reached for her hands.

"Margaret Mary Catherine Imelda O'Lachlan," Maggie couldn't help but smile at the way he'd said her full name, poor Irish accent and all. "I'm sorry for being an arse. You may flog or hex me at your leisure." Her smile turned into a full on, girly giggle.

"Oh, Sirius, it' your arse-ish tendencies which make you loveable," she admitted. "It's only been a month since you stumbled back into my life, but it's been the best month I've had in years. I want to be with you. I want to share everything with you. I just need to do it in a more acceptable fashion."

Sirius stood and lifted her before settling himself on the Victorian era couch and then settling her in the 'v' created by his legs. His arms surrounded her, and she laid her head back against his chest. "You're right, on all counts," he said with humble calmness. "My entire life I've run away from emotions. They were dangerous to have as a child. My father delighted in using them against me. In Azkaban, the Death Eaters lapped up any hint of a thought or a memory. Showing them a hint of emotion made them giddy and depraved. I'd learned much about being emotionless from my father, but being with those loons in prison nearly drove all emotion out of me. It was only when I was changed over into Padfoot that I allowed myself to remember happiness and friendship and love.

"I want to let you in, sweetheart, but it's so very hard. I can't even talk with the guys and Petal easily, and they already knew about what my father had done to me. How do I share all of it, especially when it's something which was ten times worse than what you already saw? And you, you're so beautiful and energetic and just so ... Blimey, when you were made they broke the mould, love. How can I tarnish something so perfect and pristine with what's happened to me?"

"Oh, Sirius, that might be the sweetest thing you've ever said to me," Maggie announced through her tears.

"It's all true, love," he continued, a lone tear escaping from the outer corner of his left eye. He raised his left hand to her face, and stroked along her cheekbone and lower lip.

Maggie closed her eyes and relished his touch. If she were honest with herself, she wanted to stay with him, to grow old with him, maybe even have his children. The last one was a true question, not because of desire to have a family - secretly she suspected he'd wanted a child of his own since Harry had been born - no, the question was if he **could** father a child. The spirit was more than willing, but the flesh was damaged and weak. She had loved him at Hogwarts, it only took days for her to realise she was still in love with him. He had the power to shatter her, and he didn't even know. This made her cry all the harder.

"Siri...us," she eked out, splitting his name with a sob, "you won't...darken me. If you don't...trust me...we won't...last." She was sniffling greatly and feared she'd need to resort to using her sleeve. As if he could read her mind, Sirius withdrew a handkerchief from his trouser pocket.

"How do you always know what I need?" she asked rhetorically, but he decided to answer her.

"Because, er," he stumbled over his own words then laughed nervously. "Because I still...I still..."

"You still what?" Maggie enquired, her heart beating a million beats per minute. She suspected what he was going to say. Perhaps it would be easier if she said it first. "Do you still love me as much as I love you?"

"Yes!" Sirius cheered before kissing her. "Yes, I love you, Maggie. I don't want to live without you. I can't lose you again, I would be without a reason to live," he professed.

"I love you, too, Sirius. I felt it weeks ago, but didn't want to say anything to scare you off," she explained. They fell into a passionate snog which went on until the air in their lungs had been used up. Panting heavily, Maggie laid her forehead against his cheek.

"Sirius, we need to talk about how we're going to behave at the house and what we're going to do if I want to spend the night. Having me do the walk of shame in the morning, eating breakfast or preparing for work in the same clothes I was in the night before, won't work dear," she explained. "I've tried transfiguring them, but it doesn't last long enough, or worse, the kids just transfigure them back." It was a truly mortifying issue for her.

"I promise we can discuss it tomorrow afternoon. Right now, may I please snog you some more? Maybe we'll even go past the snog?" he wiggled his eyebrows in his trademark way, causing Maggie to giggle.

"Fine, but you can't weasel out of the discussion. You don't talk with me tomorrow, no snogging for three days, and my breasts will stay hidden for a week!"

"Bullocks, you are one bitchy witch, but I love you!" he exclaimed before kissing her again. She only allowed it to go on for a minute.

"And about your appointment tomorrow?" she asked.

"I want you to go with me, and stay for everything. Merlin knows I'll need you to keep whatever the healer prescribes straight or I'll never take the shite," he honestly answered and she laughed so hard she snorted.

"Lovely," he drolly said with a laugh. "This is the woman who I want to spend my life with." The comment took Maggie by surprised, but in a very good way.

"For as long as you'll have me," she confessed. "I love you."

"As I do you," he replied. "May I suggest we move this little 'entanglement'," he said seductively, his hand indicated the way their clothes were askew and legs twisted together, "to the bed?" Maggie said nothing, but stood up and offered him her hand.

LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW

"Well, Lord Black, your scans were quite intriguing to look at," the primary healer at the magical hospital in Killarney said to start the appointment. "Truthfully, I don't know how you've done it for the last few years."

"That bad, huh?" Sirius asked.

"You've got trauma to both kidneys, your heart and lungs have been weakened and there's extensive scarring on your intestines. Your spine has been broken, twice; once correctly repaired and once not. Your shoulders appeared to have been pulled out of their sockets and poorly righted. Your brain shows signs of severe concussions and I'm surprised you haven't mentioned the loss of sight in your right eye," the healer rattled off the laundry list of aliments.

"Didn't even realise it wasn't right," Sirius said sadly. "There were so many times I couldn't see at all, because of how they'd beat me. I'm assuming there's more to add about the other injuries?"

"Do you want me to discuss them in mixed company?" the healer asked, offering Sirius privacy if he wanted it.

"There's no secrets," Sirius replied. "She's my girl, if anyone is as affected by this, it's her."

"Well, we can't magically replace what was taken," he stated. "However, we can return your other testicle to its proper position and hopefully, its function. There will be some potions which you'll need to take before intimacy. Also, if you're considering fathering a child, we will have other potions which will be required. There could be potency issues, but it's too soon to say."

"That's better than I expected," Sirius said, sounding pleased. "I was convinced the other one would need to be removed. One is better than none." Maggie wasn't sure what to say, although she was compelled to laugh. Instead of making a scene she simply smiled at him and held his hand.

The healer began to list the potions and salves he would need to use and how often each day. Sirius' mind wandered away during the discussion, and thankfully Maggie paid close attention. She'd relay the information to Mrs Potter and Lily, and they'd keep him straight.

The first thing to be dealt with would be his eyes. While he could have simply worn glasses, he didn't think he could do it. James' were often a nuisance and he didn't want to look any more like his best mate than he already did. A simple spell would right his sight, although he had to lay still for two hours after to ensure he'd completely heal. He'd need to be spelled to keep him still that long.

The skeletal issues would all be repaired with in one long surgery. His back would be repaired by straightening it, putting his vertebrae back into place and then removing the arthritis which had collected around the deformity. His shoulders would be repaired as well, the ligaments and tendons again stretched correctly. The recovery time and therapy required after would be extensive. It was a good thing Sirius didn't need to work, and had nearly unlimited funds at his disposal. He'd already decided a workout room would be created at _Stargazer's Summit._

Once his back was healed, some of his internal injuries would be healed. Thankfully magic would be used, so no cutting into his body would be required. The scar tissue would be removed from around his intestines as well as on the skin of his abdomen and lower back. A series of potions and spells would heal the damage to his kidneys.

Sirius would use a special machine to push a mist of healing potions deep into his lungs, and medications for his heart would be added to his blood. Both of these treatments would be done at hospital, in a room which was completely germ free. He'd also need to stay overnight after he'd been treated.

When all was said and done, Sirius left with a surgery schedule, seven potions, three salves and a calendar of when he'd be required to have his overnight treatments. He appeared so fragile to Maggie, she called off from work for the rest of the day. The pair returned to his house and evaded the others on their way to his bedchamber. They laid together, silent, for a long while.

"Thank you for coming with me, and for not running away," Sirius finally whispered.

"I love you," Maggie said gently. "How could I run away? I'm here for the good and the bad."

"No one ever promised me that," he confessed. "I guess that's what love is."


	23. Chapter 23

******Author's Note: Hi all, I know I promised something about school for this chapter, but this bit of business needed to take place before we moved on with the schooling. I hope you enjoy it as well, as my beta put it: 'it's full of mythology'. Speaking of my beta's, thanks to Arnel and Stephanie, without whom my writing would be ideas poorly executed and a heinous butchering of the English language. A great editor makes for a good author, I have two. Lastly, an advertisement of sorts. For anyone who has read either of my trilogies (Bound/Woven/Restored or Continuum/Ranímer/Growing Up...) the conclusion of both arcs has begun with my posting of "Time War". The 'Family' in a race to stop the rupturing of time and set everyone's lives back in order. The story takes place in the past, present and ever fluctuating futures. Okay, enough of my rambling, enjoy the chapter. MNF**

**Chapter 22:**

**Annusgwyl (Welsh)/**

**Surprise (Modern English)**

**Late Afternoon, 2 February 1996**

**Greenwood Wandmakers, est. 767**

The quintet was quiet, almost reverent, as they passed over the threshold of the wand shop. It had taken a fair bit of gold to get Madame Greenwood to open for them this afternoon. She'd chosen not to work on Imbolic many years ago, too many people wanting to come in for her to keep up with, this Holy day became her holiday. However, when two Lords ask you to personally create wands for them and a few friends and are willing to part with more than double the usual fare, a holiday can be changed.

"Lord's Black and Potter, 'tis me pleasure to serve you this afternoon," Madame Greenwood said as she held the door open for her customers. She dropped into a curtsy, head bowed, awaiting instruction.

"Please, Madame Greenwood, we are customers today, nothing more. Please stand," Sirius directed. "You are to call me Sirius and this here is Harry," he explained as he placed a firm hand on his shoulder. The wandmaker nodded and moved to let the others in as Sirius introduced.

The woman was at least a half-foot shorter than Daphne, and well over a foot below the rest of her guests. Her hair was a mass of red, yellow and white curls, barely contained by the small hat which rested on her head. She wore two pairs of glasses as well, one on her face and the other around her neck on a long chain. Her skin was wrinkled heavily, while her freckles were joined by darker spots, which gave her the appearance of having been sprinkled with an Irish Red beer. Behind her eyeglasses, however, her umber shaded eyes were quick, wise and intuitive. Harry was sceptical of the woman, even though Neville raved about his new wand. Dumbledore had told him Ollivander was the best, and he was finding it hard to consider everything the old man had told him to be wrong.

The last to enter was Maggie, which prompted Madame Greenwood to curtsy again. "Lady O'Lachlan, I did not realise I would be in your presence as well today." The old woman stayed down in deference, awaiting instruction.

"Madame Greenwood, the last Viscount Galway was me great-grandfather and he died nearly a century ago. I'm just Maggie, and I'm here to buy another wand from ya," the Auror explained.

"Yes'm," the older woman said, righting herself. "So, ya all are needin' wands?" The group nodded and Remus raised his hand.

"'Taint a teacher, Professor Lupin, ya don't need to raise ya hand. What are ya needing?"

"The first wand I need is for defensive and duelling purposes. Things might be stable here, but at home there's a war. I'd like to better defend myself and those around me," he explained.

"Excellent idea," Madame Greenwood replied. "Somewhere in the Auror strength and design I'm assuming?" Remus nodded, and then looked away in embarrassment. "Professor Lupin, sir, there's nothing to be embarrassed about regarding your second wand," she continued. Remus was stunned, as he'd said nothing to anyone, not even Sirius, about what he was thinking of when he decided to purchase the second.

"How much do you know?" the werewolf instinctively asked, alarm causing the hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

"When ya walked in, certain elements in me shop responded to ya and your nature," she explained. "Tis nothing wrong, young Lord Potter had the same thing happen, albeit for a different nature," she explained.

"Something reacted to me?" Harry asked. "What? Why?"

"You're a duality, Lord Potter. It's not good or bad, it just means ya have light and darkness in you; we all do, yours must just be closer to the surface," she said with a pat to his arm in comfort. "When ya entered, ya resonated with both the diamonds and, to a lesser degree, the onyx. I've never witnessed such a thing before, then again, never met someone who survived the Killing Curse," she said taking his hands. "Working with you shall be an interesting challenge."

"Thank you," Harry replied through his daze. Sirius came to his side and put an arm around him. Sirius and Remus shared a look and then a nod. This wasn't the first time a comment of this nature had been said about Harry in the last months. They would need to speak with Myrddin and his great-grandfather, Eldon, possibly tonight.

The process they went through was far more extensive than Ollivander's flicking of different wands. Here they each had to hold different branches of wood, so the wood-sprites of that of the length could interact with the holder's magic. Madame Greenwood listened to each witch and wizard about what they would do with the wand; the tasks, locations, specifics. Maggie and Daphne were here for wands to do healing with, although Daphne's would be a more diversified healing wand than Maggie's as she only had one patient.

Remus had been urged by his mates to see about getting a new general purpose wand, as he'd been commenting that his school wand felt as if it wasn't channelling enough magic. When Madame Greenwood held it, she was furious.

"This wand as a bind on it," she announced. "How long have ya had it?"

"Since I started at Hogwarts, er, that would be 1971," he stated through his disbelief. He couldn't imagine who would have done such a thing to him.

"Disgraceful," the wand-maker muttered. "Ya bind a child, not their wand!"

"Can you figure out who did it?" Sirius asked, nearly as shaken as his mate. Maggie took it from Madame Greenwood and used her wands to do a few diagnostic tests.

"After this amount of time, there inna a way, dear," Maggie said to Sirius, taking his hand and with the other, rubbing soothing circles on Remus' back while returning his wand to the wandmaker.

"Bollocks!" Harry swore startling them all and Madame Greenwood gave him a glare which would have sent him to his grave if he were near it.

"Lord or not, dere be no cursing in my shop."

"Yes, Madame Greenwood," Harry said with great deference. "I'm quite sorry."

"Apology accepted. Now, as for ya wand, Professor Lupin, I can take ta binding off your old wand, but I'd get a new one, too. Ya old wand is likely to be unpredictable," the older witch explained.

"Yes, please remove the binding and yes, I think I'd rather have something new anyhow. I wonder who would have wanted to..." he trailed off, lost in his own thoughts. "Definitely, a new wand."

While the whole group had been shaken up by the revelations regarding Harry and Remus, they did have a task at hand and a deadline. A mandatory lesson with Myrddin would take place at nine. While they technically 'had' to be there, all were excited to learn more about their heritage and did not see these lessons as a burden.

Madame Greenwood worked with the men in one group and the ladies in another. The girls were done first, but not because they were simple, but rather they were looking for wands so similar in material and nature that it required far less gathering and then stowing of supplies.

This was a sixth wand for Maggie, although she generally carried the one which she had made with her Grandfather O'Lachlan when she was thirteen and only months before his death. The wand was of cedar - the same branch his and her father's had been crafted from - and had Unicorn hair for its core. The whole wand had been soaked in a solution of Cinquefoil, which charged it with defensive energy and changed its colour. She loved this wand, but it was made to channel her power and prowess; it wasn't good for finesse work. When she'd learned from the healer just how much medical care she was going to need to provide for Sirius over the next year, she wanted the correct wand for it.

Everyone was surprised when Madame Greenwood insisted that Maggie and Sirius hold the wand. The magic Maggie would create with it would be to his benefit, the wand needed to be comfortable with him. In a little over twenty minutes, Maggie was the owner of a grapevine and daisy root braidd wand, representing relaxation and deep rest and love, respectively. The core came from a purple Augury, one of his wing feathers, signifying rebirth and healing. All nine and a quarter inches appeared to be covered in daisies.

"You do know daisies have a meaning, Maggie?" Harry asked with a smirk and light tone. "Would you like to know what it is?" She playfully pondered it for a minute, almost smiling, but not quite. Finally, at least to Harry, she nodded. "They represent being reunited with a lost love...and to hold onto said love." Happy laughter began.

"Definitely be needin' that," Maggie continued in the playful tone, "this one has wanderin' eyes." She wrapped one arm around Sirius and kissed his cheek.

"My eyes may wander," Sirius confessed, "but my heart never will." He reached up and gently placed one hand on either side of her face. "If you're willing to put up with me, problems and all, and love me as I am, then I will never wander. The only person who can make me walk away is you, love." He sealed the promise with a kiss, making Remus and Harry think about their own loves, and reminding Daphne how alone she was. Madame Greenwood wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders and angled them away, allowing Daphne's tears to fall privately.

"It's out there for you," the wandmaker whispered. "When ya find him, ya will know; and he will be just as wonderful and handsome as you are. Mark me words, alright?"

"Yes, thank you, Madame Greenwood." Daphne lifted her sleeve to wipe her eyes. After one more deep breath, the women turned around.

"Let's get this lass's wand done, shall we?" Madame Greenwood asked the room, not waiting for an answer. It took a bit longer than with Maggie, but it wasn't due to anything wrong, just the care Madame Greenwood took ensuring it was the correct wood. The hard work was worth it when Daphne was handed a seven and a half inch Eucalyptus wand with the core of a mute swan feather. The wood was perfect for healing and for protection of the spells cast while the core was used to assist in finding fatal or near-fatal injuries.

"Now, this wand isn't done, dear," Mrs. Greenwood said. "I'd like to soak it overnight in a solution of frankincense and myrrh so that when it touches someone, it will bring them calm and make them open for healing."

"I've never heard of such a thing," Sirius remarked.

Madame Greenwood gave a smile as she handed him Daphne's wand. "There are many, many ways to make a wand. I, like my mother before me and her father before, I work in an older tradition, one in which layers of protections or spells are put onto a wand; especially one which has such a precise use," she explained to Sirius. Then she turned back to Daphne, "Ya can pick it up next Tuesday or Wednesday, whenever is best for you." The wandmaker took back her creation, and walked it to the back room. When she returned, she turned to the men.

"Now, gents, I understand you're all lookin' for wands for defence and duelling, correct?" The trio nodded. "Club duelling or -"

"-Auror grade, Madame Greenwood," Sirius interjected.

"I see," she muttered. "Any particular reason?"

"I have some health issues which must be sorted out," Sirius confessed, "but when that's finished, I'd like to return to work. I was an Auror before I was ..." he trailed off. She nodded and scribbled a few notes in a notebook no one had noticed she'd had before. "What about you, Lord Potter? You're far too young to be worried about your career."

"Actually, Madame Greenwood, Harry's been accepted into the Auror Academy early," Maggie explained. "He's only needing to finish his last student level class this spring, and as long as his final examination proves to be top spot, he will take his Defence class at the Auror Academy come autumn."

"Well, aren't you a fine one," she said, kissing his cheek. "Anything else which I need to know for this here wand?" Harry looked away, uncomfortably. Daphne wasn't sure what was going on, but she knew enough of Harry to realise this was private. Perhaps if he were just with his family, it would be easy to discuss.

"Maggie," the girl said brightly, and a touch too loudly, surprising several. "I need a few things, from the general shop, for the girls. How about we go run these errands and then come back for the rest?" It didn't take a genius to figure out it was an excuse, but Harry was ever so thankful Daphne had offered it. It was in moments like this he was sure he'd chosen correctly in putting her in their group.

"Sure," Maggie answered, even as she stood from the stool she'd been on the whole time they were there. "Sirius, give me your money pouch."

Reaching into his robe pocket, he withdrew the velvet bag. "No please, no kiss on the cheek or promise of something -"

"Give it ta me, or I won't be staying the night," she cut in, playful laughter in her voice.

"Sounds like a good enough reason to me, Sirius," Harry elbowed him in the gut as he spoke. Maggie took the money pouch and kissed Sirius before they left. Madame Greenwood lifted her wand and cast a privacy spell when the latch connected.

"Now, what was it you didn't want to tell me, Lord Potter?"

"You know I've faced Voldemort already, three times actually," Harry explained and Madame Greenwood went white, her eyes wide as yolks when first cracked into the bowl.

"God 'n all the angels in heaven," she mumbled.

"Madame Greenwood, are you quite alright?" Remus asked. Her head snapped to him and it was if her senses simply righted themselves.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," she answered. "Not every day ya hear something of that sort. Now I understand your need for a strong defensive wand. You're worried you'll come face to face again?"

"I know I will," Harry told her, resignation pulling his tone and features down. "There's a prophecy which essentially says I have to kill him. The last time I we duelled, if you can even call it that, our wands acted wonky with each other. Professor Dumbledore called it _Priori Incantate-"_

"_Priori Incantatum,"_ Remus corrected and Harry tipped his head in thanks. Madame Greenwood lifted the holly and phoenix feather wand and ran her hands along it, held it to the light and uttered something so low and quietly none of the gents heard her.

"Well, it's a powerful wand," she announced after she had completed whatever tests she'd done to it. "Let's see what we can do to make you one which will aid you better."

The four wands took nearly two hours, long enough that Maggie and Daphne had returned from their errands and left again, going to the house to ensure supper would be on time. The wandmaker's final task for the day was nearly completed and the quartet watched as the fire blazed its magic on the blackthorn wand. The flames died away, sinking into the cauldron's gaping mouth, as if devouring them. The wand slowly fell to the bench and tapped a bitonal tune as it landed. Immediately, Sirius wanted to pick it up, but Madame Greenwood stopped him.

"Young man, those crystals are hot enough to burn ya hands," she told him, adding a rap of her wand on his knuckles. "Give it a few, then you're gonna need to polish it."

"Yes'm," he replied with as straight of a face as possible. Madame Greenwood's actions reminded him of Grandma Freddy, and he chortled at the likeness.

Harry sat next to his godfather, admiring his own new wand. While he loved his holly and phoenix feather wand, this new one he felt throughout his body. He hadn't understood what his parents meant when they told him to get a wand now that he was grown, but holding this one in his hands made their message clear.

Through it, he could tell how his magic flowed through him, much like his blood. Outside of him, Harry could feel the magical objects around him, acutely aware now of anything he could use to his defence. Sirius had told him a defensive wand would react this way, connecting his magic with items of aid around him. The young man felt as if he'd grown a new sense, or a magical eye or perhaps it couldn't even be put into words; all he knew was it made him feel stronger.

Not really thinking, Harry laid his new oak and dragon spike wand next to his old one. When they snapped together, tip to handle, handle to tip, and began glowing, it made everyone stop.

"Well, today I'm seeing all sorts of things I never have," the wandmaker said, falling back into her hovering chair. "You're da defence professor, you tell me what we're seein'."

Sirius and Remus both studied the pair of wands, separating them, and then watching them pull back together, like magnets. Truthfully, they were as stunned as Madame Greenwood.

"Harry, since the wand has to stay for a few days, so that it can be infused with the clove oil, I think it would be a good idea to do some research before we return," Remus said cautiously. "Perhaps someone from the Auror department as well?"

"Yeah, sure Remus," Harry uttered, still awed by what he was witnessing. All four just sat, staring, wondering if the attached wands were going to do anything else. It proved to be futile, as nothing happened until the tower bell chimed five, alerting Madame Greenwood that it was time to close up shop. She stood telling Sirius she'd tally his bill for all the wands.

"Padfoot," Remus hissed in his ear, "I have a job now. I do not need you to buy my wand for me."

"I know you don't, mate," Sirius agreed. "Consider it a gift to celebrate the start of your new career. You can pay for the other one when you pick it up." Deciding it was a fair compromise, Remus tipped his head and agreed.

Remus held in his hands the wand he'd use for teaching and daily use. The nine and three-quarters inch wand felt different, and the hum Harry had described he noticed as well. It was so different from his school wand, which he now understood was working at less than full power. Made from Rowan wood with a dragon blood core, the wand had everything to do with protecting those he cared about. Even the runes carved along the sides were for protection and connection.

He'd created a second wand as well, although this one needed to stay and be 'cured' as Madame Greenwood explained. He'd been speaking with Klytië at length, and she'd been prompting him to make peace with his werewolf nature. Remus had never bitten anyone, heck, he'd never even scratched someone other than his mates who persisted on picking on him when they were in their Animagus forms. Being a werewolf one night of the month wasn't his choice, it wasn't something he wanted, but he could choose how to live with it. From speaking with his sweetheart, and having discussion with Headmaster MacLiam, Harlan Potter and James, Remus was discovering there might be benefits to his werewolf nature; benefits which could tip the scales in Harry's favour when he went against Voldemort again.

Taking all of it under advisement, and completing research of his own, Remus had begun attempting to tap into the raw power of the wolf. He only ever did this when he was far away from any humans, save Sirius who could switch over to Padfoot in an instant. He'd had a second wand created today, a wand which would help him centre and focus the gifts the wolf brought to his human form.

The wand was created from a thousand-year-old branch of Redwood. It was short, only eight inches long and was core free. Instead, the wand had shoots of Monkshood, or Wolfsbane, threaded through it. On the night of the full moon, two days hence, it would be wrapped in more threads and left to soak up the moonlight. The grip was being crafted from moonstone. While he'd seen the raw wand, its final physical attributes wouldn't be known until the wand was unwrapped by Remus two days after the full moon. Madame Greenwood had only ever made another wand like it, and that had been nearly one-hundred years ago. From the design to the ingredients to the spell work, this was a wand for someone who the moon had power over, who in turn pledged that power toward protection.

Sirius handed the wandmaker a pouch of gold, not bothering to count it for he knew it contained far more than she'd charged. They'd tested her skills this afternoon, and he wanted to repay her patience. Once she'd pocketed the pouch, she lifted his wand and gave him a cloth. "Ya want to wipe from top to base in an anti-clockwise direction."

Sirius did as he was told, and was ever so pleased with the results. Since he'd been freed, he'd been forced to use his school wand. It was a fine wand, but it wasn't his beloved Auror's wand. That one had been broken by pea-brained Fudge when he was arrested, probably on Dumbledore's orders. No wand, no way to see if he'd cast the spell which killed the Muggles. Sirius shook his head, willing the past to return there. He was looking forward now. If he planned to return to work, he needed a working wand.

The eleven-and–a-half-inch blackthorn wand felt right in his hand. Made from wood for discipline, control and perspective, the wand reflected the man holding it. His core was Angelica root, a very unusual and sometimes unwieldy plant to work with; also not unlike its master. The root was used exclusively for inspiration, something Sirius knew he'd need plenty of if he was to be true to his role as Harry's godfather.

The wand had been 'baptised by fire', as Madame Greenwood said. As he polished away the outer char, Sirius was pleased and perplexed to find tiny gemstones in rows, twisting their way from base to tip, looking like red, yellow and orange flames.

"Carnelian stones," the wandmaker answered his unasked question. "Only a man of great spirit and deep passion could control a wand such as this. No one else will ever be able to command it. Use it wisely in the conflict to come."

Sirius turned it over and over in his hands, his mates silent as he did. It was in this twisting he noticed the Black family crest pressed into the handle. The wand represented a new beginning for the man; a symbol that he'd captured back all which was taken from him by his arrest, save his best mate. His body was finally healing, he was returning to Aurors — albeit the Irish ones — and he was again in love and had his godson under his roof. He would never slide so low again.

Remus reached for the door, and when the trio turned to thank the shopkeeper, they were surprised to find her gone, the shop looking as if nothing had happened during the day, and all the lights extinguished. As the door closed behind them, they heard the lock engage. Deciding not to question what had just happened, they quickly Disapparated home, just in time for supper.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23:**

**Chi i mewn Ffagla (Welsh)/**

**Faith in Flame (Modern English)**

**2 February 1996**

**Potter's house, Killarney**

The new wands had been the major topic of conversation at supper; wonder at the gem work on Sirius' wand, the strength and unbending nature of Remus' and the delicate style and beautiful carvings of Maggie's healing wand. The family portraits commented on about Harry and Daphne's wands needing 'curing', and the benefits of such. For her part, Hermione was a bit lost in the conversation, though she wouldn't come out and admit it. She only just felt she had developed an understanding of the magical world when she'd returned to Hogwarts in the autumn just passed. Now it seemed much of what she had been assured was 'right' was being questioned or set aside completely. It made her unsure; which was something Hermione Granger loathed.

"You look puzzled," Daphne said from beside her. The two girls had several classes together, and spent most evenings working on revisions. Sometimes Luna would join them, but Luna was Luna and she rarely wasn't on task, making the other girls revisions a tad more difficult. The other four girls generally stayed together, as they were sharing their transitional term. In the short amount of time Daphne and Hermione had spent together, they'd learned to read one another. Daphne could almost feel Hermione's confusion prickling at her own skin.

"No… yes… I honestly don't know," Hermione confessed quietly. "I thought I had a handle on the Wizarding world, but everything seems so different here. It's almost as if I'm being reintroduced to everything."

Daphne slid her hand a few inches and linked her left pinky with Hermione's right. "Tell you what," she started, "anytime you have a question or confusion of any sort, come to me and I'll set you straight. I grew up a witch, with parents rooted in the history of the Wizarding world, I can help explain and ease your concerns. I pinky swear you can come to me and it will all be held in the tightest of confidences."

"Pinky swear," Hermione responded, giving her little finger a slight curl around Daphne's. The raven hair girl pulled her hand away and finished up her last bit of ham. The action wasn't lost on the youngest member of the group, and it made her stomach knot up, just a teeny bit.

Astoria Greengrass was happy to be here with her sister, but sometimes she felt as if she was losing her to the other girls. It was rare that Daphne had time to brush out her long hair at night, like she did at home or even in the Slytherin common room. No hair brushing meant no nightly conversation. Astoria's mind knew it was silly to be jealous, Daphne would always be her sister and friend, but it didn't change what was in her heart.

"So when do you pick up your wand, Harry?" Ginny asked, both of her arms wrapped around one of his. Thankfully he'd finished eating, or her grip would've made it difficult.

"Sirius said he'd take Daphne and me on Tuesday, after we finished our Charms lessons," Harry answered. "Then we're going to do some duelling. I'm hoping to best the old man with my new wand." Sirius reached over Maggie's head to ruffle Harry's hair, which caused the young Lord to groan and attempt to shake his hair back into place, as Ginny still had his arm in a vice.

The others in the house had noticed how she clung to him when they were together, which wasn't very often. Harry was either with Neville, doing revising for the majority of classes they had together or the pair was with Myrddin, having lessons about being a Lord. If Harry wasn't with Neville, he was with Sirius or Remus; these meetings were either hushed conversations or full out duelling matches. Ginny was beginning to wonder if he didn't want to be with her.

For his part, Harry knew Ginny wasn't happy with his lack of time for her, but unlike Hogwarts he found the Academy to be challenging in wonderful ways. His mind was being stretched every day, and he was urged to make connections between disciplines which were never brought up before. He hungered for the lessons his great-grandfather and Myrddin provided; but most of all, he wanted to spend time with Remus, Sirius and the portraits of his family. Ginny had always had her Mum and Dad, so she wasn't patient when Harry said he wanted to talk with his Mum, Dad and the Marauders. He wanted to give her more attention; he simply didn't have much left. Harry also knew what he was learning now was imperative to his defeating Voldemort; and that was something he couldn't ever allow himself to set aside or forget.

"Well, looks like we're all done here," Hannah said as she stood. "Everyone, clear your plates, washing team go and get started. We've got a special lesson tonight." She'd taken to her work in the kitchen, and saw it as her place and the management of it her responsibility. None of the adults chose to stop her, and it was proving a positive way for the quiet and shy witch to come out of her shell.

The doorbell rang, and Maggie stood to get it. She was expecting her cousin, Oisín Dempsey, to be joining them. Though a year older than most of the students in the house, he was in several classes with the lot not having their transitional term. Her uncle and his second wife were out of the country on holiday, thus leaving Oisín on his own to celebrate Imbolc. A holy day celebrating family and home shouldn't ever be spent alone.

"Come in, come in," Maggie begged, "you're letting ta rain in."

"Not like I asked it ta rain, Mags," he retorted as he stepped into the entrance hallway. The witch shut the door and then took her cousin's coat. Like most of the older students at the Academy, he didn't wear traditional Wizarding wear, but rather Muggle clothes, especially when he wasn't in class. Tonight he'd worn jeans - hole free as his cousin had requested - a green and white jumper and some fancy trainers with bubble-like things under the heel. Maggie looked at them oddly and then rolled her eyes. She was sure she'd never dressed as outlandishly when she was a teen.

"Come on, I'll introduce ya to the house," she said, pulling on his sleeve to make him follow. Everyone else had already gathered in the conservatory for the lesson, except Sirius who was running around finding the supplies he'd purchased for tonight and then forgotten where he'd left them. "Honestly, love ta man, but if his head weren't attached he'd leave it home!"

Maggie introduced Oisín to those who didn't know him, and none of the single girls could help but notice his handsome looks. Standing shorter than Maggie at five-feet-eight-inches, he had a stocky build, but it appeared to be muscle. His blonde hair sort of fell over his blue eyes, but in a casual, wind-blown way; unlike Harry's 'I have no control over it way'. Noticing the meaningful glances several girls were giving him, he chose a chair between Neville and the wall. Maggie and Remus both saw his action, and chose to stifle their laughs. At least the young man was aware and tactful.

Sirius finally returned with the supplies and set them on the low table in the middle of the room and then settled himself between Harry and Remus. Maggie had sat down with a dejected-looking Ginny on the settee. The two Lords were headed into London soon for a Wizengamot meeting regarding Dumbledore, perhaps there would be time to talk about his relationship with the girl. Sirius knew all too well just how ingratiating fourteen-year-old girls could be. He didn't even like his Petal when she was fourteen, and Maggie had been annoying as hell at that age.

"Thank you, Sirius," Eldon said from his small portrait. "Gents, would you help me vacate the frame I'd like to use?"

At his request, Harry and Neville carried in two frames, the first was a large farm scene, complete with Leprechauns jumping back and forth between the bushes and trees. The second frame was smaller, and was filled with what appeared to be worn out shoes in a tavern. The two frames were set next to each other, the large one on a chair the smaller on the table next to it. James came into the smaller frame and picked up one of the shoes.

"Mr Potter, what are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"Just watch, Hermione," he said with a look of mischief she recognised from Harry.

"Hey, you little men, look what I have here!" he yelled, dangling the shoe like it were a bit of meat. The students looked on in surprise as the Leprechauns left their merriment and frame to descend upon the shoes like locusts. James quickly exited the frame, emerging in the family portrait which always hung on the conservatory wall. Harry and Neville checked several times, and when Neville was sure the farm was now empty of the jovial little men, took the frame away and set it outside in the rain.

"Why did they scramble toward the shoes that way?" Hermione asked.

"They can't stand seeing uncompleted shoes, as they're cobblers by trade," James answered as they boys returned, their hair damp from the rain. Harry shook his head all over Sirius, just for good measure.

"Never liked that picture anyway," Freddie remarked. "Who in their right mind decorates with a painting of the inside of a dingy bar?"

"I would," Sirius piped up.

Freddie looked at him with love and amusement. "Of course you would," she replied drolly. "Maggie, dear, don't let him decorate anything on his own, please."

"Promise," Maggie replied with a good laugh. "You shouldda seen the wallpaper he picked for his house. Worse than ta stuff already there."

"His taste is entirely in his mouth," Lily added.

"Why is it pick on Sirius night?" he complained.

"Because, Mr Black, it's just so easy to do," Astoria added, causing everyone to laugh. For his part, Sirius wasn't put out by any of the teasing, and would definitely take it if it could help the teens to get along.

"Very well, ladies, gentlemen and Sirius," Eldon carried the joke on, making the younger man groan. "We have a lesson we need to be starting in on." He stepped into the larger frame and waited for James to carry in a chair for him, then sat down.

"For some of you, this will be the first time you've ever celebrated a Holy day for our craft, for others this will be the first time you're celebrating Imbolc, and still others are well aware of the day and have memories of celebrating with your family. It is my desire to present the history of our celebration first, and then have us share together." Nods of understanding and even appreciation were given around the room. While Daphne and Astoria were confident they knew everything about Imbolc, they wanted to be present for their friends as they learned about the faith they loved.

For Maggie, Sirius and Remus, it was a time to reflect on happier celebrations, especially the ones they'd shared in Gryffindor tower with the portrait of Eldon Potter instructing and leading the motley lot they were then. While James and Lily had kept the days with his family after their death, it wasn't quite the same. They never understood why their friends didn't visit, and why little Harry wasn't being raised in the Potter family estate, as was decreed by their will. For all of them, today was truly something to be thankful for, and it brought home for them the true meaning of the day.

Eldon went on to share about the Wheel of the Year, and the four cardinal celebrations which fell on the North, South, East and West axes. Between each pair of cardinal festivals were the four agricultural festivals, one of which they would celebrate this night. Imbolc was the specific holiday of hearth and home. It celebrated love in all its forms; familial, fraternal, communal and even romantic. Whispers of marriage were often first raised on Imbolc, with more permanent arrangements made later in the year. It was also a good time to become or announce pregnancies; as it was also the time when farmers would be assessing their livestock for impending younglings.

In a practical sense, Imbolc was the halfway point in the dark half of the year. Days were noticeably longer, and the general glum of winter was sloughing away to the promise of spring — now only six weeks away.

"When we were an agrarian people," Eldon explained, "Imbolc was the time which signalled early plantings. Peas and beans would be put into the ground, and would yield several crops before it got too warm for them. Farmers would also offer prayers and sacrifices to the spirits for the fertility of their farm lands. It was not unheard of for a farmer to douse his plough and lands with a new bottle of whiskey -"

"What a waste," Maggie blurted out and the room laughed.

"Dat mean you're lettin' me drink, Mags?" Oisín asked playfully.

"Not till your of age," she quipped back. "'Taint want to upset your father. Uncle Lorccan still frightens me."

"Isn't he the gentleman you have me doing my advanced Transfiguration lessons with?" Harry asked, concerned.

"The same," Sirius answered and Harry looked at his suspiciously. "You met him at the Wizengamot meeting and on New Years. He's not all that bad." The answer made Harry roll his eyes.

"Da is fair," Oisín added in. "Just don't come ta lessons without doing ta work. Set him off like a fire-cracker on St. Patrick's day."

"Okay, fair I can work with, just being cranky I can't," Harry mumbled. "At least he's not another Snape."

"No, Harry, my uncle showers." Maggie deadpanned and the Hogwarts students all laughed. Oisín looked confused, so Daphne leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"He was our Potions teacher and definitely never met a bar of soap he was willing to get personal with," she explained. "Also, had the disposition of a dragon who'd had his toenails plucked off."

Oisín turned back to look at her. "Guess we should be happy we've got Madame Deborah here, huh?" He smiled brightly at the girl, who returned the gesture even as she blushed deeply. The young man turned back around, and Daphne sat back in her seat, still smiling and blushing. Hermione didn't want to say anything, but did reach over and squeeze her new friend's finger.

"Harry got him fired," Ginny said proudly.

"Sounds like you wield a fair bitta power there, Harry," the Irish boy joked.

The young Lord sighed, "Sirius and I just pointed out to the Board of Directors that some of the professors weren't encouraging learning. They did the rest." Oisín could see that it wasn't something the other boy was proud of, but rather it was a consequence of other actions. While Harry was glad no other students would be subjected to Snape's rudeness and his poor teaching skills, he didn't do it out of spite.

"Children," Grandma Freddie said from her place with the Potters and Evanses, "there will be time for socialising after your lesson. Please stop interrupting my father-in-law." The entire room quieted, and some of the group looked repentant, Remus included.

"Thank you, Winifred," Eldon said with a bit of a smile. Lily elbowed James to get the smirk of his face.

"Most importantly, Imbolc is the celebration of Brigid, the triple goddess: Smithcraft, the fire of the heart and the flame of inspiration. It is the last one which made today a superior day to have your new wands created," he explained and Harry and Daphne nodded. Remus had been rolling his new Rowan one between his fingers, relishing how his magic reacted to the wand. For the first time in a very long time, he felt truly magically powerful, and it had nothing to do with the wolf and the upcoming full moon.

"Brigid is believed to help lead those in darkness — literal or interpretive — out; however, you must be willing for her to come to you. She will illuminate your ideas and grant the worthy inspiration," Eldon continued.

"What do you mean by interpretive darkness?" Hannah asked.

Before the elder Potter could answer, Luna spoke up. "It means she will assist if you're making a decision, or if you have yourself in a bad situation and you don't know how to get out. I'm sure it was Brigid who suggested to Harry that we needed to learn to defend ourselves. He took her inspiration to create the D.A." Luna never made eye contact while she was answering, instead she was carefully surveying the strands of her hair.

The entire room was looking at her, but Luna continued to do whatever it was with her hair which required her attention. Eldon was learning about the girl, although he still found her quite a challenge and mystery. He looked to Maggie, who indicated the lesson should just continue.

"That was a very good answer, Miss Lovegood. Did it help, Miss Abbott?"

"I think so, Mr Potter, sir," Hannah replied. "So, if I prayed to Saint Brigid, she could come and direct me to what I should study in school?"

"Yes, Miss Abbott. You have inadvertently brought up an interesting point. Can anyone guess what it is?" The students looked at each other and the adults, and finally, reluctantly, Oisín raised his hand.

"Mr Dempsey?"

"Brigid was so popular that when ta first Catholics came to England they made her a saint, rather than tryin' to make the people stop believing in her," he said calmly.

"Very good," Eldon said happily. "You will find as we study our faith that a great many of our ways have been adapted or included in Catholic and then Protestant ways. Brigid was made a Christian saint by claiming she was the midwife to Mary; the patron saint of hearth and home. Sound familiar?"

"They believe the same things we do," Susan stated with new understanding. "That's why my Auntie is always telling me the Muggles have more magic in their world than they know."

"That is indeed a good example of it, Miss Bones. As we study more together, I will introduce you to a host of ways our shared history with the non-magical is all around us. Did you know that many believe we were once the same people, and we all could do magic? Quite a few scholars believe Muggles are people who simply have forgotten how to call upon their magic," Eldon added and several of the pure-blood students looked stunned.

"I can think of a few relatives who wouldn't be happy to hear that," Astoria mumbled. "Can you imagine what Great Auntie Melania would say?"

"She'd claim he was under the Imperious Curse," Sirius replied. "I forgot you were related to her too."

"I wish we could forget her," Astoria said. "She smells like death."

"Miss Greengrass, what exactly does death smell like to you?" Eldon asked her.

"Mouldy leaves and grasses which have been buried by snow and the odour of rotting fish combined in," she answered. Those who were dead or who had been near the dead nodded in agreement.

"That might be the best description I have ever had a student give. If I could give you high marks, Miss Greengrass, I would. Be aware of where the goddess might lead you, child, as I can feel wonderful things are ahead for you."

The youngest of the students beamed. "Thank you," she said with a wide smile. Hannah, who was seated behind her, scooted forward in her chair and hugged her.

Eldon went back to the lesson, explaining that Brigid's holy fire was housed in Kildare and when they set up their first home — be it alone or with their husband — the young ladies would travel there and light a candle they would then bring back with them to light the first fire of their hearth. There were several sighs from the young women, including Ginny who was staring at Harry. He purposefully wasn't looking at her, but rather the floor. The only true couple in the room, Maggie and Sirius, shared and hopeful glance.

Realising it was getting late, and the students were losing their concentration, Eldon moved on to the ceremony to celebrate the day. When they'd completed, Maggie produced blueberry scones and blush wine from the kitchen for a festive version of cakes and ale. While each of the under-aged were allowed a glass of wine, Maggie had ensured none had more than a few tablespoons of wine; the tall flutes made it appear as if it was more.

It was late when Maggie returned Oisín to his home and the students went up for bed. Sirius and Remus were just settling down to discuss the lesson on redcaps the professor was teaching the next day when a light in the entranceway began to flick on and off. Sirius stood, alarmed.

"Something's happening at _Stargazer's Summit_," he announced.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Remus asked.

"No, you can't," Lord Black announced. "Someone needs to stay here and protect the kids. I have an idea." Sirius went to the bottom of the stairs and was about to yell for Harry when the young man began running down the steps.

"I saw the flashing light in your room," he said when he reached the bottom. "Let's go."

"Harry are you sure? I don't know what's happening over there."

"Sirius, I'm sure. Come on, we're wasting time."

The older of the Lords nodded once and quickly they made their way through the house and to the backyard before Sirius grabbed Harry and they Disapparated away.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Hello all, I know, it's been far too long since you had a chapter. I do apologize for it. There was a project which needed completion (something which ended up being about twice as big as I'd predicted) as well as a death in the family which took me away from home for a week. I'm back, and I hope this chapter makes up for my being away. Thanks to all of you who are reading and reviewing. I promise to update all my stories this week on their regular days. Thanks for sticking with me. MNF**

**Chapter 24:**

**Dadogi Elriau (Welsh)/**

**Father's Words (Modern English)**

**2 February 1996**

**Just before Midnight**

**Stargazer's Summit**

Sirius and Harry landed in a special circle Sirius had created, just inside the property's enchantments. The circle had a permanent Invisibility Charm on it, allowing anyone who had permission to enter the property to do so without being seen. It was something Moony had suggested to Padfoot when they were strengthening the enchantments a month ago, when the men realised it would only be a matter of time before Lucius came looking for Narcissa. It took him twenty-three days, but he'd finally located her. By his side were Rodolphus and Bella Lestrange, who Sirius wasn't happy to see. Voldemort's Azkaban break-out had been reported widely in Ireland, warning people to get themselves to safety immediately, and then contact the Aurors, if any of these criminals were seen. Maggie had given their kids a strongly worded warning, but also taught them a Distraction Spell, just to ensure their safety. Ginny had also suggested they carry dung-bombs, since no one wanted to walk through the noxious chartreuse gas. While crude, they were excellent diversionary tactics.

Watching through the multi-layered wards protecting his property, Sirius was assessing the trio's attempts to break in. They'd had absolutely no luck yet, but that didn't mean they wouldn't.

"They're attacking the enchantments head on," Sirius explained to Harry in a hushed tone. "Your Dad had theorised that pairs of interlocked charms, woven into each other by staggering the anchors, would be near impossible to break with standard, direct spells. Now, I will tell you that Moony and I discovered some inadvertent weaknesses, which we then covered. When he and I are ready to start teaching you about breaking wards, I'll help you learn to identify them."

"Is that why we're just standing here?"

"Yeah," Sirius said with his crooked grin. "My cousin's about to yank her hair out. I'm enjoying this. Call it payback for all the years she and Lucius tortured me as a child. Their frustration is quite pleasurable."

"Rather juvenile of you, isn't it Padfoot?" Harry asked and Sirius shrugged. "You're not worried they're going to bring down your fancy charms and get at the house?"

"Nope." Harry laughed loudly at his godfather, loud enough to be heard by those on the other side of the enchantments. The trio of Death Eaters stopped, listening carefully. Seeing this, Harry immediately stilled.

"Are you there, Black?" Malfoy yelled. "Why don't you come out here and fight like a man? A real man doesn't steal another man's wife!"

"Bloody hell, what a moron. She's my cousin," he whispered. "I'm protecting her, not bedding her!"

"He's not a man," Bellatrix taunted, "not after what you did to him in Azkaban. Shrivelled up and fell off, didn't it, Sirius?"

Sirius's blood went cold and he felt light-headed. He knew someday he would have to share the particulars of his injuries with Harry, he knew too much already and the recovery was going to take weeks. This, however, wasn't the way he wanted the boy to find out about the horrors of Azkaban. Barely able to breathe, Sirius looked to his ward who was slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

"What did they do to you?" Harry asked. With only the smallest shreds of innocence left to his soul, his voice announced how tenuous his guilelessness was. This would tear away what little childhood Harry yet carried inside him, and Sirius suspected the rupture of his heart would lead to some rash outpouring of grief. He wouldn't let Harry risk himself like this, not when there was no true threat to their safety, or the safety of Narcissa and Draco.

Sirius shook his head, girding his spirit to ignore both the compassion and worry in Harry's eyes and the gleefully spiteful words Bella might spew. "Not now, Harry, please."

In a show of both submission and love, Harry didn't ask any more, nor did he demand an explanation. Instead, Harry reached for his godfather's hand and held it tight. That simple action of loving support nearly broke Sirius Black. It was moments like these that Harry most reminded Sirius of his mother. It also restored the jaded man's faith in humanity, for Harry didn't learn to be loving and compassionate at the Dursley's; it was part of him, gifted like his green eyes, from the biology of his mother.

Bella prattled on in her grating sing-song voice, her threadbare hold on sanity more shabbily on display as she did. The sound was there, but with the grace of Harry's devotion, Sirius was able to ignore the particulars of what she was saying.

Lucius was getting angrier, and with it, his spells were becoming uncontrolled and sloppy. He'd never break through with unfocused magic. He finally sent a Breaking Hex at the wards, and while it didn't come close to rupturing them, it did make them momentarily light up, as the magic of the hex was dissipated through the anchors. Malfoy then finally bellowed, "Bring me my wife, now!"

Confident he was at no true risk, Sirius stepped out of the Invisibility Circle, although well inside the spells which protected his land and home.

"She isn't your wife, Malfoy. The divorce papers have been filed, she's removed the Malfoy family ring and has asked for full reinstatement to the Black family. As head of the family, I have willingly given it, as well as my protection. Your son is also under my purview. I'm giving you all a chance to leave, although I have no reservations about calling for the Aurors. You are trespassing on my land," he told them, twirling his wand between his fingers. He wished he had something other than trespassing to charge Lucius with; something so minor wouldn't stick, especially not with the number of people he'd paid off throughout the Ministry to remain free while so many others had been imprisoned in the first war.

Harry was still hidden, even from those in the house. He'd turned away from the 'taunt war' going on between members of the Black family at-large and instead gazed toward the home. Inside, back-lit by the glow of the fire in the sitting room, he could see Narcissa struggling with Draco. She appeared to be using all her strength to keep him from moving. Harry watched, horrified, as Draco pushed his mother with a great measure of force. She fell, and Harry was sure it was to the floor, although it was below the window line. A moment later the front door flew open and Draco charged out.

Unlike the harsh-looking boy he'd gone to school with, this was a much softer Draco Malfoy. Gone was the impeccably groomed young man with slick hair. Now it fell in a much messier and casual way, and the mop wasn't all that dissimilar to Harry's. He was dressed in a simple pair of black trousers and a grey sweater. There were even smudges - leftovers of a potions lesson if Harry had to guess - on him, one large one on his cheek. Harry was also surprised to find deep circles under Draco's eyes and a rather sallow colour to his skin. A brief moment of amusement filled Harry as he thought his nemesis looked healthier while living in a dungeon.

"Father, father," Draco called out as he charged away from the house and in the general direction of the small group. "Father, please take me with you."

The godfather and godson weren't sure if they should be surprised or not that Lucius heard his son, looked in his direction and without so much as a lingering sigh, returned his gaze to Sirius. "I want my wife. I own her for the rest of her life. That's what the contract stated." There was no sense of loss in his words, no anguish at their separation; he treated her like a thing.

Sirius had enjoyed getting to know his cousin again in these last weeks. He'd seen glimpses of the girl he'd considered his friend and playmate in childhood, and there was absolutely no way he'd allow her former husband speak about her as if she were chattel.

"Lucius, you're never getting her back. She's made her choice, she wants to have a life!"

"No! You can't have her!" he roared again, flinging himself against the enchantments. Seeing this, Draco charged for his father, calling his name, which Lucius continued to ignore. Seeing how this could go, Lucius continuing to ignore him, crazy Bella getting her hands on the boy, Harry grabbed Draco and pulled him into the Invisibility Circle.

"Get your ruddy hands off me, Potter," Draco groused, attempting to wiggle free from the other young man's grasp.

"No," Harry said with a flick of his wand, immobilizing the student he least expected to ever help. "Just watch."

Sirius and Remus had created the protective enchantments around Stargazer's Summit not only to be multi-layered, but also insidiously painful. Should someone charge at them, like Lucius Malfoy just had, they were in for a hideous surprise. First, the wards were adhesive - if you touched them, you'd become entangled in them - much like a spider web. The more Malfoy senior attempted to free himself, the worse his predicament became.

While 'stuck' to the woven enchantments, other spells would take away the victims sight, leaving them disoriented. When a certain time had lapsed, another spell would begin stinging them, like a thousand wasps set against their skin. The final layer would remove the poor individual's sense of hearing and their voice. Sirius wasn't taking chances with this house, it was their last resort, the last fortress which would stand and give Harry protection against Voldemort. This presidio would stand even if he and Moony were no longer there.

"Narcissa, you are mine! I own you Cissy!" Lucius screamed even as he wrestled to get free.

"What about your son?" Sirius asked. "Don't you want him?" Sirius looked to where Harry had Draco stunned and physically protected. He knew this answer would break the boy, but only when Draco had been broken would he truly be willing to become a new man. Sirius hated to do this, but it truly was for the boy's own good. He desperately wanted to believe that there was something of his cousin within the boy's soul.

"I just want what I was promised. Draco has...never...been...that," Lucius struggled before the pain of the stinging hexes forced him into unconsciousness. When Sirius looked up, Bellatrix and Rodolphus were gone, she wisely assuming the Aurors would arrive next. Before Sirius spoke another word, he shot a Patronus Charm off to Kingsley and Tonks, asking them to come retrieve Lucius.

Draco was still immobilized next to Harry, although his eyes looked hollow and defeated.

"Take him back to the house," Sirius sadly directed. "I'll wait for Tonks and Kingsley to arrive. Would you fire-call over to your house and ask Maggie to come over, please?" Sirius hadn't looked in Harry's eyes since Bella's untimely disclosure.

LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW

Harry Levitated Draco into the house before releasing his immobilization spell. As soon as the blonde boy was free, he tore down the hallway, undoubtedly going to his room. Harry didn't blame him; he wouldn't want to face anyone tonight, if he were in Draco's shoes. Harry stood still in the entryway of Stargazer's Summit, thinking about the revelations he'd heard out on that dark lawn. Sirius had been abused most of his life, from his parents, from Aurors, from former Death Eaters; while Harry understood abuse, this was well beyond his comprehension.

He couldn't keep Draco out of his mind either; his father had...what was that he saw? Did he disown him or maybe just admit he never cared? Harry's parents might have died, but at least he knows they loved him. A quiet groan from the sitting room caught his attention.

"Miss Black," Harry said with worry as he went to kneel beside her. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," she said, although her right hand continued to hold her left side. Harry wrapped an arm around her to help her stand, but as she got to her feet she faltered, and his other arm went across her as well.

"I don't think you are, and I'm rubbish at healing spells. You'd think for all the times I got in trouble or mixed up in something I shouldn't have at Hogwarts I might have learned something," he mused as he got her to the softest chair and helped her down. "Birony." The little house-elf popped in and stood before the pair.

"Goodness, what happened to you Mistress?" the elf inquired even as she raised her hand to place it where Narcissa's body was tender. Birony moved her fingers gently over the witch's body, before gasping and removing her hand. "You've fractured a rib, Mistress. Would you like me to heal you?" Narcissa nodded and Birony focused her magic and knit the rib back together. "You're still going to be tender, so I'll get a potion for you." A small pop announced her disappearance.

"Did Lucius leave?" she quietly asked and Harry sighed.

"No, Sirius is out there waiting for the Aurors; Mr Malfoy's unconscious," Harry replied.

"Oh." Narcissa looked longingly out the window. "There was a time when he loved me; at least I think there was." Harry didn't know how to answer, he really didn't understand love at all. He felt it for his parents, Sirius and Remus. There was a friendly affection he had for Hermione he suspected was a form of love. He'd felt the same for Ron, although he questioned it now. Romantic love, however, was something quite confusing to him. He knew there was something in Ginny's touch, her smile, the way his lips felt when he kissed her; but was it love? He couldn't even answer the question for himself, let alone her. There was no way he would be able to decipher what might have happened between Miss Black and old man Malfoy.

"I don't claim to understand it, Miss Black, but I do know there are people who love you and who want to care for you now," Harry said after a moment's contemplation. He hoped it helped. Before Narcissa could answer, Harry spoke again. "Sirius will be in as soon as the Aurors are gone. I need to call Maggie for him."

Harry strode back to the hallway and went to the Floo fireplace and after lighting it with his wand, he threw in the powder and called to Maggie.

"Harry, tank the heavens," the redhead said with a relieved tone. "Is everyting alright?"

"Yeah, the wards held," Harry said distractedly. "Sirius would like you to come over."

"Back up," she directed and when he was out of her way, Maggie entered the hallway. She quickly sized him up and hugged him. "What is it, Harry?"

He shook his head against her shoulder, even as he tightened his arms around her. There was no doubt within him that she knew about Sirius's injuries and his mistreatment while in Azkaban, but he couldn't discuss it with her. Sirius would feel betrayed by their discussing him that way. He also wasn't sure he could talk with her about Draco. It wasn't that he felt compelled to give the other boy any of the emotional allowances he'd give Sirius, it was more that Harry didn't know exactly how he felt about what he'd heard Lucius say or the haunted look on his son's face. There was someone whom he could talk about it with, and Harry wanted to get home to them.

"Hard, long night. I'm going to head home. See you tomorrow," he quickly said before pulling away from Maggie, grabbing some Floo Powder and passing into his home in Ireland.

The house was mostly dark when Harry arrived, only a small lamp in the central hallway was lit. It was quiet as well, which made Harry relieved; he wasn't up for talking with the others. Harry pulled himself up the stairs, unsurprised that Remus was in his doorway awaiting him.

"Everything okay?"

"The wards held, really well, actually. Malfoy charged them and got stuck. Sirius called the Aurors," Harry quickly summarised.

For his part, the werewolf knew there was more to the story, but he'd come to read Harry quite well and he knew when Harry was ready, he'd talk with someone. Growing up was hard, and it was all that much harder when you were thrust into adulthood suddenly. He continued to be amazed at how well Harry handled the complexities of his life.

"Do you know if Sirius will be back tonight?"

"I don't know," Harry said honestly. "He asked Maggie to come over to the Summit, so I'm not sure."

"Well enough," Remus replied. "Get some sleep. You've got Defence and then Latin and then Potions with your Mum."

"Don't remind me," Harry groaned. "I don't care if it's part of my heritage, I suck at Latin." Remus chuckled lightly before slipping back inside his room and closing the door. Harry opened his and went inside. He looked up and saw the person he most wanted to talk to waiting for him.

"How'd you know I'd need you?" Harry asked.

"I love you. I suspected running off like that with Sirius, having to defend his home might take a lot out of you."

"When did you get to be so smart?"

"I've always been smart, Harry. Just ask the others. Sit down, let's talk."

Harry settled himself on his bed, kicked off his trainers and put his feet up. Rolling to his side, he looked at the portrait of his father and sighed.

"Tell me what happened," James prompted and the words fell from Harry's mouth in a rapid stream.


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Sorry this is a week late. Real life was kicking my backside...blah, blah, blah. This chapter is a little shorter, and I know you'll be frustrated at where I left it, but it was a good stopping place. If I had continued, you wouldn't have gotten it for another week. Thanks to my beta, Arnel, for her amazing turn around. Enjoy, and hopefully there will be another chapter next week. MNF**

**Chapter 25:**

**Ministry of Magic**

**London, England**

**February 19, 1996**

Sirius and Harry had been robbed of their morning by a Wizengamot meeting in which every small detail of the election of a new Minister for Magic was discussed and voted on. As the details of Dumbledore's mistreatment and misappropriation of funds became public, many were compelled to look at the entire structure of the Ministry with new eyes. They didn't like what they saw. Fudge was a politician who flew with the wind; unfortunately he had flown with known Death Eaters and supporters of Voldemort for too long. Unable to wipe off of him the filth they left behind, a vote of no confidence was put forward, and overwhelmingly the people said they wanted Fudge removed. An election would be held by the first of April. For now, former Auror Gawain Robards was acting Minister. Sirius had told Harry he suspected the man would win the election as well. This would be a very good thing in the opinions of both Sirius and James, who had worked with the man, and knew he was firmly against Voldemort and his 'pure-blood nonsense' as he stated today before the legislative body.

Harry felt this was true as well, and was pleased that Robards had already taken steps to clarify the Ministry's position on the reality of Voldemort, or Tom Riddle as he insisted the general population of Wizarding England call him. Additionally, Robards had asked that an international team of dark wizard catchers be assembled to find and either kill or imprison the man once and for all. Harry definitely liked this idea, since it would mean he wouldn't need to face Voldemort any time soon.

"Is it me, or did that meeting take three times as long as it should have?" Harry asked as he, Sirius and Patrick stood. The twenty-fourth Myrddin had become a regular associate of Lords Potter and Black at these meetings, often adding to Sirius' schooling of Harry in the subtle ways of politics.

"They want to be sure the election is fair," Patrick answered at the same time as Sirius replied.

"Definitely. Why can't we just GIVE Robards the job? He's certainly the best man for it."

"I don't think the Wizengamot is going to be coronating any leaders anytime soon," Patrick said with a slight laugh in his voice. "They'd done all but with Dumbledore, and you see where that got them."

"True, true, but it would have been pleasant not to have sat on that bench all morning," Sirius said while rubbing his sore posterior. "I'm not as young as I once was."

"Wait, did you just admit you're getting old, Padfoot?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Maybe," Sirius muttered. "In my defence, however, my spine isn't straight, nor do my bones move as they should." The trio filed out of their row in an orderly fashion, making their way to the bottom of the risers.

"When is your surgery, Sirius?" Patrick asked.

"Four days," he replied unhappily. While the man was anxious to feel better, he most certainly was not looking forward to the procedure, the days where he would be completely immobilized in St. Mungo's or the weeks of therapy he'd require to learn to move correctly.

"I'll be by to give you blessings before they put the stasis spells on you. I assume Harry will be with you?"

"Yes," Harry said.

"No!" Sirius replied more emphatically. "There is absolutely no way you are going to be there. You have classes."

"I have one class, and it's Transfiguration. Dad will catch me up. I'm doing my Divination lesson tonight with Klytïe and I've turned in my assignments for Government and Law, so I'm not required to be there. I'm going with Maggie since Remus has to teach." Harry spoke plainly and with authority, and if it wasn't that the topic was so upsetting to Sirius, he'd be proud of how he'd stood up for himself.

"It sounds to me as if you're going to have him there, Sirius. I promise I will be by as well," Patrick said with a parting handshake. As the Myrddin left the room, Sirius and Harry went to see Amelia.

The woman had put together an oversight committee of sorts for the investigation of the Wizengamot and Azkaban and both Harry and Sirius had been seated on it. Amelia had asked that the members stay behind for a few minutes, to confer on their next meeting time. The Lords were unsettled when they saw Lucius Malfoy walking past the open door.

"What is he doing out of his shackles?" Sirius asked in anger.

"He was arrested for trespassing, Sirius," Kingsley Shacklebolt reminded him. "It only carries a fifteen day sentence. He would have been out sooner if not for the Order of Protection his former wife has against him."

"Bollocks," Sirius swore. "What about aiding and abetting fugitives? He was with Bella and her husband!"

"I know, but there was no evidence of them there as they didn't fire any spells. We could have charged them if you'd thought to detain them as well." Sirius didn't like being reminded that his foolishness had cost him the detaining of Bella and Rodolphus Lestrange. He wouldn't make that mistake again. Remus and James had chewed his juvenile backside off when they heard about his stupidity.

"Fine, but you're going to keep close tabs on him, aren't you? I'm concerned for Draco and Narcissa, especially since I'm going to be laid up for so long." Sirius saw his recuperation time as the perfect opportunity for Lucius to make another attempt at taking Narcissa away.

"Sirius, I assure you, the Aurors will be watching Lucius. We assume the Lestrange's are at one of the Malfoy family properties. They've no access to any vaults in Gringotts, and Malfoy vaults are being carefully monitored. Believe me, if he gives even the smallest modicum of probable cause, we will intercede."

"Sirius, Remus and I will be at the ready to head over, should there be the need. Don't forget, Maggie will be there most of the time as well, since she and Birony are helping you recover," Harry attempted to soothe his godfather.

A second later, Amelia called the small meeting to her attention, leading the members out of the large Wizengamot chamber and into the Chief Warlock's private meeting room.

"Everyone, please sit," Amelia directed. "We have a great deal to cover, and I'd like to move faster than a snail's pace." Harry shared a look with Sirius and the men sat down next to each other, just to the left of Madame Bones.

_**LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW**_

"Harry, I know your mother doesn't believe in prognostication in any form, but can you tell me why you are so resistant to Divination of any sort?" Klytïe asked him as they sat in his bedroom, working on his lesson. Harry had a natural aptitude for the art, but was highly resistant. Klytïe suspected she knew why, but she wanted to see if Harry could verbalise it. She had also been warned by Sirius that the young man was in a highly introspective mood tonight, as something had been bothering him since the committee meeting late this morning. He'd even been exceptionally quiet when he picked up his new wand from Mrs Greenwood.

Harry thought for a moment, wondering the best way to say the rather insulting thing he was about to voice. He liked Klytïe and didn't want to upset her, or act as if he was unsure of her talents; but as a whole he disliked the branch of magic.

"I don't want to be rude, but simply put, someone's belief in prophecy ruined my life, and it might do it again," Harry answered truthfully and in a near monotone.

"You weren't rude, Harry," Klytïe assured him. "I asked you a question and you answered truthfully. I'm quite certain I know why you think prophecy ruined your life, but why do you think it will again?"

Harry sighed and grabbed the pillow from his bed and clutched it to his chest. He'd made his family leave their usual frames, and even put up a Silencing Charm to keep Sirius or Remus from eavesdropping. The latter did it by accident, his wolf nature making it impossible for him to not hear everything that went on in the house. The former did it out of concern, but this was something Harry needed to tackle on his own. Thankfully, Klytïe agreed and went with the young man when he suggested he have his lesson in private.

There was so much he wanted to say on the subject, but he didn't quite know where to start. With another deep, centring breath, Harry let the words tumble forth.

"My whole life has been ruled by how two different men heard a stupid prophecy that may or may not have even been about me. Voldemort decides it must be me, kills my parents and tries to murder me. His deciding it was me, made it about me. Then Dumbledore decides that FOR MY OWN GOOD and to make sure that I can fulfil this stupid thing I need to be sent away and not allowed to live with the people who love me. I'm starved, beaten, treated worse than a family pet would be by the people who are supposed to be my family. I don't learn about ANY of this until the wacko first guy decides to come after me again. Then last year he killed a friend of mine in the process. If it weren't for my godfather, his best friend and a summons, I'd still be living that life, not knowing the danger that was out there, coming for me. So, Klytïe, while I like you, and I really do think you can see things others can't, I don't think this is magic."

Harry had never unloaded his feelings like that before. He was always so afraid to say anything when the other students were around, since they looked to him as a sort of leader or teacher. He was afraid to say anything about it to Remus or Sirius, since they both felt guilty for leaving Harry with the Dursleys. He really didn't say anything bad about Dumbledore, since it tended to lead to arguments among the others in the house. A moment passed before Harry fully realized everything he'd said. He opened his mouth to talk, but Klytïe beat him to it.

"Don't apologise, Harry," she said in a gentle, reassuring voice. "You've needed to say that for so long. You have no idea what it did to your magic when you finally let all that out. It's flowing much more freely about you."

"What?"

"You magic was bottled up, like champagne. You were completely stopped up, and when you finally uncorked yourself, it did you a world of good. As for what you said, Harry, I would expect you to feel no differently. I wish your parents had come to me when they first heard this stupid prophecy; I could have helped them understand it better, and found ways to better counteract it than Dumbledore did. From talking with your Dad, I don't think they were even given full disclosure."

"Probably not," Harry aggravatedly replied. "Dumbledore most likely told them whatever best served him."

"Perhaps. I hate what was done to you due to a prophecy. It would appear the former headmaster forgot the primary rule of divination — just because you see some version of the future, it does not mean it will be the future. Had he simply sent you and your parents away when he first became aware... well, unfortunately, we're in a poor situation due to his actions. Now, the question is, how are we going to live with it?" Klytïe watched as Harry's magic began to flare again. She'd never known someone who had such a magical reaction to an emotional surge.

"What can I do?" Harry asked in a sarcastic voice. "The same stupid prophecy says I have to kill Voldemort. End of story. All I can do is prepare to do battle."

"Harry, I don't think that's what it said," she quietly rebuked him. "Do you remember the words, exactly?"

"No, not really."

"Well then, it's a good thing I have my crystal ball here then," Klytïe said, rolling it from where it was on the floor to her right, and then lifting it into her lap. "Let me see what I can find for you?"

She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths before moving her h_ands over the ball. A murky cloud formed inside it, and then there was suddenly a familiar, although not welcomed, voice speaking words Harry had heard from his own father: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives …"._

"There," Klytïe said opening her eyes, and laying her hands down on the ball as the mist disappeared. "Can't believe she got anything right. I swear they must have dropped her on her head as an infant." Harry smiled at her words about his former professor. "Where does it mention battle?"

"It says one of us must die at the hand of the other," Harry said. "It seems clear to me that means battle. You know he wants it, the way he's gathering Death Eaters and others to him."

"He's trying to bring others to him," she said back. "From what Sirius said at supper, the Ministry is making it very difficult for him. When we were kids, his real power was fear; the Ministry doesn't seem to be allowing him to use it this time."

"It still says I have to kill him or he's going to kill me."

"No, it says either must die at the hand of the other. Very different thing in my book."

Harry sat stunned, looking at the blind witch with confusion. No one had ever said anything like this to him. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to consider something," she gently began her answer. "Dying is different than killing. Dying is passive, killing is active. Dying is something all of us do, killing is something done to someone by someone else. Did you ever think that you can be the root cause of Voldemort's dying without killing him yourself?"

"No," Harry muttered, even more confused. "Everyone has always said I would have to face Voldemort, and kill him."

"Yes, they have. But I think they might be wrong in that matter," she boldly told him. "I've searched your future, Remus and Sirius's futures, even Ginny and Hermione's futures and I never see any of you doing battle with Voldemort. I do see him dying, but he's surrounded by fire and none of you are with him. In fact, he's quite alone."

"Wait, he dies without my having to duel him? How can that happen? What about this stupid prophecy?" Harry let the questions disgorge from his brain and his heart.

"Harry, for what it's worth, I think you've set into motion a series of events which will lead to the demise of the human body of Tom Riddle. There are still tasks ahead of you, though, to end the life of Voldemort."

"What does that even mean, Klytïe?"

"What do you know about his Horcruxes?"


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Hello all, I know it's been forever. I had surgery last week which should help me maintain a more normal writing schedule, although I can't promise quick updates. Life is just crazy for the next few months. Many of you have been asking about Ron, well he's in this chapter and he and Harry have a discussion about the choices they've made. I hope those who have been missing him are pleasantly surprised. Probably another 3-4 weeks for a new chapter, although it could be sooner if the gods keep smiling on me and my productivity. Thanks to Arnel and Stephanie who proofed the chapter in mere hours of sending it to them. Thanks too to all of you who are reading. I'm anxious to know what you think. MNF**

**Chapter 26:**

**Siarad (Welsh)/Talk (Modern English)**

**February 23, 1996**

"Are you that worried, Harry?" Maggie asked, and at mention of his name, Harry turned to her, looking surprised and confused. They were in the surgical waiting room at St. Mungo's, which had thankfully been emptied for their private use. Harry wasn't interested in being put on display or mobbed.

"Huh?"

"Worried, Harry," she said again. "You aven't said a word in nearly an hour. Not since Patrick left, and even den, you were not your usual entertaining self. He's gonna be fine, I know it. Otherwise, I'm gonna track down every healer who worked on him today and given them what for." He silently wondered how Sirius got along so well with her, they were both rather volatile and aggressive. It was other thoughts of his godfather which were plaguing him, something which caused him to stay awake through the night.

"Er, not really worried about the surgeries," Harry confessed. "He told me... everything last night. All about what happened to him while he was in that hell. I just can't... how is Malfoy not imprisoned over what he did? How is it that it was okay for Sirius to be tortured like that?"

"I dinna know, Harry, but I think when it was all going on, the Brits Ministry was more concerned with maintaining a semblance of peace than actually creating real peace. There wasn't anyone to fight for Sirius, so he stayed locked up, and in some ways, forgotten."

"It's just so wrong," Harry said. "Now, after it's all said and done, there really isn't much left to do to Malfoy that Sirius hasn't already done; except take away what's left of his fortune. It's not like Sirius needs any more money anyway." The last bit was added under his breath, as a throw-away.

"Actually, Harry, there is more we can do," Maggie said. "We can make sure it never, ever happens again." Maggie looked Harry right in the eyes, and after he'd studied them for a moment, he nodded his affirmation. "Oh, and we can keep his rambunctious arse in bed for the next three weeks."

"Sure, you and me and what army?" They both laughed and then turned the conversation to lighter topics. Harry was anxious to discuss with her what he was learning about Irish Wizarding politics and international law. Maggie was quite certain that Harry was even more intelligent than his father, which was saying something. She also saw in him a legal mind which could one day rival his great-grandfather Eldon's. She silently chastised those who only saw him as 'the Boy Who Lived'. Harry was ever so much more.

LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW

After nearly two hours of waiting, Harry needed to get up and move. He wasn't as calm as Maggie was, he wasn't even as calm as he knew he could be. Instead, he felt as if he needed to climb out of his own skin or scale a mountainside or beat the punching bag Sirius had installed in the basement of the cottage. He'd tried using the meditation techniques Klytïe had been teaching him in his Divination lessons, but he just couldn't settle both his mind and body at the same time. It didn't help that they'd been alone in this room with its pale green walls and horribly uncomfortable chairs for so long. He'd even flipped through every copy of Quidditch News, but none of it was really news, as the most recent copy was from Nineteen-ninety-two.

"I'm going to get some tea. Do you want anything?" he asked as he stood, shoving his hand in his pocket to make sure his wallet was inside.

"Tea sounds lovely, Harry," Maggie replied with a knowing smile. "I wouldn't be opposed to a biscuit or two either." Harry nearly laughed at her, but chose discretion instead. Maggie's sweet-tooth was somewhat of a legend around the house.

"Tea and biscuits, coming right up." Harry turned on his heels and headed out the door and down the long hallway. It had been several months since he left Hogwarts, and he no longer felt the need to keep his hair shorter. He'd never admit it aloud, but he did it to stop Professor McGonagall from clucking her tongue at him while giving his hair a questioning look. He doubted there was anyone alive who intimidated him quite so much. If you added in the portraits, his Grandma Freddie took the top spot, even over his Mum.

The longer hair helped with its insistence at flying every which way, now it looked sort of like Sirius's and it looked more 'casual cool' rather than 'I fell out of bed five minutes ago'. It also obscured his scar completely, which he truly appreciated. He'd had his eyes fixed, so his glasses were no longer an issue or a defining factor in his appearance. He was also now wearing clothes which fit him well, rather than Dudley's cast-offs. Choosing Muggle apparel over Wizarding gave him an added layer on anonymity as well. Harry didn't look like a Hogwarts student but instead like a young adult, someone here for an appointment or perhaps even in University level classes for a medical career. Lost in thought, it wasn't until he heard his name called that Harry realised he'd made it to the canteen already.

"Harry," the familiar voice called again, and he looked up to see Mr Weasley standing next to Ron only a few feet away. The Weasley patriarch waved and Harry tipped his head before he walked to the pair. He knew he'd eventually need to talk with Ron about the choices they'd each made, he just didn't expect the conversation to take place in a dining hall at St. Mungo's.

"Good to see you, lad," Mr Weasley said before shaking Harry's hand.

"Good to see you too, sir," Harry said politely. After they'd shook, Harry extended his hand to his former best friend. "Ron."

Ron eyed it and him before reluctantly taking Harry's hand. The shake was brief and lacked the strength Harry and Mr Weasley had put into theirs.

"What brings you to hospital today? I hope everyone is alright." Harry asked.

"Nothing serious, Harry. Charlie was here to transport a young dragon from Wales to the preserve and the claw on its wing got Charlie in the arm. He wanted to heal it himself, but the leader of the team insisted he get it closed correctly. Molly's fussing over him while he is waiting for some potions to start working," Arthur Weasley replied.

"Tell him I hope he feels better," Harry politely answered.

"What brings you in? Ginny isn't with you by chance?"

Harry shook his head in response to the second question. "She has classes this afternoon with my Mum on comparison shopping, budgeting and how to keep a ledger for Muggle and Gringotts accounts."

"Why would she need to learn that?" Ron interjected, scoffing at the idea of these lessons.

"Ron," Arthur said harshly. "Your sister is learning all manner of things about how to live on her own. They all are, and I think it's a wonderful idea. Charlie still doesn't know how to manage his money or do his own laundry. He's been in more pink clothing as of late." Ron scowled and Harry chuckled. The latter chose to ignore the outburst.

"As for your first question, Sirius is having his surgeries today," Harry stated. "I'm down here to get tea and biscuits for Maggie and me."

"I see," Arthur said. "Let Sirius know that we're all thinking about him, and hope that his recovery will be fast."

"I'll let him know when he's lucid." An awkward silence followed, and Harry decided to finally broach the large elephant which was in the room. "Ron, er, I think we should talk."

"I don't have anything to say."

Harry tried to keep his frustrations hidden and silently counted to five before he said anything."Well, then, can you listen? There are some things I need to say, and others that I need to understand."

"Fine. I guess I do have something to say as well," Ron replied and tipped his head toward a secluded table, partially obscured by a large potted plant.

"Why don't I get Maggie her tea and biscuits and take them to her?" Arthur suggested. "Where is she waiting?"

"We're in the last waiting room on the surgical floor, the one on the right side. They made it private for us today, since they're doing so much and it will take all day." The older man nodded and headed for the queue. Ron and Harry walked to the table, Harry taking the seat behind the plant, effectively hiding himself from the rest of the room.

"The Prophet did a complete turn around on you, huh. Too bad they're still after Dumbledore. Oh, right, that's your fault, isn't it," Ron stated.

"Ron, all I did is tell the truth," Harry said through gritted teeth. "He knew my parents were in danger long before he told them. He knew Voldemort was coming after me or Neville. He knew Sirius was in Azkaban and being tortured. He was the one funneling funds and using them in improper ways."

"Because you say it, it becomes so. Must be nice to be the 'Boy Who Lived'," Ron mumbled.

"Of all the people in the world," Harry harshly whispered, "you should know how much I hate that title. It's brought me nothing but grief. Believe me, I have wished, more often than you know, that I'd died along with my parents that night. I've only just learned what it feels like to have a family that loves me, unconditionally. If you're just going to sit there and be angry and not listen to anything I have to say, then please, leave."

Ron stared at the boy he once thought was his best mate, and wasn't sure what to say. This was a different Harry, that was certain. He'd actually told Ron what he was feeling, without yelling and screaming about it. Sometimes it was easy to forget what Harry had gone through to become so famous; Ron had also forgotten how much Harry was forced to give up.

"Sorry, mate," he said.

"Apology accepted," Harry replied. After a moment of quiet, Harry decided to broach the subject he'd been avoiding. "Ron, why didn't you come with us to Ireland?"

"Er," the red-head stumbled to answer. "At first I was confused. My family is split over this Dumbledore thing. Mum and Percy side with Dumbledore. Well, Percy seems to side with whoever he sees as being able to help him. Did you know he was demoted at the Ministry?" Harry shook his head no. "Yeah, he's now a clerk in the Transportation Arrangements Department. Anyway, Dad and the rest of my brothers are supportive of you and were surprised to find out how bad things were. You know where Ginny's heart is on the matter. I was really torn, and I guess I still am."

"I can understand that," Harry said, even though he thought the evidence against the former headmaster was more than convincing. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, I like Hogwarts. Every Weasley has gone to Hogwarts and been in Gryffindor. Leaving felt like I was being disloyal to my family in some way. I don't blame Ginny for going. She might not have said anything to you, but she was being teased mercilessly by the Slytherins for being close to you. I mean, Hermi...we were too, but it was Malfoy and his crowd and they're all wankers." Both boys laughed.

"Harry, I also feel like I need to help Professor McGonagall keep things in order around the school. You do know you took the all the natural leaders with you, right? Most of them were prefects and we're really hurting without people like Susan, Hermione and Daphne. Ginny said they're all learning really cool things, but Hogwarts isn't the same without them, or you."

"I guess I never thought about what would happen to the school if we all left," Harry said. "I respect you for your need to help. I wish you'd told me that, rather than saying nothing."

"Harry, you know I'm not good with thoughts and stuff like you and Hermione. It took me months to figure out what I just said, and I'm not sure I know what I just said." They both laughed and Harry shook his head. This was the boy he'd befriended on the train five years ago. "Anyway, someone has to keep the twins from burning the school down with their pranks."

"I suppose you're right on that account," Harry replied through his laughter. The pair talked for a while longer before Harry decided he needed to get back. Sirius should be done with the morning surgeries soon, and he'd like to speak with the lead healer. They parted with each wishing the other well, and asking to pass on messages of hellos and good wishes to those they were living with. While Harry settled back down in the waiting room after the Weasleys left, he wondered if he and Ron would ever be close again.

LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW

Later that night, Harry left the hospital so he could meet with Patrick, Myrddin, Eldon, James and Remus. It was unusual that Remus would be included, given he wasn't pure-blood, but this wasn't a lesson, this was a discussion about returning seats to families who had lost them, or who were never given them. It was also generally considered unusual that half the people participating in such a meeting were dead and only their portraits were participating.

Patrick found Harry's understanding of the traditions of the most ancient houses impressive, and wondered just how much he had read on the subject.

"Myrddin, I've read your original teachings, those given directly to the Druids. If the families are willing to follow the path, pass through the flaming door and make offerings to the four elements, they are purified. It then becomes a matter of the current Myrddin to send out the invitation or not," Harry calmly and confidently said. The man of the first seat looked at the lad with a truly amused face.

"Turning my own words on me? Rather brazen, wouldn't you say?"

"Not when you told me to study so I could present my case," Harry answered.

"True, true," old Myrddin said. "I do believe you're correct in your assessment. The path isn't particularly easy, but it's not impossible either. Neville's and your forefathers took up the same task when we first began to rebuild our lands."

"Arthur Weasley is a good man," Remus said with his usual stately inflection. "He will have no problems completing the tasks."

"Harry, he will need a Lord to vouch for him, publicly," Patrick explained. "Am I to assume that you would be that person?"

"Yes, sir. While I can't definitely speak for him, Sirius would like to vouch for the other family we discussed," Harry answered.

"When Sirius is able to speak, I'll discuss the matter with him. Speaking of your house father of sorts, how is he doing tonight?" Everyone chuckled at the assessment of Sirius' job at the house.

"Don't ever let him hear you call him that. Father is not a name he plans on ever wearing. Claims he's too damaged to ever love a kid. I've tried arguing with him, but he's Sirius. He's recovering well, but hates being immobilised. Maggie, Hermione and Daphne are there right now. The medi-witch was coming in to give him a sedative potion when I was leaving. Hopefully for all three ladies, he's been asleep while there."

"You know for the amount of time we spent in the hospital wing at Hogwarts, you think he'd be used to it," James chimed in, causing even more laughter.

"Most of those times were your own fault, too," Remus sniggered, not quite under his breath.

"There were more than just prank failures," James retorted. "We had Quidditch errors too."

"Again, your fault." James huffed, but Remus knew his friend wasn't really upset.

"Harry," the first Myrddin called to the young man, bringing the meeting back to focus. "Speak with the family in question and explain what will need to be done. It would appear you have the best understanding of the steps of purification. Help them to be purified and then make their gifts. After all of that has happened, speak with Patrick."

"Yes, sir."


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Hey all, yup it really is an actual chapter, and only a few days late. I promise, I really am getting back to regular writing. Thanks for being patient. I know there are a lot of people who want to see more of this, or more of that, or less of this or that; the story will unfold in its own due time. I'd love to know what you think of the differences in the lessons they're partaking in now, especially since they're highlighted in this chapter. Also, if there's a class you'd like to see, let me know. Thanks, MNF**

**Chapter 27:**

**Trem (Welsh)/ Sight (English)**

**March 13, 1996**

"Harry, feel the magic flow through you, into every cell in your body," Lady Hallion, the Transfiguration professor told him. "I know you can do this. Imagine yourself as the tree, and you shall become one." Harry steadied his breathing as his father had taught him, and pictured his body elongating, his arms becoming branches, his hair becoming leaves. He imagined his feet digging into the soil and changing into roots. When he was finished, he stood completely still, continuing to breath slowly and steadily.

The class around him was stunned silent, which made Harry nervous about opening his eyes. While none of his classmates had been able to do more than sprout a few leaves when attempting this same spell, Harry had continually proven to be more skilled in the class than his mates. Remus said it was his father's blood in him, as James was about as natural at Transfiguration as someone who wasn't born a Metamorphmagus could be. He wanted to do well at this because he knew that skills like this would make his Animagus lessons easier. Sirius had promised to work with him as soon as he was given permission to do magic again.

A noise Harry wasn't expecting sounded through the meadow the students gathered in for class, applause. Harry opened his eyes to see the rest of the students in his Transfiguration section clapping for him. Harry realised he couldn't move his head very far to see what they were so excited about, but he could look down. His blue jumper had turned into bark - blue bark, but it was bark nonetheless.

Lady Hallion approached him with a mirror which she helped him look at himself. It was a strange tree he'd turned himself into, the blue bark only being the beginning of it. His leaves were black and the only roots he'd produced were his shoelaces burrowing into the ground. It was, however, more than anyone else in the class had produced.

"Excellent attempt, Harry. You've made it well over halfway to a complete change. Continue to practice at home, all of you, and we'll work more on this next week. Class is dismissed." Harry heard his friends picking up their gear and went to move with them, and then he realised he was still an odd tree. He closed his eyes again, and pictured himself as normal, wearing his uniform. He was relieved when he could move his arms and legs, but he felt something strange about his head. Reaching up, he felt a branch sprouting off the back of his skull.

"Good look, Harry," Oisín Dempsy, Maggie's cousin, called to him. He was helping Daphne put her cardigan sweater on, while also balancing her rucksack with his backpack. "Could be interesting while we're playing Quidditch. You could catch the Snitch by having it nest on your branch."

"Very funny, Oisín," Harry replied. "Hermione, would you please make this disappear?"

"No, Hermione, let Harry do it for himself," Lady Hallion said. Harry closed his eyes and imagined the branch sinking back into his skill. A very strange sensation flowed down Harry's head and into his spine. When it was gone, Harry stroked his hair, and was pleased to find nothing but a stray leaf stuck in his dark tresses. "Very good, Harry. You have more than enough skills to fix most of your own problems. Hermione is exceptionally talented, but you can't rely on her magic to fix things for you. She won't always be at your side." Hermione and Harry laughed at her comment.

"Actually, Lady Hallion, I do tend to be there when he mucks things up," Hermione said quite dryly. The other students in their circle of friends laughed, as they knew it was true.

"I see," Lady Hallion replied, confused. "On your way then, and keep practising. You're both capable of much more advanced spells than you've been attempting. I can't wait to see what you can do once you're secure in the basics." Harry found their Transfiguration professor quite different from Professor McGonagall in some ways, and in others very similar. Lady Hallion was young, probably only in her mid-forties, and was still an active Special Assignments Auror. She was a tiny woman, perhaps only five-feet tall at the most, with spiky jet black hair and eyes so dark that they appeared black as well. She could do spells so quickly that her class often lost track of her in lessons, as she'd change from one item to another around the classroom faster than any eye could follow. She expected the best from her students, but also praised and supported them in every attempt. Like McGonagall, however, she did not put up with silliness in class, or uncompleted assignments. Generally though, everyone in the house found her teaching style much easier to warm to, and the group enjoyed her class, even if it was a challenge.

The aforementioned pair and their friends - Daphne, Oisín, Luna, Neville and the newest member of their group, Neil McManus, were finished at the campus for the day. The younger students weren't going to be heading home until later, which meant Harry wouldn't get much time with Ginny before he had his private Divination lesson with Klytïe. Their schedules rarely seemed to match as of late, and it was making them both rather cranky.

"Harry, are you alright?" Neville asked, realising his mate had stopped walking and was now behind them. They were all taking the same portkey to Harry's house, Neville supposed it would be good if the owner were with them.

Harry shook his head before answering. "Er, yes, I guess." He jogged up to catch his mate and their friends. "Tell me Neville, how do you and Hannah find time alone?"

Neville turned red at the question regarding he and his new girlfriend and made a few unintelligible sounds before answering. "Well, my schedule isn't as busy as yours. You not only take more classes than any of us, but you've got those lessons with your grandfather about being Lord Potter. Then there's the Wizengamot and the Oversight Council work you do, and you spend nearly every night over with Sirius while he's getting better. Harry, I wonder when you sleep!"

"I've never needed much sleep," Harry said softly. Neville had turned into Harry's best mate, being the only other male in the house. They also continued to discover just how much they had in common. Because of this, Harry continued to talk.

"When I lived with the Dursleys it was only safe to rest after I knew that Dudley was out for the night and then I made sure I was up before everyone else in the morning. I'm good on four or five hours a night," Harry explained. Neville noticed whenever Harry had to talk about his mother's family, he stared at the ground and spoke very quietly. Everyone in the cottage knew Harry had been hurt by his adoptive family, but only Neville had seen the horrible scars on Harry's back. Neville had never told the others that he'd seen them in their room in Gryffindor tower and he doubted he ever would. There was absolutely no reason to damage Harry's pride in such a way.

"Well, that does explain why there's only half a pot of coffee in the morning," Neville joked. Hannah had questioned why the machine she had charmed to make a full pot the night before only contained half when she got to it upon waking. Neville knew by the time most of the house had awoken, Harry had already run two kilometers, showered and begun studying for the day. He guessed his friend consumed the coffee while he awaited breakfast.

"I always put the second pot on," Harry jokingly rebuked. "No one wants to stand between Sirius and his morning caffeine fix." The boys quickly made their way up to the rest of the students.

"How's he doing, by the way?" Neville asked.

"Good, still as annoying as feeding one of Hagrid's 'special projects', but Maggie has him doing his exercises and taking his potions. She's the only one he doesn't gripe about pushing him. I'm fairly certain there are sexual favours involved in her bag of tricks. I always knock loudly before entering his room at Stargazer's Summit."

"That was something I didn't need to know, Harry," Neville said with a rather disgusted air. "Back to Hannah, we make time when we can. I help her revise and we spend time out in the garden. We're going to have some nice produce come summer as well as our own stock of potions supplies."

"It's nice you've got something like plants to share with Hannah," Harry said with longing. "The only thing Ginny and I seem to have in common is Quidditch, and we're not playing right now. She won't let me do lessons with her and we do chores around the house at the same time, but scouring the bathrooms isn't exactly romantic."

Neville laughed, "I should think not." He then stopped and thought, even as the pair caught up with the rest. Neil was carrying Hermione's bag and she was wearing his jumper, having forgotten her cloak at home this morning in a rush to get to school before their Government/Politics/Law examination. They'd studied with Harry's grandfather, and Harry was certain he'd done quite well. If he felt that way, he was sure Hermione had gotten top scores. Neville tipped his head at Hermione and her potential beau. Harry nodded with a knowing grin. "Perhaps it's just doing the little things together?"

"I think you're probably right."

"Well it's about time you two slow pokes got here," Oisín teased his new mates. "Ya'd think a lad that needed to be somewhere in twelve minutes might want ta get home to at least stow his books."

"Merlin's shorts, I forgot that I had to go in to the Ministry before supper," Harry groaned.

"Harry, you have that wonderful homework diary -" Hermione interjected.

"Hermione, that diary never shuts up," Harry stopped her. "I had to put it at the bottom of my trunk, and then have Sirius spell the trunk so I couldn't hear it anymore. I do need an appointment calendar, just not one that speaks to me." Hermione harrumphed but didn't say anything more. Oisín held out the composition book they always used as their portkey and were quickly whisked back to the Potter Cottage.

LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW LPOW

"Harry, we're going to stop now," Klytïe calmly said to the young man who was shaking before her. He had made great strides in his Divination lessons, and while his attitude toward the subject wasn't improving much, his skill was growing. Klytïe had been able to slip into his mind while his Occlumency shields were down, and witness just what Harry was seeing when he visualized the Horcruxes. It was time for them to tell someone else. Klytïe had cleared the room for this lesson, even making the family leave the frames which hung all around his room. She had been anticipating the reaction her student was now having.

Before Harry had a chance to stop her, she flicked her wand and sent a message for Remus to join them. It wasn't long at all before the man came through the door to Harry's bedroom.

Surveying the situation, and seeing his all-but-in-blood-nephew shaking so, he pulled his wand and turned to his girlfriend. "What happened?"

"Harry became emotionally involved with something he was seeing," she explained. "We're done for the day, but there is something we need to tell you about."

"Klytïe, no, please," Harry pleaded. "Not now, not while Sirius isn't even here."

"Harry, Sirius isn't the one to help you with this," she gently replied, her small, soft hands taking his large and rough ones in hers. "Remus is the one who can research how to deal with these things."

"Deal with what things?" Remus asked.

"Would you like me to tell him?" the pale as snow witch asked Harry, who reluctantly nodded. Remus had grabbed a throw from off Harry's bed and wrapped it around him, and then sat down next to the boy. The man put his arms across the shoulder of the young man, hoping to provide comfort.

"Remus, dear, Harry saw something in his Divination lesson a few weeks back," Klytïe began in her usual, patient and quiet tone. "I suspected what it is that he saw, but before we spoke with you and Sirius, I needed to be sure."

"What, what did he see? Do we need to move the kids to the Summit?" Remus hastily questioned.

"No, nothing like that. No one is in imminent danger," she replied as quickly as Remus has asked. "This is rather a long term concern. Have you ever heard of a Horcrux?" Remus shook his head and Klytïe gave him an abridged definition of what these things were. She also explained why she suspected it was what they were dealing with.

"Wait, you think Harry's one? You think he has one of those...things stuck to his scar? You think Voldemort left part of himself in Harry when he tried to kill him the first time?" Remus had stood and began pacing while Klytie was speaking. Now he was frantically rounding the room like a caged animal.

"Remus, come sit down, please." It wasn't a question, it was a command, regardless of how gently Klytïe had said it. Remus, surprisingly, felt compelled to follow her request. When he sat down on the floor next to her, she laced her fingers through his. A sense of calm filled him, and he wondered just what spell she had used on him.

"Harry has had a distinct view of several of these items. He's also told me about the diary he destroyed in his second year. Now, I don't have access to the library of dark magic that Sirius does, but I do believe you are still privy to enter his home in London, are you not?"

"Yes, dear, I can go to Grimmauld Place," Remus answered, knowing he should feel more worried than he did. "What am I looking for?"

"Anything you can find about the making and subsequent destroying of a Horcrux."

"I can do that. I can even check the very dark books, which Sirius removed from the library and hid in his bedroom there," Remus added.

"There's something else we need to do," Harry spoke, now that he'd regained control of his breathing and muscles.

"What's that Harry?" Remus asked.

"We need to talk with Dumbledore. "There was something in his eyes when I brought the diary to him. I'm quite certain he knows more than he's told us."

"He couldn't still have secrets, could he?" Remus blurted out.

"Moony, I think we're going to be finding out more of what he's kept from all of us for years."

Remus shook his head and sighed. "I have time tomorrow, after I'm done teaching. We could go into London then?"

"No, not yet. I want to know everything there is to know about these things first. I want to talk with my Defense professor and Maggie. I want to scour those books of Sirius's, talk with Narcissa and see if she knows anything. Heck, if they'll let me into the Irish Ministry, I'll research there. When I talk to him, I want to know more than he does. I won't be manipulated by that man ever again." Harry's eyes flashed with anger, and while they shared no blood, the look was so like Sirius when he was upset, it made both Klytïe and Remus shudder. This was a boy, no he was a man, and he was on a mission.


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Hi all, yes it's been a while. I have a new knee and I'm feeling much better. This chapter hasn't been beta'ed, so if you find errors, they're all me. If you'd rather wait for the beta'ed copy, give it a few days. For my Facebook followers, a little late, but I still got it up. Hope you enjoy. I'm going to shoot for a weekly posting, but I've also got a due date for my original fiction, so we'll need to see. Thanks to everyone who is reading and reviewing. Come on over and follow me on Facebook, Mutt N Feathers. MNF**

**Chapter 28:**

**Y Ynfydu Bladed (Welsh)/**

**The Mad Wolf**

**Wednesday, April 3, 1996**

**Omagh, Northern Ireland**

"I can't thank you enough for bringing me today, Professor Lupin," Hermione said respectfully. "Even though I can travel alone, coming here alone would have troubled me. I still can't always understand what the native Irish saying to me."

"Listening to Freddie for all those years made it easier for Sirius and I, that's for sure," he chuckled. "But, Hermione, please call me Remus, not Professor Lupin. You don't seem to have an issue calling Sirius, Maggie or Klytïe by their first names; why can't you call me by mine?"

"I've only ever known them by those names, you were my professor and you still are one at the school I attend," she stated. "I will, however, attempt to remember from now on to call you Remus, if that's what you prefer."

"That's all I ask," Remus said with a genuine smile on his face. He was taking Hermione to smelt her own cauldron with Maggie's mother, Ríona and her mother, Katherine, in Katherine's home in the Northern Ireland town of Omagh. Harry, Neville and Daphne had already done theirs a few weeks ago, but Hermione was revising for an exam in Enochian runes. Since she was the only one in their house who was actually proficient in Potions, she desperately wanted her own cauldron. The women agreed to provide her with a private session.

The full moon would occur tonight, and this was the first time Remus was out with the second wand he'd had created earlier this year. The wolf wand, as everyone had taken to calling it, was indeed a strange wand to behold. Made from American Redwood, it retained it's reddish hue, which Luna had exclaimed looked like blood. It had been infused with Monkshood to help him with balance between the man and wolf. Cured in the moonlight of the full moon and fitted with a moonstone handle, the entire wand was designed to allow Remus to tap into the wolf's power while still maintaining his human wits and knowledge. Even the wood now resembled the thick fur of his werewolf's coat, deeply striated and multi-dimensional. He'd practiced at home with it last month, and felt comfortable with it in his holster today. Not knowing if they'd encounter something unsavoury, he wanted as much protection as he could provide.

"So tell me, how did you do on that Enochian exam which kept you behind last time?" he asked.

"Well enough," Hermione replied. "I confused the symbol for 'mmm'," she sounded out, "with the symbol for 'rrr'. Silly mistake really, but they both resemble a capital E and I was having enough trouble trying to remember how to spell mirorspandth."

"What is mirorspandth?"

"A long forgotten name of some vessel the Enochian priests used in their spell-work."

Remus chuckled. "I venture you could walk into the Ministry and ask the Minister was a mirorspandth is, and he'd look at you as if you'd grown a second head. Dumbledore as well..." Remus had rather awkwardly stopped speaking and the pair walked silently for a moment or two.

"I know you admired him, and I know he gave you a chance that no one else might have; you're allowed to speak of him," Hermione said gently, "at least around me. Harry might be a different matter."

"I know, he's just not the man I though he was," Remus replied.

"He wasn't what any of us thought he was. What he did to Harry and his family and Sirius and so many other people...how could someone that good be such a manipulative arse?" Hermione's swearing surprised Remus and caused him to raise his eyebrows in surprise.

"I think, way back when James and Sirius and Lily and I were young," he said each of his friends names reverently, pausing between them, "I think he started out trying to protect us. There was never a question where James' loyalties would lie, he was his parents son, and Mr and Mrs Potter were staunchly on the side of the light."

"I would venture it probably went back even further," Hermione surmised. "Eldon and Prudence don't strike me as the pure-blood-bigot type."

"Prudence had already died when I met James, but Eldon, he was something to behold when he went to court to argue for the rights of Muggleborns or folks like me."

"If people knew truly you they'd never want to treat you any differently," Hermione said defiantly, stopping in her steps and seething a little.

"Hermione, while I appreciate your fervour for my cause, as long as we are in Ireland, I'm safe and can live freely. I've petitioned to move my citizenship," he explained and the girl nodded.

"You shouldn't have to do that," she said softly. "You already served your country and kin." Remus was struck by how passionately the girl felt about him and his kind. It was different that the indignation he felt from Sirius on the matter. At this point, Sirius was just pissed at the entire system that got them into this mess. If it wasn't for Harry, Remus was quite certain his friend would have liquidated his fortune and disappeared with his girl. They turned off the large, crowded main street to a smaller lane, although still lined with small shops. Remus knew they had another block before they'd enter the magical part of the town.

It was a pleasant enough day, so the pair walked in silence, enjoying the warmth of the spring afternoon, and the bright sun.

After a few minutes, Hermione broke the silence with a soft voice. "Remus, what was it like the first time? Did it feel like a cancer growing on you? Could you watch it turn the people around you black and necrotic and with the smell of death about them?"

He'd never heard it described that way, but it was true. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were like a cancer. Sadly, if you weren't actively working against him and his kind, you were slowly dying and decomposing from the inside. He'd never spoken with any of the youth about his experience in the war, but he couldn't deny giving her an answer. If anything, her outspokenness had proven her devotion to him.

"The war hit us hard and fast when we were in our sixth year. There was an attack that started on the road from Hogsmeade. As the students rushed back to the school, other students - the children of those who started the attack on the road - were there to continue the cursing. The little ones, those too young to even leave the castle on that Saturday were hurt first. At the time I was hoping to be a healer - I had a fair bit of experience with cuts, bruises and broken bones - so Lily grabbed my arm and pulled me into the school with her. We pushed as many of the students as we could into the Great Hall, where the professors were urging them to go. Once inside we just started doing what we could.

"Lily was a natural at calming people and caring for them, even when she learned about what I was. She'd found out about me by accident, when Peter spilled the beans the night after Lily and I had gone walking together. He claims it was an accident, I think he did it because he felt bad for James. For a while there I had hoped Lily's and my relationship might amount to something, but..."

"Wait, you went with Lily before James did?" Hermione nearly squealed the last word. "That is a tidbit of the story she left out."

"For good reason. It nearly ended my friendship with James. It was at the end of our fifth year and I was lonely, as was she. Nothing came of it, and by the time we'd returned for our sixth year, James had pulled his head out of his arse and acted like a more mature version of himself. She was smitten, the rest is history. But for a while, it might have been me with Lilylove."

"Hmmm," Hermione replied, not really wanting to ask more, even though she was intrigued.

"Anyway, the attack. Lily and I set about to helping those who had been hurt. Several professors, and eventually Madame Pomfrey, came to treat the seriously wounded; but we handled the simple cuts, bruises, broken bones. Lily excelled at getting the frightened first and second years calmed down and pairing them with another, older student, who could fight for them, if necessary. I think her actions that day might be why she was made Head Girl the next year.

"I see that part of her in Harry. He taught us more in a few months of Dumbledore's Army than years of Defence, your year excluded, of course."

"Thank you for the compliment, and you're right about Harry. His concern for others, however, came as much from his father as his mum. That same attack, when the Death Eaters Apparated in, and most of the students ran away, James, Sirius and Peter ran toward them. James' father had been teaching us defence spells for several years, just for this reason. Harlan told us that he suspected there would be an attack on the students; either on Diagon Alley before school started or on a Hogsmeade weekend. He was right. From what I heard from professors and other students, James was a machine. He was defty protecting students and incapacitating Death Eaters simultaneously. Minerva McGonagall even praised him for his quick thinking and wand work."

"Did she do it with a straight face? Even when she praises Harry, Ron and I; she's still exasperated by us," Hermione said with a playful glimmer in her eyes.

"I seem to remember there was a curl to her lips when she did thank him at dinner that night. It was worse when she had to commend Sirius on his help. While she might like the rogue he is as an adult, Sirius gave her all that grey hair she has while he was at school," Remus happily remembered.

Remus tapped his wand in a rather amusing pattern on a large terra-cotta planter, revealing a secret door which lead into the magical part of the city. While smaller than Diagon Alley, it was bigger than Hogsmeade and Killarney. The pair walked slowly, window shopping and chatting as they went. At a small cart, Remus bought them both a steaming cup of tea, which they sipped while strolling.

"From what I've heard, you Marauders were a handful. The twins desperately wanted to emulate you, but some of what you got away with...did you really turn everything in the Slytherin Common Room upside down and stick it to the ceiling?"

Remus belly-laughed, remembering the prank from their fifth year. "I'd forgotten about that one, probably because we served a months worth of night detentions in the potions lab for it. Sirius got the password out of a girl - we never asked him how - and we went in at around three a.m. When the snakes got up that morning, everything was screwed up. We were in trouble by breakfast, but it was so worth it."

"While having the house points and the Qudditch cup to cheer for, I don't miss the rivalries -" Hermione was cut off by a spell passing close to her face at hitting the sign-post to her left. She and Remus turned around at the same time, both pulling their wrists back so their palms were pointed toward the ground. Immediately their wands sprung from the holster and into each of their waiting hands. Remus was casting a shield charm even as he turned to face wherever the blast had come from.

After his experiments the previous month, he was prepared for the power which surged from his core, down his arm and out the wand. After working with Sirius and Maggie, he was confident the shield was strong enough to withstand nearly anything.

Hermione felt the shield spring up around her, even curling so that her hind side was protected. It impressed the logical student part of her, but only until another spell hit the shield and crackled around her. That one she recognized as a blasting curse, limply disintegrating against the shield. There were three of them, only one of them recognizable from Harry's memories of the attack at Stargazer's Summit early this year. She said nothing, instead firing her own blasting curse, hitting the hairy, grimy looking man in the shoulder. It pushed him to the ground, and he made a whimpering sound.

"A half-breed and a Mudblood," the one from Harry's memories said. "Your kind don't belong in a civilized society. That's all we were looking to build, and your little 'chosen one'," he sneered, "had to stick his nose in where it didn't belong. What else can you expect from a half-blood."

Remus reached over and grabbed Hermione's wand hand, surprising her, and lifted them both so the Death Eaters could see them. "Rodulphus, you certainly must know what these rings mean, you being such a proud pure-blood and all," the professor shouted.

"The protection of a blood traitor doesn't mean anything," Lestrange seethed. "Of course, I'm sure he'll come after me, and I'll have the privilege of delivering his head to my wife first, and my master second."

"He's a better man than you'll ever be," Hermione added, feeling a great need to defend Sirius after all he'd done for her. The hairy man had gotten up and was leering at her. She saw his ragged teeth, yellowed and decaying and a shiver ran up her spine.

"You have a little she-wolf pup there, Remus? If she's not turned yet, I'd love to come visit her tonight -"

"You will never get near her, Greyback," Remus said while twisting his wand. The curse flew with greater speed than Hermione had ever seen and hit Greyback in the same shoulder he'd hit before. The man screamed and fell back down. A heartbeat later, Hermione saw that his arm was nearly severed. "You won't be hurting anyone tonight."

Greyback continued to scream, and the third Death Eater, a tall blond, knelt to help the man. "We've got to get him to hospital or at least to your wife. He's bleeding too badly," the man said.

"You want to go home in defeat, be my guest, but the girl is going with me. The master will be ever so interested in a friend of Harry Potter's and my Trixie will like to play with her," Lestrange said before he threw another curse, which also bounced off the protective bubble.

"Hermione, I need to drop the shield to fire effectively," Remus whispered. "We're going to walk backward and you're going to slip into that shop. Once you're in there, contact the Aurors and then send word to the house, through the picture in your purse. Lily can alert Maggie without letting Sirius know what's happening." While he spoke to her, the big blond and Lestrange had sent curses at him, which did nothing.

Hermione slipped into the shop and the shopkeeper, a stout little man who had a tape measure around his neck and glasses on his nose which were too small for his face, told her he'd already called the Aurors. He wheezed that he hoped they'd arrive quite quickly, as he didn't want his windows broken.

Hermione nodded, while her face was turned to him, but when she looked back out said windows, she rolled her eyes at the strangeness of his priorities. She slipped the portrait of Lily out of her handbag and spoke to her in hushed tones.

"Lily, Mrs Potter, are you there?"

Lily entered the frame and smiled widely at the girl. "Are you at Katherine's?"

"Not exactly. We met up with some Death Eaters. Professor Lupin is keeping them busy while we wait for the Aurors. He wants you to tell Maggie, but not alert Sirius. Can you do that?"

"Or course," the woman replied. "Does Remus need back-up?"

Hermione looked up and out the glass and had a knowing grin when she looked back down. "No, he's fine. He's got his wolf wand with him. Look." Hermione lifted the frame so Lily could watch. Remus danced lithy around the two men, casting spells faster than either could see. He'd pushed them into a little corner garden, almost to the point where they needed to sit on the bench to remain upright. Another spell and they both fell, and were quite unable to get up. "I think he has them stuck to the ground. Oh, and Auror just apparated in, it's their friend, Kingsley. Let Maggie know, please. I suspect we'll be at her grandmum's in no time." Lily left and Hermione put the frame back into her bag.

Kingsley was taking the wands of Lestrange and the other man and handing them off to another Auror. Remus was walking, no Hermione thought it looked much more like an animal stalking prey, toward the injured man. With his back to the pair of Aurors, Remus lifted his wand and pointed it at the belly of the other. The hurt man howled in deep pain, causing Kingsley to walk across the street. He spoke with Remus for a moment, before he removed a chain with a large charm on it, wrapped it around the injured man and himself and then was gone. The other three had disappeared as well, so Hermione thanked the shopkeeper and exited the men's robe shop.

Remus was almost upon her when she walked onto the sidewalk, but she gasped as he came close. His eyes were dark as pitch, and there was something simply wild about his face.

"We will need to give Maggie our statements, and she'll send them to London. Let's get you to Katherine's before dark." Gone was their congenial conversation from earlier, and the easy comfort between them. For the first time since their third year, Hermione was frightened of the wolf within the man.


End file.
